The Flower Within the Thorns
by TheCocoQueen
Summary: Tsubaki is a genin of Konoha. She wishes to become a strong kunoichi to protect those dear to her and of the village, but as she moves to go forward the thorns of her clan's past try to ensare her and pull her back in. Will this flower be able to bloom, or will the thorns make her wilt away? And how will a certain blonde knucklehead help determine her fate? Only time will tell.
1. Enter Tsubaki! The Girl of Flowers!

Coco: I apologize ahead of time for all the typos. I'll try to proof read better next time XD Anyway, I hope you like the beginning of my new Naruto Story. Hopefully, I'll be able to continue this one without becoming unpleased with it like all the others. Let's keep our fingers crossed, okay? And please, feel free to leave a review. All reviews are welcomed expect flames. There's no reason to be rude.

* * *

 _There was once a small land known as the Land of Spring. It was a beautiful land covered in flowers of brilliant colors and radiant beauty. It was a place where it always seemed to be spring. The people there loved their lives and felt protected by the ninja village there known as Hanagakure or the Village Hidden in the Flowers. The village wasn't headed by a Kage like the one of the Five Great Ninja Nations, but by the Taikanhana Clan who have been royalty within the land for generations. The people of Hanagakure and Land of Spring respected and revered the Taikanhana Clan, and no one ever thought the clan might ever come to a day where it ended._

 _However, one night the Taikanhana Clan Estate was turned crimson by rising flames that engulfed whatever they touched. The sounds of being screaming and shouting tainted the air, and blood stained the beautiful flowers on the ground as ninja of Hanagakure fought ninja from Kirigakure who were slaughtering citizens as well the shinobi. And witnessing it all was the young princess of the clan—Taikanhana Tsubaki. She stood in the field of white camellia blossoms, which she was named after with tears running down her face as she wondered what would happen now._

 _"Tsubaki-sama!"_

 _Tsubaki turned her head seeing her personal guard—Himura Ichigo—running towards her. The older girl hurried to Tsubaki's side to kneel in front of her._

 _"Tsubaki-sama, are you injured?" Ichigo asked placing her hands on Tsubaki's shoulders._

 _Tsubaki shook her head unable to talk since all she could do was cry as she wiped away the tears._

 _"I'm sorry, Tsubaki-sama, but we must move now." Ichigo said. "We will most likely be safe once we cross into the Land of Fire."_

 _Tsubaki went to protest since she wanted to find her father and mother, but Ichigo didn't give her the chance. Ichigo scooped her up before running away from the burning estate. Tsubaki begged her to stop and go back for her parents, but Ichigo just kept running._

 _"Tōsan! Okasan!" Tsubaki screamed._

Tsubaki gasped sitting up quickly in bed as a bit of sweat rolled down the side of her face. She took in a few huffing breaths as she looked around to see she was in her room in Konoha. Tsubaki let out a sigh as she realized it was just a dream. She then heard a knock on her door, so she turned towards it as a young woman boked her head in. This woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, had red locks that almost resembled the color of strawberries. Her eyes were a pale blue color framed by dark lashes, which stuck out against her pale skin. She head a heart-shaped face with a kind smile on her face as she looked to Tsubaki.

The woman wore a tightfitting, sleeveless black muscle shirt that with a green flak jacket over it that most of the ninja wore in Konoha. She felt her jacket unzipped, and she had gotten it customized, so it cropped to stop below her bosom. She then had on black fingerless gloves that went up past her elbows, almost to her shoulders. She wore black hakama like pants that tightened above her ankles then white bandages that went under white socks, and on her feet were black slippers. Around her hips was her hitai-ate that she was using like a belt with the metal plate being the buckle in a way. Finally she had her weapon holsters on her left thigh, and sword short attacked to her waist horizontally in the back.

"It's time to get up, Tsubaki-sama." The woman, who was the Ichigo woman from Tsubaki's dream, said as she continued to smile. "You do not wish to be late for the Academy, do you? I believe today is you are placed with your team and meet your sensei."

Tsubaki sighed wishing she could just crawl back under her covers, but she knew that wasn't the case. She worked too hard to get to this day to just be late because she wanted a few more minutes of sleep.

"Yes, it is time to get up, isn't it?" Tsubaki murmured. "Thank-you, Ichigo, for waking me. I'll get ready immediately."

Ichigo nodded her head then ducked out of Tsubaki's room, so Tsubaki could get ready for school. Tsubaki let out another sigh before getting out of bed. It was time to get ready for another day in Konohagakure. The place that has been her home since she was six, and she had immediately been placed into the Academy upon arrival since she was of age. She hasn't made a lot of close friends since she tended to stay to herself. The only people she really spoke to in her class were Hyūga Hinata since she was such a nice girl even if shy and Nara Shikamaru since he was usually a calm natured guy…mostly due to the fact he's lazy.

Then there was Uzumaki Naruto…Tsubaki doesn't really have a friendly relationship with the troublemaker of her class. However, she doesn't hate him like so many others seem to do. In fact, if Tsubaki was just more sociable in general, she might have tried to befriend the boy, but having two close acquaintances—Hinata and Shikamaru—was her limit. She was busy with training most of the time anyway, so she didn't have time to socialize anyway. Though she sometimes feels as if she should make time to try and be nice to Naruto since he always seems lonely. She'll sit with him at lunch or speak to him in a pass by, but that was about it.

She then has somewhat of a respect for Uchiha Sasuke since he's such a good student, but the two tend not to speak to each other. Mostly because Tsubaki isn't going to fight through his fangirls to talk him, and she feels as if he sees her as a rival since he's the highest scored male in the class why she's the highest scored female. She's been giving it her all in all her classes since she wanted to be a strong kunoichi to protect all those who have protected her or shown her kindness like Ichigo, Sarutobi Hiruzen—the Sandaime Hokage—, and all those in Konoha who welcomed her to the village with open arms. She would become a great Kunoichi that will protect this village with her own hands.

* * *

Tsubaki walked out of her bathroom ready to head out, but she paused in front of her mirror to give herself a once over. The girl looked back at her was a young preteen girl with long white hair that she had in a right side bun that was woven to almost resemble the white camellia flower she was named after. Her bangs swept to the left side of her face to partially cover her left eye. Her eyes were a pale yellow that resembled the inside the center of a flower. They were framed by lashes that were as white as her hair, which was an unusual trait to see on anyone. Her skin was pale as well, and looked almost too delicate and fragile to belong to a young kunoichi.

She wore a pale pink, sleeveless kimono dress that was short and stopped mid-thigh. The bottom of the kimono was also loose, so it was easy to move in. She did have long flowing sleeves that partially covered her hands that were unattached from the main outfit, and held to her arms just under her shoulders by light purple ribbons. The sleeves and ribbons were accented with light purple blossoms, and around the middle of the kimono was a black sash that covered from under her small bosom then most of her torso. It was tied into a bow in the back, and in the front the metal plate to her hitai-ate was sewn in. She then had on black leggings that went to her ankles and up to the edge of her thighs. Finally her weapon pouches were on her left right held there by a bandage.

She smoothed out the skirt of her dress then finally left her room. After passing through the living room, she walked into the kitchen to see that Ichigo was finishing breakfast. Ichigo smiled at Tsubaki as the young kunoichi sat down in her usual chair at their small kitchen table. Ichigo and Tsubaki had a fairly large apartment to themselves, and it has been there home ever since coming to Konohagakure. It was decorated in a style similar to how homes were decorated in the Land of Spring. It was a soft and elegant style that the Land of Spring was known for.

"Are you ready to start your genin training, Tsubaki-sama?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Tsubaki said confident. "I worked hard to get this far, and I am going to keep going farther on my path of the ninja."

Ichigo nodded her head while expecting no less from Tsubaki since she was an excellent kunoichi. She's worked hard since the first day they had arrived here when she was six. In fact, Tsubaki trained so much that Ichigo would worry about her often since Tsubaki would sometimes come up home late looking as if she battled with a small group of ninja or pack of wild animals. Sometimes she wouldn't come home on her own, and Ichigo would find her little mistress lying in a field exhausted and unable to move from using too much chakra.

"Even though I know you don't need it, I'd like to say good luck." Ichigo said as she placed Tsubaki's breakfast in front of her.

Tsubaki thanked Ichigo for the breakfast and for wishing her good luck before digging in. Ichigo then looked at the clock seeing it was time to get to work.

"Well, I better get going." Ichigo said. "Have a good day, Tsubaki-sama."

She waved to Tsubaki then left, which left Tsubaki to her own thoughts. Tsubaki ate in silence while not even worried about today. She would work hard as a genin, and then she would start her true path down to becoming a jōnin level kunoichi of Konohagakure.

* * *

Tsubaki arrived to the Shinobi Academy while walking into her classroom to see almost everyone else, who also graduated, had already arrived. Tsubaki has never been late to class before, but she wasn't exactly an early student either. She tended to arrive at the very last second, which was fine by her since that still meant she arrived on time.

"Oh, good-morning, Tsubaki-chan." Hinata greeted shyly as Tsubaki took her usual seat beside her.

"Good-morning, Hinata-san." Tsubaki said in reply. "Are you doing well this morning?"

Hinata nodded her head while fiddling with her fingers, which she only does when she's nervous or embarrassed…so often. However, since she was fiddling with her fingers, Tsubaki could tell something was bothering the true Hyūga Heiress. However, she didn't push it since it wasn't her place to. Tsubaki then heard a familiar loudmouth, so she turned her head seeing Uzumaki Naruto in the class speaking to Shikamaru. She thought he didn't pass…or was she mistaken? Her attention was brought off the blonde when the door burst open to show that two people actually arrived later than her without being late. Those people were Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura.

Personally Tsubaki tried to stay away from the two of them since she was afraid their fangirliness would rub off on her. She didn't even understand why the two of them or why most of the girls in their class were here to become ninja since they mostly worried about how they looked and boys…or rather boy since most of them were "in love" with Sasuke. Girls like them are the reason why there are more male ninja than female, and also why that most kunoichi are looked at as weaker than shinobi. Tsubaki was here because she's serious about becoming a ninja. Yes, she did dress in a "girly" manner, but she didn't care of her clothes were ripped or dirtied since she knew that would happen often on missions and during training.

"What team do you think you will be placed on, Tsubaki-chan?" Hinata said. "My Oto-sama told me all genin were placed on three-man teams under the tutelage of a sensei."

Yes, Tsubaki heard of this from Ichigo, and she has seen one of these three men teams running around the village before. They were being led by an odd man with bushy brows and wearing green spandex. He also had been screaming something about youth, and there had been a mini him doing the same as the other two students just looked embarrassed to be seen in public with them.

"Honestly, I don't care who I am placed with." Tsubaki said. "Whoever my teammates are I will try my best to work with them and fight alongside them as any Konoha ninja should do. However, I supposed being on a team with you, Hinata-san, would be more preferable since we are…friends."

Hinata smiled when Tsubaki said they were friends since she didn't have many of those, and because Tsubaki wasn't one to use the term friend often.

"I bet you would like to be placed on the same team as Naruto-san." Tsubaki said nonchalantly.

Though Tsubaki said this casually, Hinata turned beet red, and started stuttering a bit as she looked away shyly. Tsubaki actually lightly chuckled since Hinata was quite humorous when she got like this, but Tsubaki wasn't laughing at her to be mean or anything. She just found Hinata amusingly adorable when she got this shy is the best way to explain things. Things then became loud in class as the Sasuke fangirls started fighting over who would sit beside their idle.

"Once again those airheads disrupt the peace in class." Tsubaki said with a sigh. "If their only concern is fawning over a boy, they don't need to be here."

She didn't say this quietly, and all those girls turned to glare at her. She only blinked at them in reply not looking concerned at all.

"You're just jealous!" Most of them shouted.

"Of what?" Tsubaki retorted. "None of you have anything that interests me enough to be jealous over. Also, for girls who love Sasuke-san none of you seem to notice that your crush wants nothing to do with any of you."

This really pissed those girls off, and they looked ready to start a fight. However, Tsubaki didn't feel concerned since she was confident most of them didn't have the courage to actually start a fight against her. Sasuke glanced over at Tsubaki almost feeling grateful that she took those other girls' attention off of him. Sasuke's attention was then brought to Naruto when the blonde crouched in front of him on the desk to glare at him.

The fangirls noticed this, and completely forgot about Tsubaki, so jump at Sasuke's defense to get Naruto away from him. However, instead of getting away from Sasuke, Naruto got very close after being pushed into Sasuke by a kid in the row in front of theirs. Tsubaki blinked a bit in surprise as the two boys accidentally kissed.

"You do not see that every day." Tsubaki commented casually as the fangirls reacted violently by attacking poor Naruto who looked sickened by the accidental kiss.

Hinata looked at her crush in worry, but was too shy to try and stop those girls. After the beating, Iruka chose that moment to actually show up to start class. Tsubaki bet Naruto wished their sensei had shown up earlier to protect him from the raging fangirls.

"Now, as of today, you are all ninjas." Iruka said after things settled down. "To get here today you faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin—first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man teams. Each team will be led by a jōnin—an elite ninja."

Some of the students seemed surprised to hear this since they hadn't known there would be teams. Tsubaki thought it was common fact that genin started in three man teams. It's been like that for all of the ninja villagers for generations, so Tsubaki would think everyone would know how the teams worked for genin.

"We want each team to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up." Iruka said. "However, since we had one late graduate there will be one team with four genin instead of three."

Everyone looked at Naruto when Iruka said this, and the blonde actually blushed a bit at all the attention.

"I will now announce the teams." Iruka said.

He started with team one, and since Tsubaki wasn't hearing her name, she partially tuned Iruka out. However, she did keep up with the numbers he was saying. She didn't tune back in until Iruka reached Team Seven.

"Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said. "Haruno Sakura."

Naruto cheered when hearing he was with his crush as Sakura looked completely defeated. However, their moods were reversed when Iruka muttered the next name.

"…Uchiha Sasuke…" Iruka announced.

Sakura cheered loudly as Naruto pouted with his head hung low. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"And the fourth member is Taikanhana Tsubaki." Iruka finished for Team Seven.

Tsubaki blinked as some looked surprised to hear Sasuke and Tsubaki would be on the same team. Sasuke even opened one of his eyes to glance back at the white-haired girl who didn't seem to care who the members of her team were.

"Next, Team Eight: Hyūga Hinata." Iruka said.

Hinata jumped slightly since she had been thinking it was sad she hadn't been placed with Naruto.

"Yes, sir." She said meekly.

She now had to worry just who was on her team since it the last two positions definitely wouldn't be held by her crush—Naruto—or her friend—Tsubaki—which had her feeling nervous as well.

"Inuzuka Kiba." Iruka continued. "And Aburame Shino."

He then called out Team Nine who Tsubaki didn't try to remember as she wondered how things would turn out with her team. She was placed with the top student of the academy, the prankster, and the fangirl. She knew she said she'd fight alongside whoever was placed on her team, but she wasn't sure if they'd return the favor. She sighed actually starting to feel a bit worried. Iruka then finally called out the last team, which was Team Ten, and it consisted of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chōji.

"Those are all the teams." Iruka said.

"Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group as a slug like Sasuke?" Naruto demanded.

Sakura glared at him for insulting her crush as Iruka gave an exasperated sigh.

"Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students." Iruka said. "Naruto, you had the worst scores. In fact, sadly they were so low that I had to place Tsubaki, who scored second highest in the class, on your team to balance your team."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment when hearing this as some of the students laughed at him.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, Loser." Sasuke said.

Naruto growled in aggravation as he glared over at Sasuke who didn't even spare him a glance.

"Hey, what'd you say?!" Naruto demanded.

"Hard of hearing?" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto went to say something else, but Sakura started beating him up since she didn't want her precious Sasuke bothered. Tsubaki shook her head knowing teamwork wasn't going to come easy with her new team. Iruka then instructed them to have lunch, and when they came back that their instructors would arrive to pick them up. Everyone stood to leave, and Tsubaki was going to approach her team to ask if they wanted to have lunch together. However, Sasuke vanished, Sakura ran off to try and find him, and Naruto ran after her.

"Um, Tsubaki-chan, I'm sure Kiba and Shino won't mind if you join us for lunch." Hinata said as she stood with her new teammates.

"Yeah, we won't mind." Kiba said grinning.

Tsubaki let out a soft sigh as she turned to look at Hinata, Kiba, and Shino…and Akamaru as well.

"No, thank-you." Tsubaki said. "I need to try and get to know my new team. However, thank-you for the invitation."

Tsubaki bowed politely to them then left the classroom to try and catch up to her classmates. After finally making it outside, she saw Sakura leaving behind a crushed Naruto. Tsubaki walked up to the blonde as he looked down at the ground.

"Naruto-san, would you like to have lunch together?" Tsubaki asked.

Naruto lifted his head to look at Tsubaki as she stood there with her hands folded in front of her face.

"Oh, Tsubaki, it's you." Naruto said. "Actually…I think I'll eat alone. I don't feel like company."

Naruto walked away with Tsubaki lightly frowning. Whatever Sakura said to him must have really hurt his feelings. She then wondered if she should even try to ask Sakura to have lunch together, or try to find Sasuke to ask him as well.

"I suppose I will be eating alone." Tsubaki said to herself.

* * *

Ichigo stood in the Hokage's office with a frown on her face as she stood in front of said man and beside her charge's new sensei.

"Sandaime-sama, I am not sure how I feel about the sensei you chose for Tsubaki-sama." Ichigo said as she glanced over at Hatake Kakashi.

"I know you would rather look after Tsubaki yourself, but you aren't an instructor yet." Hiruzen said. "You were just made jōnin after all. Kakashi has many years' experience and due to his Sharingan Eye he has copied the ancient arts of the Taikanhana Clan, which means he is the perfect choice to be Tsubaki's sensei."

Ichigo frowned even more though knew those things were true. However, she wasn't a fan of Kakashi. Or rather he had wronged her, and she was still holding a grudge. But it was more that she was worried Kakashi wouldn't look after Tsubaki as she believed he should.

"If I become the official sensei for Team Seven, I will look out for all my students." Kakashi said to Ichigo. "But I will not give special treatment to Taikanhana Tsubaki just because of her history or status. Besides, if she wishes to be a kunoichi, she can't be babied forever."

Ichigo was about to tell Kakashi to watch his mouth, but Hiruzen cleared his throat to bring both Kakashi and Ichigo's attention to him.

"I have made my final decision, and if Tsubaki and her teammates pass Kakashi's test, they will become his students." Hiruzen said. "And Kakashi does have a point, Ichigo. Tsubaki cannot be babied forever by you, and you know that she doesn't wish to be either."

Ichigo looked to the side knowing this, but she had sworn to look after Tsubaki since the moment the girl was born. The thought of the girl she partially raised being harmed in anyway…made her a tad sick.

"Very well, Sandaime-sama." Ichigo said dipping her head. "If that is what you wish."

She then turned to leave without waiting to be dismissed. Hiruzen nodded to Kakashi to let him know he could leave if he wished. Kakashi followed after Ichigo, and the two adults walked down the hall in silence.

"So, Ichigo, how have you been?" Kakashi asked.

"None of your business." Ichigo replied shortly. "Now if you excuse me, I have duties to see to, Hatake."

She walked on as Kakashi stopped with a sigh leaving his lips. He can't really blame the woman for being hostile towards him, but he was hoping they moved past what happened over a year ago. Obviously, she hasn't though. He then blinked when noticing that Ichigo paused for a moment. She seemed to take a deep breath before looking back at him.

"I know for a fact that Tsubaki-sama will pass your little test." Ichigo said. "So don't write her or her teammates off so quickly like I know you have. But if you don't want to listen to me then prepared to be surprised."

She then continued on her way as Kakashi tilted his head. She thought her ward had what it took to pass his test, huh? He was interested to see if she was right.


	2. The Bell Test

After lunch, Tsubaki returned to the classroom to await the jōnin instructors with the other students. Hours passed with all the other teams being collected. However, she and her own teammates were still waiting for their sensei. Tsubaki spent the time waiting run through the hand signs for the jutsu she knew from her clan's history. She knew a lot of the common techniques used by ninja of Hanagakure and her clan, but it was the more advance techniques she needed instructed on. And there was no one she knew of that even knew her clan's hidden techniques.

"Naruto, just sit down!" Sakura's voice snapped Tsubaki back to the present.

She paused in doing her hand signs to see Naruto was at the door becoming more annoyed by the second that their sensei has yet to arrive.

"I don't want to." Naruto said as he looked back at the three of them. "How come our teacher is the only one who's late? I'm ready to roll, believe it! The other groups' already met their new teachers and took off on some adventure or something, and Iruka-sensei's gone too."

Yes, Iruka left them some time ago, but it wasn't as if Tsubaki blamed the guy. If he didn't have to stay with him, he might as well go home.

"We know, okay?" Sakura said.

Tsubaki then watched as Naruto got a chair to balance on, so he could put an eraser in the door. Tsubaki's brow quirked at his actions. Was he trying to get their new sensei with a prank?

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

Naruto just laughed as he adjusted the eraser in the door, so it wouldn't fall until the door was opened a bit wider.

"Naruto!" Sakura said in a reprimanding tone.

"That's what he gets for coming late." Naruto said as he jumped down. "Surprise!"

Tsubaki tilted her head while highly doubting that a jōnin level ninja would be caught in such a simple trap. However, she decided not to burst Naruto's bubble by telling him so. She saw no harm in letting him have his fun for now. Sakura seemed to think differently since she decided to scold him.

"Hmph, our teacher is a jōnin." Sasuke spoke up. "An elite ninja. You think he'd fall for that?"

"Yeah, Sasuke's right." Sakura said. "You're so clueless, Naruto."

"There's no reason in being mean." Tsubaki pointed out. "His little prank isn't harming any of us, so let him have his fun."

Naruto beamed over at Tsubaki when she gave her two cents as Sakura rolled her eyes. Tsubaki has always been kind towards Naruto in a way. She never became angry at Naruto for messing up or playing his silly pranks. She just shrugged them off as if he wasn't a nuisance. The genin then looked towards the door when a hand suddenly appeared to reach for it. They all watched curiously as the door was opened with a silver-haired man poking his head in. Tsubaki blinked as the eraser fell to hit said man on the head. She lightly frowned because he made no effort to dodge that eraser at all, but she had a suspicion he knew it was there before he even opened the door. It wasn't as if it had been well hidden. So why'd he take the hit?

"Hahaha, I got him!" Naruto said pointing. "He totally fell for it."

"I'm sorry, Sensei." Sakura said playing innocent. "I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen. I'd never do anything like that."

Tsubaki shook her head at Sakura then looked to Sasuke to see he just narrowed his eyes silently at their new sensei. Well, if no one would give a proper apology she would. Tsubaki jumped down to stand beside Naruto, which brought the man's gaze onto her.

"I apologize for all of us, Sensei." She said as she bowed her head. "We all knew Naruto's plan, but none of us went to stop him. We are all to blame."

Sakura gaped not believing that Tsubaki would lump them in with Naruto. It wasn't like they pulled the prank, so why make it look as if they were all at fault? Naruto acted on his own, so in Sakura's opinion, they didn't deserve to get in trouble as well. However, Kakashi was intrigued as Tsubaki lifted her head to look at him with sincere eyes. She truly was different than some of the last students he had to test who only looked out for themselves. It didn't mean she would pass in the end, however. Kakashi just hummed in a mockingly thoughtful manner, which had the young genin waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Hmm, how can I put this?" He asked as he cupped his chin. "My first impression of this group…you're a bunch of idiots."

Tsubaki frowned along with Sasuke as Sakura and Naruto hung their heads. Well, Tsubaki could see they were starting off on the wrong foot here.

* * *

After being moved to the rooftop, Tsubaki ended up sitting next to Naruto since Sakura refused to sit beside him. Tsubaki had taken the seat beside Naruto without any fuss, and ended up between him and Sasuke with Sakura on the far left.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?" Kakashi asked them as he lounged lazily in front of them.

Tsubaki blinked wondering if he just wanted their names, or if he was expecting them to say more.

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asked. "Well, what are we supposed to say?"

"You know, the usual...your favorite thing...what you hate most." Kakashi explained. "Dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that."

Naruto and Sakura exchanged a glance, and Sasuke just sat there silently as Tsubaki tilted her head.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first?" Naruto said. "I mean, before we talk, tell us about you, so we can see how it's supposed to work."

Kakashi tilted his head wondering what to tell these brats as they all blinked at him.

"Me?" He asked. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate…hmm, I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future…never really thought about it. As for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"You're a very private person, aren't you?" Tsubaki asked bluntly.

Kakashi actually almost chuckled at her question, but held it in as Sakura and Naruto whispered together about how they didn't learn anything from him besides a name.

"Okay, your turn." Kakashi said moving things along. "You on the right, you first."

"Believe it, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He said grinning as he adjusted his headband. "What I like is instant cup ramen. What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at Ichiraku's. What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water...and my dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever! Then people will have to acknowledge and respect me as someone important! My hobbies are playing pranks and practical jokes, I guess."

Kakashi looked at Naruto thoughtfully while thinking he was at least interesting even if he was obsessed with ramen.

"Alright, now the other boy." Kakashi said.

He gestured to Sasuke who didn't even blink now that it was his turn for introductions.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said. "There are plenty of thing that I hate, but I don't see how that matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams' since that's just a word, but what I do have is an ambition. I plan to restore my clan, and there's someone I have sworn...to kill."

Naruto gulped looking worried, and Sakura blushed as she looked at Sasuke in awe. Tsubaki looked at Sasuke in an almost concerned manner while feeling the hate just rolling off of him. Kakashi narrowed his eye at Sasuke while not looking all surprised.

"Now, the young lady on the left." Kakashi said pointing at Sakura.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is...well, it's not a thing it's a person, a boy, and that boy is...well, let's move onto my dream..." She trailed off with a large blush on her cheeks as she giggled. "... _ **I hate Naruto**_. My hobbies are..."

Tsubaki looked at her fellow kunoichi with an almost disappointed expression as Kakashi sweat-dropped. Were girls like this? More interested in boys instead of ninjutsu? He looked to Tsubaki wondering how her introduction would go. Was she just going to squeal about boys as well?

"Alright." Kakashi said interrupting Sakura. "And now for the last little lady."

"My name is Taikanhana Tsubaki." She said then dipped her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Well, Kakashi could see this one had manners at the very least unlike the others.

"I like flowers and spring time and soft rain showers." Tsubaki said. "What I dislike are people who don't respect ninja or take the road to becoming one lightly…my dream of the future is to become a strong kunoichi, so that I may protect the village that has become my home and the people within it. I don't care if I become well known or not as long as I have the strength to protect what is dear to me….as for hobbies I like to garden and to collect rare plants."

This one was definitely interesting. She was a complete opposite of Sakura who only had boys on the brain. She was level headed, and seemed to understand the road she chose to walk on would be hard. Also instead of being like Sasuke who wanted revenge for his deceased clan, she's decided to dedicate herself to protecting the home she has now. Kakashi will admit he is intrigued by this girl, but she has yet to pass his test.

"Good." Kakashi said. "You're each unique, and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

Tsubaki tilted her head wondering if it really was going to be that easy. Shouldn't he test them, or watch them train to see their exact abilities before sending them on a mission?

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked as he gave a slight salute.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together." Kakashi said.

Tsubaki figured that much, and wondered if Kakashi was just trying to draw out the explanation.

"What? What? What? What?" Naruto pressed.

"A survival exercise." Kakashi said.

Naruto immediately deflated when Kakashi said that, and Sakura almost looked disappointed as well.

"Huh, a survival exercise?" Naruto asked.

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission not more practice." Sakura complained. "We already did this stuff at the academy that's how we got here."

Tsubaki was sure there would be more to this exercise than the ones given to them in the academy. Besides, she knew that even near the top of the class that she nor Sasuke could take a full blown ninja mission yet. At least not like the ones she knew Ichigo went on when she was called into action. Tsubaki expected more training, but this time the training wouldn't be from the safety of the Academy. This would be serious training that helped determine how far they go in the ninja world.

"This is not like your previous training." Kakashi said.

"So, uh—so, uh, what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi let out a slight chuckle of amusement, which had Tsubaki narrowing her eyes slightly. Just what hasn't he completely told them yet?

"Hey, hold on," Sakura began. "That's a normal question. What's so funny?"

"Well, if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it." Kakashi warned.

"I do not like this beating around the bush much either." Tsubaki said. "We will have to know eventually, so why not tell us now?"

Kakashi chuckled again, which was starting to get on Sakura's nerves. Her eyebrow even twitched in annoyance.

"Of the 28 graduations who came here only nine will actually be accepted as genin." Kakashi said. "Or ten will be accepted if you four happen to pass. The others will be weeded out, and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass—fail test, and the chance you'll fail is at least 66%."

Tsubaki's eyes widened partially as Sakura and Naruto completely freaked out. Sasuke controlled his reaction better, but his hands, which were folded in front of his mouth tightened greatly.

"See?" Kakashi asked. "Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it?"

Tsubaki just frowned while knowing she shouldn't be too surprised. The road to becoming ninja was a hard one. If they just let young genin immediately start training to become shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha after just showing off a simple cloning technique then things would be way too easy.

"That's crazy!" Naruto said. "We worked hard to get here, believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?!"

"Oh that." Kakashi murmured. "That was just to select candidates who might become genin or not."

"WHAT?" Naruto demanded.

"So it was like a preliminary test to weed out those who didn't have a chance of passing the real test to become genin." Tsubaki guessed from the information given to them.

Kakashi nodded his head as Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. So what he went through to get this headband was for nothing?!

"That's how it is." Kakashi said. "I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5am, and bring your ninja gear."

Tsubaki lightly frowned knowing she'd have to bring out all the stops. She couldn't afford to take it easy tomorrow, and she would have to look after her teammates tomorrow as well. She couldn't just worry about how well she does now because working solo was done now that she was in a team.

"That's it." Kakashi said as he turned away from them. "You're dismissed. Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast, okay? Or else you'll puke."

Tsubaki's frown deepened while knowing he had to be trying to mess with them. He was trying to get under their skin, so they'll be a bundle of nerves, which makes his job of defeating them tomorrow even easier. She has to try and remain calm. Despite thinking that, she felt her body shake slightly. She mentally cursed knowing he already gotten under her skin a bit. She has to calm her mind before tomorrow. She has to remain focused because she's come too far to be sent back to the academy.

* * *

The next morning Tsubaki arrived to where they were all supposed to meet at precisely 5am. She saw the others were arriving too, and that Naruto and Sakura seemed exhausted. Did they even try to go to bed at a decent hour?

"Good-morning." Sakura murmured sleepily.

Naruto mumbled back a reply that was nearly impossible to understand as he raised his hand in greeting.

"Good-morning." Tsubaki replied to their greetings.

Sasuke remained silent while not returning the greetings, but Tsubaki wasn't surprised considering it was him after all. She then looked around noticing their sensei was nowhere to be found. She sighed having a feeling that they would be waiting a long time for him. She was proven right as the hours slipped by with the sun rising higher and higher into the sky.

During those hours, she ended up meditating, so to clear her head as Sakura and Naruto started to doze off from where they were sitting. Sasuke remained standing with his back to the group while not seeming fazed by the long wait. However, Tsubaki was sure he was annoyed with being kept waiting just as much as the rest of them. Tsubaki then looked up at the sky seeing it had to be 10am or 11am now.

"Good-morning, everyone." Kakashi, who finally showed up, said pleasantly as he raised his hand in a wave.

"Hey, you're late!" Sakura and Naruto, who were on their feet now, accused as they pointed at him.

He didn't seem fazed by their outbursts, and Tsubaki had a feeling he was used to people being angry by his tardiness.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way." Kakashi lied as he smiled.

His four students just stared at him silently for a moment as he continued to smile.

"….If you are going to lie, Sensei, please make the lie a bit more believable." Tsubaki, who was on her feet now as well, finally spoke up bluntly.

Kakashi sweat-dropped at her blunt remark as Sakura and Naruto nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well," He began then cleared his throat. "Let's get started."

He walked over to a small stump to set out an alarm clock, which had the genin blinking curiously.

"Here we go." Kakashi said as he turned on the clock. "It's set for noon."

He brought out two bells next, which he held up for the four genin to get a look at.

"Your assignment is very simple." Kakashi said. "You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch."

Naruto made a sound of despair when Kakashi said that since he was so hungry already.

"You'll be tied to those posts, and you'll watch as I eat my lunch in front of you." Kakashi said.

Tsubaki now realized why he didn't want them to eat breakfast. She knew there had to be something up when he warned them not to eat before coming here. However, she still did as she was told like a fool, so now she would have to fight on an empty stomach.

"Wait a minute, there's four of us." Sakura said. "How come there's only two bells?"

"Well, that way at least two will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission." Kakashi said. "Normally this bell test is done with a three man cell, but I felt no reason to add another bell just because you have four members on your team. Those two, who fail to get a bell, will go back to the academy."

Tsubaki frowned knowing he was trying to separate them. He scared them yesterday by telling them failures returned to the academy, and now he made it where two would fail for certain. Or at least that's what he wants them to believe. Tsubaki wasn't sure what his exact angle was, but she knew he had to be trying to pull them apart for some reason. However, she couldn't let that happen. She knew they had to work as a team because individually they didn't stand a chance of beating him. He's a jōnin after all.

"Then again all four of you could flunk out too." Kakashi pointed out. "You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't take the bells."

Tsubaki bit her lip knowing the easy Academy days were over. It was time to get serious, so if she had to come at him with lethal force, she would because she refuses to be sent back.

"Those weapons are too dangerous, Sensei." Sakura said.

"Especially since you couldn't even dodge an eraser." Naruto added.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links." Kakashi said. "You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores…losers."

Naruto glared at Kakashi while Tsubaki knew the jōnin was just trying to push Naruto's buttons the wrong way.

"When I say start you can begin." Kakashi said.

It didn't seem as if a certain blonde wanted to wait since Naruto immediately reached for one of his kunai. He rushed forward to attack before the other genin could react. However, Tsubaki started performing hand signs since she knew this couldn't end well for Naruto. She slammed her fingers into the ground, and they pierced the earth just as Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Naruto. Kakashi had Naruto restrained with Naruto's own kunai pointed at the back of his neck.

"Don't be in such a hurry." Kakashi said. "I didn't say start yet."

He finally let go of Naruto who rubbed his wrist since it felt sore. Kakashi then looked to Tsubaki.

"You can call off the plant now, Tsubaki." Kakashi said.

Tsubaki's eyes widened that he knew about it as her three teammates looked at her in confusion. They then noticed her fingers in the ground, and that something was wrapped around Kakashi's ankle. It was a vine that was wrapped tightly around Kakashi's ankle, and pressed threatening close to his leg was a red barb at the end of the vine. Most people couldn't feel her plants since they were infused with special chakra that numbed the senses of a person wherever the vines were touching that person. Tsubaki then finally removed her hand from the ground, and her teammates saw the vine was connected to two of her fingers. After she pulled up from the ground, the vine wilted before crumbling away.

"Both of you are so hasty." Kakashi said to Tsubaki and Naruto. "But you both came at me with the intention to kill, so…how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys."

He then glanced at Tsubaki while impressed with how fast she reacted to help her teammate. She didn't even hesitate to back up Naruto the second the blonde went in for the attack. Tsubaki wasn't feeling the same. She was a bit freaked out. No one has ever felt her vines ensnare them before, and she hadn't been able to keep up with Kakashi's movement. She had been prepared to stop Kakashi where he stood, but he had moved so suddenly that her eyes couldn't keep up. She was just lucky her jutsu had been a few seconds slower, and didn't take effect until Kakashi moved. Or her vine would have been where Kakashi was last, which meant too far away to latch onto him to try and help Naruto.

"Get ready." Kakashi said snapping Tsubaki from her thoughts. "And start!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Tsubaki disappeared along with the others into the foliage and trees. She landed up in a branch high in a tree hidden by the many leaves. She had to make sure to meet up with the others, so they could make a full plan of attack. Now where could she start with finding the others?

"You and me, right now, fair and square!" A familiar voice shouted from out in the open. "Let's go!"

Tsubaki's eyes widened as she looked at Naruto who was standing in front of Kakashi. Did he not understand what it meant to hide?

"You know compared to the others…you're a bit weird." Kakashi said bluntly.

"Oh yeah, the only thing weird here is your haircut!" Naruto said.

Tsubaki hung her head wondering why Naruto couldn't have just hidden like the rest of them. Now she had to expose herself to their opponent just to help him out. As Naruto ran forward towards Kakashi, she knew she had to hurry and think of something. Well, if he was going to make an attack from the front, she might as well try the back while Kakashi is distracted by Naruto. However, she paused in going straight in for an attack when Kakashi reached into his weapon pouch, which had Naruto pausing as well.

"Shinobi Battle Techniques; Part One: Taijutsu." Kakashi said. "The physical part."

Taijutsu was hand-to-hand combat, so Tsubaki was confused as to why Kakashi was reaching for a weapon. However, it didn't appear as if it was a weapon after all…it was an orange book. Tsubaki blinked in confusion as did Naruto.

"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi asked. "Make your move."

"But I mean…why are you reading that book?" Naruto asked.

They were supposed to be having some serious training right now not taking time to read some book.

"Why?" Kakashi repeated with a single chuckle. "To find out what happens in the story, of course. Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks is doesn't really matter if I'm reading or whatever."

Naruto narrowed his eyes while not being able to stand how lightly Kakashi was taking him.

"I'm going to crush you!" Naruto declared as he ran forward with his fist raised.

Naruto tried to attack Kakashi, but the jōnin easily dodged or blocked Naruto's attacks while continuing to read his book. Tsubaki frowned knowing Kakashi wasn't taking this seriously at all. Well, maybe he would if he had to fight more than just Naruto.

"Alright." She said as she stood. "It's time I get into this fight."

Tsubaki left the cover of her tree, which surprised her genin teammates. Naruto even paused in his assault to look up at her with wide eyes as she flipped through the air gracefully. Kakashi looked up wondering what she hand planned as she quickly performed hand signs. His eyes widened slightly since he recognized those hand signs. It was a technique of the Taikanhana Clan.

"Ninja Art: Seed Rain Jutsu!" She said as she took a deep breath.

She then let out all the air with seeds flying from her mouth at rapid proportion while multiplying out as soon as they left her mouth, so it was like they were falling like heavy rain. Kakashi quickly flipped backwards a few times to avoid the attack as Naruto gapped openly. The attack stopped as Tsubaki landed on her feet in front of Naruto.

"I knew he was fast, but I thought at least one of them would have hit." Tsubaki said frowning then glanced back at Naruto. "Are you alright, Naruto-san?"

"Uh…yeah." Naruto said with still wide eyes. "But—uh—what was that jutsu?"

"A jutsu used by ninja of Hanagakure." Kakashi answered as he stood to the side while reading his book once more. "More especially by the Taikanhana Clan. It's a jutsu that rains seeds down onto the user's opponent, and even if only one speed hits the target, it could end the fight right there."

Naruto blinked wondering how getting hit by a few seeds could cause any damage.

"The seeds embed themselves into the target and start to grow." Kakashi continued to explain. "And like any plant they need nourishment to grow strong, so they feed off the target's chakra to grow. Once they bloom the target will have suffered a great chakra drain that could leave them immobile to even killing them if enough seeds manage to make it into the target's body. However, the user has to have completely mastered the technique to fully drain a target of chakra."

And Tsubaki doesn't have complete control over it yet. She can admit to that. She can only manage to get each seed to take a bit of chakra to only half bloom in the end, which was why she was hoping to get him with multiple seeds since it would drain at least a small chunk of his chakra to throw him off balance at least. However, she couldn't even hit him with one.

"It was a nice try, but you failed in hitting me, Tsubaki." Kakashi said. "And you left your cover."

"I had no choice, but to reveal myself when my teammate was out here alone fighting." Tsubaki said. "I could not leave him on his own even if it puts me at risk."

Kakashi hummed as he tilted his head. This one was definitely different from the others. She actually thought of her teammates as comrades, and reached out to help one in need while the other two left Naruto on his own. Perhaps she would pass this little test, but it was still too early to tell.

"Do you think the two of you can beat me?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"On our own…no." Tsubaki said honestly.

"Ah, come on, Tsubaki, we can take him!" Naruto said. "I bet I can beat him on my own!"

Tsubaki shook her head knowing that wasn't true. None of them had the skill alone to defeat Kakashi.

"He's just toying with us right now." Tsubaki said. "The gap between us and him is too far for any of us to try and close alone. If we want to pass, we must all work together."

Of course, Tsubaki didn't know how to get all of them to work together. It was obvious there was a lot of dislike between her and her three teammates. Sasuke disliked all of them, Naruto disliked Sasuke, and Sakura disliked Naruto. Tsubaki wasn't fond of Sakura to be honest, but her dislike wasn't strong enough to push Sakura to the curb. Sakura was her teammate, and not just her teammate…but her fellow Konoha kunoichi as well. They were all bound together by the same village, and in Tsubaki's mind that meant they all needed to band together.

"But there are only two bells." Naruto said. "That means only two of us can pass. The two of us can get the bells off of Kakashi-sensei and pass."

Kakashi almost shook his head because Naruto obviously wasn't thinking of his teammates.

"I'm not worried about getting a bell if it means my teammates are left behind." Tsubaki said. "Besides, we both know you'd rather it'd be you and Sakura-san who pass together instead of me passing with you."

Naruto looked to the side with a slightly guilty expression that confirmed Tsubaki's assumption.

"We won't worry about that fact now." Tsubaki said as she kept her eyes on Kakashi who was leisurely reading his book. "We have to regroup."

Naruto went to protest, but Tsubaki threw down a smoke bomb to blind Kakashi. Naruto then felt himself grabbed to be carried away from the scene. As the smoke cleared, Kakashi stood there blinking.

"Well, looks like I can read in peace now." Kakashi said while seemingly dropping his guard.

He honestly continued to read his book, but he was aware of his surroundings. He smirked under his mask when he sensed the shuriken and kunai coming at him. They pierced "his body", and blood spurted out from where they hit.

"Ah, that was overkill!" He heard Naruto yell from the trees.

"Shush, Naruto-san!" He heard Tsubaki say. "Look, Kakashi-sensei used a substitution jutsu. It means he's fine!"

Kakashi, who was indeed fine, chuckled from his hiding place as a log fell to the ground from where he had been standing moments ago.

"Over there, huh?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke fled.

At least these genin were being a bit entertaining. However, he was certain they'd fail like all the others…well, perhaps Tsubaki would surprise him as Ichigo foretold.


	3. A Ninja Must See Through Deception

Tsubaki let out a breath as she glanced around her surroundings to check and see if Kakashi followed them. He hadn't…perhaps he hadn't seen the point. That was good since it gave them time to regroup.

"Tsubaki, why did you pull me away from the fight?" Naruto complained "We totally could have taken Kakashi-sensei."

Tsubaki shook her head because what she was saying obviously wasn't sinking into Naruto's head.

"Naruto-san, please, listen." Tsubaki said as she sat down on her knees in front of him. "We don't have time to be trying to fight Kakashi-sensei solo. If we don't work as a team, we'll never get anywhere."

Naruto frowned because he didn't want to work with Sasuke. That jerk was always putting him down, but if Naruto grabbed a bell before Sasuke, the Uchiha boy would have to give Naruto some respect.

"I know you're used to working alone." Tsubaki said. "Most of the members of our team have only worked alone before, or trained without anyone's help. But this time we all have to pull together to get through this obstacle. You don't want to be sent back to the academy after everything you've done to get here, do you?"

Naruto shook his head because if he was sent back to the academy, he'd never be able to look Iruka in the eyes again. He could just imagine the disappointed look his former sensei would give him if he were to return after everything he did just to earn the hitai-ate on his forehead.

"But what about the number of bells?" Naruto asked. "There are only two, and Kakashi-sensei said only those who get the bells can pass."

"We can worry about that after we get them." Tsubaki said. "But if it makes you feel better, I won't even take a bell for myself. The second we get them, we'll decide out of you, Sakura, and Sasuke who get them, okay?"

Naruto was silent for a moment as Tsubaki prayed he would finally agree to work together. However, considering it was Naruto, who Tsubaki knew to be as stubborn as mule, she highly doubted it.

"...Okay, I'll work as a team." Naruto said. "But just so Sakura-chan and I can pass. I don't care what happens to Sasuke."

Tsubaki looked at him seeming shocked that he finally agreed, but she then frowned because he still wasn't thinking about the team as a whole. Even if he agreed to work with Sasuke, he planned to not let Sasuke have a bell, which was him putting his needs and wants above the team. She shook her head deciding to worry about that later since they still had two teammates to find.

"We should hurry to find the others." Tsubaki said. "I'm certain they both fled the second Sasuke-san blew his cover."

She was also certain that they fled in separate directions since she doubted Sasuke would let Sakura tag along with her.

"We could split up." Naruto suggested. "I can look for Sakura-chan while you look for Sasuke."

"No." Tsubaki said shaking her head. "If we separate we're vulnerable. Kakashi-sensei would pick off us without a problem. For now we search as a team. We should try to track down Sakura-san first since I have a feeling Sasuke-san will be harder to find."

Naruto nodded his head then followed after Tsubaki as she started traveling through trees. They were getting deeper into the woodened area when they heard a shrill scream.

"That was Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

Tsubaki frowned knowing he was right, and she was worried about what could have happened to Sakura. They picked up their pace, and they found Sakura laying on the ground unconscious.

"It appears as if she fainted." Tsubaki said.

She crouched down beside Sakura to check her pulse, which was still beating strong.

"Will she be okay?" Naruto asked worriedly while crouching down beside her.

"She should be." Tsubaki said. "For now we'll have to carry her with us until she wakes. Naruto-san, can you carry her?"

Naruto nodded his head, and with Tsubaki's help, they managed to get Sakura onto his back. Tsubaki motioned Naruto to follow since they still ended to find Sasuke, so they could come up with a strategy. She knew time was running out, so they had to hurry. They hurried through the trees, and came back to the large clearing where they left Kakashi behind. Tsubaki was going to keep going since she thought Sasuke wouldn't just be out in the open. However, she came to a stop when seeing Sasuke was buried into the ground except for his head. It appeared as if she was wrong. Sasuke actually was out in the open.

"Sasuke-san, this is hardly the time to be playing in the dirt." Tsubaki said as she knelt down in front of him.

Sasuke glared at her as Sakura started to awaken from Naruto's back. She lifted her head while blinking to clear her vision.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you're awake!" Naruto said happily. "I was worried there for a second."

Sakura just frowned as if trying to get her bearings, and that's when she noticed Sasuke. Her eyes widened in horror, which had Tsubaki blinking. Why did Sakura seem so upset?

"AHHH!" Sakura yelled. "Sasuke-kun is just a severed head!"

She fainted again, which nearly had Naruto dropping her. However, he managed to keep his hold.

"What was with that reaction?" Tsubaki asked.

"How should I know?" Sasuke retorted. "I can't believe I'm partnered with someone like her."

Tsubaki looked back to Sasuke while knowing she needed to start getting him out of there.

"So you admit to being partners yet you don't rely on any of us." Tsubaki said as she pulled out a kunai to start digging.

"I can't rely on any of you." Sasuke retorted. "You're all too far behind me…they are at least."

He jerked his head to motion to Naruto and Sakura as Naruto was trying to get the pinkette to wake back up.

"Sure, their scores weren't as high as ours, but that doesn't make them useless." Tsubaki said. "They have their own strengths just like we have ours."

Sasuke scoffed because the only strength Sakura had was intelligence, but that intelligence was limited to books and school related things. It wouldn't help her in the real world of the shinobi. As for Naruto…in Sasuke's eyes he was just a dunce who was only good at a few ninja parlor tricks and getting in trouble. Tsubaki sighed when seeing Sasuke didn't believe her words.

"We need to pull together, Sasuke-san." Tsubaki said. "Even you, who was at the top of our class, was no match for Kakashi-sensei. If you couldn't beat him alone, none of us can, which is why we need each other."

Sasuke frowned because he didn't even want to think about how easily he lost to their sensei.

"You're right I couldn't do it alone…the first time, but I won't be tricked again." Sasuke said. "Besides, if I have those two weighing me down, I'll never pass."

Tsubaki shook her head because Sasuke still wasn't getting it. She then managed to dig out enough dirt to loosen it to the point that Sasuke could wiggle around. He managed to get both his arms free, so Tsubaki grabbed his hands to help pull him out of there. Once he was out, he dusted off his clothes. He then looked to Tsubaki as she held out his hand to him.

"Please, Sasuke-san." Tsubaki said. "We were all put on a team for a reason, so let's work as one."

"No." Sasuke said again. "If you want to be held back by those two, go ahead, but I won't be dragged down as well."

"I'm getting tired of your attitude, Sasuke!" Naruto said. "Stop looking down on the rest of us!"

Tsubaki sighed wishing that Naruto could have remained calm, but she supposed that was asking too much of him.

"If you weren't a dunce and if Sakura wasn't useless then I wouldn't." Sasuke said glaring.

"WHAT?!" Naruto demanded standing after he set Sakura down completely.

Naruto came to stand chest to chest to Sasuke, and Tsubaki just knew this was going to get worse if she didn't do something.

"Naruto-san, please, calm down." Tsubaki said as she got in between Sasuke and him. "We have to work together, rem—?!"

"No!" Naruto interrupted. "I refuse to work with this bastard!"

Naruto's loud voice seemed to wake Sakura because she sat up with a gasp. She turned seeing Tsubaki trying to keep Naruto and Sasuke apart.

"Sasuke, you're alive!" Sakura said standing.

Sasuke glared at her, which had her immediately shutting up as she paled greatly.

"Please, everyone, this isn't the time to be fighting." Tsubaki said. "We're running out of time. Soon the alarm—!"

She never got to finish her words as the alarm went off in the distance meaning the test was over. Tsubaki fell silent as she looked down to the ground. They failed…it was a complete and utter failure.

"It's too late." She whispered.

She then turned away from the group to head towards the stumps. Naruto frowned feeling guilt in his chest as he watched her go. Tsubaki was trying to help them all out…not once she did go for a bell on her own. Naruto bet she could have at least came close to snagging a bell if she hadn't worried about them, but she had, so he felt like it was his fault for bringing such a look of sadness on her face for their failure. Tsubaki came across Kakashi who was waiting for them all by the stumps.

"Well, it was a nice try at least, Tsubaki." Kakashi said as he looked up from his book. "I thought for a second you would have had them working together."

"Then I guess we are both disappointed with the outcome then, Sensei." Tsubaki said as she kept her head down.

Kakashi just shut his book silently as Tsubaki took a seat off to the side of the stumps while the other three genin arrived.

"Well, one of you needs to be tied up." He said producing a rope out of nowhere.

In a flash, he had Naruto tied to the middle post before the genin could even blink.

"Huh, why am I the one tied up?!" Naruto demanded as he struggled against the ropes.

"Because." Kakashi said simply.

Naruto growled, but he ceased his struggling as Sasuke and Sakura sat down on either side of the stump. Stomachs growled loudly, and Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh my, listen to all the little stomachs growl." Kakashi said. "By the way, you four, I have an announcement about this exercise. None of you need worry anymore about being sent back to the Academy."

They all seemed shocked for a moment, but then Naruto and Sakura started to cheer. Tsubaki frowned having a feeling of foreboding instead of relief. They failed test, so why would Kakashi reward them by not sending them back?

"This rocks!" Naruto said. "It means all four of us-"

"Are hopeless." Kakashi interrupted with a smile. "More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be shinobi."

Their faces turned from happy to horrified in a split second, and even if Tsubaki was expecting the worst, she still flinched at his words.

"All three of you should quit as ninjas." Kakashi said.

Naruto's mouth dropped open even more in shock. Was Kakashi really being serious?

"Q-quit as ninjas?!" Naruto demanded. "What does that mean?! Ok, okay, we couldn't get the bells, but...Why do we have to quit?!"

"Because you don't think like ninja." Kakashi said bluntly. "You think like little kids. Like brats."

Sasuke seemed angered by his words, and he went rushing forward to attack Kakashi. However, the jōnin easily subdued him in an instant. Kakashi sat on his back with his foot stepping hard on the younger boy's head to hold him down as Kakashi tightly held the hand with the kunai.

"You think it's all about you." Kakashi continued to speak as if Sasuke hadn't just attacked him.

"Let go of Sasuke!" Sakura snapped. "You can't step on him like he's some bug!"

Kakashi didn't move an inch from his spot because it wasn't as if he was scared of some little girl.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja." Kakashi said. "You think it's a game, huh?...well, one of you seems to understand better than the others."

Kakashi looked over to Tsubaki as did Naruto and Sakura. Was he saying Tsubaki understood the ways of a ninja better than them?

"She knew why you were all put together as teams." Kakashi said. "She understood that you all needed to work together, but you all ignored her when she sought you all out."

Naruto looked down knowing that was true. All of them didn't take Tsubaki's words seriously or to heart. Even though he agreed to work with her, he still only worried about himself passing, and he only agreed when Tsubaki promised not to take a bell, which meant that was one less person for him to worry about beating to a bell.

"Tsubaki understood what this exercise was about." Kakashi said.

"What it was about?" Naruto asked as he lifted his head. "What do you mean? There's a special answer?"

"Yes, and it's what determines whether you pass or fail." Kakashi said.

Tsubaki now understood completely why he had only two bells at the beginning. He was purposely trying to make it hard for them to work as a team since he was trying to make it look as if they'd have to only worry about themselves. She had every right to be suspicious of this test from the very beginning. It wasn't their skills he was testing…it was their teamwork.

"But I—uh—I wanted to ask you that from the very beginning." Sakura said while still not getting it.

"The answer is teamwork." Tsubaki finally spoke up. "Since the beginning of this test he was testing our teamwork. He even tried to purposely pull us apart by only giving us two bells when there are four of us. He was trying to see if any of us would put aside our own needs for the sake of the team. Isn't that right, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi nodded his head as Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened. So Tsubaki had been right from the beginning. They needed to work as a team to pass.

"I actually didn't know the true answer to pass was teamwork." Tsubaki confessed. "I only wanted us to work together because I knew we had to be placed together for a reason. If being a shinobi meant working alone, they wouldn't have grouped us together, right?"

"That's right." Kakashi said. "But only you seemed to understand that while it didn't even occur to the others."

Kakashi was very disappointed. He thought after all these years that one team of genin would know what teamwork was without him having to tell them.

"Sakura!" Kakashi said sharply to get her attention. "You obsessed about Sasuke who was gone while Naruto and Tsubaki were right in front of you, and you wouldn't lift a finger to help them."

Sakura looked down at the ground since she knew she couldn't deny what Kakashi was saying. She was more concerned about Sasuke the entire exercise, and didn't even think of her other two teammates.

"Naruto," Kakashi said moving his attention to the blonde. "You do everything on your own. Everything. Even when Tsubaki offered her help, and risked herself to come to your aid you never even fought alongside her. Even though you boasted the two of you together could beat me, you weren't really interested if she passed or failed."

Naruto looked at Tsubaki as Kakashi was saying this before looking away as the guilt returned.

"And you, Sasuke," Kakashi began as he pressed his foot harder on Sasuke's head. "Thought the others were so far beneath you, they were worthless. Arrogance."

Kakashi sounded so angry when he said that word as he continued to hold Sasuke down. He looked to Tsubaki next as the girl looked right back waiting for his assessment of her.

"And while you did understand, Tsubaki," Kakashi began. "You still don't pass because you were unable to pull everyone together. Instead of pleading for them to work together, you should have been more assertive and taken charge to make them work together since you knew what needed to be done."

"…I understand, Sensei." Tsubaki said accepting his assessment.

Tsubaki then looked down at the ground while guessing she wouldn't become a strong kunoichi of Konoha after all.

"Ninja missions are carried out in teams." Kakashi pointed out. "Of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the team, this could lead to failure and death. For example,"

Kakashi reached into his weapon pouch to pull out a kunai, which Tsubaki knew couldn't be good.

"Sakura, Tsubaki," Kakashi said as he placed the blade against Sasuke's neck. "Kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies."

Tsubaki's eyes widened at his order as Sakura and Naruto started freaking out. They didn't know what to do.

"That's what happens on a mission." Kakashi said as he moved the kunai from Sasuke's neck, which had the genin relaxing as Kakashi started to twirl his kunai. "The enemy takes a hostage, and you've got an impossible choice. Then someone ends up dead."

Tsubaki shook her head while never wanting to be in such a situation, but she knew it would always be possible in the world of a ninja. Kakashi put away his kunai before standing off of Sasuke.

"On every mission your life is on the line." Kakashi said as he walked over to a stone that had names engraved on it. "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it?"

Tsubaki knew what that stone was. Ichigo brought her here once to look at it, and told her what it meant to have your name engraved on it.

"They are all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village." Kakashi said somberly.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" Naruto said obnoxiously loud. "I've decided to get my name carved onto that stone too! Hero, hero! That's what I want to be!"

"Naruto-san, those names are the names of shinobi who died for the sake of this village." Tsubaki said softy. "That's why they are heroes."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise before his expression turned sober along with Sakura and Sasuke's expressions.

"It's a memorial." Kakashi said. "My best friend's name is on this stone."

Naruto, Sasuke, who was on his feet now, and Sakura all stared at the stone with wide eyes as Tsubaki looked sympathetically towards Kakashi. It couldn't be easy dealing with a friend's death.

"Alright," Kakashi said as he turned to face the genin. "I'm going to give you all one more chance, but I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but Naruto doesn't get any. Think of it as punishment for winding up tied to a stump."

"You put me here!" Naruto snapped.

Kakashi ignored him, which had the blonde even more fuming mad that earlier.

"And if anyone tries to feed him that person will immediately fail." Kakashi said. "I make the rules. You follow them, got it?"

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes because he was doing it again. Giving them instructions and rules that ultimately wouldn't help the team as a whole yet he told them teamwork was essential earlier. He was playing another trick. He had to be. She said nothing though as Kakashi left them to eat lunch. Sasuke and Sakura started eating the lunches left behind by Kakashi, but Tsubaki waited for a moment.

"Tsubaki, aren't you going to eat?" Sakura asked. "You need to build up your strength if we want to try and get those bells from Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm not the only one who needs to build up strength." Tsubaki said.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly to get all of their attention. Naruto blushed in embarrassment before shaking his head.

"This isn't a big deal." Naruto said. "I can go without eating for days—for weeks, believe it! This is no big deal!"

His stomach growled loudly again as if to disagree with him, which had him hanging his head.

"I believe your stomach isn't in agreeance with you." Tsubaki said as she finally reached for her bento. "You're obviously hungry, Naruto-san."

Naruto frowned because he couldn't deny it. He then blinked with wide eyes as Tsubaki stood in front of him while holding out some rice using chopsticks.

"You better eat up as well." Tsubaki said. "If you're hungry, you won't perform as well as you could on a full stomach, which means the entire team will be hindered."

"But, Tsubaki, you heard what Kakashi-sensei said!" Sakura said. "In the world of a shinobi those who don't follow their leader's orders are scum. We learned that in class, remember?"

Tsubaki just continued to hold the rice out to Naruto who couldn't believe she was doing this for him. Especially after all the trouble he caused her.

"Then I'll be scum." Tsubaki said. "I'd rather be scum for disobeying an order to help a friend than not help that friend when they need help. To me a person who could ignore a friend in need is worse than scum. Now, eat up, Naruto-san."

Naruto remained still a moment longer before he leaned in to eat some of the rice off of Tsubaki's chopsticks. Sasuke and Sakura watched a moment longer before Sasuke held out his bento to Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped in shock.

"Tsubaki is right about one thing." Sasuke said. "If Naruto doesn't build up strength like the rest of us, we'll all be hindered by it."

Tsubaki very slightly smiled down at Sasuke while glad to see he was seeing things her way. Maybe he was capable of teamwork after all. Sakura hesitated a moment longer before she offered her lunch as well, which nearly brought tears to Naruto's eyes.

"Now that we're all on the same page, we should hurry up and make sure Naruto-san has his fill, so he may help us retrieve the bells." Tsubaki said with a rare kind, soft smile.

Naruto looked back at her with actual tears in his eyes before accepting more rice from her. As he was finally getting lunch, Kakashi listened in from behind one of the trees. It seemed as if there was hope for this team after all, and what Tsubaki said earlier…it was almost exactly what Obito told him many years ago. He then decided to make his grand entrance since it was time he gave his final verdict. The genin gasped when he appeared in a huge explosion of smoke as the sky seemed to darken in his presence, which had them flinching backwards.

"You!" He snapped as he glared down at all of them. "You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the punishment!"

Tsubaki, who was sitting on the ground, suddenly smirked as the rest of her teammates looked frightened.

"What punishment, Sensei?" Tsubaki asked. "Didn't we pass your little test?"

Her teammates looked at her with wide eyes as Kakashi paused in making hand signs.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Kakashi asked.

"You were trying to trick us again by giving us orders that you obviously had to know would hinder the team." Tsubaki said. "It just seemed odd for you to do that after lecturing us on how important teamwork was. So I deduced that you were trying to once again test to see if we would put the team's sake above our own, and we did that, didn't we?"

It was silent for a moment longer as the storm clouds continued to swirl above. Kakashi then lost his scary expression as he chuckled, which shocked the other three genin. Kakashi dropped his hands, which had the clouds dispersing.

"I guess that means my charade is over." Kakashi said then smiled. "You are correct. You all…pass."

The others looked at him in utter shock as Tsubaki smiled. So she had been right. He had been testing their teamwork again.

"You pass." Kakashi repeated.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "How did we pass?"

She was completely confused since she thought the test was coming after they had lunch.

"You're the first team that's ever succeeded." Kakashi said. "The others did exactly what I said, and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. Those in the ninja world those who break the rules are scum that's true as Sakura mentioned earlier. However, as Tsubaki said those who ignore a friend in need are worse than scum."

Tsubaki was just glad that all this was over, and that in the end they all passed together.

"He's uh—ya know—he's kind of cool." Naruto said sniffling.

Tsubaki glanced back at him as she wondered why he was crying. Was it because of relief? Or was he so moved by Kakashi's "coolness" that it brought him to tears?

"The exercise is over." Kakashi said. "Everyone passes. Team Seven first mission tomorrow."

He then gave them all a thumbs up, which actually made him look a bit dorky instead of cool in Tsubaki's opinion. However, she didn't point this out. As Naruto started cheering about their success Sakura and Sasuke grinned.

"Let's go home." Kakashi said.

He started walking away with Sakura and Sasuke right behind him. Tsubaki got up to follow, but paused beside Naruto who was ranting about being left behind.

"Calm down." Tsubaki said as she pulled out a kunai. "I shall free you."

She cut through the ropes with the kunai in one swipe, and Naruto smiled as the ropes hit the ground.

"Thanks." He said grinning.

"You're welcome." Tsubaki said then started walking away. "Shall we go home?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said as he hurried alongside her.

Tsubaki smiled at the energetic blonde while not remembering a time she felt so happy or smiled so much. However, she wasn't complaining because it was only natural she felt so much joy…because now she was starting down the true path of becoming a ninja of Konoha.


	4. Is It a Bear Or a Panda?

Coco: Okay, this chapter isn't from canon. Though I did use the mission from Boruto the Movie with the bear as like Team 7's first mission XD It's just I wanted to put some space between them becoming genin and the Land of Waves mission. And I wanted this chapter to also be a chance for Ichigo to meet Tsubaki's teammates, so anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Tsubaki let out a small yawn as she walked into the kitchen the next morning with Ichigo greeting her as always.

"So you start your first real mission today, don't you, Tsubaki-sama?" Ichigo asked smiling.

"Yes," Tsubaki said nodding as she took her seat at the table. "Kakashi-sensei said we would all meet outside the academy before going to Sandaime-sama to receive our first mission."

Ichigo, who had her back turned to Tsubaki, frowned at the mention of Kakashi as she finished making an omelet for Tsubaki. Ichigo shook her head while smiling once more as she turned to give Tsubaki her food.

"I know you would pass the test, Tsubaki-sama." Ichigo said then grinned almost smugly. "I told that silver-haired swine that you would."

Tsubaki blinked at Ichigo's annoyed tone when she spoke of the "silver-haired swine", which Tsubaki was certain was a substitution for Kakashi's name.

"Ichigo, do you know Kakashi-sensei personally?" Tsubaki asked curiously. "You seem to have something against him."

Ichigo stiffened when Tsubaki made that assumption, but it wasn't as if it was hard to guess by how Ichigo was acting.

"Well, I do know him." Ichigo said quickly. "We worked together a few times, but that's all."

Tsubaki's brow quirked having a feeling that Ichigo wasn't being quite honest when she said "that's all" because if it was, Tsubaki didn't see why Ichigo would seemingly dislike her sensei so much. However, Tsubaki decided not to press the issue while reaching for her chopsticks. As she began to eat, Ichigo let out a sigh of relief since her little mistress didn't ask anymore. Ichigo didn't want to get into the tension and awkwardness between herself and Kakashi with Tsubaki…or anyone for that matter.

"Well, if it isn't too much to ask, Tsubaki-sama, I would like to meet your teammates." Ichigo said to change the subject completely. "Perhaps if you all are not too tired after your missions, you could bring them over for dinner. It can be a celebratory dinner of sorts for passing Hatake's test."

Tsubaki tilted her head while wondering if she should ask her teammates to come over. She was certain that Naruto wouldn't say no to free food. Then Sakura might say yes, however, if Sasuke says no, which he'll most likely do, she might decline as well. As for Kakashi, well, she couldn't make a guess either way.

"I will ask them." Tsubaki decided. "It is alright if I invite Kakashi-sensei as well, right?"

Ichigo stiffened when Tsubaki asked, which had the young girl certain there was something definitely between her guardian and her sensei. Or there was at least, and it ended badly, which is why Ichigo doesn't seem to like Kakashi.

"S-sure." Ichigo stuttered. "He is your sensei after all."

Tsubaki thanked Ichigo before finishing her breakfast. Tsubaki thanked Ichigo for the meal before bidding her farewell.

"Good luck today!" Ichigo called after her as she stood at the door to watch Tsubaki off. "Do your best, Tsubaki-sama!"

"Hai!" Tsubaki replied as she turned back to wave slightly.

She then turned forward once more, so to head to the academy. She had plenty of time to get there without rushing. Besides, she had a feeling her sensei wouldn't be rushing either, so she might as well enjoy a leisure stroll. Tsubaki arrived at the academy a few minutes later to see Sasuke and Sakura already arrived.

"Good-morning." She greeted.

"Good-morning, Tsubaki." Sakura said smiling.

Sasuke merely nodded, but at least he gave some kind of acknowledgement unlike yesterday.

"Hey, guys!"

The three genin turned their heads seeing Naruto hurrying their way while waving and grinning broadly. He skidded into a halt in front of them, which sent a bit of dirt flying.

"You look ready to go, Naruto-san." Tsubaki commented.

"You bet I am!" Naruto said. "We're going on our first ninja mission today! I wonder what we'll have to do! Maybe like guard a daimyo, or infiltrate a secret base to gather information!"

He continued going on and on about the different possibilities as Tsubaki listened politely. However, she had a feeling they would be none of the things he was suggesting for a while. She didn't want to pop his bubble though by sharing her opinion.

"Man, I can't wait for Kakashi-sensei to get here!" Naruto said excitedly.

"I don't know why…but I have a feeling we will be waiting a very long time for him." Sakura said honestly.

Sasuke and Tsubaki nodded in agreement because they already deduced their sensei wasn't one to show up on time. He's already been late on them twice.

"Oh, well, why we wait, I have a question for all of you." Tsubaki said.

Her teammates all looked at her curiously or in Sasuke's case indifferently as if he didn't care what she had to say even if he did decide to listen.

"My guardian was wondering if you would all like to join us for dinner tonight." Tsubaki said. "She said it would be a celebratory dinner for passing Kakashi-sensei's test. Would you three like to participate?"

Naruto was stunned silent for a moment because he has never been invited over to someone's house for dinner before. He then grinned thinking it would be fun.

"Sure!" He said still grinning brightly. "Sounds like fun."

Sakura seemed unsure for a moment while even glancing at Sasuke as if to wait and see what he'd say. Tsubaki wasn't surprised though since she figured Sakura would wait to see what he'd say.

"I guess I'll come." Sasuke said with an indifferent shrug.

"Y-yeah." Sakura quickly added. "I'll just have to ask my parents first."

Tsubaki smiled slightly while glad all three of them decided to join her and Ichigo for dinner. Perhaps this meant Kakashi might even agree to come over for dinner. Speaking of Kakashi…he still hasn't arrived. Tsubaki looked up at the sun's position while deducing they still had an hour or so before their sensei showed up.

"I have a feeling that we should all get comfortable as we wait." Tsubaki said.

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Naruto shouted as he pulled at his hair. "It's been two hours already! Where is he?!"

His teammates just blinked at him as he ranted about Kakashi being late though they were pretty annoyed as well. Well, Sasuke and Sakura were pretty annoyed. Tsubaki was…what was one level below annoyed? Well, she wasn't certain what word to use, but she feels as if she wasn't at the annoyed stage yet. There was then a poof of smoke in front of them with Kakashi appearing from it.

"Good-morning, my dear students." He said waving. "Sorry for being late. There was this little old lady who needed assistance."

He was met with two blank stares and two annoyed stares as his students looked up at him.

"You need to work on your lying, Kakashi-sensei." Tsubaki finally spoke up.

Kakashi sweat-dropped while scratching the back of his head. He wasn't used to people responding so nonchalantly to his lies. Most of the time people yell or just groan in annoyance…or shake their heads in exasperation.

"Yeah, what she said!" Naruto shouted.

"It'd be better if you just showed up on time." Sakura added.

Naruto nodded in agreement with her as Sasuke continued to frown silently at their sensei.

"Now, now, there's no need to get riled up." Kakashi said as he pulled out his Icha-Icha: Paradise book. "Don't you four want to go receive your first mission?"

Sakura and Naruto instantly became excited as they jumped up from the ground they had been sitting on. Tsubaki and Sasuke stood up calmly unlike their two teammates.

"It would have been nice to receive our first mission hours ago, Sensei." Tsubaki said. "However, I suppose we should be grateful you didn't make us wait as long as yesterday."

Kakashi chuckling while sweat-dropping once more. It appeared as if he couldn't distract Tsubaki from his tardiness by reminding her of the mission like the others.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in agreement.

Or Sasuke either for that matter. He shook his head deciding to brush it off since it really was time to go receive their new mission.

"Alright." Kakashi said. "Shall we go see Sandaime-sama?"

He started walking off with his little students following right after him like little ducks following their mother. Of course, they're not ducks, and he is most definitely not their mother.

"Yeah!" Naruto said nodding. "So what kind of mission are we going to get, Sensei?! Is it going to be super cool and exciting?!"

Kakashi chuckled while quite certain that Naruto wasn't going to be pleased when he learns just what kind of missions newly instated genin receive.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Naruto said frowning as he and his teammates traveled through the trees quickly. "How is tracking down an escaped circus animal a real ninja mission?!"

"It might not be a mission like Kakashi might get, but an escaped circus animal could be dangerous to the civilians of the village." Tsubaki pointed out.

Earlier the genin were given their first assignment, which was to find a circus's missing panda. Apparently a circus that was passing through the area was attacked by some bandits, and during the attack some of the animals got loose. They found all of them but their panda, so the Hokage ordered for Team 7 to find the panda, subdue it, and then transport it back to the Hokage tower where the circus owner could collect it.

"How dangerous can a panda be?" Naruto asked frowning.

"Just stop complaining, Naruto." Sakura said glaring at him. "And focus! Do you even remember what Kakashi-sensei ordered us to do?!"

Naruto remained silent, which told his three teammates he did not. However, knowing him, he had been too busy pouting about their mission to actually listen to their sensei's orders in the first place. They shook their heads at Naruto as they kept going.

"We are to find the panda then get its attention." Sasuke reminded Naruto.

"After that we have to figure out a way to lure it to Kakashi-sensei who will subdue the panda." Sakura said.

"Which means we can either agitate it enough to make it chase us, or cause it enough pain to fear us, which means it will run from us." Tsubaki finished. "If it runs, we spread out to herd it in the direction we need it to go. If it chases us, we only need to run straight for Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto grumbled though nodded his head to show that he understood the plan. This mission was going to be boring…he could just tell, and they didn't even get to subdue the panda. Kakashi probably thinks they'd just get hurt or something.

"Well, where was this stupid panda last seen?" Naruto asked.

"It was reported that some villagers were complaining about a panda trashing their vegetable gardens." Sakura said. "We're heading to the last place where a complaint was given, remember? Gees, do you ever pay attention?"

Naruto apologized as they continued moving through the small forest area. Sasuke suddenly came to a stop, which had his teammates stopping quickly as well. They noticed he was looking off to the side with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Sasuke-kun, what is it?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke brought a finger to his lips to signal them all to be quiet before tapping his ear, so they'd listen more closely. They all closed their eyes to focus on their hearing. For a second they heard nothing, but suddenly they picked up on someone shouting in the short distance. When Tsubaki could have sworn she picked up the word panda, she opened her eyes.

"Our target must be in that direction." Sasuke said.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun, you're just amazing." Sakura said with hearts in her eyes.

Naruto frowned wishing that Sakura would stop praising every little thing Sasuke does.

"Impressive, Sasuke-san." Tsubaki said.

"Not you too!" Naruto groaned.

Tsubaki blinked at him as she wondered what his deal was. She decided not to ask since they still had a mission to fulfill. They hurried in the direction that Sasuke heard the shouting, and when they came to a break in the trees, they saw a man shouting at a bear, who was eating his vegetables, that definitely wasn't a panda.

"That's…a bear." Sakura said.

Indeed it was. It was a very large bear that had panda like markings. However, instead of being black and white it was brown and white.

"Looks like a panda to me." Naruto said. "A really ugly panda."

"No, it's definitely a bear!" Sakura insisted.

"Technically pandas are bears as well." Tsubaki pointed out. "However, this one is not a panda bear."

Naruto frowned tilting his head because this bear still looked like a panda to him. It had the right markings, right?

"We don't have time to discuss whether it is a bear or panda." Sasuke said. "We need to radio Kakashi then deal lead the bear to him."

Tsubaki nodded her head then pressed her finger to the ear piece that was in her ear.

"Kakashi-sensei, we have found the target." Tsubaki said. "However, it is not exactly what the client said it was. It is a fairly large bear. Does the plan remain the same?"

 _"Yes."_ Kakashi replied. _"Just be more cautious about engaging the bear. Just try to get its attention then run to lead it back to me."_

"Understood." Tsubaki said then dropped her hand. "It looks as if we're going with the plan to agitate it enough to follow us."

Naruto frowned once more, but this time in annoyance since he wanted to fight the bear at least a little bit.

"How are we going to get its attention?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke reached down to pick up a few rocks from the ground. He then swiftly threw them forward, and they pegged the bear hard in the head. It roared lifting its head to glare at the four genin.

"It's annoyed." Tsubaki said. "However, I don't think ready to follow us yet."

"So we have to get it even madder?" Naruto asked.

Tsubaki nodded then preformed a few hand signs, so quickly it was hard for Naruto keep up.

"Flower Ninja Art: Seed Rain Jutsu!" Tsubaki said as she took a deep breath.

She let it out with seeds flying out at rapid session to hit the bear hard repeated. It roared once more as it tried swatting away the seeds. Once the seeds stopped coming, it turned its eyes on Tsubaki.

"I believe it's angry now." Tsubaki said calmly.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the bear charged forward while snarling menacingly.

"What was your first clue?!" Sakura snapped. "I think you went too far, Tsubaki! It's beyond angry!"

"Just run!" Sasuke ordered.

The four genin took off running though not at full speed since they couldn't leave the bear in the dust. Tsubaki ran at the back of the group since the bear was angrier at her, and she figured it would continue to chase if its target was closer. As they ran, Tsubaki held up her two fingers in a simple hand sign while concentrating on the seeds that had embedded themselves into the bear.

"Tsubaki, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Draining the bear of energy." Tsubaki said. "I'll leave it enough to continue pursuing us, but take enough, so it is easier for Kakashi-sensei to subdue the bear."

"I thought those seeds could only feed off of chakra." Naruto said.

Sakura and Sasuke looked back curiously since they had no idea what their two teammates were talking about.

"Normally that is what they are used for, but they can also feed of a creature's life force if no chakra is found." Tsubaki said. "I won't take enough to permanently harm the bear, but in the end it will make it easier to capture and return him to the client."

Naruto nodded his head then looked back the bear who was still chasing them. He saw slight flower buds poking out of its fur, and they were glowing slightly, so he guessed the plants were feeding right now.

"We are getting close to Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. "Just beyond those trees."

Sasuke immediately radioed Kakashi to let them know they were closing in, so he would be ready. The four genin went past the trees where Kakashi was waiting. Tsubaki then had to flip out of the way to avoid the bear's claws when it got close enough to take a swipe at her. She landed beside Naruto while draining a bigger chunk of energy out of the bear, which obviously had some kind of effect since the bear started swaying. Kakashi then jumped down from the trees while performing hand signs that were familiar to Tsubaki, which had her eyes widening.

"Plant Ninja Art: Vine Imprisonment!" Kakashi said as he slammed his hand onto the ground.

Vines shot up from the around to repeatedly wrap around the bear tightly and forcing it to lie on the ground. It snarled slightly trying to get away, so Tsubaki drained just a bit more energy. It soon stopped struggling as the vines finished wrapping up its body.

"Good job, everyone." Kakashi said as he turned to face his students. "And, Tsubaki, it was a good thinking to use your seeds to drain the bear of energy. It made the capture easier in the end."

Tsubaki silently nodded her head as she looked at her sensei with an unreadable expression. Just how did he know a technique used by ninja of Hanagakure?

"Alright, it's time to get this bear back to the client." Kakashi said. "And pick up another mission."

"Will the next mission actually be cool, Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto demanded. "This one was boring."

As he continued to rant, Sakura sighed shaking her head as Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Tsubaki didn't really pay attention as Kakashi was trying to get Naruto to calm down because she still wanted to know how he knew that jutsu. Has her sensei been to Hana before?

* * *

At the end of the day, the four genin left the academy after ending their last mission for the day, which had just been another chore. All day they did little chores that couldn't even be called missions. It was actually their first mission that had been the most exciting thing they did today.

"Gees, today was a total let down." Naruto said frowning. "We didn't even leave the village for any of those missions."

Sasuke would have to admit he was disappointed as well, but he didn't want to say that out loud.

"Well, you better get used to it." Kakashi said as he walked behind his students. "Those are the kind of missions that all genin have to take, and you'll be taking them for a while."

Naruto groaned hanging his head because that all just sounded so lame. He wanted to go on a real mission.

"Cheer up, Naruto-san." Tsubaki said. "Remember a good hot meal is waiting for all of us at my place."

Naruto did perk up as he remembered that Tsubaki invited all of them over to her place for dinner. He wanted to drool just thinking of a home cooked meal.

"Oh, yeah, I still need to ask my parents if it's okay!" Sakura said. "I need to run home real quick."

"Okay." Tsubaki said. "Do you know how to get to my house? Do we need to wait on you? I won't mind."

Sakura smiled at Tsubaki's nice offer, but promised she would be fine getting to Tsubaki's house on her own. Tsubaki and Naruto waved to Sakura as she ran off in the direction of her house.

"What is this about dinner?" Kakashi asked as he peeked over the top of his book.

Tsubaki turned her head while realizing that she forgot to invite Kakashi to dinner.

"Ichigo said she wanted to have a celebratory dinner for passing the test." Tsubaki said. "She said she also wanted to meet my teammates, so I invited them to dinner. Would you like to come as well, Kakashi-sensei? Ichigo said it would be alright. and you're part of the team too."

Kakashi looked to the side while having a feeling that Ichigo didn't agree to him getting to join them so easily.

"I don't know." Kakashi said. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Please, Kakashi-sensei." Tsubaki said as she looked up at him.

He looked down at her as she looked up at him with big pleading eyes. He frowned actually feeling bad about telling her no. Perhaps this was why Ichigo could never deny her of anything she wanted.

"Fine." Kakashi said. "I suppose a good home cooked meal will be a nice change."

Tsubaki smiled once more while nodding her head. She then started heading for her house with the boys following behind her. It didn't take long to reach the apartment where she and Ichigo lived, and when she reached the door, she could already smell dinner.

"It smells so good." Naruto said as Tsubaki opened the door.

"Ichigo, I'm home." Tsubaki called out. "And I brought guests."

It was silent for a moment before the sound of feet lightly slapping the floor could be heard. Ichigo came around the corner while out of her usual work attire.

"Welcome home, Tsubaki-sama." Ichigo said kindly then smiled at the boys. "And welcome to our home. You must be Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you both. You may call me Ichigo."

Naruto was almost stunned by the warm welcome since he wasn't so used to getting them. However, he soon grinned.

"It's nice to meet you too." He said. "Thanks for inviting us for dinner."

Sasuke nodded in silent agreement as Kakashi looked around the house. It hasn't changed since the last time he was in here. Still warm and welcoming.

"Is Sakura-chan not joining us?" Ichigo asked.

"She had to speak with her parents first." Tsubaki said as she took off her sandals. "However, I believe she will be here shortly."

Tsubaki then walked farther into the house as her teammates also took off their sandals. The boys followed after her, which left Ichigo and Kakashi alone for a moment. Ichigo narrowed her eyes at him then looked away.

"I shall be civil since you are a guest in our home, Hatake, but that is all." Ichigo said as she walked away.

He sighed hanging his head while guessing he had a long way to go before she ever forgave him. He went farther inside into the living room where Sasuke and Naruto were looking around.

"The décor is something you would find in Hanagakure." Kakashi told them.

"It's…pretty." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded his head as Tsubaki walked into the living room while carrying a tray with four cups on it. Kakashi's nose picked up the scent of jasmine tea.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable." Tsubaki said.

Kakashi didn't have to be told twice since he sat down in the large charge in the living room to continue reading. Sasuke and Naruto sat on opposite ends of the couch.

"Tea?" Tsubaki asked taking the tray over to them.

"Oh, thanks, Tsubaki." Naruto said as he took it.

Tsubaki nodded then looked to Sasuke who silently took a cup, and nodded his head once. She walked over to Kakashi next, and he smiled at her as he took the offered cup.

"Thank-you, Tsubaki." He said. "It smells delicious."

Tsubaki said he was welcome before she set the tray down on the table in the middle of the living room. Ichigo poked her head out of the kitchen to look towards Tsubaki.

"Dinner should be ready soon, Tsubaki-sama, if you and your friends would like to freshen up." Ichigo said.

She then went back to cooking with her head leaving around the corner out of sight.

"Tsubaki, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked, which had Tsubaki nodding. "Why does she address you so formally? I mean, she's your guardian, right? So why does she address you like that?"

"Oh, well, it's because ever since I was born Ichigo was assigned to me as my personal retainer." Tsubaki said.

Naruto's eyes widened as he went "what?!" rather loudly since he had no idea Tsubaki had a servant.

"The Himura Clan have served the Taikanhana Clan for generations, Naruto." Kakashi explained. "In the Land of Spring the Taikanhana Clan were like royalty, and had many people who would serve them gladly. So whenever a new member of the head branch of the family was born, they were assigned a retainer that would carter to their every need and protect them even at the cost of their lives."

Tsubaki nodded while wondering how Kakashi knew so much about the culture of her homeland. He even knew jutsu from there.

"However, the Taikanhana Clan weren't like the feudal lords and their families who need protection because they are unable to fight." Kakashi said. "The Taikanhana Clan were also well-trained shinobi who over many centuries developed their own style of ninjutsu than involved flowers and plants. They even have a unique Taijutsu style that other lands do not."

"So Tsubaki's like a ninja princess or something?!" Naruto asked.

Tsubaki sweat-dropped as he looked at her with wide eyes and a large grin as if he thought she was so cool.

"I am nothing of the sort." Tsubaki said. "I am just Tsubaki of Konoha. A young genin trying to train to become strong for her village. That is who I am."

Naruto looked as if he wanted to ask more, but he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Tsubaki excused herself to go get it before Naruto could ask more questions. She opened the door once she reached it to see Sakura was standing there.

"They said I could stay for dinner." Sakura said smiling.

"That's great, Sakura-san." Tsubaki said. "Please, come in. My guardian said dinner should be ready shortly."

Sakura nodded her head while stepping into the apartment. She kicked off her sandals to set neatly to the side before following Tsubaki farther into the apartment. Sakura looked around in awe at the elegant décor while thinking it was pretty amazing.

"It's so beautiful." Sakura said.

"Thank-you!"

Sakura jumped at the sudden voice before turning to see Ichigo standing there with a kind smile on her face. Sakura blinked thinking Ichigo was a rather beautiful woman, and she's never seen such red vibrant hair before.

"You must be Sakura-chan." Ichigo said. "Welcome to our home. I am Ichigo."

"Oh, thank-you, ma'am." Sakura said while bowing her head respectively. "It was very kind of you to invite me to dinner."

Ichigo just smiled a bit more before telling Sakura to get comfortable since dinner would take a few more minutes. Tsubaki led Sakura to where the boys were in the living room.

"Sakura-chan, you made it!" Naruto said waving. "Do you wanna sit by me?"

He received his answer when Sakura sat down closer to Sasuke than him, which had Naruto hanging his head.

"Would you like tea, Sakura-san?" Tsubaki asked while offering the last teacup to Sakura.

"Oh, thanks." Sakura said as she took it.

She took a sip thinking it tasted rather delicious. She could tell it was jasmine, but there was something different about it. It wasn't a bad different. In fact, she thought it made the jasmine flavor even better. Sakura then looked around curiously before her eyes landed on a three framed picture frame that was sitting on the corner of the end table by the couch. Sakura saw there was a man who seemed about Kakashi's age in the photo and had pale skin. He had white hair like Tsubaki that was long and tied back in a loose ponytail. His bangs swept to the side of his face as well to partially cover one of his yellow orbs. He was a handsome man with a fit physique, and he was wearing ninja wear that Sakura guessed was traditional in Hanagakure.

That man's picture was on the far left, and on the far right was a picture of a young woman who resembled Tsubaki in the face. However, their facial structure was the only thing they shared because this woman had dark black hair that flowed in lose curls past her shoulders. Her eyes were a pale pink and framed by dark lashes. She certainly was beautiful, and was dressed in fine robes like the wife of a daimyo might wear or some other kind of noblewoman might wear. Then in the middle frame was a picture of the man and woman standing together while holding a baby that had a mess of white hair on top its head.

"That's a picture of my Tōsan, Okasan, and me." Tsubaki said when seeing what had caught Sakura attention.

"You look a lot like your Okasan even though you have your Tōsan's skin, hair, and eye color." Sakura commented.

Tsubaki nodded while hearing that a lot. Ichigo always commented that Tsubaki looked more and more like her mother each day. Sakura and Tsubaki then continued chatting with Naruto joining in as well. Sasuke even spoke up more than once or twice. Kakashi watched them interact over the top of his book while thinking this was actually a good thing since if they spent time together like this it'd make their bonds as teammates and comrades stronger, so their teamwork would grow. He smiled slightly at the happy atmosphere then went back to reading his book. Perhaps working with these kids wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Coco: I hope you liked the chapter. Well, until next time.


	5. A Puddle in the Road

A week passed since the dinner at Tsubaki's house, and Team 7 has gone on many missions since then. None of them were what Naruto was hoping for, and after this last one with the cat from hell, he was done with all these chore like missions. All his teammates knew it was only a matter of time before he exploded, so they weren't shocked when he interrupted the Hokage who was reading off other available D-ranked missions.

"No, no!" Naruto said as he crossed his arms into an x-shape. "I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting! Not this little kid stuff! Come on, old man."

Tsubaki sweat-dropped thinking Naruto could have handled that a bit better though she understood his frustration. She knew they weren't ready for missions someone of Kakashi's caliber would take, but these D-ranked missions seemed…beneath them. Some of them at least.

"How dare you!" Iruka snapped as he slapped his hands on the table in front of him. "You're just a brand new genin with no experience! Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and improve yourself!"

Tsubaki sighed while not surprised Iruka exploded on Naruto. The blonde knew just what buttons to press to make their former sensei go pop, and what was sad is that Naruto didn't even have to try that hard to hit the wrong buttons.

"Are you serious?!" Naruto asked. "Babysitting is not a mission! It's just a stupid—!"

He was cut off when Kakashi-sensei's fist met the back of his head. Tsubaki crouched down to check on him as Sakura and Sasuke shook their heads.

"Will you put a lid on it?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto jumped back to sit up on his rump while rubbing his aching head. Did Kakashi have to hit him so hard?

"Are you okay, Naruto-san?" Tsubaki asked.

Naruto nodded his head though he was pouting about being hit like that by his sensei.

"Naruto," Hiruzen spoke up to get the blonde's attention. "It seems as if you do not understand the tasks you have been given."

He then went on to explain how the missions worked, and how the ninja were divided amongst them. Like how genin went on D-ranked missions and the occasional C-ranked while chūnin and jōnin receive the higher ranked mission due to their superior skill. He even explained how the fees worked while thinking he was being listened to the entire time by the four young genin present. However, as he looked over to the genin and Kakashi he saw they were all paying attention to Naruto who was speaking.

"So I had this Tonkotsu Ramen the other day." Naruto was saying to his teammates when Hiruzen realized he was being ignored. "And I'm thinking Miso ramen today—!"

"Silence!" Hiruzen snapped to get their attention.

They all looked back to Hiruzen while not looking very guilty about being caught not listening to him. He sighed shaking his head as Kakashi gave a weak apology.

"Ah, you always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something!" Naruto accused in an annoyed tone. "But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time. I'm a ninja now, and I want a ninja mission."

He then turned around to pout while remaining seated on the ground. Tsubaki, who was standing once more, couldn't help by smile slightly in amusement as she looked down at Naruto. For someone who was trying to prove he was grown up enough for a real ninja mission he sure was acting like a kid right now.

"Very well," Hiruzen said surprising all of them. "Since you put it that way, I'll allow you to accept a C-ranked mission usually reserved for chūnin level shinobi...the protection of a _certain_ individual..."

Tsubaki along with Sasuke exchanged a slightly surprised look as Sakura gasped. He really was going to give them a C-ranked mission? It looked as if Naruto's pouting helped them out in the end after all.

"Who is it?! Some great lord? The Daimyo?! A princess?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Naruto-san, I highly doubt we'll go on such a mission as that." Tsubaki said calmly.

Naruto just kept grinning as if he hadn't heard a word that Tsubaki said. It wouldn't surprise anyone if her words really did fall on deaf ears.

"Compose yourself." Hiruzen said. "I'll perform the introductions straightaway. Please, invite him in..."

The door creaked open to reveal an elderly man with a sake bottle in hand, which had Tsubaki blinking. She then wrinkled her nose while being able to smell the sake on him even from where she stood. They were going to guard an old man who clearly had a drinking problem?

"What's going on here?" He asked. "They look like a bunch of wet-nosed brats. Especially the midget. He's got the face of an imbecile. And what about the white-haired girl? She looks as if she's some pampered princess. It's a joke, right? You kids aren't really ninja, are you?"

Tsubaki slightly narrowed her eyes while not appreciating that she was being underestimated by her looks alone. She kept silent, however, since she would not allow herself to be riled up by this man.

"Haha, who do you mean?" Naruto asked laughing. "Which midget? Which imbec—?!"

Naruto stopped when realizing all of his teammates were taller than him. He felt his eyebrow twitch in aggravation before he exploded.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto said jumping towards the man.

Kakashi grabbed the back of his collar to hold him back as Sakura sighed.

"Wrong." Kakashi said. "No killing the old man you've been assigned to protect."

Naruto still tried to attack the man, and Tsubaki wondered how this mission was going to go.

"I am Tazuna." The man said ignoring Naruto. "A bridge builder of ultimate renown...until I'm back safely in my own country, where I'll be complete my next bridge, you all will be expected to protect me...even if it cost you your lives."

It was silent for a long moment as Tazuna's words sunk into the young genin's heads. Tsubaki then looked up at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, do we really have to give our lives for a grumpy elderly fellow with a drinking problem?" She asked.

Kakashi sweat-dropped at her question as she pointedly ignored Tazuna's glare while Sakura and Naruto were snickering. Sasuke was even smirking in amusement at her question. Hiruzen and Iruka, who were used to the girl's blunt nature, both sighed in exasperation. Sometimes they wished Ichigo hadn't taught her to speak her mind so freely, and be more subtle about certain things. Well, there was no changing how she is now.

* * *

Tsubaki stood beside Sakura at the gate as Ichigo was seeing them off. She packed a lunch for all of them. Even Kakashi who seemed surprised when she held one out to him.

"I made sure to use special herbs in the food that will help you replenish your energy." Ichigo said after Kakashi took his lunch to place in his bag. "It is a Hanagakure specialty. I hope it is all to your liking."

"Thank-you, Ichigo-san." Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

Sasuke just silently put his lunch into his bag though he did give a very slight nod, which Ichigo knew was his way of thanking her.

"You're all welcome." Ichigo said smiling. "I wish all of you luck on your mission, and please try to stay safe even if you're just going on a C-ranked mission."

"We'll be fine." Naruto said grinning broadly. "Believe it! And when we get back I'll tell you all about it, and how cool I was."

Ichigo laughed slightly before waving all of them off. Tsubaki waved to her guardian in return before Ichigo disappeared in a flash since she had to report to the Hokage to receive her own mission. Naruto then took the first step outside the village for their new mission.

"Alright! Road Trip!" Naruto cheered throwing his hands up into the air.

Tsubaki just blinked at the boy who seemed the most excited to leave the village.

"What are you blabbering about?" Sakura asked him.

"This'll be the first time in my life that I've ever been outside the village." Naruto said looking around at everything.

Tsubaki hasn't really left the village walls ever since she moved here. Well, there was that one time…but she hadn't left willingly. And she was brought immediately back.

"Hey, am I really expected to place my life in the hands of this fool?" Tazuna asked sounding irritated.

"There's no call for concern." Kakashi said politely. "I am a jōnin, so you're perfectly safe."

Tazuna looked very skeptical of Kakashi's words as he looked over at the four genin that were tagging along.

"Listen, you old geezer, you don't mess with ninja ever, especially great ones like me!" Naruto said pointing at Tazuna. "I'm the best there is, and one day I'm going to be Hokage, so don't forget my name! It's Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hokage, eh? The lord of the village? The best of the best? I don't think someone like you has it in him." Tazuna said.

Tsubaki frowned because she didn't like Tazuna putting down her teammate. Even if Naruto was a goofball, Tsubaki believed in him. She believed that he could become Hokage someday because Naruto is the type of person who is too stubborn to give up on something he wants.

"Well, you're old and stupid then!" Naruto snapped. "I'm doing all the right things, and I'm doing them fast! And when I become Hokage, you're going to wish you were a lot more respectful to me right now!"

"Respect you? I don't think so. Not even if you did become Hokage." Tazuna said.

Naruto growled jumping at Tazuna to 'kill him', but Kakashi caught him by the back of his collar again.

"I said _no_ , you little dunce." Kakashi said.

Naruto just continued ranting as he tried to get away from Kakashi while Tazuna started walking away.

"Naruto-san, please ignore his words." Tsubaki said. "He doesn't know you like the rest of us. He doesn't know what kind of ninja you are. Use this mission to show him that he is wrong about you, okay?"

Naruto ceased his struggling by the end of Tsubaki's words, and once seeing he was calmed down, Kakashi let go of Naruto's clothes.

"Okay!" Naruto said as he looked up in determination. "I'll show him to respect me, believe it!"

Tsubaki nodded her head then walked along with Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura walked behind them. Kakashi brought up the rear of the group while having a feeling that this would be a very long mission. He just hoped he was sane by the end of it. Well, if Tsubaki kept Naruto calm, it might not be so bad. He noticed that Tsubaki suddenly stopped while looking up into the branches of a tree by the gate. She had a troubled look on her face as she continued to stare up at the tree.

"Is something wrong, Tsubaki?" Kakashi asked as he moved to stand beside her.

Tsubaki blinked snapping out of whatever trance she had been in. She then shook her head slightly.

"No." Tsubaki said. "I just thought I sensed something, but it must be nerves. It is our first mission outside the village after all."

Kakashi nodded then watched as the young girl went to walk after her teammates. He hummed thoughtfully while glancing back at the tree that Tsubaki had been eying. He might need to be more cautious during this mission than he normally would be on a C-ranked mission. He looked back to Tsubaki as she walked beside Naruto. He knew it was a risk having her outside the village walls until she learned to defend herself properly. Even then it's a risk, but it wasn't as if she could remain within the village walls forever. He'll just have to keep a close eye on her during this mission.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you coming?"

Kakashi blinked before seeing that his students had stopped to look back at him.

"Yes, coming." He said as he continued walking.

* * *

It was some time later during the day with the group still traveling towards Tazuna's village. Though they had stopped for a moment to enjoy the lunches that Ichigo packed for them while Tazuna just drank his sake. Tsubaki had even been kind enough to offer him so food, but he rudely turned down the offer. However, Tsubaki brushed it off, and just decided to leave the old man alone for the rest of the journey.

"Excuse me, Tazuna-san." Sakura spoke up to break the long silence.

"What is it?" Tazuna asked sounding irritable.

It seemed as if he was always irritable because Tsubaki has yet to hear him sound anything else.

"Your country is the Land of Waves, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Tazuna asked.

Sakura just turned her attention to Kakashi since it seemed as if continuing to talk to Tazuna wouldn't get anywhere with his short answers.

"Kakashi-sensei, there are ninja in that country too, aren't there?" Sakura asked curiously.

She thought all countries had some kind of hidden village like their country—The Land of Fire—had.

"No, there are no ninja in the Land of Waves." Kakashi replied. "But in other countries there are hidden villages. Each with their own different customs and cultures where ninja reside."

Tsubaki knew some were big deal ninja villages while others were small like Hanagakure had been.

"To the people of this continent," Kakashi began. "The existence of shinobi villages means strength, military strength. In other words, that's how they protect themselves, and maintain the power with neighboring countries. The ninja villages are not controlled by a government. They're independent and have equal status."

Sakura nodded following along with what Kakashi was saying as Sasuke and Tsubaki listened as well. Tsubaki knew a bit how the ninja villages were run since she had been the daughter of the last head of Hanagakure. It was actually part of the lessons that Ichigo used to teach her during her study sessions.

"Now a small island like the Land of Waves has natural protection from the sea, so there's no need for a ninja village." Kakashi continued. "The Five Ancient Lands that possess shinobi villages are the Lands of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth. They each occupy vast territories. Together they are known as the Five Great Shinobi Nations."

Tsubaki knows those were the five bigshot villages, which included Konohagakure.

"The Land of Fire has Konohagakure." Kakashi explained. "The Land of Water—Kirigakure."

Tsubaki frowned at the mentioned of Kirigakure though said nothing as Kakashi continued to speak.

"The Land of Lightning—Kumogakure." Kakashi continued. "The Land of Wind—Sunagakure, and the Land of Earth—Iwagakure."

Those five shinobi villages had the most power out of all the hidden villages on the continent.

"Only the leaders of these hidden villages are permitted the name kage, which means shadow." Kakashi said. "Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage. These are the leaders. The Five Shadows that reign over thousands of ninja."

"Then Hokage-sama is really important!" Sakura said smiling brightly.

Tsubaki's brow quirked as she looked towards Sakura while having the feeling the pinkette wasn't saying what she was thinking. She then noticed Naruto had a skeptical look on his face as well. Did they really doubt their Hokage so much? Well, Tsubaki will admit he is getting up in years. There was no telling if he had the same skills he had when he was younger.

"Hey!" Kakashi called out sharply getting their attention. "You all just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you?! That's what you were just thinking!"

Sakura and Naruto quickly shook their heads while denying his claim as Tsubaki and Sasuke remained silent.

"Anyway, Sensei, I believe you're forgetting the other hidden villages." Tsubaki said. "The smaller ones that aren't headed by the Kage."

"No, I haven't forgotten them." Kakashi assured her as he pat her on top of the head. "There are smaller shinobi villages of smaller nations, and those villages are usually headed or follow the orders of the royalty or nobility of their country. Like in the Land of Snow, Yukigakure ninja follow the orders of their king. However, ninja of Hanagakure were actually headed by a clan of ninja, which is rare for the smaller shinobi villages. However, things were rocky in the Land of Spring for many years, and for a long time there was no true leadership in the land until the Taikanhana Clan took command."

And there Kakashi goes again saying things about Tsubaki's homeland that had her wondering just how well he knew about it and why. She wanted to ask him about it, but supposed she should wait to ask her question until the mission was over.

"Does Hanagakure still exist?" Naruto asked then looked to Tsubaki. "I mean, I know you moved here because something happened in your homeland, but none of us really know what happened."

Tsubaki sighed though supposed she didn't have to keep things a secret amongst her teammates.

"Hanagakure is no more." Tsubaki said. "The Land of Spring does exist still, but it does so without the protection of the Hana-nin and my family. The entire village and my clan—besides myself and Ichigo—were wiped out by enemy shinobi. I am the last of the Taikanhana Clan."

Her friends' eyes widened as Tsubaki kept walking while keeping her gaze forward. Tazuna paused in his drinking to look at the girl.

"You don't have any family left?" Sakura asked.

"Blood relatives, no." Tsubaki said shaking her head. "Ichigo is the only one I can call family now even if she is technically my retainer. The rest of my family and friends from Hanagakure have been gone for six years, but I am still walking forward to keep the culture and customs of my people alive. I just use the ninjutsu and other skills of my people to train to protect Konoha now. I refuse to lose another home because I was too weak to do anything. I will become strong to look after Konoha and its people."

It was silent for a long moment as Tazuna started to think he judged this girl too quickly. She has had a rough life, but she still walks forward with her head held high.

"Who were the ninja that attacked your home?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence.

"Kiri-nin." Tsubaki replied. "But I am not going to worry about them because that was a long time ago, and I highly doubt we will run into them on this mission."

"Right, this is just a C-ranked mission, so we shouldn't have to worry about enemy ninja." Kakashi said.

However, he did know that even if it has been six years that Tsubaki could still be in danger if Kirigakure still had an interest in her, which they most likely did. Sakura seemed reassured when Kakashi said they weren't going to run into enemy ninja. She wasn't sure what they'd do if they were attacked by ninja of another village. The group walked on a bit longer while crossing over a bridge. As they were passing a puddle in the road, Tsubaki frowned in confusion. It hasn't rained recently, has it? If she remembers correctly, it hasn't rained in weeks in this territory. So why was there a random puddle in the road? She went to ask Kakashi what he thought about it when two figures suddenly rose from the puddle.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Tsubaki tried to warn quickly.

The others jumped at her tone before barely having enough time to turn to see what had caught Tsubaki's attention before sharp chains wrapped around Kakashi. Then in the blink of an eye their sensei was ripped into pieces by those very chains. Tsubaki's eyes widened barely being able to believe their sensei had been taken out so quickly. Sakura screamed in fright as she flinched backwards.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted.

Tsubaki then noticed the headbands on the ninja, which had her eyes widening even more when seeing they were from Kirigakure. Were they after her? Even after all this time? The ninja suddenly appeared behind Naruto who stiffened in fear.

"No, it's your turn." One of them said.

They went to attack, and it was obvious to Tsubaki that Naruto wasn't moving. He was completely frozen in fright. Sasuke launched quickly into action, and he used a kunai and a shuriken to pin the ninjas' chains to the tree. He landed on their arms, and he kicked backward to nail them in the faces. They broke free with one heading for Tazuna, and the other was heading for Naruto. Tsubaki was confused as to why they seemed more interested in Tazuna than the rest of them, but knew now wasn't the time to question it. She rushed forward knowing she had to stop them from reaching Tazuna. She flipped forward while planting her foot in the side of the ninja's face before he could reach Sakura and Tazuna.

He went spiraling to the side as Sasuke punched the one, who went after Naruto, in the gut. They immediately regained their bearings while glaring at the genin. Tsubaki preformed a few hand signs before slamming her hands into the ground.

"Plant Ninja Art: Vine Imprisonment!" She shouted.

The vines shot out of the ground, and managed to ensnare one of the enemy ninja. However, one of them managed to dodge the vines. He appeared right behind Tsubaki who gasped knowing she couldn't move in time to dodge or block. She could barely glance over her shoulder in enough time to watch as his metal claws came close to piercing that very eye that was watching the attack. Suddenly though the ninja was pushed back with Kakashi's arm wrapped around his neck. Tsubaki was surprised to see him because she had thought they already took him out. She looked over to where his body had been cut into ribbons to see pieces of a tree limb instead. He must have used the substitution jutsu.

"Hi." Kakashi said casually despite the fact Tsubaki nearly lost her eye.

Naruto, who was equally shocked, whirled around to look at where he had saw his sensei die only to see a bunch of broken limbs like Tsubaki had seen.

"Naruto, sorry for not helping you right away." Kakashi said. "I didn't think you'd freeze like that."

Naruto looked down in embarrassment because he didn't think he'd freeze either. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Good job, Sasuke, Tsubaki." Kakashi said. "You both reacted smoothly and had each other's backs. You did well as well, Sakura."

Tsubaki politely thanked Kakashi for the praise before she glanced over at Naruto knowing he had to be feeling pretty down about what happened.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke called out gaining Naruto's attention. "You're not hurt, are you, scaredy cat?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke as Tsubaki sighed. Sasuke's words had been uncalled for.

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled as he got up off the ground.

Tsubaki appeared in front of him to place a hand on his shoulder to quickly stop him.

"Naruto-san, please do not do anything brash." Tsubaki said. "I think those claws might have been poisoned. You could make the poison spread quickly if you move around too much."

Naruto gasped looking down at his hand where he received the cut from one of those chūnin ninja.

"We'll have to open the wound and remove it. It's in your blood, so don't move around. That spreads the poison." Kakashi explained. "Tsubaki, do you think you can restrain this other ninja?"

"Yes, sensei." Tsubaki said nodding.

She performed the same jutsu she had earlier with the vines wrapping about the second ninja that Kakashi had taken down.

"Tazuna-san." Kakashi said looking to the bridge builder. "...we need to talk."

"These are chūnin ninja from Kirigakure." Kakashi explained as the team and Tazuna gathered around the two ninja. "They specialize in relentless attack. They keep going until either their target or themselves are killed. In other words, they won't stop no matter the sacrifice."

Tsubaki stood partially behind Kakashi as she peeked at the two chūnin. She hasn't had the best track record with them, so she'd prefer to keep her distance.

"How did you know about our ambush?" One of them asked.

Tsubaki was wondering if they were being serious. Didn't they realize their mistake already?

"A puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rain in weeks." Kakashi deadpanned.

He said no more since he saw that the Kiri-nin now understood where they had gone wrong.

"In that case, why did you leave it for the genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna said.

"I wanted to see who their target was." Kakashi said as he glanced over at Tazuna.

Tazuna actually gulped under Kakashi's gaze. It was like his single visible orb was seeing right through him, and could see all his deepest thoughts and secrets.

"Hmph, what are you getting at?" Tazuna asked defensively.

"This," Kakashi continued. "I wanted to know if they were after us...ninja attacking ninja. Or if they were after you the master bridge builder."

Honestly, Kakashi had been worried they were after Tsubaki at first, but they had shown no interest in her. They went after Tazuna instead.

"When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection from robbers and highway men." Kakashi continued. "You didn't say ninja were looking for you...hunting you down. If we knew this, it would have been a B-ranked mission or higher. Our task is to simply get you to your destination, and protect you as you finished your bridge. If we knew we'd be fielding attacks from ninja we would have staffed differently, and charged for the cost of a B mission."

Tazuna looked down with guilt written on his face, which had Tsubaki assuming that everything Kakashi was saying was right.

"Apparently you have your reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable." Kakashi said. "We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

It was silent for a moment as Konoha ninja looked to their bridge building client.

"We're genin..." Sakura began breaking the silence. "This is too advanced for our level of training. We should go back, and I think we need to treat Naruto's wound to get the poison out soon as possible. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor."

Tsubaki looked over to Naruto in concern as the blonde remained silent. She then looked up to Kakashi since he had the final say in the matter. The older ninja hummed thoughtfully as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Naruto's hand could become a problem." Kakashi said then sighed. "I guess we better go back."

Tsubaki knew it was probably the best decision, but she knew Naruto must not be liking it. Suddenly Naruto pulled out a kunai, and used it to stab his hand surprising everyone including Kakashi. Blood dripped down from Naruto's wound onto the ground as everyone watched him silently.

"Why am I so different?" Naruto asked no one in particular. "Why I am always...ugh!"

Sakura stepped forward to say something, but Tsubaki reached out a hand to stop the pinkette. Sakura looked to the other girl in confusion as Tsubaki kept her eyes on Naruto. She was indeed worried about him, but she knew he had to have done that for a reason.

"I worked hard to get myself here." Naruto said. "Pushing myself until I hurt...training alone for hours. Anything to get stronger to reach my dream."

He remembers all those hours trying to get stronger, and how he'd work himself into exhaustion on some nights.

"I will never back down again, and let someone else rescue me." Naruto said. "I will never runaway, and I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this would, I make this pledge, believe it! Bridge Builder, I'll complete this mission, and protect you with this kunai! A real ninja never gives up, and neither will I. Don't you guys worry about me, I'll be fine! Let's go!"

It was silent for a moment as everyone stared at Naruto who was just trying to be tough.

"Naruto, uh, that was really cool how you took the poison out and all." Kakashi began. "But if you lose any more blood you're going to die."

Naruto paled slightly at Kakashi's words as he appeared Naruto with a smile on his face. Well, it wasn't like the others could actually see the smile, but Tsubaki had a feeling it was there.

"Good idea to stop the bleeding now, seriously." Kakashi said casually.

Naruto was silent only a second longer before he started freaking out. He shouted about not wanting to die as he flailed his arms about widely. Kakashi chuckled in amusement as he crouched down. He told Naruto calmly to give him his hand, and Naruto placed his hand in his sensei's. Sakura scolded him for being stupid as Kakashi looked at Naruto's hand to see the wound was healing. Tsubaki blinked curiously when noticing Kakashi suddenly turned serious. Was something wrong with Naruto?

"Uh...um." Naruto stuttered snapping Kakashi out of his daze. "You've got a really serious look on your face...You're scaring me. Am I okay?"

Kakashi said Naruto would be fine as he bandaged the blonde's almost completely healed hand.

"Shall we complete the mission now?" Tsubaki asked. "Preferably without Naruto-san causing himself anymore self-harm."

Naruto blushed at her words as Kakashi chuckled. He herded his little genin along guessing they'd just have to complete the mission as is. However, with Kirigakure's involvement he'd have to be extra careful since any of them might recognize Tsubaki, which would make things even more difficult for them in the end.


	6. Demon of the Mist

"We should rest here tonight." Kakashi said to his team.

Kakashi divided up the jobs to his genin as Tazuna sat down out of the way. Sakura and Sasuke were to collect the firewood for tonight, which Sasuke hadn't been pleased about.

"I'll scan the area with Naruto." Kakashi said. "Tsubaki, I want you to stay here with Tazuna-san, understand?"

Tsubaki nodded her head obediently though was a bit disappointed that she couldn't go with them. However, she knew someone had to guard the bridge builder. She watched her teammates leave while heaving a light sigh. She remained on guard as they waited for the group's return, which took about half an hour. When they did return Kakashi said the area was clear, and Sasuke and Sakura had plenty of firewood for tonight. Probably more than they needed since they'd have to keep the fire low, so enemy ninja couldn't spot them so easily.

"Good job, everyone." Kakashi said. "We'll still have to take rotations of watch tonight since we don't know when the Kiri-nin might send someone else after Tazuna-san. I'll take the first with Naruto, then Tsubaki and Sasuke, and finally Sakura and I."

He didn't want any of the genin on watch by themselves, but Tsubaki and Sasuke were at the top of their class for a reason. He was sure he could leave them alone for a few hours.

"Alright!" Naruto said fist pumping.

Sakura nodded her head looking serious, and Sasuke just 'hn'ed as a reply. Tsubaki said she understood as she sat down on a stump in their camp area. The group then got out the lunches Ichigo prepared since they hadn't stopped for lunch today the lunches would become dinner.

"Uh, Mr. Sensei...sir..." Tazuna said gaining Kakashi's attention. "Uh...there's something you should know about the request I made to your village."

This had everyone's attentions as they looked over to where the old bridge builder was sitting.

"As you guessed, this job is more dangerous than you and your students were lead to believe." Tazuna said. "There's a real scary man who wants to see me dead."

"A 'real scary' man..." Tsubaki repeated with a tilt of her head.

That didn't tell them much, and it seemed Kakashi thought the same because he asked Tazuna who this man was.

"You've probably heard of him." Tazuna said with a sigh. "He's a billionaire in the field of marine transportation his name is...Gato."

Kakashi sat up straighter when hearing the man's name, and the four genin blinked in confusion at their sensei's reaction.

"Like _the_ Gato?" Kakashi asked. "Gato of Gato shipping and transport? They say he's the richest man in the world."

Naruto frowned wondering how their sensei knew something like that. He's never heard of this Gato person.

"That's the one." Tazuna said. "On the outside he looks like a legitimate businessman. The truth is he's a ruthless murdering criminal who employ's gangs and team of shinobi, and traffics in drugs and contraband."

He then went on to explain what Gato has done this to his home country. Apparently Gato had all the citizens of the Land of Waves were under his thumb.

"The only thing he has to fear is that which has been underway for some time." Tazuna continued. "The completion of that bridge."

And now they were starting to come full circle. Tsubaki could see now why ninja were after Tazuna. Gato most likely hired them to get rid of Tazuna.

"I see." Sakura said. "And as the architect of the bridge and overseer of its construction...you, Tazuna-san, are very much in his way."

"That means...those ninja who attacked us were working for Gato." Sasuke said.

"And once he learns that they failed, he'll send a ninja of higher ranking because he can afford it." Tsubaki said.

Sasuke nodded knowing that was most likely true. Naruto just blinked since he was still very confused at the moment.

"But...I still don't understand..." Kakashi began. "If you knew you were the target of a ruthless thug with ninja at his disposal, why didn't you tell us when you asked for help?"

"Well, as you said, Sensei, if he had requested for a higher ranked mission, he would have to pay more." Tsubaki said. "I'm under the assumption that Tazuna-san didn't have the kind of money needed for a B or A-ranked mission."

Tazuna said she was right while explaining like the rest of his nation he is rather poor. He couldn't afford anything above a C-ranked mission.

"But if you all turn your backs on me now, I'm good as dead." Tazuna said.

The group grew silent as Tazuna said that. Tsubaki's brow quirked knowing the old man was going to try and guilt trip them.

"Well...that's not your concern!" Tazuna said surprising the group. "You won't be there to see my daughter and ten-year-old grandson cry all day like their hearts are breaking! Oh, and you won't mind if my daughter vows eternal hatred of all the ninja in your village as she lives her life alone! Well, heck, it's not your fault!"

Kakashi and the genin actually felt a bit of guilt, and looked unsure of how to react.

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped." Kakashi finally said. "We'll continue to protect you, at least until you return to your country."

Tazuna thanked them as he dipped his head, and Tsubaki couldn't believe they allowed this old man to guilt them to continue helping. He was a crafty one that was for sure.

* * *

Tsubaki sat silently across from Naruto in the small boat as a friend of Tazuna's took them towards Tazuna's country. She was looking around the area though there wasn't much to see because of the thick fog.

"We'll be able to see the bridge in a minute." The boatman said. "On the other side of it is the Land of Waves."

Tsubaki looked back seeing the large unfinished bridge was coming into view.

"Whoa, it's HUU—!" Naruto never got to finish because Tsubaki quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

Naruto turned to look at her in confusion as she removed her hand from his mouth. She placed a finger to signal for him to be quiet, and he nodded his head vigorously after noticing his mistake. He put his hands over his mouth, and Tsubaki's lips twitched up in amusement.

"We would be in big trouble is Gato caught us, Naruto-san." Tsubaki reminded him.

Naruto nodded quickly again as Tazuna's friend said they should be there soon. Soon they were in the Land of Waves, and after arriving, the ninja and bridge builder stepped onto the dock.

"Okay." Tazuna said. "Now, if I can just make it home in one piece."

"Yeah, yeah." Kakashi said.

Kakashi slumped obviously annoyed with this whole situation. Tsubaki pat his arm in comfort as they all headed towards Tazuna's place. Everything was going smoothly until Naruto suddenly through a few shuriken into a bush, which startled the group. It was tense and silent for a moment until Naruto straightened up.

"I guess it was just a mouse." He said trying to act all cool and collected.

Tsubaki sweat-dropped though wasn't surprised he did something so silly as Sasuke stood beside her with a deadpanned look on his face. Sakura and Tazuna yelled at Naruto for being stupid while Kakashi practically begged Naruto to not so carelessly use his shuriken. Naruto just ignored all of them as he continued to vigorously search for danger. Suddenly Kakashi sensed a presence as the tiniest of rustles happened from the bushes.

"Right! Over there!" Naruto called out as he threw more shuriken.

Sakura bonked him on the head for being stupid again, and as he was whining he knew someone was there, Kakashi went to check it out. He went thought the bushes, and he pushed them to the side to show a scared to death...snow hare? His students peeked around him to see what he found, and Tsubaki tilted her head curiously. Why was the rabbit white? It wasn't even close to winter.

"Naruto, look what you've done!" Sakura said.

As they fussed over the hare, Kakashi was on guard. It was spring, which meant that hare's coat was all wrong. Kakashi knew it had to be used as a distraction or decoy. He very carefully glanced around trying to pinpoint the danger. He then suddenly sensed the danger as something was heading right for him and his genin.

"Get down!" Kakashi ordered.

Kakashi grabbed Tsubaki since she was closest to him to pull her down with him. Naruto and Sakura hit the dirt as a large sword went over their heads. Sasuke had gotten Tazuna down with the bridge builder grunting as he hit the ground. The blade embedded itself into a tree, and a man landed in the hilt of it. The man had his back to them, but his head turned to them with his cold eyes staring at them. Tsubaki gasped with her eyes widening as she remained on the ground. She covered her hand with her mouth with her entire body trembling. Kakashi stood up while looking at his student in concern. However, he soon returned his attention to the man that attacked them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Momochi Zabuza?" Kakashi said casually. "Rogue Ninja from Kirigakure."

Naruto just frowned because he couldn't freeze up. He had to prove he was better than Sasuke. He went to attack, but Tsubaki, who managed to get to her feet despite her shaking, grabbed Naruto.

"Don't, Naruto-san." Tsubaki said not taking her eyes off Zabuza. "This man isn't like those other ninja we faced earlier. He is at a different level."

Naruto gulped when Tsubaki's words sunk in rather quickly. He then noticed Tsubaki's hands shaking as she gripped his arm. Why did she seem so scared? She seemed fine earlier when those other ninja attacked.

"Oh, I thought I recognized you." Zabuza said as he looked at Tsubaki. "You're the little princess of the Taikanhana Clan. It's been six years since we've last seen each other, hasn't it? How's that redheaded bodyguard of yours doing? The scars I give her still ache?"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked between Zabuza and Tsubaki. He had been one of the ninja that attacked her clan?

"Not going to reply?" Zabuza asked. "I guess it's to be expected that you're afraid. I did kill your mommy and daddy right in front of you, and I would have ended my mission perfectly if I had gotten my hands on you. But that Himura Ichigo got in my way."

Tsubaki just trembled again while remembering that night when she first met Zabuza.

-FLASHBLACK-

 _Young Tsubaki let out a scream as she watched her mother fall to the floor with her blood soaking the floor. Not far from her mother was her father who was still gasping for air, but unable to move. She didn't understand...seconds ago it had been impossible to see because of a thick mist, but the second she heard her father cry out, the mist has dispersed slightly, so she could watch him hit the ground. The man who killed them went after her mother who didn't stand a chance against this man next, and Tsubaki had watched it all._

 _"Now, Shiragiku, you can watch as I take your daughter." The man said. "And know that as your dying that you failed to protect not only your family but the secrets of your clan. Your daughter and the Taikanhana Clan now belong to Kirigakure…remember that as you fall into hell."_

 _Tsubaki heard her father beg for this man to leave her alone, but he just turned to look down at Tsubaki. Tsubaki whimpered as she looked up at the man before her. It was like looking at a demon. He was covered in the blood of her parents and probably the blood of her clansman as well._

 _"Now, Hana-hime, you'll becoming with me." The man said as he crouched down. "It'd be more merciful if I kill you now, but my orders are to bring you in. You better not try to run because I will find you no matter how far you go."_

 _Tsubaki just cried while feeling too frightened to even move. She couldn't even cry for help as this man reached for her as her family's estate burned. She was frozen in place…helpless. This man nearly had his hands on her, but suddenly the door was busted down._

 _"Tsubaki-sama! Shiragiku-sama! Hitori-sama!" Ichigo shouted as she looked around._

 _Tsubaki then watched as Ichigo's eyes landed on the man who paused in reaching for her._

 _"Another pest." The man said as he stood. "Guess I'll have to kill one more before I can complete my mission."_

 _"Momochi Zabuza!" Ichigo growled as she drew her short sword. "I will not allow you to take Tsubaki-sama!"_

 _Zabuza just smirked behind his bandages as he drew his own sword from off his back. Tsubaki continued to watch as the two clashed before she finally crawled over to her father._

 _"Tōsan." She whimpered as she reached him._

 _Shiragiku seemed relieved as he looked up at his daughter. He weakly raised his hand to place on her cheek, which partially smeared blood on her pale skin._

 _"Tsubaki, you must run." Shiragiku said. "Run away from here…from the Land of Spring."_

 _"But, Tōsan, I wanna stay here with you and Okasan!" Tsubaki cried as she hugged her father's hand._

 _Shiragiku's eyes teared up as he looked at his daughter's panicked and desperate expression._

 _"It is no longer safe for you here." Shiragiku said. "You must run…go to another village…and live your life there. I know it'll seem scary at first to be without your family, but you'll make new bonds with new people who you will come to cherish. Become strong and protect those people, Tsubaki, because they will be what you treasure most in this world like I treasure you and your mother and the rest of the people here in Hanagakure. Promise me, Tsubaki, that you'll live a fulfilling life."_

 _Tsubaki just continued crying because she didn't understand why all this was happening._

 _"Please, my little flower." Shiragiku begged than coughed up blood. "Promise me."_

 _"I…I I—I promise, Tōsan!" Tsubaki sobbed._

 _Shiragiku smiled as he reached up to pat Tsubaki on top her head as she sodded miserably._

 _"Good." Shiragiku said as he let out a breath. "Now run, my child, so that you may live…and bloom into a beautiful flower."_

 _His hand fell from her head as his breath stopped and his eyes fell shut. Tsubaki let out a scream knowing he was gone now as well. Then without even thinking she was off the floor and running towards the door past Zabuza and Ichigo who were still locked in combat. She heard Zabuza shout after her, but she kept running while never wanting to see that demon again._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"If I had gotten my hands on you, you'd either be dead or wearing a Kirigakure hitai-ate right now." Zabuza said casually. "Not that I really care since that was one of my last missions for Kirigakure."

"Say what?!" Naruto demanded.

This guy nearly abducted Tsubaki six years ago? Naruto couldn't believe it. Kakashi moved to partially block Tsubaki from Zabuza's view as he glared up at the man.

"Tsubaki, I know you have to be scared, but try to focus." Kakashi said. "I need you and the others to protect Tazuna, alright?"

Tsubaki shook her head knowing she had to focus. She couldn't let herself be distracted like this.

"Y-yes, Sensei." Tsubaki said with a slight stutter.

Sakura gulped while watching her sensei get ready to face off with Zabuza as he had his hand gripping his hitai-ate.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, I presume?" Zabuza said.

Sasuke's eyes widened when Zabuza mentioned the Sharingan Eye, which was supposed to be a Kekkei Genkai that only members of his clan were able to use.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you hand over the old man?" Zabuza asked.

Kakashi just ordered the genin to form the manji battle formation to protect Tazuna with Sasuke, who still wanted to know what was going on, out in front of the formation to add extra protection.

"And now, Zabuza, shall we?" Kakashi asked while lifting his hitai-ate.

His sharingan eye was revealed, and the genin and Tazuna stared at it with wide eyes.

"Ah, to face the legendary sharingan eye so early in our acquaintance...this is an honor." Zabuza asked.

"You keep calling it a sharingan eye...what the heck is it?!" Naruto asked.

Sasuke started explaining the sharingan eye and its uses, but Tsubaki wasn't sure if Naruto was completely comprehending what was being said.

"But there's more." Sasuke finished with his explanation.

"Heh, heh, exactly...there is more indeed." Zabuza said.

Zabuza explained the eye allowed the user to copy and duplicate the opponent's greatest moves.

"When I was an assassin in Kirigakure, I possessed the usual bingo book...a kinda who's who of our enemy. It had quite the extensive write-up on you." Zabuza said to Kakashi. "Including a mention of your impressive record...the man who's copied over a thousand jutsu...Kakashi the Copy Ninja."

Sakura looked up at Kakashi wondering if he was really that great as Naruto started at him in awe. Sasuke just looked conflicted as he looked up at his sensei. What does he having a sharingan eye mean?

"Enough." Zabuza said. "Pleasant as this conversation has been...the time for talk is over. I'm on a very tight schedule to polish off the old man."

The genin immediately formed the formation Kakashi ordered them to do so earlier with Sasuke in front Tsubaki who was the tip of the formation. Sakura and Naruto guarded the sides with their kunai out and ready.

"So I'll have to eliminate you first, eh, Kakashi?" Zabuza asked. "So be it."

He suddenly vanished while taking his large sword with him. Tsubaki looked around a moment while wondering where he had disappeared when she suddenly spotted him on the water.

"He's over there!" Naruto said.

"Standing on the water!" Sakura added.

Tsubaki frowned as she watched Zabuza take a similar stance to what he did six years ago, which brought a thick mist over the area as he vanished without a trace. However, she knew it'd only get thicker soon enough to the point it'd be impossible to see three feet in front of them.

"He vanished." Naruto said.

This had Tsubaki on edge because he could appear at any moment to take any of them out.

"Sensei." Sakura called out in worry.

"He'll come after me first." Kakashi said.

Yes, he'd take out the biggest threat, which was Kakashi before going through the genin to get to Tazuna. Though Tsubaki knew he could probably get past them to kill Tazuna easily. However, knowing him, he just wouldn't be able to pass up the chance of racking up the body count he's accumulated over the years.

"But who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Momochi Zabuza." Tsubaki replied before Kakashi could. "He was a shinobi of Kirigakure, and is a master of assassination. His best technique is the Silent Kill. First he disappears into the mist. Then he makes it thicker, so to make it impossible to see, so relying on sight isn't an option. You can try to use your ears, but there's a reason why it's called the Silent Kill technique."

Naruto gulped as he tried to look around for any sign of Zabuza, but like Tsubaki said it was impossible to really see anything.

"She's right." Kakashi said. "And it's so fast you pass from this life without even realizing what's happened."

Naruto almost started shaking again as he gripped his kunai tightly in his hands. This guy definitely sounded scarier than those last two.

"The Sharingan cannot full neutralize it, so don't lower your guard." Kakashi continued.

Tsubaki didn't plan to. She knew what this man was capable of. She knew how frighteningly skilled he was in killing.

"Well, if we fail, we only lose our lives." Kakashi said casually.

"How can you say that?!" Sakura demanded.

To her that was the worst kind of joke imaginable. Kakashi just ignored her question as things become extremely silent. The mist started to get thicker, which meant Zabuza was going to make a move soon.

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker." Naruto commented.

"It's so he can blind us." Tsubaki said. "Soon we won't be able to see two feet in front of us."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the mist became so thick that Kakashi suddenly vanished from their view.

"Sensei!" Sakura called out sounding a bit scared.

Tsubaki took in a shaky breath as her eyes shifted around even if she knew it'd be impossible to see.

"Eight points." Zabuza's voice hissed from inside the mist.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Zabuza." Tsubaki replied.

This had the other genin stiffening as they tried to pinpoint where Zabuza's voice was coming from.

"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart." Zabuza listed off. "Now, which will be my attack point?"

His words spooked Tazuna and the genin, but Tsubaki tried to reign in her fear. She knew he was just trying to get into their heads. He did the same thing six years ago, but that time he used a different method to mess with her. And that had been much worse, so she can handle his hissed words as he debated where to strike first. Suddenly Kakashi let out a blast of chakra that pushed back the mist a bit, so the genin could at least see him and each other. Tsubaki's eyes widened while not knowing chakra could do something like that.

"Sasuke," Kakashi suddenly called out. "Calm down."

The three genin behind Sasuke looked to the ravenette as Kakashi was addressing him. Tsubaki saw that Sasuke was shaking like a leaf, and had a death grip on his kunai. The killing tension in the air must have been getting to him. Not that Tsubaki could blame him.

"I'll protect you with my life." Kakashi said. "All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die."

He then glanced back to look at his students with a smile on his face. Though the only way Tsubaki could tell he was smiling was because of the curling of his eyes.

"Trust me." Kakashi said.

His words seemed to put the genin at ease, but Tsubaki suddenly sensed danger behind her before the others realized it themselves.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza said from right behind her.

She could even feel his breath on the back of her head, which had her stiffening up.

"It's over." Zabuza said.

He went to attack Tazuna, which snapped Tsubaki from her stupor. She quickly ducked down while sliding between his legs to get to Tazuna whose legs she went under as well. She grabbed the back of his shirt to flip him over her back, which sent him to the ground as he gasped. However, it did get him out of the way of Zabuza's blade. Tsubaki took in deep breaths as she kept herself between Tazuna and Zabuza.

"Oh, do you wanna die first, little Hana-hime?" Zabuza asked. "Very well then!"

He went to cut her down, and she just raised her arms up to protect herself since she knew her kunai wouldn't be much help. However, she was saved by Kakashi, who got in between her and Zabuza, to stab Zabuza in the gut with a kunai.

"That was very good, Tsubaki." Kakashi commented as he dug the kunai deeper into Zabuza. "You protected Tazuna."

He then stiffened when he realized it was water pouring out of Zabuza and not blood. Something was wrong.

"Sensei, behind you!" Naruto warned as the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

The Zabuza in front of him turned into a puddle of water meaning Kakashi had been tricked by a water clone. Zabuza raised his sword to slice Kakashi in half, but soon realized he had been duped himself when that Kakashi turned out to be a water clone as well. The real one appeared behind him while placing his kunai to Zabuza's throat.

"Don't move." Kakashi ordered. "Now it's over."

Tsubaki let out a sigh of relief thinking things were going to be okay now, but there was still that tiny gut churning feeling that didn't want to go away…it was as if her body was warning her that it was too early to be relieved.


	7. Kakashi in Trouble!

It was silent for a tense moment before Naruto let out a slight cheer. Tsubaki remained tense since she still wasn't sure if this was over. Zabuza let out a chuckle not seeming worried, which had Tsubaki on edge.

"Finished?" He asked. "You really don't get it, do you? Your technique is nothing, but a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copycat ninja like you."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Zabuza's remark as Tsubaki felt her skin crawl. This all definitely wasn't over.

"You are full of surprises though." Zabuza commented. "You'd already copied my water clone jutsu when you made your little speech. Very skillfully executed. You made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist waiting for me to make my move. Nice try."

As soon as those words left his mouth, another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, and Tsubaki was certain that this was the real one.

"But I'm not that easy to fool." Zabuza said as the Zabuza in front of Kakashi turned into water to splash onto the ground.

"Hey, that one's a clone too!" Naruto said.

Kakashi turned his head slightly as Zabuza grabbed his blade to take a slash at him. Kakashi ducked down to avoid behind cut, so Zabuza stabbed his sword into the ground. He used the hilt to spin him around, and used the momentum to give a strong kick to Kakashi's side, which sent Kakashi flying. Zabuza grabbed his sword next to chase after, but came to a halt when seeing spikes left on the ground.

"Trying to slow me down?" He asked. "Foolish."

He turned before doing a black flip into the water that was behind him, which Kakashi went to take cover.

"Sensei!" Naruto called out.

Tsubaki bit her lip knowing they had to help in some way, but her body wasn't responding to her like usual. It was shaken up by fear she was feeling, so she could barely manage to twitch right now let alone move to help. She barely managed to get herself to move to help Tazuna earlier, and wasn't sure if she could do something like that again.

"He has great physical skill too." Sasuke said.

Tsubaki watched as Kakashi popped out of the water, which seemed to cling to him oddly. Something was up about it. Before the jōnin could figure out what was completely different about it, Zabuza appeared behind him while quickly performing hand signs.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza said once he finished signing.

"No!" Kakashi said.

He was quickly trapped in a sphere of water that was attached to one of Zabuza's hands.

"This prison is made of water, but it's stronger than steal." Zabuza said. "It's hard to fight when you can't move, so much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later, but first your little friends will have to be eliminated."

He turned to look at the genin and Tazuna, which had Tsubaki stiffening up. He was about to attack. He made another water clone despite the fact that he couldn't due proper hand signs with only one hand. A water clone appeared from the water as Naruto and the other started shaking in fear.

"You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja?" The Zabuza clone asked. "When you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you then you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly, your profile has been entered into my bingo book then you may have earned the title ninja."

The clone then performed a hand sign, which had Tsubaki stiffening up. What was he planning now?

"But to call upstarts like you ninja is a joke." Zabuza said as he called forth the mist to cloak him.

Tsubaki immediately pulled out a kunai while glancing around. She had to stay on her guard, or she might be dead before she knew it. She suddenly heard Naruto cry out in pain, which had her whirling around to look for him. However, the mist was so thick from where she was standing that she couldn't. If she wanted to mind him, she'd have to move from her current location. She knew it'd be risky, but Naruto was in trouble. She might be scared out of her mind, but the thought of losing one of her teammates frightened her. She'd fight the clone even if she didn't stand a clear chance, and hopefully the others could help Kakashi. But first she had to get to Naruto.

"You're just brats." Zabuza said.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out.

This had Tsubaki plunging into the mist to find her teammates since she knew there was no time to waist. She had to find them.

"Listen!" Kakashi called out. "Get the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight!"

Tsubaki knew that, but she wasn't about to leave Kakashi alone here to die. He was pretty much trapped and helpless at the moment, so he couldn't be left on his own.

"He's using all his power to keep me in this prison, so he can only fight you with his water clone." Kakashi explained. "But the clone can't go far from his real body. If you get away from him, he can't follow! Now run!"

"I will not run!" Tsubaki shouted as she burst through the mist to find her team who were in a pocket of the mist that wasn't so dense.

Her teammates looked at her in surprise as Kakashi's eyes widened. Tsubaki stood there trembling still, but she kept in place.

"I won't run." She repeated. "Not when a member of my team is in trouble. Besides, I am not a fool. He could easily track us down and wipe us out before we got far enough."

That was the same thing Sasuke had been thinking. There was no way they could get away from this jōnin. He'd easily hunt them down without a problem.

"Tsubaki, do as you're ordered, and get out of here with the others." Kakashi said sternly.

Tsubaki shook her head because she couldn't just run to leave her teammates and sensei behind.

"No." She said. "I know I'm no match for him. I can't even stop shaking, but I will fight. I won't sit there and watch or run away while he kills the people who are important to me again. I'll fight until we find a way to free you because that is our only option."

Kakashi grit his teeth wishing she wasn't being so stubborn. He didn't want to watch as the students he was charged with were killed in front of his very eyes either. He didn't want to lose another team like his own. However, he could see by the look in her eyes that she wasn't about to be talked out of it. She was stubborn just like Ichigo.

"Brave words, Hana-hime." The clone said chuckling. "Let's see what you've got."

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes because she hated that nickname. Because hearing him use it sent uncomfortable chills down her spine. It used to be a name that the villagers of Hanagakure called her out of respect, but the second Zabuza used it, it was as if the name became tainted. Tsubaki took a deep breath knowing she had to focus on the battle instead of the past. She then ran forward past her teammates who were shocked by her action. However, Sasuke was soon right behind her, which had Sakura calling out his name.

"We'll double team him." Sasuke said as Tsubaki glanced behind her to him. "Like you said, he'd just hunt us down to kill us if we ran. Rescuing Kakashi is the only option we have, so let's go with that as our plan."

Tsubaki nodded her head then looked back forward at their target who was waiting for them. Tsubaki jumped up into the air to get the clone's attention on her, so Sasuke threw some shuriken at him while he was distracted. The clone quickly drew its blade to cut down the shuriken, but then grunted in slight pain as Tsubaki landed on him while stabbing her kunai into his shoulder. The clone chuckled before grabbing Tsubaki by the throat.

"Nice try, but still too easy!" He said as he lifted Tsubaki into the air.

"Tsubaki!" Sasuke called out.

She was thrown into the air by the clone who jumped up after her. Her eyes widened as the clone brought down his sword on her to cut her right in half.

"TSUBAKI!" Sakura and Naruto screamed.

However, everyone was then shocked when the Tsubaki who got cut turned into a log that fell into two halves on the ground.

"A substitution?" The clone asked with a quirked brow. "Not bad."

The real Tsubaki appeared behind him while quickly forming hand signs as Sasuke ran towards the clone from the front.

"Plant Ninja Art: Piercing Thorns!" Tsubaki said.

She held out her arms with long gnarly thorns shooting out of them to try and piercing the clone, but it whirled around to slice the thorns down with ease while simultaneously kicking out his foot behind him to kick Sasuke in the jaw. Sasuke went flying backwards to hit the ground as Tsubaki, who lost the thorns coming from her arms, grit her teeth. None of what they were doing was working. They had to think of something to get rid of this clone, so to save Kakashi. Before a plan could form in her mind, she saw the clone's sword coming at her again. She went to dodge, but the blade did manage to slice her arm partially.

She landed in a crouch a bit closer to the water's edge with blood running down her arm as her sleeve, which had been cut fell to the ground. She glanced behind her at the water knowing this might be the time to try something. However, before she could she was pushed down by the clone's foot, which was pressed hard down on her head. She cried out as he applied more pressure. Kakashi called out to her, but she could just twitch on the ground as her skull was starting to be crushed.

"Oh no, Sasuke-kun, Tsubaki!" Sakura cried out in worry.

"He got Sasuke and Tsubaki!" Naruto said looking more freaked out than before.

Naruto then looked at the clone that was crushing Tsubaki's head under his foot, and Naruto felt as if he couldn't move. He was paralyzed in fear again. He knew if he didn't get away that he'd be killed. That's all that kept running through his mind. He placed his hand on the ground to get away, but winced when pain shot through his hand. He looked at it confusion before remember how he got the wound to his hand in the first place. Naruto knew it was time to stop running, so he got to his feet to glare at the cone still hurting his friend.

"Hey, you!" Naruto shouted. "Leave my friend alone!"

The clone turned to look at Naruto as he stopped applying pressure to Tsubaki's skull.

"Oh?" The clone hummed. "You wanna fight now?"

It removed its foot from Tsubaki's head to walk towards the other genin, and Tsubaki just remained there unmoving as a bit of blood ran across her forehead. The clone stopped moving forward with its foot planted on Naruto's hitai-ate, which had Naruto narrowing his eyes at the disrespect the clone was showing for it. Naruto ran forward with a battle cry leaving his lips.

"Naruto, no!" Kakashi shouted.

Sakura started freaking out at Naruto's actions while knowing they were going to get him killed.

"Naruto, what in the world are you doing?!" She demanded.

Naruto didn't reply as he kept running forward with determination burning in his eyes. He'd beat this guy and save Kakashi. Not to mention get revenge for Tsubaki's clan and parents. Naruto wouldn't forgive this guy for the pain he's caused Tsubaki.

"Fool." The clone mocked.

Naruto finally reached the clone while going in for the attack, but the clone easily kicked Naruto away so hard it sent the blonde rolling across the ground. He came to a stop in front of Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna.

"What are you thinking charging at him by yourself?!" Sakura demanded. "Even Sasuke-kun and Tsubaki couldn't get to him, and they worked as a team! We're only genin! We can't beat a jōnin! Just look at what he did to Tsubaki!"

She gestured over to Tsubaki who was still lying motionless on the ground, which had Sakura worried. The white-haired girl wasn't even twitching. Sakura just prayed it wasn't too late for Tsubaki.

"So what did you think you could accomplish by that?!" Sakura questioned.

She was then surprised when seeing what Naruto had clutched so tightly in his hand as Naruto tried to get up. Naruto finally managed to get to his feet as everyone else remained silent.

"Hey, you…the freak with no eyebrows." Naruto addressed Zabuza. "Put this in your bingo book, the ninja that will become Hokage of Konohagakure…"

Naruto paused a moment, so he could tie his hitai-ate back around his forehead where it belonged.

"He never backs down." Naruto finished as he looked up. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

The clone shook to show the barely suppressed anger that Zabuza himself was feeling as Naruto stared them down without fear in his eyes any longer.

"Alright, Sasuke, listen up." Naruto said. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you." Sasuke replied.

"I've got a plan." Naruto said.

Sasuke was silent for a moment as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It took Naruto long enough.

"Tch, so you're finally thinking about teamwork, huh?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto just grinned as he wiped the bit of blood on his chin off with the back of his hand.

"Now, alright, Guys, let's go wild." Naruto said.

He'd beat this guy, save Kakashi, and then check on Tsubaki who still wasn't moving. If she was hurt extremely bad, Naruto would have to kick Zabuza's ass again.

"Okay, ready?" Naruto asked. "Let's beat this guy."

The clone chuckled in amusement while not seeming worried at all that Naruto suddenly found his courage.

"Tough words for such a little man." The clone mocked. "You think your plan is going to keep you in the game?"

Kakashi stiffened knowing these genin didn't stand a chance. They needed to run while they could. He looked to Tsubaki, who has still yet to move, with his chest clenching. There's no guarantee Tsubaki would even make it at this point, and he didn't want the others dying.

"What are you doing?!" Kakashi demanded. "I told you to run! This fight was over the moment I got caught. Now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are! It's to save the bridge builder! Stay on mission!"

Naruto frowned knowing Kakashi had a point, so he turned to look at Tazuna.

"Bridge Builder?" Naruto murmured.

Tazuna let out a breath guessing it was time to just stop thinking of his own problems and his own life because if he didn't all them might just die. He's caused the ninja enough trouble.

"Well, I…I guess this all happened because of me." He began. "Because of my desire to live, but I won't let that stand in your way now. Forget about me, and do what you have to do. Go ahead and fight to save your sensei."

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears. Did Tazuna not understand that the genin were way out of their league here and could die?

"Hn, alright," Sasuke said smirking. "You hear that?"

"Yeah, believe it." Naruto replied. "You ready?"

Sasuke nodded his head as the two of them turned their eyes back onto the Zabuza clone who was starting to laugh in a dark manner.

"You really haven't learned anything, have you?" The clone asked. "Still playing your little game…pretending to be ninja."

He then brought up his hand to look down at as his fingers curled up almost like claws.

"When I was your age, this hand had already crushed many opponents." The clone said.

The three genin and Tazuna all stiffened up as Kakashi looked to the real Zabuza who was still holding him prisoner.

"Zabuza the Demon." Kakashi said to the real Zabuza.

"Oh, so I was in your book too, huh?" Zabuza asked casually.

Kakashi just turned towards his students to explain how students became ninja in Kirigakure that was way different than in Konoha. Zabuza took over the explanation as Naruto questioned what was so different. He explained that a student had to kill another student to pass. These two students could have been the closest of friends, but in the end it was either one or the other than lived. Naruto couldn't believe his ears. They had to kill each other?! Kakashi went on to say that something even darker happened in that school, and that it was a boy who wasn't even a ninja took down a hundred students on his own. It didn't take the genin long to guess who that boy was as they looked to Zabuza.

"It felt so good." The clone said to express how Zabuza felt about it.

His words has the genin stiffening up in surprise. This guy really was some kind of a monster. Then in a blink of an eye he attacked Sasuke by elbowing him to the gut. Sasuke hit the ground before taking another elbow to the gut as the clone kept attacking.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

The clone stomped on Sasuke's torso after that, which had the ravenette crying out in pain. The clone kept applying pressure as it reached for the sword on its back.

"You're nothing." Zabuza said.

"Stop right there!" Naruto ordered.

He quickly created many clones of his own to surround Zabuza's water clone that looked up curiously. They all pulled out kunai as they readied to right the water clone.

"Here we go!" they all said.

They all jumped forward while creating a dome of Naruto clones around him while stabbing their kunai at him. In one sweep of his sword, the clone sent all the Naruto clones flying away from him.

"His skills are too advanced." Tazuna said. "He's too powerful. There's no way to defeat him!"

The clones started to disappear as they were skidding across the ground after being sent flying.

"I'm not giving up!" Naruto, who was skidding across the ground as well, said as he reached into his bag. "I've still got this!"

He pulled out a giant folded up shuriken, which he threw up into the air towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" He called out.

Sasuke got off the ground while quickly reaching out to grab the giant shuriken. Sasuke's eyes widened when he finally realized Naruto's plan. Sasuke whirled around to face the cone while clutching the shuriken in hand as it unfolded.

"Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows!" Sasuke said.

"A shuriken?" The clone asked. "That won't ever touch me."

Sasuke just threw the shuriken, and the clone was surprised when it veered around it to head towards the original Zabuza. Zabuza caught it when ease thinking it was over, but then he saw the shadow copy heading right for him. Before it could hit, he jumped up into the air to avoid being hit, which surprised everyone.

"I told you a shuriken can't touch me!" He said.

Suddenly vines shot up out of the water surprising everyone as they latched onto Zabuza who had been too busy with the shuriken to watch what might be coming at him from below. Zabuza cursed trying to break free, but the vines just tightened around him.

"Vines?!" Kakashi asked. "Tsubaki!"

He turned his head as Tsubaki slowly lifted her head off of the ground to look at Zabuza. She looked tired and had blood running down her face, but Kakashi was relieved to see that she was alive. Sakura, who was tearing up, was glad too since she had been so worried about Tsubaki.

"What the hell?!" Zabuza asked. "When did you?!"

He then noticed that one of Tsubaki's hands was partially underwater at the edge. When the waves rolled back, he saw her fingers dug into the ground with root like veins growing out into the dirt.

"I sent them underwater and waited for the right moment to send them after you." Tsubaki said. "I figured if I stayed still you'd lose interest in me therefore wouldn't think of me as a problem any longer and ignore me, which gave me the time to set up this little trap. Naruto-san and Sasuke-san were a big help as well when they formed their own plan. And now you can't dodge their next attack as long as you're holding onto that water prison."

Zabuza looked confused, but he then turned his head to see that shuriken he jumped over turned into Naruto who had a kunai ready to throw.

"Eat this!" Naruto shouted as he threw the kunai.

Zabuza's eyes widened as the attack got closer, so he struggled to get away even more. He realized he'd have to use the arm holding the prison since it was the only one free. He cursed releasing his hold on the prison, so to reach for his sword, which he used to cut the vines at his feet. He jumped away after that to land on the water a few feet away. He growled in anger as he ripped off the vines remaining on him since they were weaker once cut from the source. He turned his eyes on Naruto while going to quickly throw the shuriken at him, which had his friends gasping in worry.

"I'll destroy you!" Zabuza hissed as he readied to release the giant shuriken.

However, the shuriken was stopped by Kakashi, who was now free, as the jōnin used the metal on the back of his gloves to block the shuriken. Naruto hit the water unharmed, which was a relief.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called out happily.

Naruto breeched the surface of the water while shaking out his hair to get rid of some of the water.

"Naruto, that was an excellent plan." Kakashi said then glanced over at Tsubaki. "And, Tsubaki, that we well thought out. You both did exceptionally well."

Tsubaki was just glad that Kakashi was alright because she had been worried for their sensei, but he was now free. And she knew he could handle the rest. She winced as a throbbing when through her head, which reminded her of the stomping it received earlier. Not to mention the cut in her arm was still bleeding, and the loss of blood was making her a bit light headed. Her vision started getting blurry and her hearing muffled because she couldn't hear what was being said next. However, she did feel as the water shifted while infused with heavy chakra. She was hit by a large wave, which sent her floating quickly back towards Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna. However, the water had her veering to the left where she hit a tree roughly causing her to cough when the air was knocked out of her.

"Tsubaki!" Sakura called out in worry.

Tsubaki slumped over with her vision starting to become dark. Kakashi glanced over at her as he kept his body going to match Zabuza. He knew it wouldn't be long before she passed out from blood loss. He had to vision this as quickly as possible, so to make sure she received the power medical attention. Tsubaki's eyes fluttered as she tried to stay awake. She lifted her eyes to see as Sasuke appeared beside her to crouch down. He grabbed her arm to put around his shoulders, so to try and lift her up partially…and that was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.


	8. It's Time to Train, Train, Train!

Tsubaki groaned with her eyes slowly opening. She winced covering her eyes as a light hit them, which caused her pain. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked around the room.

"Where am I?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, you're awake."

Tsubaki turned her head seeing Tazuna was sitting at her side as she was laying on a mat that she had been placed on.

"How are you feeling?" Tazuna asked.

"Sore." Tsubaki replied.

She then went to sit up, and winced slightly when she put pressure on her right arm. She was confused for a second as she sat up fully while looking at her arm, which was bandaged…and missing a sleeve. She was about to ask Tazuna what happened when it all came rushing back to her. She held her head, which was also bandaged around her forehead to the back like a bandana. The fight with Zabuza hit her hard, and it made her head hurt.

"Wow, take it easy." Tazuna said as he reached out to place his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should lay down."

Tsubaki shook her head slightly as she clenched her eyes closed a moment to try and calm herself.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked. "To Zabuza? To Kakashi-sensei? And my friends?"

"Your sensei finished off Zabuza." Tazuna said. "He's resting right now in the room next to this one. He fainted right after the fight, but it just appears to be extreme fatigue. The rest of your team is getting something to eat in the kitchen."

Tsubaki was relieved to hear they were alright, but then anger boiled up inside her. Tazuna was surprised as Tsubaki moved to sit on her knees while punching the floor hard. She didn't seem like a hothead. In fact, out of all the genin Tazuna thought she was the most level-headed, so it was shocking to see her act like that.

"What's wrong?" Tazuna asked.

"I'm so weak." Tsubaki said as she shook in anger. "I knew there was a large difference between myself and a jōnin level shinobi, but I was so pathetic. I could barely help at all."

Tazuna's eyes widened as Tsubaki actually cursed as she hit the floor hard again. She honestly couldn't be serious. She did so much during the fight in his opinion.

"I don't think you should beat yourself up so much." Tazuna said. "I mean, you charged forward first to try and save your sensei. That was pretty brave."

"No, I was shaking like a leaf the entire time." Tsubaki said shaking her head. "I was scared out of my mind…I wasn't thinking straight…just like a child. It's pathetic. I'm weak. How can I expect to protect anyone at the level I am now?"

Tazuna looked at the girl softly as her eyes teared up. It was obvious that she was really bothered by all of this.

"I have to get stronger, so something like this never happens again." Tsubaki said. "I refuse to be so useless again!"

She then quickly wiped at her eyes to rid them of the tears of frustration that wanted to fall. She refused to cry. She hasn't cried ever since that night she lost everything. Tears were a sign of weakness…she had to be strong. She shook her head knowing she couldn't stay in this room feeling sorry for herself. She had to get her mind off of things, and find a way to be useful.

"Tazuna-san, you said Kakashi-sensei was unconscious, yes?" Tsubaki said as she stood. "That you think he fainted from extreme fatigue?"

"Uh, yeah?" Tazuna said as Tsubaki started heading for the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get herbs that will help Kakashi-sensei once he awakens." Tsubaki said as she slid the doors open.

Tazuna's eyes widened while pretty sure the girl needed to be resting not moving around. Tsubaki left the room while heading in the direction where she could heard Naruto's loud voice.

"Hey, wait!" Tazuna said as he got up to follow her.

Tsubaki didn't pause as she followed the sound of voices. She found her teammates at a kitchen table eating, but they paused when seeing her.

"Tsubaki!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed as they jumped up.

Tsubaki waved to her teammates silently as she jumped down onto the floor up the upper level of the flooring.

"Should you really be moving around?" Sasuke asked with a quirked brow.

"I cannot stay in that room." Tsubaki said shortly. "I shall make myself useful by finding herbs that will help not only my recovery but Kakashi-sensei's as well."

Sakura and Naruto looked at her as if she was crazy as she went over to where her shoes were placed by the door.

"You can't go herb searching in your condition." Sakura said sternly. "You lost a lot of blood, so you're probably lightheaded."

Tsubaki did feel a slight lightheadedness, but it wasn't something that was bothering her too much.

"I am fine enough for herb picking." Tsubaki said. "If you are so worried, you may join me. However, I do not think I would be the best company at the moment."

Sakura frowned wishing Tsubaki wouldn't be so stubborn. It wasn't like her to do something reckless like go out to do something silly when she should be resting. Naruto was silent for a moment as he look at Tsubaki's face. He could see the anger burning in her eyes even if she was doing well to hide the emotion.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he stepped forward. "I'll go with her and watch out of her, believe it!"

Sakura still wasn't happy though could see that Tsubaki was pretty set on going out.

"Just let them go." Sasuke said. "If she passes out because of her injuries, it's her own fault."

He too could see that Tsubaki needed something to keep her busy, so he didn't see the point in stopping her. He could understand her. They both—the two best of their class—had been powerless against Zabuza, and he too felt anger because of that. He was dealing with it his usual way though. It seemed Tsubaki had her own way of dealing with it, and it wasn't in their place to stop her. Sakura went to protest, but finally just gave in as she groaned in exasperation.

"Fine!" She said throwing up her arms in exasperation. "But you better keep a close eye on her, Naruto!"

"I will!" Naruto said as he ran over to the door.

He hurried to put on his sandals as Tsubaki stepped out of the door to glance around at their surroundings. She could see a small forest not far from the house while knowing it'd be a good place to look for herbs.

"Come along, Naruto-san." Tsubaki said as she started walking towards the forest.

"Wait, hold up!" Naruto called as he ran after her.

Tsubaki turned to look back at him as he scrambled to catch up, and watching his goofy antics pushed away some of the heavy thoughts on her mind. Her lips even partially tilted up as she turned her head away to continue walking. He quickly caught up to her, and he looked at her closely.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Naruto asked.

Tsubaki sighed while looking forward, and at first Naruto thought she wasn't going to answer.

"I…I will be." Tsubaki said. "My wounds will heal, and right now they are making me ache. However, I'm not really worried about them."

Naruto guessed as much. If she was worried about them, she probably wouldn't have insisted of coming out here to look for herbs. Naruto then looked to the side as he thought back to their fight with Zabuza, and how the kiri jōnin seemed to know Tsubaki.

"So…did he really kill your parents?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yes." Tsubaki replied. "He gravely injured my father first. Not even to kill him right away, but enough so my father wouldn't be a threat. He wanted my father alive along enough to watch as Zabuza killed my mother then took me."

Naruto's eyes widened before they narrowed. His teeth grit sharply while thinking that was just sick. What kind of person did that?

"He made sure I watched as well." Tsubaki added. "After killing my mother, he came after me, but Ichigo appeared just in time to stop him. I ended up running from the estate as it was burning, and that was the last time I saw him until today. All those past feelings of fear rose up the moment I laid eyes on him, and my stomach churned as I felt as if I'd become sick. I haven't felt that frightened in six whole years, but he brought it all back with a simple look."

The anger towards herself started to bubble up again because she still couldn't believe how pathetic she was. She has to quickly heal up, so to start her training again. She has to train three times harder if she ever wanted to reach the same level as Kakashi and Zabuza. She also had to condition herself to not panic when faced with something or someone frightening like Zabuza. If she couldn't do those things, she'd never be able to protect anyone.

"Well, I don't think anyone can blame you for being frightened." Naruto said. "I didn't even know the guy, and I was scared to death. I froze when you decided to fight."

"I am not meant to freeze up." Tsubaki said as her hands clenched into fists. "I made a promise to become strong, so to protect those dear to me. I couldn't help you or Sasuke-san when you needed aid. I even passed out."

Naruto looked at Tsubaki sympathetically when seeing how angry she was at herself. He knew the feeling. The feeling that made a person feel as if they're a failure, which in turn become self-hatred for being a failure or for having failed. He knew it all too well, and he was sure Tsubaki wasn't as used to it as him because she was so far from being a failure like him. He reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, which had her coming to a stop as she glanced over at him.

"Don't worry, Tsubaki." Naruto said as he grinned at her. "We'll train to get stronger together! I know you can reach your dream, and I want to help you, believe it!"

Tsubaki felt touched by his words, and her lips curled up partially, which had his grin widening.

"Thank-you, Naruto-san." Tsubaki said. "Now, shall we collect those herbs?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said nodding. "What kind are we looking for?"

Tsubaki started describing the herbs as they continued walking, and by the look on Naruto's face, she could tell she would have to explain more than once and probably more than twice. However, she didn't mind. She'd explain it as many times as he needed her to. She then smiled at bit more as Naruto groaned pulling at his hair meaning he was at a complete loss.

"Don't worry." She said calmly. "I'll explain again once we come to a place where they most likely grow."

* * *

Later that day, Tsubaki was in the kitchen using the herbs she and Naruto had found to brew into a tea for Kakashi. She would drink some as well, but these herbs were mostly used to restore energy to a fatigued body, so the muscles and body as a whole would recover more quickly. As she was pouring a cup for Kakashi, she heard feet quickly thumping in her direction. She didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"What is it, Naruto-san?" She asked as she finally looked up from her task.

"It's Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said. "He's finally gotten up, and he's saying some crazy stuff about Zabuza being alive!"

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes though wasn't surprised to hear this. When she had returned earlier, Sasuke had told her everything that happened after she passed out. The way Sasuke described Zabuza's death hadn't set right with her. She just didn't see the legendary Demon of the Mist going out like that. It seemed as if her suspicions were right.

"I see." Tsubaki said. "It seems we will have to remain alert still because there is no telling when he might strike."

"You don't seem surprised!" Naruto pointed out.

"It is because I am not." Tsubaki said. "I suppose you could say my gut warned me that we haven't seen the last of Zabuza."

Naruto frowned wondering how her gut instinct could have known Zabuza was still alive. Tsubaki then grabbed the cup she made to Kakashi to take it back to him. Naruto followed after her, so the two went into the room where Kakashi, the other two genin, Tazuna, and his daughter were.

"Tsubaki, there you are." Kakashi said. "I was beginning to get worried when Sakura told me you went to collect herbs in your current state."

"I am fine, Sensei." Tsubaki insisted as she knelt down at his side. "Besides, with Zabuza still alive, we will need you to recover much quicker, yes? This tea I made with special herbs will help you do so."

Kakashi sighed wishing Tsubaki would be more worried about herself since she was the one with the physical injuries. Sure he had a cut on his hand, but that wasn't a big deal.

"Thank-you." He said. "But try to think more about yourself in the future, okay?"

He reached out to gently ruffle her hair, which had her frowning when some strands fell in her face. He chuckled at her expression while just glad to see she was okay. He dropped his hand back to his side as he looked at the tea she had brought him, which she was still holding.

It definitely smelt strongly of herbs, and he was certain it was taste extremely bitter like all herbs do. However, he knew to trust an herb blend made by someone of the Taikanhana Clan. All the members of the clan and their retainers he had ever met knew more about herbs that some medical ninja, which was saying a lot.

"Make sure to drink all of it, Sensei." Tsubaki said. "We need you to swiftly recover for the next fight to come. We wouldn't stand a chance on our own."

Sakura nodded in agreement since she hadn't been able to do a thing, but stay back with Tazuna as the rest of her team fought.

"That isn't completely true." Kakashi said as he looked to the two girls. "Think about it. How was I am to stop Zabuza? Because you all helped me. You've grown."

Tsubaki frowned not sure if she agreed with his words of praise since she was displeased with her performance during the fight.

"Naruto," Kakashi said to get the blonde's attention. "You've grown the most."

Naruto seemed surprised by Kakashi's words, but he then smiled slightly as he felt pleased by the praise he was given.

"So you noticed, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said grinning broadly. "Now things are going to get better, believe it!"

"I don't believe!" A new voice pipped up. "And nothing's going to be good!"

Everyone turned towards the voice to see a young kid standing there with a frown on his face. Tsubaki's brow quirked as she wondered who he was.

"Who are you?!" Naruto demanded as he pointed at the kid.

Well, that was certainly one way of finding out. As Naruto waited for an answer, Tsubaki silently held out the tea to Kakashi since he still needed to take it. He took it from her as Tazuna greeted the boy as Inari and opened up his arms. As Inari ran to his grandfather, Kakashi quickly pulled down his mask while everyone was distracted to down the tea in one gulp. He tried not to cough at the bitter taste as he set the cup to the side before pulling back up his mask. He instantly felt a bit more rejuvenated, and clenched his right hand into a fist more strongly. He finally looked back to the kid who was hugging Tazuna as Tsunami scolded Inari for being rude.

"It's okay." Tazuna said as he stroked Inari's head affectionately. "I'm rude to them too."

"And we all know it too." Tsubaki said bluntly as she took the discarded teacup into her hand.

Tsunami sighed wondering what her father has been doing to these poor ninja as they nodded their heads in agreement with Tsubaki's statement.

"Okasan, don't you see?!" Inari asked. "These people are going to die! Gato and his men will come back and find them and wipe them out!"

"What did you say, brat?!" Naruto demanded as he shot to his feet.

Tsubaki sighed though wasn't quite surprised that Naruto lost his temper at the boy's words. The blonde definitely did not like to be underestimated or disrespected.

"Listen up," Naruto ordered as he pointed at Inari. "You know what a super ninja is? Well, that's me only a lot better! I'm gonna be Hokage! This Gato or Blato—!"

"It's Gato, Naruto-san." Tsubaki cut in helpfully.

"Yeah, him!" Naruto said then continued on with what he was saying. "—is no match for a real hero like me!"

Inari was silent for a moment after Naruto's little speech before lifting his head to glare at Naruto.

"Tch, there's no such thing as a hero." Inari scoffed. "You're just full of stupid ideas!"

"What'd you say?!" Naruto demanded as he stomped forward.

However, Sakura quickly grabbed Naruto to prevent the blonde from getting his hands on the kid.

"If you wanna stay alive, you should go back where you came from." Inari added as he started walking away.

"I think you should let Naruto-san hit the brat." Tsubaki said bluntly. "I believe a good smack would be good for him."

Kakashi sighed at her usual bluntness as Sakura sighed in exasperation. She shook her head at Tsubaki as Tazuna asked Inari where he was going.

"To look out at the ocean." Inari said. "I just want to be alone!"

He left the room with Tazuna apologizing for Inari's attitude as the young boy disappeared around the corner. Naruto finally got away from Sakura to go after the boy to knock some sense into him.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out.

"Just leave him alone." Kakashi said. "He isn't going to listen."

Sakura frowned knowing that was true, but she didn't think it was a good idea to leave Naruto on his own.

"Anyway, Tsubaki," Kakashi said. "Before you came in with Naruto, we were discussing training. I'm sure you want to join us."

"Of course, Sensei." Tsubaki said nodding. "I want to become stronger."

Kakashi nodded in return while not expecting any less from Tsubaki. Though she should rest her body, she still had the ability to train at least some, which would be good for her as well. He'd just have to make sure she didn't push herself too much. If he saw her becoming too lightheaded, he would make her rest.

"We will get started once Naruto comes back." Kakashi said.

* * *

Tsubaki stood with her fellow genin in the middle of a forest near Tazuna's place with Kakashi, who was using crutches, in front of them. He declared it was time for training, and Tsubaki was ready to get started.

"First we will begin with a review of chakra." Kakashi said. "A ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential."

Tsubaki knew this very well, so she was certain she didn't need the review. However, a certain blonde someone might, which means she'd just remain quiet until the review was over.

"We know that." Sasuke said.

"He's right." Naruto said grinning. "A long time ago we learned all about—uh—catra."

Tsubaki lightly coughed to hide a chuckle of amusement as Kakashi sighed in disappointment.

"Chakra." Kakashi corrected before handing the reigns over to Sakura.

She explained all the basics of chakra for Naruto as Sasuke and Tsubaki remained silent. Tsubaki looked towards Naruto to see if he was understanding this. He seemed to be getting some of it, but she was sure some of it was going over his head. At the end of Sakura's explanation, she was given praise from Kakashi, which had her grinning. Tsubaki even pat her shoulder.

"Ah, what's the big deal with all these complicated explanations?" Naruto asked. "The whole point is to learn the jutsu, isn't it?"

"Naruto's right for once." Sasuke said. "We're already using chakra energy in our jutsu."

Kakashi went to correct them, but before he could open his mouth the other kunoichi of the team spoke up.

"You might be using chakra, but it doesn't mean you've mastered the use of it." Tsubaki pointed out. "It isn't just about learning the jutsu because the use of chakra for each jutsu is different. So if you want to completely master a jutsu, you must master the control of chakra you use first."

The boys seemed confused, but Sakura was nodding along because that had been completely explained to them during class.

"I shall try to explain." Tsubaki said. "What I am saying is that the amount of chakra you must draw on is different from jutsu to jutsu. For a simple cloning technique you'd most likely only use half the chakra or even less than you would need for a more complicated jutsu technique like your fire ball jutsu, Sasuke-san."

"She's right." Kakashi said nodding. "Each jutsu requires different amounts of chakra. And depending on how well your chakra control is, you can either be using too much for something simple, or not using enough for something complicated, which means the jutsu won't work."

Sasuke frowned kind of understanding what they were saying, but he's never had trouble getting a jutsu to work before, so he was sure he had a handle on his chakra.

"I can tell by your expression, Sasuke-san, that you think the way you use your chakra is fine as is." Tsubaki said. "However, I can tell you know that you use too much chakra without even realizing it sometimes."

Kakashi nodded his head as Sasuke's frown deepened. How did Tsubaki know that?

"My problem is that I have trouble finding a medium between a small amount of chakra and a large amount." Tsubaki said. "It is one of the reasons why I have not mastered the Seed Rain jutsu. I cannot get the flowers to fully bloom from the seeds. I either don't put in enough, which causes the flowers to half bloom, or I over shoot the amount I need, which causes the flowers to wilt before reaching full bloom."

Tsubaki could admit her flaws because admitting one's flaws is the first step of bettering one's self.

"However, it's more than just putting out the right amount." Tsubaki said. "You also have to make sure you correctly portion your chakra between physical and spiritual because they very as well for each jutsu."

"All correct again." Kakashi said. "At least the two young ladies understand chakra."

Naruto and Sasuke frowned as Kakashi shook his heads at them as if in disappointment. Tsubaki just knew about it so well since it was one of the many lessons that Ichigo gave her when she was still a child in Hanagakure.

"Uh, so how do we change that?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his feet.

"Train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature." Kakashi said. "To achieve this goal you must be ready put your life on the line."

Tsubaki tilted her head at him while wondering just what kind of training he had planned for them as the others—minus Sasuke—looked worried.

"What do we have to do?" Sakura asked.

"Climb a tree." Kakashi said as he pointed out.

As the others seemed confused, Tsubaki blinked at Kakashi curiously. Was he talking about the lesson that she was thinking he was talking about?

"Climb a tree?" The genin—minus Tsubaki—asked.

"Yes." Kakashi said nodding. "But there's just one rule, no hands."

Yes, he was definitely talking about the lesson that Tsubaki was thinking about. Tsubaki looked towards the tree closest to her while walking towards it as the others just continued staring at Kakashi.

"What?" Sakura asked. "You're kidding."

She's never heard of anything so ridiculous before. Who can climb a tree without their hands?

"Am I?" Kakashi asked. "Let's see."

"Kakashi-sensei, is this what you want us to do?"

Kakashi blinked along with the others before turning their heads towards Tsubaki who spoke. The other three genin gasped when seeing her halfway up a tree trunk. What was shocking though was that she was standing on it sideways in a casual manner as she had her arms crossed over her chest. She looked as if she was simply standing on the ground…but she was sideways instead of vertical like them.

"Why yes." Kakashi said after he overcame his shock.

He had no idea Tsubaki was capable of such a thing. He knew she came from a talented clan, but tree climbing like that wasn't usually taught in the academy.

"Tsubaki, how are you doing that?!" Naruto asked pointing.

"With chakra." Tsubaki replied. "Ichigo taught me how to do it because I insisted on learning it when I saw her doing it one day."

Tsubaki left out the part where she had tried to do it on her own, and ended up falling several times on her butt. It had been so embarrassing when Ichigo caught her training after she had taken another fall. Ichigo teased her about it for days before finally showing Tsubaki how it was done. Even after that it took a few days to master it.

"Well, done, Tsubaki." Kakashi said applauding her.

He then turned to the genin to explain how Tsubaki was able to do that as Tsubaki walked down the tree trunk with ease before touching back down on the ground.

"Wait a minute," Sakura cut in after he explained it was a way to apply chakra. "That's a nice trick, but how does it help us fight Zabuza?"

Tsubaki was wondering that a bit herself. Yes, it was a good way to practice chakra control, but she didn't know if it'd really help them or not.

"It's the only way to fight him, Sakura." Kakashi said. "That's the entire goal of this training."

He explained they'd learn to pull chakra to a small part of the body, and that feet are the hardest point in the body to control. It was the perfect way to make chakra control effortlessly if trained enough.

"Are you getting the picture?" Kakashi said. "If you can master this, you'll be able to master any jutsu. Well, theoretically."

He then continued on to explain the lesson as Tsubaki lightly frowned. If that was true, why couldn't she master the Seed Rain jutsu or some of the other jutsu of her clan? She could use the jutsu, but they weren't completely mastered. However, she could climb trees without a problem anymore. So what was wrong with her? She didn't snap out of her thoughts even when her teammates started trying to climb trees. What did she have to do to be able to control her chakra even better? There had to be some other kind of training…and if she mastered it, perhaps her other jutsu would be better.

"Better be careful." Kakashi said from behind her suddenly. "You might start smoking out the ears if you think too hard."

Tsubaki jumped before turning around to look at her sensei who was smiling down at her.

"Don't worry." Kakashi said. "I have some training that will help you become stronger as well."

"Really?" Tsubaki asked with her eyes lighting up slightly.

Kakashi nodded his head while certain Tsubaki was definitely ready for the next step of controlling chakra at the bottom of her feet.

"Do you think I will be able to control my other jutsu better if I learn this technique?" Tsubaki asked.

"I can almost guarantee it." Kakashi said chuckling.

Tsubaki's eyes set in determination while ready to take on this new training that Kakashi had ready for her. She'd work until her entire body gave out and then train some more until she masters what he has planned. She as to become stronger, so that next time they meet Zabuza in battle, she won't be so easily beaten again.

* * *

"You want me to walk on water?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

Kakashi nodded his head as he and Tsubaki stood on the edge of a small dock with the water just below them. He had had her change earlier into some clothes Naruto said she could borrow since he knew she was going to get wet. It was better she didn't get her other clothes wet, so she had something to change into once she was done training.

"It's like walking up a tree using chakra, but walking on water doesn't require a steady stream of chakra." Kakashi said.

"Is it because the water shifts and flows unlike the steady standing tree?" Tsubaki asked.

Kakashi seemed surprised she guessed it before he finished talking, but he soon chuckled while knowing he shouldn't be too surprised.

"That's correct." Kakashi said. "You must constantly shift and change the chakra output on the bottom of your feet to walk on water, or you'll just sink."

Tsubaki hummed while thinking she understood this lesson. This would definitely be more difficult than climbing up a tree. However, if she could master switching up her chakra output to walk on water, it should be easier for her to measure out how much chakra she needs for different jutsu.

"Alright." She said then took a deep breath as she brought her hands up in a hand sign of gathering chakra.

She would start out with a steady flow in the center of her feet before having the rest of the chakra at her feet shifting. Kakashi watched her as she closed her eyes a moment to concentrate. When she opened her eyes, she stepped forward. She had to take a small jump off the dock, and for a split second she was on top of the water before she sank like a rock. Well, Kakashi wasn't surprised. As talented as she was, it would still take many tries before she got the hang of it. Tsubaki's head breeched the surface, and she sputtered a bit to get rid of the water she sucked in.

"Again." She said to herself then swam over to the dock.

Kakashi knelt down while offering his hand to her. She took it, so he could help her out of the water. Once she was on the dock, she immediately turned back to the water while concentrating on her feet again. She jumped off again to try it, but ended up underwater again. She popped back up with the determined look still in her eyes. In fact the look was almost defiant as if she refused to let this technique beat her. He chuckled in amusement then helped her back out of the water. She tried again with the same result, but he knew she'd keep going until she mastered it. Or until he had to save her from drowning because she exhausted herself. Well, he'd just wait to see what happened first.


	9. Meeting on the Shoreline

It was the next day, and Tsubaki was still trying to get the hang of the new walking on water technique. She has made progress, but she was far from mastering it. She could now keep most of her body out of water with just her ankles in the water. However, at the slightest distraction she ended up taking another swim. She had to train to the point that walking on water was as easy as breathing. So easy her body knew what to do without her having to concentrate so hard on it.

Tsubaki was also on her own today, so if she wanted out of the water, she had to fish herself out. Not that she minded since she was used to training alone. Even though Tsubaki has Ichigo, Tsubaki mostly relies on herself for training. Like Ichigo might get her started on a new technique, but then Tsubaki takes it from there. Or Tsubaki starts training a new technique on her own without guidance. It's just always been like that, so she wasn't bothered when Kakashi said he was going to rest some today after making sure Sasuke and Naruto weren't killing each other.

That was hours ago when he said that after checking in on her, and now the sun was setting for the day. She only had a little more time before it was completely dark. Kakashi would probably come looking for her to make her come back to the house by then, so she had to train as most as possible with the time she has left.

"Alright." She said to herself as she readied herself to go out onto the water again. "This time for sure."

Tsubaki jumped down into the water, and her eyes widened in shock when her feet landed on the surface without slipping in. She looked down with rings of water moving at the bottom of her feet as she continued to switch up her chakra flow to match the flow of water. She took a few steps away from the dock on cautious feet, but she still remained above the surface. She was actually doing it. She actually managed to walk on water. She smiled feeling a bit proud of herself.

"Hey, Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki gasped losing her concentration, which resulted in her taking a dunk into the water. She ended up sucking in water since she hadn't expected to take another bath. She swam back to the surface while coughing and sputtering. She turned her head to frown at Sakura who had distracted her from the training she was doing. The pinkette was standing on the dock with Tazuna behind her.

"Sorry!" Sakura called out looking sheepish.

Tsubaki just sighed before she swam back over to the dock. Sakura helped her out of the water while offering her the towel the Tsubaki brought with her today. Tsubaki dried out her hair, which she left down today since there was no point in fixing it up if she was going to continue getting soaked.

"Kid, just what were you doing?" Tazuna asked.

"Walking on water, so that I may better my chakra control." Tsubaki said. "I almost had it to."

Sakura apologized again, but Tsubaki waved off her apology since the white-haired girl wasn't that upset.

"May I help you both?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, Tazuna-san finished working on the bridge for the day, so we're going to head back to his house." Sakura said. "You want to come with us?"

Tsubaki shook her head as she stood back up onto her feet after drying out her hair some.

"I wish to continue training until Kakashi-sensei says I have to come back to the house." Tsubaki said honestly. "I have to master this technique before Zabuza makes an appearance."

"Okay, but don't push yourself too hard." Sakura said. "You're still recovering."

Tsubaki nodded before waving the two of them off. Once they were gone, she turned back towards the water knowing she still had plenty of work to do. Let's see if she can do the same thing she did earlier. She jumped down into the water…and sunk immediately. She frowned underwater while crossing her arms over her chest. It was back to square one.

* * *

"I wonder where Tsubaki is." Sakura said late that night. "And that stupid Naruto isn't back either."

It was getting time to turn in, and those two weren't in sight. Naruto had left after dinner after hearing the story about Inari's father while Tsubaki hadn't even showed up for dinner.

"Probably still training." Kakashi said casually.

Sakura frowned because that was no excuse for them to stay outside all night worrying people. Sakura sighed about to just turn in for the night when the door slid open to reveal Tsubaki who had the towel draped over her while shaking like a leaf. She looked as if he was freezing. Her lips were even blue.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Tsunami said as she rushed over to Tsubaki.

She placed her hand on Tsubaki's forehead, but it jerked back almost instantly.

"You're like ice!" Tsunami said. "We need to start warming you up immediately. A hot bath should do the trick."

"No, thank-you." Tsubaki said. "I just came for a set of warm, dry clothes and my sleeping roll. I will be returning to the shore, so that I may continue training. I merely wanted to make sure I have what I need for the night."

Tsunami and Sakura looked at Tsubaki as if she was crazy. Kakashi just chuckled since he could see even the level-headed flower princess could be quite stubbornly foolish herself.

"You're going to campout by the water?" Tsunami asked. "You'll freeze to death if you do that."

"Thank-you for the concern, but I will be fine." Tsubaki said. "I will build a fire to keep warm for the night if I must."

Tsunami couldn't believe her ears, and she just remained rooted in spot as Tsubaki walked past her to get into the house, so to go to the room where her things were.

"She'll be fine." Kakashi said grinning. "I'd be more worried about Naruto than Tsubaki any day."

Though he did know Tsubaki was valuable to kiri-nin. However, these ninja were rogue, so they probably didn't care what clan Tsubaki came from.

"That girl could freeze to death." Tsunami insisted. "She needs to rest and be taken care of before she catches her death of cold."

"Tsubaki doesn't like to be coddled." Kakashi said shaking his head. "She receives enough of that treatment at home, so she tries to avoid it when she can."

Kakashi has noticed this about his little student in the time he's known her. The girl seemed to avoid being taken care of whenever she could, or she seemed to become annoyed at herself for needing help. She would accept something simple like help out of the water after sinking in, or something like that. But she didn't like coddling.

"She might not like it, but sometimes people need coddling." Tsunami said. "They need help."

Kakashi said nothing as Tsubaki returned into the room wearing dry clothes and having her bag on her shoulder. She had her wet clothes wrapped up in the towel to take with her to dry out tonight, so she could change into them once she soaks the ones she has on.

"I shall be going." Tsubaki said. "I promise to be careful."

"Alright." Kakashi said. "Make sure not to train to the point of exhaustion, or you might drown."

Tsunami and Sakura seemed appalled by how casually he said that, but Tsubaki just lightly smiled.

"Yes, sensei." Tsubaki said nodding.

She hurried out the door after that before Tsunami even had a chance to call out to her to come back.

"Both of those kids are so reckless." Tsunami said sighing.

* * *

A few more days passed, and Tsubaki was still training the walking on water technique. She could now walk on the water with little difficulty. However, she wanted to train to the point that there was no difficulty whatsoever. She was going through some Taijutsu moves on the water to make sure her feet could readjusted after being removed from the surface for a split second, so that fighting on the water should be no problem. As she was going through another movement, she wondered if she could use her hands on the water. She did a back flip to hand on her hands while trying to concentrate her chakra on them like her feet. She gasped as she sunk in slightly, but not completely.

"Well, that's pretty neat." A masculine voice said casually.

Tsubaki gasped with her concentration broken, so she fell into the water for the first time since she started that day. She swam back to the surface to throw a glare at the stranger who distracted her. The stranger was a boy who looked a few years older than her. He had raven black hair that was saved slightly on the sides with the top of his head had thick black hair that was slightly slicked back then to the left. His eyes were aquamarine in color and stuck out against his pale skin that had a slight grayish tint. He was also toned as if he worked out a lot, and had a tall stature.

He wore a casual black tank top that fit him loosely with a pair of black baggy pants that were tucked into black shinobi like sandals that went up to his knees. There was a black choker around his neck that was fastened shut by a belt, and his ears were multiply pierced with three silver rings in each ear. He also had his right eyebrow pierced, and there was a silver ring pierced into his lip. His entire look said he was trouble.

"Sorry about that." He said grinning, which revealed that all of his teeth had a sharp edge as he put his hands into his pockets. "I was just passing by when I saw you training."

Tsubaki just sighed before swimming back to the shore, so to get out of the water.

"You must be a ninja, am I right?" He asked.

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes slightly as she wondered who this person was, and if she should be wary of him.

"Yes." She said. "Now may I ask who you are?"

The guy blinked at her question since she asked it with such a blunt, almost demanding tone. He then chuckled seeming amused.

"I guess I forgot to introduce myself." He said then held out his hand. "I'm Madataki Suijin."

Tsubaki looked at his hand for a moment before reaching out to shake it since she felt no malice coming from him.

"Taikanhana Tsubaki." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Suijin said as they let go of each other's hands.

Tsubaki just nodded silently then went to reach for the towel that Tsunami had dropped off earlier this morning.

"So what were you trying to accomplish exactly?" Suijin asked with a curious brow. "Walking on water seems like a pretty neat trick already. Why try to use your hands?"

Tsubaki didn't answer at first as she dried off her hair some with the towel since it was soaked.

"I have to work on my chakra control." Tsubaki said. "I have to make sure I can control it on every part of my body. My sensei informed me that walking on water could help me be able to make my chakra control be more precise that other jutsu would be easy for me. I figured if I could test myself using my hands, and for it to work that I would have actually made some progress…which means I would have become stronger."

Suijin hummed in acknowledgement to what she said as he tilted his head slightly.

"You seem like a talented young kunoichi already." He said. "Why worry about becoming stronger?"

"Because I have people who are precious to me that I must protect, and I can't protect them if I am weak." Tsubaki said getting to the point as always."

Suijin's eyes widened partially, and Tsubaki wondered what she said that was so surprising. Suijin then chuckled as he looked to the side.

"So you're like him, huh?" Suijin asked.

Tsubaki blinked in confusion wondering who Suijin was comparing her to. A friend? A relative perhaps?

"Like who?" Tsubaki asked.

"My kid brother." Suijin replied shrugging. "He works to become stronger to protect someone precious to him like you are. I really don't understand it."

Tsubaki was going to ask what he meant, but paused. Why was she even talking to this stranger? Something about him was definitely off even if she couldn't quite tell what it was.

"I mean, how can you become stronger if you're worried about someone else?" Suijin continued without her having to speak. "Worrying about others clouds your judgement therefore holds you back…at least that's what I've always been taught."

This boy speaks as if he was a ninja. Tsubaki too was taught how emotions could cloud the judgement, and how the concern of others was one of the leading causes to poor judgement. It was taught that it hinders shinobi to let these concerns for others come before the choices that would get a mission done.

"I suppose to some degree I could see how that could be true." Tsubaki said. "However, it's human nature to protect what is precious to them. So would they not fight harder to protect someone they care about if that someone was in danger? I know that might also mean not making the right call from time to time, but that doesn't seem like weakness to me."

The boy seemed to think for a moment before his lips turned up into a grin slightly.

"I guess you've got a point." Suijin said. "Still have a hard time fully agreeing with ya though, Hime."

Tsubaki stiffened at the nickname for a moment, but it was only a split second, so someone with untrained eyes wouldn't have caught. The boy's eyes flickered as if he noticed, but he said nothing.

"Well, do you know care about your brother?" Tsubaki asked. "Wouldn't you wish to do everything in your power to keep him safe if he were to be in trouble?"

"I guess, but that little brat can take care of himself." Suijin said. "Though there were a few times where I had to save his ass."

"It's impolite to speak about people behind their back, you know, Sui-niisan."

Tsubaki stiffened since she hadn't sensed anyone coming up behind her until the voice spoke. She turned her head seeing a young boy who looked very feminine standing there. He gave her a kind smile, and even if it did feel genuine, Tsubaki's heart thumped hard. There was definitely something up with this feminine looking boy. And with him standing near Suijin, it made Suijin even seem a bit dangerous. The two of them definitely weren't just civilians. Perhaps it was the way they were standing. Casual yet poised to deal with any sudden attack. Or perhaps it was the looks in their eyes. Whatever it was, it had her on edge, but she had to keep her cool.

"Haku, there you are." Suijin said. "Done playing in the forest?"

"I wasn't playing." Haku said. "I was collecting herbs."

Haku held up a basket that had said herbs, and Tsubaki noticed they were like the ones she had given to Kakashi. Herbs that were meant replenish a body's strength, and there was enough in that basket that could strengthen a body—that was trying to recuperate from recently getting hit in the neck pressure points—to get it to move again. Of course, she knew she couldn't jump to conclusions, but she would speak to Kakashi about it once she sees him again.

"Then let's head back." Suijin said then looked to Tsubaki. "It was nice to meet you, Hime. You keep training to get stronger, okay?"

He pat Tsubaki on stop the head as an older brother would do before starting to walk away. Haku dipped his head to Tsubaki then followed after Suijin. Tsubaki watched them go while wondering just who those two exactly.

* * *

After checking on Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi headed towards the water where he knew Tsubaki was. Sakura decided to stay behind with the boys to make sure they ate. She made sure to give Kakashi Tsubaki's portion since the pinkette was sure the other girl had to be hungry. When he arrived at the water, he was surprised to see Tsubaki walking across it on her hands as easily as he could on his feet. It looked like someone decided to try to do something besides what her sensei gave her to do.

"That's very good, Tsubaki." Kakashi called out.

Tsubaki tilted her head back slightly to look at Kakashi as he remained on the sore.

"You progressing very well." Kakashi said then held up the small picnic basket. "So why don't you come in from the water for some lunch?"

"Okay, Sensei." Tsubaki said.

She flipped back onto her feet with ease then jogged across the water to reach the shore. Kakashi handed her the basket, and her stomach almost rumbled when her nose picked up the delicious smell coming from basket. Kakashi grinned in amusement when seeing the hungry look in her eyes. The two of them set down, and Tsubaki started to enjoy her lunch. She was very hungry after all.

"So it seems as if you've mastered walking on water." Kakashi said. "I knew you could do it."

"I still want to train a bit more." Tsubaki said. "Walking on water is nice technique, but it's much different than fighting on water. I want to make sure my body knows how to automatically keep me on water without sinking even when I'm concentrated on fighting."

Kakashi nodded in understanding while not surprised that Tsubaki is already thinking that far ahead. Even after mastering the technique of walking up trees or walking on water, a ninja could slip up during a fight since they're so concentrated on their opponent.

"Zabuza will probably be ready to fight soon…very soon." Tsubaki said.

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi said. "It takes a long time to recuperate after taking two senbon to the pressure points in the back of the neck."

Tsubaki knew that was true, but her mind turned two those two boys she met earlier.

"You would probably still be using two crutches if I hadn't give you those herbs." Tsubaki pointed out. "If Zabuza had someone who could make sure he had gotten the same ones, wouldn't he recuperate faster?"

Kakashi nodded his head while wondering where Tsubaki was going with this. Tsubaki finally told him about the two boys, and how she felt as if there was something up with them. She then explained that the younger boy had a whole basket of herbs that were the same ones she had given Kakashi himself.

"I see." Kakashi said. "I can see why you believe Zabuza might be ready for an attack sooner rather than later. We will just have to keep on our guard tomorrow. You, Sakura, and I will be guarding Tazuna at the bridge. Hopefully, Naruto and Sasuke will be ready to join us as well."

"Yes, Sensei." Tsubaki said nodding. "If we are to fight tomorrow, I must get in all the training I can today."

Kakashi chuckled not surprised that she wanted to push herself training to the last available second.

"Alright." Kakashi said. "Just don't over exert yourself. We'll need you tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Tsubaki let out a yawn while walking beside Sakura. She had gotten in late last night after dinner, and had stumbled upon Kakashi giving Inari a little talk. She had just walked right on by with interrupting since she was too tired to be nosy to ask them what they were talking about. She had fallen asleep almost as soon as she stepped into the room she was sharing with her fellow genin. If she had been more awake, she never would have ungracefully plopped down into her sleeping mat while nearly falling into Naruto's by mistake.

"Gees, maybe you should have stayed behind too." Sakura said as she looked to Tsubaki. "You look worn out."

Tsubaki just hummed in reply since her mind couldn't form any words at the moment. Kakashi looked down at her as he brought up the rear of the group while thinking Sakura might be right. Maybe he should have let her sleep as well, but she had woke for a few seconds as Sasuke and Sakura were getting ready, so he thought she'd be okay to join them. Maybe he should send her back. He then blinked when seeing Tsubaki looking back at him with narrowed eyes.

"I would have just followed after all of you if you tried to leave me behind." She informed him.

His eye widened partially as he wondered if his little student at the ability to peer inside his mind. He knew that was a silly thought…but what else was he supposed to think when she says stuff like that?

"Of course, you would have." Kakashi said. "But you don't have to push yourself, Tsubaki. If you need to rest you can then join us later. I can even walk you back to the house real quick."

"Or I can go with you all now, and take a nap on the bridge if everything is peaceful." Tsubaki retorted.

Kakashi sighed wondering why she had to be just as stubborn as Ichigo. Did Tsubaki pick it up from the redheaded woman? Or was it just a trait that all women of Hanagakure shared?

"I wouldn't argue with her if I were you, Sensei." Sakura said shaking her head. "Tsubaki has always been the type to do as she pleases no matter what anyone else says."

"It's because she's spoiled." Sasuke said bluntly.

Tsubaki frowned at her teammates as they gave her looks of their own in return. Tazuna chuckled glad to see the genin actually acting a bit relaxed and closer to their age.

"Perhaps I am a bit spoiled, and perhaps I am used to doing as I please." Tsubaki admitted. "However, if Kakashi-sensei asked either of you to stay behind, would you have?"

Sakura looked away knowing she couldn't say no since she wanted to go where Sasuke went. Said Uchiha just scoffed as he looked to the side. As if he'd be left behind during a mission.

"That is what I thought." Tsubaki said. "I also believe that as soon as Naruto-san wakes up that he will be joining us."

Kakashi sighed knowing that was probably true. In fact, Naruto would probably kick up a fuss for being left behind by all of them. Well, he supposed having more help in guarding Tazuna wouldn't be a bad thing. However, he wasn't sure if his sanity could handle having all four of his little genin together in one place. Dealing with Naruto and Sasuke was hard enough. Sakura didn't add well to the mix when she was angry or fawning over Sasuke instead of concentrating. The only one who never became loud and rambunctious was Tsubaki, which he was grateful for.

"Do not look so worried, Kakashi-sensei." Tsubaki spoke up. "The mission will be done in a few days."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I'll have my sanity by then with you four around." Kakashi replied.

Tsubaki lightly chuckled at his statement as Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kakashi made it sound as if they were a problem or something. The group finally made it to the bridge, and were shocked to see the other workers had been beaten up and left lying on the ground. Tsubaki immediately reached for a kunai knowing Zabuza had to be connected in some way.

"Hold on, what the heck is this?" Tazuna asked. "What happened? Someone was here. Someone got to them."

"Yes, that someone was me." A voice said causally behind them.

Tsubaki stiffened since she recognized the voice. She whirled around with the others to see Suijin casually sitting on the railing of the incomplete bridge. He mostly had on the same clothes he had on yesterday. However, he added a dark gray vest to the mix that had a tall collar that popped up to nearly touch his knee. The vest stopped mid torso, and under it was a brown strap that went diagonally across his chest, and Tsubaki could see the strap was connected to a sword holster, which held a diagonally sword to his back. Then on her hands were dark gray fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows. Finally wrapped around his left shoulder was a hitai-ate with the Kirigakure symbol on it.

"You did this to them?" Tazuna asked frowning.

"Yes." Suijin replied as he grinned.

His grin didn't have any of the friendliness it had yesterday, and due to the sharp teeth the grin looked almost sinister.

"It wasn't that hard." Suijin said as he jumped down from the railing, which had Kakashi getting into a fighting stance. "In fact, they bored me nearly to tears. I hoping you ninja are more of a challenge. I'm very interested to see how well you fight, Hime."

He said this to Tsubaki, and she narrowed her eyes at him in reply. It seemed as if her suspicions had been right about him.

"And even though I would love to test my skills against the legendary Kakashi I must leave you to my master." Suijin said to Kakashi while shrugging as a mist started to roll in.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes knowing exactly who the cause of this mist was. He immediate told his three genin to get around Tazuna. Tsubaki covered his back, so to keep her eyes on Suijin.

"It seemed as if you were right, Tsubaki." Kakashi said. "Zabuza indeed recovered more quickly than I previously thought he would."

"So it is Zabuza." Sakura said. "This is his hidden mist jutsu after all."

The mist grew a bit thicker, but Tsubaki was able to keep Suijin in her sights. However, the older ninja wasn't exactly trying to hide either.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Kakashi." Zabuza's voice came from the mist. "I see you've still got those brats with you. That one's still trembling. Pitiful. Though I see the little hana-hime as seemed to still her nerves."

Tsubaki just frowned while glancing over at Sasuke. It was true he was shaking, but Tsubaki knew it wasn't in fear. Sasuke had a smirk on his face after all, and the light in his eyes showed that he seemed to be excited. Suddenly the group was surrounded by many clones of Zabuza, but Tsubaki just kept calm. There were only clones, so there was no point in getting worked up.

"I'm trembling with excitement." Sasuke said, which threw Zabuza off.

"Go on, Sasuke." Kakashi ordered.

In a flash, Sasuke took care of all the clones in a flash, and they were soon reduced to puddles of water on the ground.

"Ooh, so he could see they were water clones." Zabuza said as he stepped up with another shinobi at his side, which Tsubaki guessed was Haku. "The brat's improving. Looks like you've got a rival, Haku."

"So it seems." Haku replied simply.

He honestly didn't want to fight these young genin, but he would do so for his master.

"Perhaps you'll even have a little fun, Suijin." Zabuza added.

"I guess, we'll just have to get this fight started to see if I do." Suijin said grinning.

He then drew his sword, which gleamed dangerously in the very dim lighting. Tsubaki tightened her hand on her kunai knowing the real fight was just about to start.


	10. Stand Off On the Bridge

Coco: Sorry about all the typos. I've seen to caught something, and I honestly just don't feel like proof-reading...I honestly need to get a beta reader or something. Hopefully I'll get whatever I caught because I hate not being able to keep my food done. I've always been a big baby when it comes to puking, so I'm hoping this is just a twenty-four hour bug or something. But anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Once again, sorry about all the typos.

* * *

Kakashi frowned at Suijin while knowing he was on a different level than the kid in the mask. He wasn't sure if his genin could handle him. However, Kakashi would be too busy dealing with Zabuza to deal with the kid as well. Speaking of Zabuza, Kakashi turned his head around to look at him.

"Well, well, I had it right." Kakashi said. "It was all an act."

"An act?" Tazuna asked.

He was still a bit confused though he definitely recognized Zabuza, and the boy in the mask had been the one to cart the Demon of the Mist away the other day, right? However, he had no idea who this third guy was. Though he definitely looked dangerous.

"With a cute little mask." Kakashi added.

Sakura exclaimed her utter shock even though Kakashi have given his theory that the hunter-nin from the other day had been a fake.

"Big phony." Sasuke said with a scoff.

"So I guess all that about being a hunter-nin and protecting his village was just a bunch of bull." Tazuna said.

"Yes, I believe we have already established that." Tsubaki said bluntly.

Suijin chuckled in amusement as Tsubaki took her eyes off of him for like two seconds to give her team and Tazuna a deadpanned expression.

"Obviously the three here are very well acquainted, which means we were duped the first time around, yes?" Tsubaki asked. "Shall we move along to actually engaging the enemy?"

She was ready to put her training to the test. She would not allow the fear to overtake her…to cloud her judgement. She would fight with a clear mind and with all the skills she needs to win because she will not fail her mission…but more importantly she won't fail in protecting those close to her.

"It seems as if the little Hana-hime is ready to fight." Zabuza said then glanced at Haku. "Remember, Haku, that move gave us the first advantage. Now use it."

"Right." Haku said.

He then rushed forward to attack at whirlwind pace towards Sasuke. However, Tsubaki didn't have the time to watch since Suijin rushed in as well. She brought out her kunai to block the swing of his sword. She nearly stumbled backwards due to the strength behind his swing.

"You're stronger than I thought." He said. "I was sure that you'd at least stumble backwards."

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes before lashing out her foot. Suijin jumped back to land a few feet away. Tsubaki rushed after him, which meant she and Sasuke were locked in battle with their own opponents with Kakashi and Sakura standing by. Tsubaki and Suijin clashed again as Sakura looked between her fight and Sasuke's fight.

"Sakura, cover Tazuna, and stay close to me." Kakashi said. "Let Sasuke and Tsubaki handle their fights."

Sakura immediately jumped in front of Tazuna while nodding her head. And even though Kakashi said that he glanced back at Tsubaki's fight while wondering if she could beat her opponent.

"Come on, Hime, we just want that old bridge builder." Suijin said. "If you hand him over, all this can be over."

He then had to duck down to avoid getting a kick to the head. He looked up at Tsubaki seeing determination as hard as steel in her eyes.

"I will do no such thing." She said. "Besides, aren't you the one who wanted to fight?"

Suijin chuckled suppose that was true. He had to dodge a few more swings from her feet as she moved in flowing, graceful movements that Hana-nin were known for. Even though her previous village gone, it was obvious the girl trained deeply in the fighting arts of her people. Suijin then suddenly looked at something behind her.

"Oh, it looks as if Haku is getting a little serious?"

Despite knowing it was a bad idea, Tsubaki glanced back to see Haku was using the water from the fallen clones to make senbon out of them, which he sent right at Sasuke. The attack first looked as if it hit as Haku got out of the way in time.

"Looks like your friend is done for." Suijin then frowned because he knew something was wrong.

Tsubaki smirked slightly as she turned her eyes back onto Suijin who realized the attack in fact did not hit Sasuke who had managed to jump high into the air.

"Sorry, but your friend will have to try harder than that to defeat Sasuke-san." Tsubaki said as Sasuke used shuriken to force Haku backwards. "Now, you should be more worried about the fight you are currently engaged with."

Tsubaki moved her arm up as Suijin went to slash again, and barely using any force on her part, she used her arm to brush his to the side. And due to the strength and momentum behind the swing, Suijin couldn't stop the redirection of his sword. She basically used his own strength against him then as he was finishing his swing, she whirled around plant her knee hard into his side that it sent him flying a few feet away to hit the railing of the bridge. He looked slightly surprised as he looked towards Tsubaki. He then grinned thinking this fight might be interesting after all.

As he and Tsubaki continued fighting, Zabuza watched the two fights happening with a frown on his face. Haku was actually being overwhelmed in speed by Sasuke, and Suijin had actually taken a hit. These genin shouldn't be able to compare to his students. Zabuza personally trained Suijin since the boy was four, and the boy had more talent than Haku probably ever could. He was one of those once in a generation shinobi who exceled in the art of ninja. Yet this little genin managed to actually land a hit on him. Granted Suijin is just messing around and not fighting serious…but even then Suijin rarely ever takes a hit.

"You made a big mistake insulting these ninja and calling them brats." Kakashi said to snap Zabuza out of his thoughts. "That's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude. He's the best young male fighter of Konoha. And Sakura here is our sharpest mind."

Sakura giggled feeling pleased with the praise as she continued to guard Tazuna.

"Then Tsubaki is the most talented kunoichi of her generation." Kakashi added. "And last but not least, our Number One-Hyperactive-Knucklehead Ninja is Uzumaki Naruto."

Tsubaki smiled thinking Kakashi explained Naruto perfectly, and if he was here, she was sure this fight would be more than a little chaotic. Zabuza gave a chuckle, which had Kakashi frowning slightly. He didn't see what was so funny.

"Haku, Suijin, if we keep going like this, we'll be the victims instead of them." Zabuza said. "Get on with it."

Suijin frowned with the excited look in his eyes dimming a bit. In fact, he looked almost guilty in a way.

"Well, you heard the boss." Suijin said. "Play time is over. I have to get serious now, which means you won't be living must longer, Hime."

Tsubaki just narrowed her eyes because she refused to be frightened by his words. She had to fight with a level mind. She also couldn't concern herself with how Sasuke's fight was going because she had to believe in him. Besides, she doubted she'd be able to get to him because she noticed from the corner of her eye that Kakashi was stopped by Zabuza. Her eyes immediately snapped completely back to Suijin as he went in for the attack. He went to swing down, so she brought her kunai up to block.

Her eyes widened when the strength behind the swing was much stronger, and she couldn't hold up her arm firm to keep the blade away. Her kunai was knocked down, and she felt the blade slice her shoulder. She bit her lip to muffle a cry of pain as she heard Sasuke cry out as well. It looked like they were both in trouble. She was then kicked in the gut to send her slamming into the bridge to roll across the ground slightly.

"Tsubaki!" Kakashi shouted as he turned his head.

He went to help her, but Zabuza blocked his path once more, which had him gritting his teeth angrily. He couldn't help either of his battling genin. It made him feel useless. If he wanted to help them, he'd have to find a way of dealing with Zabuza first.

"Those two won't last much longer." Zabuza said. "I personally trained Suijin since he wasn't even half the age of these genin. The boy's talent is almost scary, and no one can beat Haku once he uses the technique he is now."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at Zabuza while listening as Tsubaki and Sasuke cried out again. They were being hurt repeatedly and he couldn't do a thing. Sakura looked in between her two teammates not sure what to do. Who did she help? How could she help? She wanted to help Sasuke, but she couldn't just leave Tsubaki on her own…and Tsubaki was closer. Should she try to help the friend closest to her, and after helping Tsubaki, they both could help Sasuke, right?

"Just try to help them, and I'll the other two in a heartbeat." Zabuza warned Kakashi.

His words helped Sakura make a final decision. She couldn't just stand here doing nothing. She had to find a way to help her friends.

"I'm sorry…I can't stay with you." Sakura said to Tazuna. "Please, forgive me."

Tazuna looked down at the girl while seeing the determination burning in her eyes.

"I understand." Tazuna said. "Go now."

Sakura reached down to pick up a discarded kunai before whirling around to give her aid to Tsubaki. If she could help Tsubaki defeat Suijin, or even turn his attention onto her, Tsubaki could help Sasuke. Those two fighting together should be able to beat that Haku kid easily. Then they could come help her if Suijin wasn't already taken care of.

"Tsubaki!" Sakura called out then threw the kunai at Suijin.

She was hoping to make him to jump back, so he could continue his assault on Tsubaki. However, even though he did stop for a moment, he didn't jump back. He just easily caught the kunai in one hand, which had Sakura gasping. Then what shocked everyone was how in a flash that Tsubaki whirled around and threw her own kunai at one of the ice mirrors surrounding Sasuke.

She wasn't surprised when Haku just came out of the other side of the mirror to catch the kunai. In fact, she expected it, and it was part of her plan. She quickly performed the hand signs needed before slamming her fingers into the bridge. Tazuna was shocked when her fingers sunk into the concrete as if it was just potting soil. Suddenly vines shot up where Haku was to wrap around his neck and arms.

"It will be hard to return to the safety of your mirror if you're all wrapped up." Tsubaki said.

Suijin will admit he was impressed. Even though Tsubaki was fighting him she was aware of the fight happening behind her, and was able to think up a plan that would slow Haku down or stop him in his tracks. She just needed a way to get to Haku, but she was so busy with him it was impossible. So when her friend distracted him for a second, she took her chance to execute her plan.

"Whoa." Sakura said with wide eyes.

Tsubaki could be pretty amazing sometimes. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief while knowing that at least one of his students was okay at the moment. However, now Tsubaki was a sitting duck since she had to keep her fingers in the ground, so her vines would remain around Haku. Just as he as thinking that Suijin went in for an attack. Without moving her fingers from the ground, Tsubaki flipped over onto her back while kicking her feet outwards. She used one foot to redirect his swing like she had done with her arm earlier, and the blade missed her head by an inch before she used her other foot to kick him hard in the chest to make him stumble backwards.

Tsubaki knew she couldn't let go of Haku until Sasuke was free from the boy's odd jutsu. Tsubaki was about to pull Haku right out of the mirror then put enough pressure around his neck to knock him out. However, before she could a shuriken shot out to hit Haku across the mask. Haku slumped out of the mirror without the vines having to pull him out though they remained around him. Not far from where he fell there was a large explosion of smoke. Tsubaki could take one guess as to who just arrived, and she knew she'd be right.

"And our dear spazz has arrived." Tsubaki said.

Sakura blinked in confusion before her eyes widened when the smoke cleared to reveal Naruto who was posing as if he was some kind of hero arriving to save the day.

"Uzumaki Naruto…is here!" He said grinning. "Yeah, believe it."

Tsubaki wasn't sure how things were going to go with him here now, but she felt a slight sense of relief. If Naruto was here, he could help Sasuke while she put all her attention on Suijin. If she didn't, she knew she'd be dead within seconds.

"Now that I'm here, everything will be alright." Naruto said confidently.

He was ready to kick butt and take names, and finally be the one who saves Sasuke not the other way around.

"Naruto!" Sakura cheered in relief.

She too felt better knowing he was here since it meant they had one other ninja to fight.

"You know how in stories the hero usually shows up at the last minute, and then kicks butt?" Naruto asked then swept his hand in front of him. "Well, that's what I'm gonna do right now, believe it!"

Suijin blinked wondering what was up with this kid. Didn't the blonde realize it would have been better to remain hiding in the mist and provide cover form there? He completely gave away the element of surprise too soon.

"Alright, you're history!" Naruto said then brought his hands together. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Zabuza's eyes widened, and in an instant he threw many shuriken in Naruto's direction.

"No!" Kakashi called out. "Naruto, move!"

Naruto was just frozen in place for a moment, and Tsubaki knew she had to do something. She knew it was foolish, but she released her hold on Haku to use her vines to deflect Zabuza's shuriken. She then had to rip her fingers out of the bridge to dodge Suijin's sword, which was aimed at her face. She jumped backwards before landing in a crouch as a cut appeared on her cheek with blood running down it. She mentally cursed knowing she wouldn't be able to get a hold on Haku like that again.

"That was stupid move on your part, Hime." Suijin said. "If you hadn't went to help your blonde friend, you'd still have a hold on Haku. In fact, if you had wanted, you could have used your vines to crush Haku's windpipe the second you caught him, which would have saved your other little friend."

Tsubaki knew that was true, and perhaps she should have just instantly killed Haku. But there was no change that. However, something she didn't regret was releasing Haku to protect Naruto.

"I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I just let Naruto-san be hurt when I could have helped." Tsubaki said honestly. "And I'm not too worried about Sasuke-san. He has Naruto-san to back him up now."

Suijin tilted his head wondering why Tsubaki had so much faith in the orange-wearing, blonde spazz. He didn't seem like much. Of course, he watched the fight between Zabuza and these genin and Kakashi earlier in the mission. The blonde did surprise him a bit when he managed to trick Zabuza and make him release his hold on the water prison. However, Haku could never lose to a genin like the blonde boy. He and that Sasuke kid were as good as dead. As said blonde was getting a scolding from Kakashi, Zabuza got ready to throw more shuriken.

"Please, wait, Zabuza-san." Haku said as he stood up.

Zabuza looked towards Haku as Haku was looking towards Naruto who had a frown on his face from being scolded.

"This boy…I want to fight him my own way." Haku said. "Please, allow me to do so."

"Bring it on." Naruto said.

Haku took a step forward while ready to do just that. Tsubaki frowned at the tension behind her, but kept her eyes completely on Suijin who was watching to see what the spazz would do next.

"Hmph, so you want me to leave this to you." Zabuza said. "Is that it, Haku? As usual you're too soft."

"Forgive me." Haku said dipping his head.

Suijin narrowed his eyes knowing that Zabuza was right. Haku wasn't like them. He could kill…yet didn't have the heart of a killer. Suijin has killed countless of people without even blinking, but Haku was different. If possible, he tried to spare every life he could. Suijin will admit he doesn't kill everyone he comes across, but that was only because those people were too weak to waste his time killing them. However, even if Haku took it easy on them, the blonde spazz didn't stand a change. He'd be dead soon enough.

"I can see you're underestimating him." Tsubaki said to get his attention as Naruto was confronting Haku about all the lies he told. "You wouldn't be the first. In fact, many people doubt Naruto-san…or just write him off completely. I will admit he wasn't even close to the most talented in our class. He does mess up often. In fact, he acts foolish 90% of the time, but he there is something he has more than any of us here."

Suijin's brow quirked as he wondered what Tsubaki was trying to say. Did this kid have something special about him? A special jutsu perhaps?

"Naruto-san has a strongest will to succeed than anyone else I've ever known." Tsubaki said. "Even if he might technically be a failure, Naruto-san never gives up because he has a dream to become the greatest ninja of our village…the Hokage…and he won't let anyone stop him from reaching that dream. So I know for certain that he won't allow himself to be beaten here even if the odds are stacked against him. I believe in Naruto-san, and I know I don't have to look back and worry. Even if his methods are a bit…unorthodox."

She added this last part when she heard the uproar behind her about Naruto sneaking inside the mirror dome instead of smartly attacking outside.

"I don't see how you have so much faith in him." Sakura said. "He's such an idiot."

Tsubaki just chuckled as she got onto her feet while knowing she had to completely focus on the fight in front of her.

"Put their fight out of your mind, Sakura-san." Tsubaki said. "We must believe in Naruto-san and Sasuke-san, and worry about the opponent in front of us. I trust you to have my back."

Sakura looked at Tsubaki with wide eyes since she didn't think Tsubaki would ever say that to her. It wasn't like they were close before. In fact, Tsubaki once bluntly told her that she didn't like Sakura because she thought of Sakura as an annoying fangirl who wouldn't amount to anything if she only thought of Sasuke.

"You came to my aid even though your precious Sasuke-kun was in danger because you thought clearly like a kunoichi instead of a fangirl." Tsubaki said. "You knew it would be logical to give me aid first since I was closer, and could help Sasuke-san once I did not have to worry about fighting Suijin-san alone. You've become someone I know can back me up in battle. Now let's show this rogue-nin what two kunoichi of Konoha can do."

Sakura was shocked for a few more seconds, but she then grinned while nodding her head.

"Right." Sakura said as she reached for a kunai out of her holster.

Suijin was silent for a moment as both girls faced him. He sighed wondering why he had to get stuck fighting them. He honestly wasn't even interested in fighting the pinkette. It was obvious she wasn't as strong as Tsubaki. However, if he wanted to fight Tsubaki without interference…he'd have to take out the pinkette first.

"I'm going to apologize about this in advance." He said.

Suddenly he appeared behind Sakura, which had the two kunoichi gasping. Sakura didn't even have time to turn around before Suijin's blade pierced through her neck. Tsubaki's eyes widened as Sakura gagged with…water coming out of her mouth? That's when Sujin's blade was suddenly in a liquid like state instead of being hard steal. It was tense for a few seconds before Sakura's eyes fluttered shut as she lost consciousness. Suijin moved back with the water like sword splashing down onto the ground as he caught Sakura in one arm. He set Sakura down as the water on the bridge moved in an odd manner to reform the steel blade of his sword as his hand remained gripping the ever solid hilt.

"What did you do?" Tsubaki asked as she glared at Suijin.

"Don't look as if you could kill me." Suijin said waving her off. "My sword has a special property to turn into water on my command, and if I pierce anything while it's in that state, whatever is hallow inside the object fills with water. I just temporarily blocked your friend's windpipe and partially her lungs with water to make it as if she was drowning. However, I removed the blade—therefore the water—from her body before it could cause death. She's just taking a little nap."

Tsubaki grit her teeth together while realizing just how dangerous Suijin was. However, she wasn't about to be frightened by his skill. She would fight with all her might.

"Now we can fight without any disturbances." Suijin said.

"Why are you so intent on fighting me?" Tsubaki said.

"Because I want you to show me just how strong someone who has others to protect can fight." Suijin said. "Also I am interested to see what the last of the Taikanhana Clan can do. I hear you have some scary jutsu behind those beautiful facades."

Tsubaki frowned knowing what he was speaking of, but she didn't acknowledge his words. The jutsu of her clan that he has mentioned isn't something she plays with lightly. Besides, she was still young and couldn't fully control some of the jutsu that she even knew about. It was dangerous for her to use them without guidance let alone in a battle with other people around. She was suddenly surprised when Suijin rushed her without warning. She thought he would try to use his sword, but he just tackled her while running towards the edge of the bridge. They both tipped over the railing while heading for the water below.

"Tsubaki!" Kakashi shouted.

He ran trying to go after his student, but Zabuza blocked his path while refusing to move an inch. Kakashi grit his teeth as he glared at Zabuza.

"Sorry but that's the last you'll be seeing of the little Hana-hime." Zabuza said. "Suijin took her into his domain, so she'll be dead soon."

Kakashi stood there shaking in anger while unsure what to do. He had two genin strapped in the dome of crystal mirrors, one was left unconscious, and the other one was completely out of his sights while having to fight on her own against an enemy out of her league. He heard the splash down below signally that they two reached the water, but what followed after was complete and utter silence.


	11. Fight On the Water

Tsubaki looked towards the water as she and Suijin fell towards it. She had to get away from him. She quickly struck out to hit him in the chest, and he didn't even try to keep holding on. They flew apart from each other before landing on the water in unison to create a unison splashing noise. Tsubaki narrowed her eyes at Suijin while wondering what had been his purpose for bringing her down here. For a long moment the two just stared at each other as if waiting for the other to make the first move.

Tsubaki saw the slightest twitch in his hand, which had her immediately drawing her shuriken. She threw a few at him, but he easily deflected them with his sword. She wasn't all that surprised since she had just thrown them as a distraction anyway. As he cut down the last one, he had to jerk his head to the side to avoid getting kicked in the head. He grinned when seeing the determination in her eyes to end him. He dodged a few more swings with ease before hitting Tsubaki square in the chest. She went rolling across the water while sinking partially, but she used her hands to flip her back onto her feet.

She knew she had to do something, or he would just continue beating up on her. What mad her angry was that he was just messing with her. She refused to let him just brush her off. Tsubaki quickly started performing hand signs, and Suijin looked around curiously when pink cherry blossoms appeared around them while floating around in the slight breeze.

"Flower Ninja Art: Scattered Petals!" She said.

Suddenly those cherry blossoms shot towards him while looking like tiny flower shuriken. He cursed trying to jump backwards, but the petals just followed after him. He used his sword to cut down a few. However, he couldn't deflect all of them, and multiple cuts appeared on his body. They weren't too deep, but they did draw blood. And a many tiny bleeding cuts could lead to blood loss if enough cuts were made. Tsubaki frowned knowing that if she put a bit more chakra behind the petals that they could have cut deeper.

After training to walk on water, she was now able to get a feel of how much chakra should go where. It was like her body naturally knew how much chakra went into the jutsu. She just has to make sure she listened to what her body and mind were telling her. She quickly performed a few more hand signs while running towards Suijin as the flower petals stopped raining down on him.

"Plant Ninja Art: Injection; Monkshood!" She said while shooting her hand forward.

A sharp tipped vine shot out of her finger tips with a red barb on the end. Suijin tried to avoid it, but the barb managed to scrap against his neck to draw the smallest amounts of blood. Tsubaki frowned because the poison she tried to place in his body wasn't completely injected. It would barely have any effect on him now. Suijin reached to wipe the blood off of his neck while noticing a numbness there that was starting to spread.

"Poison, huh?" Suijin asked as he grinned. "Not bad, but not enough to slow me down!"

He appeared in front of Tsubaki before she could blink, and kicked her in the gut. Then whirled around to bring his arm around to hit her in the back of the neck. It dazed her for a second, which allowed him to hit her hard under her jaw. She went flying up into the air while cursing. She had to get a hold of herself. She couldn't allow herself to be beaten this easily. She took a deep breath while knowing she had to clear her mind and concentrate. She had to stop her mind from racing…she had to calm her fast beating heart. She closed her eyes a moment while remembering what Ichigo told her once.

-FLASHBACK-

 _"In battle it's easy to get into a rush." Ichigo said as she stood in front of Tsubaki. "However, you have to stop yourself from falling into that rush."_

 _Tsubaki blinked in confusion as she looked up at her guardian. Not fall into a rush?_

 _"In battle you have to be fast that's true." Ichigo continued to explain. "Fast to react whether it be to dodge or attack or come up with a plan. However, if you're not careful soon you'll find your mind racing, which might cause you to rush reactions to the enemy. Soon you'll find yourself going at the enemy's pace and not your own because your body will be reacting to the enemy while your mind is trying to race for an answer to win the battle, which means you've lost control of a battle. So remember, Tsubaki-sama, that you keep your mind calm and steady in a battle. Don't let it be hasty and rush through your next set of moves."_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

That's right. She had to remain calm, and keep her mind focused on now instead of rushing for an answer on how to win. She has to keep it focused on her enemy at all times, so she can pick up his movements…read his behavior. He jumped up after her while going to punch her. She easily deflected his punch, and his eye twitched slightly. It might have only been one move, but she seemed to have steadied herself. He threw a few more punches at her, which she deflected with graceful movements.

He grinned because she was definitely moving differently than before, and her eyes were completely focused on him. She was completely watching him like a hawk. Suddenly her foot lashed out to catch him in the jaw. He went soaring downwards towards the water, but he spun around to catch himself. He landed on top the water in a crouch as Tsubaki landed a few feet away from him. She spun around once like a graceful ballerina before coming to a halt.

The two stared at each a moment before rushing forward. Suijin redrew his sword as Tsubaki drew a kunai. They clashed in the middle with weapons sparking as the metal hit each other. They stared each other dead in the eye while pushing against the other. Tsubaki had to get the upper hand somehow. She knew he was much more skilled than her. It was obvious. Right now he wasn't even using all of his strength. In a flash, she used her other hand to reach for another kunai. She stabbed upwards to try and catch Suijin, but he shoved hard once with his sword against her kunai to send her flying backwards. As she was flying through the air, she performed quick hand signs.

"Plant Ninja Art: Crushing Snake Vine!" Tsubaki said.

She held out her palm with a green vine shooting out with the end of it forming the head of a snake, which was hissing threatening. It wrapped around Suijin's arm that was holding his sword. He grunted in pain as the snake like vine bit into his arm before the entire vine started constricting painfully around his arm. His sword was feeling the pressure too as it started to crack. She was trying to disarm him of his sword while crushing one of his arms. She was smart trying to get rid of his arm and his most used weapon, which makes him less of a threat. Instead of looking worried, Suijin grinned.

"It's a nice try, but you can't break a blade like mine so easy." Suijin said as he raised his other hand with two fingers pointed upwards. "Better prepare yourself because it could all be over in this next move."

As soon as the words left his mouth, his blade turned into a liquid while falling down into the water with a loud splash. Tsubaki stiffened as her eyes shifted around slightly though kept Suijin in the corner of her eyes as her snake vine continued constrict around his arm. Suddenly she sensed something coming from behind her, so she jumped into the air while keeping her hold on Suijin. She looked down seeing his sword, which was still in liquid form sticking out of the water where she had just been. If she had remained there, the sword would have pierced her.

"Don't think you're safe in the air." Suijin said. "With all the water around us I can outstretch the reach of my sword."

True to his word the water shot upwards to carry his liquid blade forward. Tsubaki knew she had to act quickly since she couldn't dodge midair like this. She looked at the hand that was holding the vine attached to Suijin. She couldn't afford to let him go, which meant she really couldn't use that hand to perform hand signs. Would she have to take the hit, or was there thing else she could do? Her eyes fell to the vine that was holding Suijin…it connected them…and he was planted firmly on the water…like an anchor.

Tsubaki finally realized her plan just in time as she reached for the vine with her other hand. Suijin watched curiously as Tsubaki gave a harsh tug, which had him gasping as he stumbled forward. It didn't move him much, but it didn't seem as if it had been her plan to move him. He watched as Tsubaki was pulled out of the way of his sword, which missed her by just an inch.

"Oh?" He hummed. "That as a smart move. You're full of surprises, Hime."

Tsubaki just frowned at him as she landed on the water again, which rippled under her feet. However, she soon had to move again as several sharp, thin pillars of water shot out of the water towards her.

"Something else I can do while my sword is a part of the water beneath us is create multiple sharp blades of water." Suijin said. "You better watch your step, Hime."

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes knowing that he had to just be messing with her. If he honestly felt threatened by her, he wouldn't be revealing so much about his weapon's technique. And he could have easily went in for the kill, or even cut himself loose by now by using the water. However, he was just allowing her to keep a hold on him. Why was that? Why was he taking it easy on her? Now that she thinks about it…he hadn't caused any serious damage to Sakura even if he could have killed her in an instant.

She didn't get the impression that he was a merciful guy. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he's killed many people even if he isn't that much older than her. She was sure that he doesn't even blink anymore when taking a life, so why take this fight easy on her? Was it so he can have some fun? But if she wasn't proving as a challenge to him then he had to be bored with her, right? So why not try to just end her? Tsubaki came out of her thoughts as she had to flip backwards to avoid being stabbed by multiple sharp streams of water.

"Careful." Suijin said. "If you get too deep in thought, you'll surely die. Now, how about we mix things up?"

He finally cut the vine holding his arm, which was bleeding profusely. He didn't seem all too concerned about it though. He started performing hand signs quickly.

"Water Style: Giant Water Serpent!" He said.

The water moved around Tsubaki, and before she could blink a large serpent of water shot out of the water to wrap around her. It started to constrict around her, which had her crying out slightly in pain. It tightened its hold around her as Suijin's blade reformed into a solid in his hand.

"Sorry, but I don't have much more time to play." Suijin said. "I have to return to my master and Haku. They're still in battle, so I'll have to kill that bridge builder. Sorry, Hime, but things are over."

Tsubaki grit her teeth together knowing she had to do something. She couldn't let him get to Tazuna. She took on this mission to protect the old man, so she had to get free to beat Suijin…and to protect Tazuna…to complete her mission along with her friends. However, before she could do anything, she and Suijin froze when feeling an explosion of dark chakra that had immense power.

"…What…what is that?" Tsubaki asked.

Suijin frowned looking up towards the bridge where the large chakra source was. Who could be on the bridge with that much power? It wasn't Zabuza though he did have a large amount. And it wasn't Haku. Was it her sensei? Suijin looked towards Tsubaki as she continued to look towards the bridge. Tsubaki's eyes widened slightly since this chakra was slightly mixed with a chakra she knew. The dark chakra nearly consumed the other, but there were still faint traces of it.

"N…Naruto-san." She whispered.

This new chakra was overpowering Naruto's chakra…was Naruto in trouble? With that thought in mind, Tsubaki knew she had to get free to help her friend. She let out a burst of her own chakra that had Sujin's eyes widening. He watched as she popped one arm out of place, so to get it free of the water serpent. Once it was free it gave her more room to free the other. She ignored the pain in her right arm as she moved to perform hand signs.

"Flower Ninja Art: Venus Flytrap!" She said.

Suddenly five large Venus flytraps appeared around Suijin to attack him. As he used his sword to defend himself again the giant plants, his jutsu broke meaning the water snake disappeared. Now that she was free, Tsubaki hurried towards the bridge to go see if Naruto needed help. Something about this ominous chakra worried her deeply.

"Naruto-san, I hope you're alright." Tsubaki said as she started running up the side of the bridge.

"Hey, get back here!" Suijin called up to her. "You know it's dangerous to run towards the scary chakra, right?"

He went ignored, which had him sighing. This girl really was like Haku. She didn't care one bit if she was put in danger as long as she could reach the one precious to her to make sure he or she was alright.

"Dammit," Suijin cursed then sliced through one of the Venus flytraps like butter.

He quickly dealt with the others as if they were child's play before looking up at the bridge as Tsubaki reached the top. What was up with that dark chakra that was coming up there from above? Where did it suddenly come from? He narrowed his eyes supposing he better go have a look since his opponent already left him. He sighed then suddenly disappeared from the water's surface.

* * *

Tsubaki reached the top of the bridge while looking around. She frowned not able to see anything. Where was Naruto? And her sensei and Tazuna? It was nearly impossible to tell where anyone was, and that dark chakra suddenly vanished.

"Huh, looks like that chakra disappeared." Suijin said casually as he appeared beside her on the railing.

She stiffened before jumping away from him to land on the bridge's surface. Suijin didn't fight at first as he looked around curiously. How could chakra like that disappear so suddenly?

"Well, I'm not sure what happened, but I believe we have a fight to get back to." Suijin said as he stood up. "If I don't finish you off then take care of anyone else in the way, Zabuza-sensei will rag my ass and put me through extra hard training."

Suijin shuddered as if he didn't even want to think about what kind of training could be waiting for him.

"Why do you even follow him?" Tsubaki asked suddenly.

Suijin blinked in slight surprise at the question as Tsubaki looked at him with true curiosity in her yellow orbs.

"What do you gain by following him?" Tsubaki asked. "You made it sound as if you care for no one, so I doubt you are at his side because you care about him like Haku-san appears to."

Suijin was silent for a moment as he thought about how to answer Tsubaki even if he didn't owe her an explanation.

"I suppose in a way I do care about my sensei." Suijin said. "Or maybe it's just that I respect Zabuza, or perhaps it's because before leaving the Land of Water and Kirigakure that he had been my mentor. Out of all the students in my class, I had been the most promising, and…some of the other kiri-nin described me as demon. The Mizukage decided that to train a demon…a demon was needed, so I was placed under Zabuza's wing. He was to teach me…mentor me…raise me up to be the perfect tool for Kirigakure and to become one of the next Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist."

So Zabuza became his sensei the moment he graduated the academy in Kirigakure, huh?

"I spent nearly every waken moment with Zabuza-sensei to learn from him." Suijin said. "I idolize him, and wanted to repay him for everything he has taught me…for everything he ever gave me, so I swore to follow him…to help him accomplish any wish or dream he had. I swore to be the perfect tool for him. To kill whoever he pointed me at. So I hadn't even hesitated when he asked me to leave the village to help him accomplish his goal. It wasn't like I had any family in Kiri, and no friends because other shinobi intended to stay away from me out of fear."

Tsubaki was now starting to understand. Zabuza gave Suijin more than just mentorship. Zabuza also gave Suijin the companionship Suijin didn't even think he needed or wanted. Tsubaki wouldn't be surprised that if subconsciously, Suijin saw Zabuza as a father figure. He did care for Zabuza even if he wouldn't admit it, or thought he didn't because he saw himself as a tool.

"Haku joined us a little before we left Kiri." Suijin said. "The little brat has talent, and became of use to Zabuza-sensei, so I swore to look out after him as well until he could take care of himself. I do whatever Zabuza-sensei asks of me, and I eliminate whoever is in his way."

"If that were completely true, why didn't you kill Sakura-san?" Tsubaki asked. "You could have…you had the chance, but you decided to let her live. That's very merciful for a tool who isn't supposed to feel anything."

Suijin narrowed his eyes slightly at Tsubaki as she looked back at him levelly. He then chuckled as he looked to the side.

"What would have been the point in killing her?" Suijin asked. "It wasn't as if she was a threat. She's a weak little genin who isn't meant for field work. She should have stayed at home. Perhaps surviving this might knock some sense into her."

Tsubaki had a feeling he wasn't being completely honest. However, she wasn't going to call him out on it. The two then felt silent as they stared at each other. They were about to clash once more when suddenly snarling sounds entered the air that made them pause.

"What is that?" Tsubaki asked.

"Dogs?" Suijin asked with a quirked brow. "Seven?"

Tsubaki frowned wondering how Suijin could know something like that. Suijin placed a hand towards his ear as if trying to hear more. Was he guessing what was out there just by his hearing alone?

"Yes, there are seven distinct growling noises." Suijin said. "Coming from where Zabuza-sensei is."

Was his master in trouble? Suijin frowned knowing that if Zabuza was in danger that he needed to get to his master. Even if Zabuza complained about being protected, Suijin didn't care as long as he kept his sensei alive.

"Sorry, Hime, but I'll have to postpone our fight for a moment." Suijin said.

Before Tsubaki could ask what he meant, Suijin vanished into the mist. Tsubaki's brows furrowed as she wondered why he vanished so suddenly. She then hurried in the direction that she heard the growling coming from. She had a feeling that Suijin went in that direction. As she was getting close, she noticed a bluish glow in front of her. She broke through the mist partially to see Kakashi standing there with chakra in the palm of his hand that was crackling like lightning.

"Stay back, Tsubaki." Kakashi ordered. "This battle is almost over."

He went to rush forward when suddenly Suijin was in his path moving toward to cut him down. Kakashi's eyes widened partially since he couldn't stop now. However, he didn't seem to have to worry about Suijin because Tsubaki tackled him out of the way while taking her with him. Kakashi barely took time to glance to the side to see that Suijin's sword was in Tsubaki's shoulder, and she was holding onto his arm to keep him in place. Kakashi looked back forward knowing he had to take care of Zabuza first then help his student.

"Let go!" Suijin snapped as he tried to rip away from Tsubaki, which dug his blade deeper into her shoulder.

She still refused to let go, and Suijin's eyes widened as Kakashi was getting ready to strike Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sensei!" Suijin called out.

He finally forced Tsubaki to let him go as he got up from the ground. However, he didn't have to help his sensei since Haku jumped in front of Zabuza first as Haku appeared out of one of his ice mirrors. Suijin's eyes widened even more when he saw Kakashi's hand dug deeply into Haku's chest as those hounds disappeared while a shockwave of chakra shot out.

"…Haku…" Suijin said as he watched Haku's blood spill from his chest onto Kakashi's hand and onto the ground.

Tsubaki gasped with her eyes widening as well when seeing Haku sacrificed himself for Zabuza. After the chakra died down, Haku let out a cough that splattered blood onto his clothes that were already soaked with it. He then weakly reached out to get a death grip onto Kakashi, so he couldn't move.

"Ennh, Za-buz-za." Haku groaned out in pain.

Suijin watched on with wide eyes as Haku continued to hold onto Kakashi even as the light was leaving his eyes.

"So my future is all used up, huh?" Zabuza asked then chuckled. "Wrong again, Kakashi."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Zabuza before glancing at Haku who had a tiny smile on his face as if he was content with his fate.

"What the heck?! I don't get it. What's going on here?" Naruto's loud voice brought Tsubaki out of her shock.

She looked over at the blonde as Naruto was looking at the scene before him on shock.

"Isn't that the young man in the mask?" Tazuna asked.

"The boy threw himself in front of my attack." Kakashi growled.

He hadn't meant for this to happen. He was fully intent on killing Zabuza, but this boy just appeared in between them at the last second.

"He saved your worthless life." Kakashi said to Zabuza. "At the cost of his own."

Zabuza was silent for a moment as Suijin tried to come to terms with what he was seeing. He's seen many ninja under Zabuza's orders be killed, and has never bat an eyelash. He'd just always go about his business not carrying if they died…but Haku…seeing Haku like this…Suijin felt a painful tightening in his chest that was worse than any wound he's ever had. It was burning up, and made it feel as if his chest was going to catch on fire. This pain…it was hard to describe.

"Well done, Haku." Zabuza's voice snapped Suijin back to the matter at hand.

Suijin then watched in horror as Zabuza let out a shout while reaching for his sword. Suijin's eyes widened. Did he seriously intend to cut through Haku to get to Kakashi? Tsubaki realized Zabuza was intent on doing that very thing, and ended up moving without really thinking about it.

"Don't do it!" Tsubaki cried out as she moved between Zabuza and Haku and Kakashi.

"Tsubaki, no!" Kakashi shouted as the blade came closer to her.

Suddenly Tsubaki was pushed to the side partially as Suijin got into the middle. His blade clashed with Zabuza's sword with the two swords making a screeching noise as the grinded against each other. Tsubaki then gasped as Kakashi used his free arm to grab her. He jumped back while taking Tsubaki and Haku with him. He set them both down as he kept his eyes on Suijin and Zabuza.

"Suijin, what are you doing?!" Zabuza demanded.

"I'm sorry, Zabuza-sensei, but…I…I couldn't just let you cut through Haku just to defeat Hatake Kakashi." Suijin said. "Haku…Haku doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at Suijin...the boy he practically raised since he graduated the academy at age six. Yet Suijin dares to raise his blade again Zabuza.

"I could have ended Kakashi right there." Zabuza said.

"Yes, I know." Suijin said as he bowed his head. "Please, forgive me. If you wish, you can use me to end him…just please, don't use Haku's body like that."

Zabuza scoffed looking to the side though he did lower his sword, so Suijin did as well.

"Haku made you soft." Zabuza said. "You used to kill without even blinking, but the boy made you soft even if he was useful."

"Yes, sir." Suijin said as he knelt in front of Zabuza. "It is as you said…I've become soft…a useless tool, which is why I am ready to die here today to aid you. Let it be my final act at your side before I've become a truly dull blade if that is your wish."

Tsubaki couldn't believe her ears. He was really ready to throw his life away for Zabuza? Ready to die without blinking? She then looked to Kakashi as he placed a hand on top her head.

"Stay here with this boy, Tsubaki." Kakashi ordered as he gently closed Haku's eyes. "I'll deal with Zabuza."

"But what about…" Tsubaki trailed off as she looked towards Suijin who turned to look at them.

His eyes were dark now…void of any emotion…just like a tool who felt nothing…not even fear.

"Showing mercy to your enemy will get you killed, Hime." Suijin said coldly. "If you're aren't prepared to kill them, you should get out of the shinobi business."

Tsubaki bit her lip knowing there was truth to what he was saying, but it was hard to watch someone treat their own comrades so poorly. And she didn't understand how Suijin could still be so dedicated to someone like Zabuza after nearly watching him slice through Haku.

"Good." Zabuza said. "You've come to your senses. Now remember what you need to do. You do whatever you must to ensure I can kill Kakashi even if it means dying."

"Yes, I understand, Sensei." Suijin said.

Naruto growled not believing this guy. He didn't deserve to have comrades if this was how he was going to treat them.

"Why you." Naruto growled stepping forward.

"No, stay out of this, Naruto" Kakashi said firmly as he kept his hand on Tsubaki's head a moment longer. "This is my battle. Zabuza's mine."

He knew avenging the kid wasn't the only thing he had to do. He needed to avenge Tsubaki's parents as well even if the white-haired girl didn't ask it of him.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Her teammates looked towards her as the pinkette, who Tsubaki was glad to see awake, was just noticing Naruto.

"Naruto, over here!" Sakura called waving towards him. "Naruto, so you and Sasuke are alright?"

Tsubaki looked towards Naruto as he looked to the side with a bothered expression his face. Tsubaki looked down already knowing the answer to Sakura's question.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. "Where is Sasuke anyway?"

As Naruto continued to look away from her, Sakura finally started to understand. Her eyes widened in horror.

"No." She said.

"Sakura." Kakashi said softly with sympathy in his eyes.

However, he soon had to look towards Zabuza as the kiri-nin rushed in for attack.

"I'd stay focused if I were you." Zabuza said.

Kakashi pushed Tsubaki down to keep her out of the line of Zabuza's sword before whirling around to kick Zabuza in the face to push him backwards. He then had to dodge Suijin who tried to attack him from behind. As he tried to fend off the two, Tazuna and Sakura went over to where Sasuke lay unmoving. Tsubaki wished to go to see her teammate as well, but remained in place at Haku's side. She looked down at the boy's beautiful face as he stayed in his eternal slumber. She reached out to gently wipe the blood away from Haku's lip.

"You protected the one you saw as precious to you until the end." Tsubaki said. "Though your death seems sad to me…I have a feeling you died happy protecting that person. I hope you are at peace, Haku-san."

She then lifted her head as she heard Sakura's wails enter the air over Sasuke. Both sides have lost someone. She looked back to the fight as Kakashi was having some trouble fending off Suijin and Zabuza. However, Kakashi did manage to put a deep gash into Suijin's chest, but that didn't slow the boy down. He was obviously ready to die for his master. She narrowed her eyes deciding she would not allow Zabuza to use Suijin like tool that would surely get the boy killed. Tsubaki let out a breath then forced her shoulder back into place, so she could performed hand signs silently then slam her fingers into the concrete. Her vines traveled underground before shooting out suddenly to wrap around Suijin.

"What the hell?" He demanded.

He then grunted when a barb pricked the back of his neck. He started to feel the numbness spread before he was suddenly on the ground unable to move.

"What have you done to me?" He demanded as he glared at Tsubaki.

"I paralyzed you." Tsubaki said. "If you want to die in battle…that's your choice, but I cannot just let you die acting as a tool for this man. That would be a life wasted. You can hate me forever…come after me when all this is over. Let that be your drive to live."

Suijin glared darkly at Tsubaki in anger as Kakashi took this moment to gain the upper hand in the fight. As the two fought, Tsubaki turned her attention back to Haku. She gently brushed his hair back with a saddened look on her face.

"Why do you care if I live or die?!" Suijin demanded. "I am your enemy. And why do you treat Haku with such tenderness? He killed your friend."

"Haku-san is someone I can admire for holding strong to his dream to protect the one precious to him." Tsubaki said. "Because my dream is similar to his. I want to become stronger to protect those precious to me, and I want them to reach their dreams. And if I can help in doing so, it would make me happy. I suppose I feel a connection to him, so I want him to feel some kind of peace by knowing at least one of the people precious to him will leave this fight alive."

Suijin's eyes widened then looked towards his master. Was Tsubaki saying that Zabuza would die, and that she was trying to save him, so that he may live?

"Even if doing so puts a target on my back, I don't mind." Tsubaki said. "I hope you continue to live even if you just live to come after my life. I'll fight you, of course, so that I may continue my own dream. However, maybe you can use this second chance to learn about what Haku-san was trying to teach you."

Suijin grit his teeth since his jaw was basically the only thing he could move, which allowed him to continue talking. Well, that and his tongue. He then heard Zabuza cry out in pain, which had his eyes snapping back towards Zabuza to see Kakashi had completely ruined his arms.

"Zabuza-sensei!" Suijin shouted in worry.

Tsubaki got up once the fight seemed over to hurry towards where Naruto was near Kakashi. However, halfway towards the two, she paused when a cane cracked against the ground. She turned her head seeing a short man standing near Haku's body with a group of thugs behind him.

"Did quite a number on you, didn't he, Zabuza?" The short man asked. "You look like yesterday's trash. I must say I'm disappointed."


	12. As Pure As Snow

Zabuza and Kakashi stepped away from each other as Zabuza turned to look at this man and his thugs. Tsubaki guessed this was Gato and his men since the short man seemed to know Zabuza even though he obviously wasn't a ninja.

"Gato." Zabuza said. "What is all this? Why are you here? And who are these thugs you brought with you?"

Zabuza didn't like to be interrupted in a battle even if things were going downhill for him.

"Well, you see there's been a slight change in plan." Gato said then hit his cane against the bridge. "According to the new plan, you die right there on this bridge, Zabuza."

Suijin narrowed his eyes at Gato while trying to get his body to move. There was no way he'd let this troll even lay a finger on his sensei. His filthy hands would never touch Zabuza as long as Suijin drew breath.

"What?" Zabuza demanded.

"That's right." Gato said. "You're too expensive. So I decided to take you off the payroll. Of course, even these thugs I brought with me cost something. So if you could manage to slaughter a few of them before they take you down, I'd appreciate it. Think you can manage that, demon ninja of the mist?"

Suijin didn't like how mockingly Gato spoke to his sensei especially since Gato was just some coward who hid behind his thugs.

"Look at ya." Gato said. "You look as demonic as a wet kitten."

The men behind him all laughed at his joke as if it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"Big words coming out of such a small man." Tsubaki commented bluntly.

"What was that, you little bitch?!" Gato hissed.

Tsubaki ignored his hissed question as she glanced behind her to see what Kakashi thought they should do. Finish with Zabuza? Or take care of these men? Or just let them handle Zabuza then take them down afterwards?

"Well, Kakashi, it would seem our fight is at an end." Zabuza commented. "Since I am no longer in Gato's employ, Tazuna is safe. We have no quarrel."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Kakashi said.

Tsubaki wasn't sure she agreed with that since Zabuza has really angered her for what he has done. However, if Kakashi said it was over, she guesses it was over. She brought two of her fingers up releasing the poison from Suijin who felt he could suddenly move again. He jumped onto his feet while narrowing his eyes at Tsubaki. He even stepped forward ready to give her a thrashing.

"Suijin, stop." Zabuza ordered. "We have no more business with these Konoha shinobi."

Suijin frowned still not pleased since Tsubaki's little stunt had made it impossible for him to help Zabuza. However, he did as he was ordered by backing off. He looked back towards Gato as the troll stepped up while stopping by Haku's body.

"That reminds me." Gato said. "You little punk, you grabbed me and nearly broke my arm! I've been meaning to repay you for that."

He kicked Haku hard across the face, which had Naruto and Tsubaki gasping in shock as Suijin stiffened.

"I only wish he was alive to feel it." Gato said as he poked Haku's cheek.

"Get away!" Naruto yelled angrily as he ran forward. "Get away from him, you scum!"

"Hey, stop!" Kakashi ordered as he grabbed Naruto.

He brought the blonde into his arms to try and get him to stop thrashing around so much.

"Use your head." Kakashi ordered.

"Well, what about you, Zabuza, Suijin?" Naruto asked after Kakashi let him go. "You gonna let him do that?!"

Suijin just remained silent as anger was clearly contorted on his face even if he remained still.

"Be quiet, you fool." Zabuza said. "Haku's dead. What does it matter?"

"What?!" Naruto demanded. "You mean you can just stand there and watch him get treated like a dog? You three were together for years! Doesn't that mean anything?!"

Suijin looked to the side with a conflicted look on his face. Yes, it bothers him to see how Haku was being treated. However, it was as Zabuza said…Haku is dead, so it isn't as if he can feel anything at the moment. Of course, even knowing that hadn't stopped Suijin from stopping Zabuza earlier when the latter tried to cut through Haku.

"You truly don't understand the way of shinobi." Zabuza said to Naruto. "I merely used him. Just as Gato used me and Suijin. Now it's over. His usefulness is at an end. The loss of his strength and skill—Yes, that means something to me. But the boy…nothing. I wouldn't even bat an eyelash if Suijin had been killed alongside him. They're both just tools…but now I'm down to one."

Tsubaki's body shook in slight anger while not believing how Zabuza could speak about Haku and Suijin.

"If you mean that, you're an even bigger rat than I thought." Naruto said.

"I am in complete agreeance with you, Naruto-san." Tsubaki said. "This man is utter scum…no, he's worse than scum."

Kakashi sighed knowing he had to pacify his two genin before they started a whole new fight with Zabuza.

"Okay," Kakashi said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "That's enough. Calm down, Naruto, Tsubaki. He's not the enemy. Not right now."

Naruto growled shoving Kakashi's hand away, so he could point right at Zabuza.

"Shut-up!" Naruto demanded. "As far as I'm concerned, he's enemy number one!"

Zabuza glanced back at Naruto as the young blonde continued to glare up at him heatedly.

"Why you…you ungrateful." He muttered angrily. "After everything he did for you. Haku lived for you! You were the most important thing in the world to him! And he meant nothing to you? Nothing at all?!"

"And what of Suijin-san?" Tsubaki asked as she stepped towards Zabuza. "He cares for you just as deeply as Haku-san even if you've raised him to believe he shouldn't care for anyone. What you taught him conflicts with what he feels, but one thing he knows for certain is that he would die for you. Does that mean nothing to you?"

Zabuza glanced at Suijin from the corner of his eye to see the young ninja seemed shocked that Tsubaki was speaking up for him.

"While they've been sacrificing everything for you, you never felt anything at all for them?!" Naruto asked. "And if I become stronger, does that mean I'll become as cold hearted as you are?! Haku threw his life away! And for what?! For you and your dream?!"

Naruto just couldn't understand how someone could not care for someone who has done everything in their power to make that person happy.

"You never let Haku have a dream of his own!" Naruto accused. "Is it the same for Suijin as well? Even if that's true, I doubt Suijin would mind just as much as Haku didn't. And you'd just toss them to the side as if they were nothing? Broken tools…Man, that's wrong. So wrong."

Suijin looked down not saying a word, but as Tsubaki looked closer she saw a few tears leaking down his face….so he could feel. And he could feel deeply.

"You talk too much." Zabuza said to Naruto.

Suijin and Tsubaki looked towards Zabuza as he spoke, and Suijin was the most surprised of all to see tears running down Zabuza's face.

"Your words cut deep." Zabuza said. "Deeper than any blade….While he fought you…Haku's heart was breaking in two. You see, Haku was always too soft and too kind. He felt pain and sorrow, and he slowly started to make Suijin feel them as well. And curse them both because now I feel them too!"

Suijin wanted to look away out of shame since he knew his sensei was right. Suijin allowed Haku to soften him over the years, and Suijin still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"And something else…I feel content that this is the way it ends for me." Zabuza said.

Suijin gasped with his eyes widening as Zabuza said that. His sensei couldn't possibly mean that he wishes to die here. Tsubaki looked between the two as Zabuza glanced over at his student. If she could tell Zabuza was ready for the end, she was sure Suijin received the message loud and clear.

"Sensei, no!" Suijin said as Zabuza used his teeth to get rip off the bandages around his lips.

Suijin ran up to his sensei ready to stop Zabuza. Tsubaki looked to the side knowing there would be no stopping Zabuza. The Demon of the Mist clearly made up his mind.

"Suijin, I know it's been a long time…but do you remember that dream you once told me you had?" Zabuza said.

Suijin blinked wondering why Zabuza was bringing up that all of a sudden. However, Suijin nodded to answer his sensei.

"Perhaps now you can fulfil it." Zabuza said. "There will be nothing to hold you back now…and I have nothing else left to teach you."

"Sensei, what are you saying?" Suijin said. "There is still much you can teach me. I could never reach that goal on my own. I need your guidance, Sensei. I—!"

Suijin was cut off as Zabuza roughly head butted him to shut him up. Suijin looked into his sensei's eyes with shock as Zabuza stared back into Suijin's eyes.

"Stop your sniveling." Zabuza said harshly. "My student isn't a child who needs his hand held. This is the end for Haku and I, but you can keep going, you fool."

Suijin was stunned silent while not wanting to believe that his sensei was telling him goodbye.

"Continue going towards your dream, and show everyone what I taught you." Zabuza said. "Live out your dream for Haku who never had his own."

Suijin broke eye contact with Zabuza long enough to look over towards Haku's prone form. Live out…his dream for Haku? It was true Haku never had a true dream. His life revolved around Zabuza's dream and Zabuza himself. And a while ago Suijin had given up on still following his dream, so he could completely serve Zabuza.

"This is your sensei's final orders, Suijin." Zabuza said getting Suijin's eyes back on him. "Do you understand?"

Suijin was silent for a moment before a look of bitter acceptance fell upon his face. He stepped back while kneeling down onto the ground to bow his head.

"Yes, Zabuza-sensei." Suijin said. "I understand."

Zabuza grinned slightly down at his student while feeling some peace knowing that Suijin would live. He then turned to glance at the silently Naruto who seemed stunned.

"What?" Zabuza asked smirking. "Cat got your tongue? Are you so surprised to discover that I'm human? Even shinobi are human. No matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact, we always fail. Well, at least, I have failed."

Suijin looked down to the side knowing soon he wouldn't hear his sensei's voice any longer. Tsubaki looked at him in sympathy knowing it had to be hard for him.

"Boy." Zabuza called out to Naruto. "Give me your kunai."

Naruto hesitated a moment before pulling one out to throw towards Zabuza. He caught it in his mouth then zipped forward. Suijin raised his head to watch his sensei's last moments as Gato ran to hide behind his goons. They all attacked him, but he managed to take out whoever came at him even if he was wounded along the way. Despite having spears plunged into his back he continued to rush forward until he broke past Gato's men. He managed to stab Gato with the kunai, but it wasn't deep enough to be fatal. Those thugs then attacked again to plunge multiple spears into his back.

"Zabuza-sensei." Suijin said through gritted teeth as he tried not to rush to his master's side.

Zabuza stumbled away from Gato slightly while looking as if he could fall over into the water at any second.

"You crazy fool." Gato gasped out. "If you're so eager to join your friend, go ahead…but you're not taking me. Not this time."

Zabuza chuckled before turning towards Gato to get up into the man's face, which had Gato shuddering in fear.

"I won't be joining Haku." Zabuza said weakly. "Where he's gone, I cannot follow. No, my friend, it's the other place we're going to. You and me both, Gato. I couldn't think of a more fitting destination for a demon ninja, could you? I'm told there are many demons down there. Of all shapes and sizes. Oh, yes, I should fit right in. You on the other hand, Gato, well, I fear you're in for a very long and painful eternity."

He then grabbed the kunai out of Gato with his mouth to quickly slice through Gato's chest. Zabuza then spun around to plunge the kunai into his neck before letting the man fall into the water. When Zabuza turned around those tugs got out of this way to make a clear path to Haku. Zabuza started walking towards him, but stumbled forward to fall to the ground. Suijin immediately hurried over to his fallen master as Naruto looked away.

"Don't turn away." Kakashi said getting Naruto's attention. "When you live like a warrior this is how it ends."

Suijin started to remove the weapons from his sensei who was barely hanging on.

"Suijin." Zabuza whispered as he weakly turned his eye to look at his student.

Suijin made no comment in return just remained silent while trying to ignore the tears running down his cheeks. Zabuza chuckled slightly with a grin on his lips.

"Since when was the last time you cried?" Zabuza asked. "Even I can't remember a time that you've ever shed a single tear. I guess…Haku…really did…bring out the human in us."

"Yes, Sensei." Suijin agreed softly.

Tsubaki watched them for a moment before turning her head towards Sakura when the pinkette suddenly called out to her and Naruto. Tsubaki blinked in surprised when seeing Sasuke wasn't dead after all. He was in fact…alive and well...well, well-ish. Sasuke looked to the side for a moment before raising his hand in a slight wave. Tsubaki smiled at her teammate while glad to see he was okay enough to play it as cool as always.

"Well, well, will wonders never cease?" Kakashi asked. "Amazing."

One of the thugs then gained their attention as he banged his staff against the ground.

"Hey, woohoo." He said. "Don't go be getting too comfortable."

"This party ain't over." His pal added. "Who's going to pay us now that Gato's gone?"

"No way are we going to leave here empty handed." The first guy said. "So we'll just have to hit that village and see what they've got for us."

The men cheered in agreement as Tsubaki narrowed her eyes. She didn't really have the chakra needed for a full fight, but she couldn't let these thugs into town.

"Not good." Kakashi said.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei, you must have some kind of jutsu that can take care of these bunch of losers!" Naruto said.

"Not right now." Kakashi said. "I used too much of my chakra."

The new ringleader ordered a charge, so Suijin quickly got his master out of the way. He set Zabuza down to the side before turning his head to see Haku's body was about to be trampled on. He cursed getting up to move when suddenly Tsubaki got in between Haku and the thugs.

"You won't be getting past me." Tsubaki said. "I don't have much chakra left. However, I refuse to let you cause more trouble."

The thugs just laughed not seeing her as a threat. Just as one was about to reach her, Suijin jumped in between to cut the man down without even blinking. The men gasped freezing for a moment as Suijin lifted his eyes to glare at them.

"Sorry, but I owe this girl…so I can't allow you to harm her." Suijin said. "Now who's next?"

Before anyone could answer an arrow zipped past Tsubaki and Suijin to land between them and the thugs that had backed up. Everyone was shocked then turned to where the arrow had come from. Standing at the beginning of the bridge was Inari leading a whole group of angry villagers.

"There's one little thing you're forgetting about!" One of the men said. "Before you set one foot in our village, you'll have to go through all of us."

The men with him all shouted their agreement as Tazuna stared at them all in surprised. They all really came to help?

"Inari!" Naruto called out excited.

"Haha, heroes usually only show up at the last minute, ya know?" Inari asked grinning broadly.

Tazuna felt like crying when hearing his grandson say those words and when seeing the courage of the people.

"They've all come." Tazuna said. "The whole village."

Tsubaki smiled guessing there was hope for this village after all if they were ready to fight for their freedom. Well, if they can show up ready to fight, she and her fellow ninja had no right to complain about being tired. Naruto grinned having the same thoughts as Tsubaki, so he quickly created a few shadow clones. Tsubaki used the Venus Flytrap jutsu, which summon multiple flytraps to her side, which had the thugs whimpering in fear. Kakashi chuckled when seeing his two students were still ready to keep fighting. He supposed he should help out…even if just little. He quickly created his own clones, and he created much more than Naruto had.

"So," Suijin said to the thugs getting their attention. "Do you really want to test our luck against us?"

He glared darkly at them, and they flinched back whimpering when they could have sworn they were looking at some sort of demon. They all said no while running towards the boat. However, Suijin wasn't letting them off so easy. As they were clamoring onto their boat, he jumped down into the water.

"That devil is following us!" One screamed.

"Devil?" Suijin said as he performed hand signs. "I suppose you could call me that I was raised by the Demon of the Mist. If I hadn't taken after him then something would be wrong, don't you think? Now, water style,"

The water opened up to let the boat sink slightly as large waves of water rose out of the water to raise around the boat. The water rose higher and higher while coming out from under the boat until it touched the bottom. The water whirled around like a water cyclone with no room for escape for those thugs.

"Amazing." Kakashi said. "To control that much water at once…the boy must be a prodigy."

Zabuza, who was leaned against the side of the bridge at the top, felt his lips twitch up partially. He looked up at Suijin who was at the top of the water cyclone. Yes, the boy was strong. Zabuza always knew he was…but Suijin had much more room to grow. And if Zabuza regretted anything the most, it was not going to be able to stick around to watch Suijin become even stronger.

"Giant Water Burial!" Suijin shouted.

The water cyclone clashed down onto the screaming thugs as Suijin jumped away to land safely on the bridge. Everyone gasped being sprayed by water as the waves crashed around for a bit after being dropped on those thugs and their ships. Once the waters calmed, it became silent for a moment. However, soon the villagers started cheering once they realized everything was over. Tsubaki smiled glad it was over, but…she lost her smile as she watched Suijin walk over to Zabuza.

"Sensei," Suijin addressed. "Would you like me to take you to him?"

"…Yes, Suijin." Zabuza said. "I wish to see him…one last time."

Suijin nodded his head then moved to pick up his master. Suijin stumbled slightly, but shook his head towards Kakashi when he went to offer his help. Kakashi took a step back while lowering his hitai-ate over his sharingan eye. Tsubaki watched on silently with Naruto as Suijin carried Zabuza over to Haku. Suijin carefully set Zabuza down beside Haku gently as it started to snow, which had everyone surprised. Suijin wasn't surprised, however.

"Haku, you big cry baby, you must be weeping." Suijin murmured since he knew it only snowed like this whenever Haku cried, which was more often than people might have thought.

Suijin looked at Haku softly a bit longer while reaching out to pat his head before he moved back to allow Zabuza his final goodbyes. Though he remained knelt beside them both.

"You both were always by my side." Zabuza said. "…And I'm sorry I can only be by one of your side's in the end, Haku, Suijin."

"Don't apologize, Zabuza-sensei." Suijin said. "I'm stronger than Haku, so I don't need you with me to hold my hand all the time. However, that Softy does."

He said this sounding kind of harsh, but Tsubaki had a feeling Suijin was just making sure that Zabuza knew he'd be alright. It seemed to work slightly at least since Zabuza partially grinned. Zabuza then used all this strength to move his hand up to caress Haku's cheek, which was growing colder by the second.

"I know it cannot be, but I wish I could go to where you have gone." Zabuza said softly to Haku. "Oh, how I wish I could join you there, Haku."

He then let out his final breath as the snow continued to fall. Suijin let his head drop as his shoulders shook slightly. He's never cried this much. He hadn't even shed a single tear for his parents when he was told they had died on a mission. Yet now…he couldn't make the tears stop, or make the pain in his chest leave. Tsubaki felt her own tears prick her eyes, but she held them back as Naruto sobbed from beside her. She reached out to take his hand to give him comfort, and he gratefully squeezed her hand back.

"He told me that where he came that it was always snowing…all the time." Naruto said between his sobs.

"Of course," Kakashi said. "His spirit was as pure as the snow. You never know, Zabuza, maybe you will join him there. Who's to say?"

* * *

As the sun was setting in the distance, Tsubaki finished decorating Haku and Zabuza's graves with flowers with Sakura's help. Her teammates were behind her remaining silent, and sitting in the tree behind them was Suijin. He hasn't said a word since Tsubaki and Naruto insisted on burying his friends, and he's mostly kept his distance from all of them.

"Is that really it, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked breaking the silence.

Kakashi hummed prompting her to specify what she was trying to ask him since he wasn't sure how to respond to the first question.

"Is that the ninja way?" Sakura asked before glancing back at Kakashi. "To use and be used by people like tools?"

Tsubaki, who got to her feet to step back to stand with the others, didn't like the thought of that being the only ninja way. If it was, she couldn't follow it.

"Shinobi are all merely tools in the hands of destiny." Kakashi replied to Sakura's question as the pinkette got to her feet as well. "No point in wondering if it's right or wrong. It just is. It's the same in Konohagakure."

Tsubaki frowned because she didn't get that vibe from Konoha. The people—shinobi included of Konoha—didn't seem like the types to just leave their comrades behind or to use each other like tools. Or perhaps she's just been blind to it all.

"Well, if you ask me, if that's what being a ninja is all about, something is out of whack." Naruto said.

Tsubaki silently agreed with him since it all seemed messed up to her. Shinobi are people. It wasn't right to just see them as tools…as weapons.

"Is that why we go through all this training?" Naruto continued. "Just to end up like them?"

Tsubaki looked up at Suijin as Naruto asked this to see Suijin was frowning slightly as he looked to the side.

"What is the reason for that?" Sasuke asked.

"No one has a true answer for that." Suijin cut in. "And ninja are just supposed to live with that because we're only meant to be tools. We're not meant to question the status quo. We're supposed to do as told and do what all ninja tools do, which is kill. However, sometimes it's not as easy because as my sensei said…we're all human in the end, and that is something we—shinobi—deal with everyday…just like Haku and Zabuza-sensei had to deal with."

And Tsubaki knew Suijin had to deal with it as well. For the longest time he tried to live as a tool, but things were going to be different for him now. She bit her lip wondering how he would be on his own. Did he have anyone else to turn to?

"Okay!" Naruto said loudly, which got everyone attention. "I've just come to a decision. From now on, I'm finding my own ninja way. A way that's straight and true without any regrets. From now on, I'm following the way of Naruto."

Kakashi and Suijin seemed surprised to hear such words coming from a ninja, but Kakashi soon chuckled with a smile on his face. Suijin just frowned while wondering what was up with the kid. He definitely wasn't like any ninja Suijin has ever come across. Suijin then glanced down at Tsubaki to see she was smiling at Naruto softly.

"The way of Naruto, huh?" She murmured then glanced up at Suijin. "And what path do you plan to take, Suijin-san? Zabuza-san said you should follow your dream? What is that exactly?"

Suijin frowned even more when everyone turned to look towards the kiri shinobi.

"Even though it's none of your business I guess I can tell you." Suijin said. "I once dreamt of becoming the strongest swordsman to ever join the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. However, considering, I can never return to Kirigakure, I guess I'll have to alter that dream…so my new goal is to become a swordsman stronger than any other swordsman to ever join the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Even stronger than Zabuza-sensei…that is my dream…my goal."

"I see." Tsubaki said. "Well, it will be kind of hard to become famous when you're just a little rogue ninja nobody."

She said this bluntly and with a straight face that had Suijin's brow twitching in annoyance as Kakashi sighed. And her bluntness strikes again.

"You'd become more infamous than famous." Tsubaki said. "No one really admirable really."

"And what's your point, Hime?" Suijin asked becoming more annoyed by the second.

"If you were to be part of a hidden village, things would be different." Tsubaki said.

Everyone looked to her with wide eyes while wondering if she was hinting at what they thought she was hinting at.

"You should come to Konoha with us, and become a shinobi there." Tsubaki said smiling.

"HUH?!" Her friends, Kakashi, and Suijin exclaimed in shock.

"If you join Konoha, you won't have to worry about hunter-nin as much either because they'd be less inclined to go after someone a part of a hidden village even if they're a part of a hidden village themselves." Tsubaki continued to explain. "It'd be easier to train to become the best if you didn't have to worry about looking over your shoulder 24/7. Besides, it would be good for you to create bonds, and learn to be a bit more human, which I am certain Haku-san and Zabuza-san would have liked."

Suijin's eyebrow twitched again as he tried to understand this girl's angle. Just what did she gain from him joining her village? Besides, the second he steps into that village, he could be locked up for good.

"What do you say, Suijin-san?" Tsubaki asked. "I promise to put a good word in for you to Sandaime-sama. And Kakashi-sensei will help too, right, Sensei?"

She turned towards Kakashi who seemed stumped as to why he was brought into this.

"Uh, well, I guess." Kakashi said then cleared his throat. "Konoha could use a skilled swordsman."

"Yeah!" Naruto finally spoke up. "I'm sure you'd like Konoha, and I'll even treat you to the best ramen in town once you become a Konoha shinobi. Sound good?"

Suijin didn't understand these people at all. Why were they offering him a place amongst them? He was their enemy not that long ego.

"Suijin-san, you might as well say yes." Tsubaki said. "It isn't as if you have anywhere to go being a rogue ninja and all."

"…Are you always this blunt?" Was all he asked in return.

Tsubaki just looked at him expectantly while looking to the side slightly. He supposed he didn't have many other options. When Tsubaki saw he seemed about to crack she grinned.

"I'm sure Sandaime-sama kind find you a place in our village." Tsubaki said. "You might have to be partnered with someone for a bit, but that is to be expected, isn't it?"

"…I guess I'll go along with you." Suijin said. "As long as I'm not partnered with some kind of weirdo."

Tsubaki nodded her head glad to hear it. Now all they had to do was rest for the night then head back to the village. She was sure Ichigo would freak out once hearing everything that happened, but that was to be expected. Tsubaki let out a small sigh while just ready to go home…it had been a long, tiring mission after all.


	13. Another Day in Konoha

Coco: Okay, this is the rewritten chapter 13. Honestly not much is different. Just at the end that I took out the Suna OCs. I will miss them, but keeping up with all those OCs would be difficult, so the chūnin exams are going to differently than I had previously planned. Tsubaki is going to participate with her teammates-minus Sakura. So there's no need for Team 13. Hope you all don't mind too much, but it's going to make it easier for me to write it this way.

* * *

A week passed since the Land of Waves incident, and things were finally starting to feel normal again for Tsubaki and her friends. Well, things weren't quite settled yet since Suijin was still in prison. For the whole week Tsubaki has spent time speaking with the Hokage and the two councilors about whether or not Suijin could be trusted as a shinobi for Konoha. Kakashi spoke on behalf for the boy as well, and Hiruzen seemed inclined to allow the boy into the village. It was the two elders that needed more convincing. However, Tsubaki heard from Kakashi that the final judgement on Suijin would be passed today, and she hoped the Hokage convinced the elders to allow Suijin to remain in the village.

However, Tsubaki couldn't just worry about the ex-kiri-nin. She had her own training to think about and her own missions. Now that her wounds were completely healed, she was ready for anything, which was why she showed up a bit early to the rendezvous place that Kakashi told them about yesterday. She hadn't been the only one there early since when she had arrived Sasuke had already been there. They had been joined by Sakura not much later, and were now waiting for Kakashi and Naruto. Tsubaki was sure they'd be waiting for Kakashi for a while. Though Naruto probably wouldn't be much longer.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Tsubaki!"

Speak of the devil. Tsubaki lifted her head to see Naruto running towards them looking ready to go.

"Good-morning, Naruto-san." Tsubaki greeted kindly.

Naruto grinned brightly as he stopped in front of the two females of his team. His grin soon turned into a frown, and Tsubaki didn't have to guess why he had the sudden change in mood since he was looking past them to a certain Uchiha who was frowning at him in return. Naruto huffed while turning away with his arms cross over his chest.

"I see those two still aren't talking." Tsubaki commented.

Sakura sighed as she nodded in agreement. Ever since returning from the Land of Waves, the two seem to despise each other even more.

"I suppose we should get comfortable." Tsubaki said as she hopped up onto the railing on the bridge. "I have a feeling Kakashi-sensei will be extra late today."

Her teammates looked at her curiously while wondering why she thought that.

"Today is the day that Sandaime-sama makes a decision about whether or not Suijin remains in this village as one of us or as a prisoner until further notice." Tsubaki reminded them.

Naruto remembered while looking to the side. He hoped Suijin was allowed to stay and make a life for himself here. The Kiri-nin had no one else, and maybe if he could live here, he could have a life free as a tool…a life like Haku had deserved.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Naruto said as he sat down. "I wonder if they're having the meeting right now."

No one commented since they really had no answer, but it was most likely so. Tsubaki just hoped everything was going well.

* * *

"Are you being serious?" Suijin asked the Hokage. "You're placing me with a genin team? I think I'd rather be locked back up."

He then grunted when Kakashi pushed down his head slightly to shut him up.

"Be grateful Sandaime-sama is allowing you to become a shinobi of Konohagakure without stripping you of the chūnin rank you had in Kirigakure." Kakashi said. "And also don't let Tsubaki's effort go to waste either."

Suijin frowned looking to the side knowing that Tsubaki worked hard for the last week to convince not only the Hokage but those old bags of the council to allow him to live here. She practically begged for him to be allowed as a shinobi of this village and not a prisoner with Kakashi backing her up…but only because she asked Kakashi too.

Suijin didn't know why she tried so hard for him since he was once her enemy, and a shinobi of Kirigakure, which was the village that wiped out her entire clan and her old hidden village. However, he wasn't some punk who ignored the debts he owed…and he owed her a big one for making sure he didn't throw his life away on the bridge…because now he could live his life to accomplish his dream for Haku like Zabuza told him.

"Fine, whatever." Suijin said. "So I'm joining Kakashi's team and working with them?"

"No." Hiruzen said surprising Suijin. "Considering your long life of only being raised as a tool I have thought of a better sensei who can teach you how to enjoy life and the youth you have."

Kakashi's eyes widened partially while immediately knowing who Hiruzen was talking about.

"You poor kid." Kakashi said patting his shoulder.

Suijin frowned at Kakashi while wondering why Kakashi was giving him such sympathetic look. Was there something wrong with this jōnin that Hiruzen wanted to place Suijin under? Suijin then blinked in confusion when he could have sworn he heard a small stampede heading for the Hokage's office.

"Ah, here he comes." Hiruzen said.

Before Suijin could ask who the old badger was talking about the door to the office was nearly busted off its hinges. Suijin stared in horror when some kind of weirdo with bushy eyebrows and wearing a hideous green jumpsuit stood there with a twinkling in his eyes.

"Sandaime-sama, I hear that my new student has been released from prison, so I have come here to pick him up!" The weirdo said as he gave a thumbs up. "There isn't any time to waste to make sure he is put on the road of redeeming youth! I promise you that he will be a splendid shinobi once I'm through showing him the right path!"

Suijin continued to stare at this freak of nature while now understanding why Kakashi had looked at him with such sympathy. Suijin then turned to the ANBU shinobi who brought him here. He held out his wrists to the masked man.

"I'm ready to go back to prison." He said seriously.

The ANBU sweat-dropped as Hiruzen chuckled at the scene. He was sure Gai would be a good influence on Suijin…once the former Kiri-nin got used to Gai eccentric ways. Suijin then gasped when the weirdo put his arm around Suijin's shoulders.

"You're not going back to prison, my new pupil." He said shaking his head. "I can't teach you the ways of youth from in there. Now let's go! I must introduce you to your teammates!"

He started dragging Suijin out of the room with Suijin trying to grab onto anything to try and get loose.

"Just one moment, Gai." Hiruzen said causing Gai to stop. "Do not forget these."

He gestured to the ANBU who stepped forward with a Konoha hitai-ate in one hand and Suijin's sword in another. Suijin froze when seeing his sword. They were already allowing him to have it back?

"Oh, right, we mustn't forget about those!" Gai said while releasing Suijin.

Suijin stepped towards the ANBU while carefully taking his sword back. He knew if he moved too quickly he could expect an attack from the ANBU in front of him. He placed the sword on his back where it belonged before taking the hitai-ate. He stared at it for a moment. Would things really be different just because he was wearing a different symbol on his arm? Or would he just become a tool for this village like he had been for Kiri? He sighed while finally removing his old hitai-ate, which he handed over to the ANBU. He tied his new one on his arm while thinking it felt…heavier than his last. Perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks on him though.

"Alright, now it's time to go!" Gai said while grabbing him again.

"Stop grabbing me, ya weirdo!" Suijin snapped as he was being pulled away.

He went unheard, and Kakashi sweat-dropped as he listened to Suijin yell at Gai the entire time the jōnin was dragging him away.

"Well, I guess I better get to my own students." Kakashi said. "I'm sure Tsubaki will be glad to hear that Suijin is in good hands."

"Yes, I just hope the boy adjusts well to here." Hiruzen said. "It will be a big difference to the life he has had until now."

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement, but was sure that Suijin would be alright. The boy was obviously good at adapting if he could go from the shinobi life of belong to a village to one of a rogue ninja who could work for thugs to make money. Kakashi bid farewell to Hiruzen then left in a puff of smoke. He knew he needed to get to his genin, but he was sure they could wait a few more hours or so.

* * *

Tsubaki let out a sigh as another hour rolled by. She knew she said Kakashi would take extra-long today, but this was ridiculous.

"Hey, guys, good-morning." Kakashi said.

Tsubaki looked up along with the rest to see Kakashi crouched on top of one of the arches in the bridge. She shook her head at him while knowing what was coming next.

"Sorry, I'm late." Kakashi continued. "I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."

Yep, there was the bogus lie she was waiting for, and what would follow is Sakura and Naruto getting angry. As the two yelled at him, Tsubaki nodded her head thinking it was just another normal day.

"Well, at least you're becoming a bit more creative with the lies, Sensei." Tsubaki deadpanned. "Now shall we move on from your lies to something more important?"

Kakashi sweat-dropped while not sure if he'd ever get used to Tsubaki's dry responses to him being late. He almost felt as if he was being spoken to by a teacher who long gave up on her student being on time and telling the truth, and honestly didn't care anymore what he or she did.

"What was decided on Suijin?" Tsubaki asked since she wanted to know.

"Oh, he's fine." Kakashi assured her. "He's a full-fledged shinobi of the leaf now. Sandaime-sama placed him under the supervision of a jōnin I've known for years, and Suijin will be working alongside this jōnin and his genin. I believe, Sandaime-sama wishes to keep Suijin away from the…gritty missions for a while as a way to get him to loosen up a bit and remember to enjoy his… _youth_."

Kakashi chuckled as he said this, which had Tsubaki's brow quirking. Was there some kind of inside joke that she wasn't getting?

"It might take him time to adjust, but he's in good hands." Kakashi said to reassure Tsubaki. "I'm sure that right now he's being introduced to the rest of his team and feeling ready to start working with them."

* * *

Suijin frowned as he stood beside Gai who was explaining to his little genin that Suijin would be joining them. As Gai was explaining the situation—part of it at least—Suijin was looking over his new teammates. He almost shuddered when seeing one of them looked like a mini Gai, green spandex and all. Suijin then moved his eyes onto the girl who seemed pretty normal. His eyes finally fell on the last guy who had his white irises narrowed at Suijin. Suijin knew this guy had to be of the legendary Hyūga clan, so he was probably talented.

"So I want you all to give a warm welcome to the newest addition on our little troop!" Gai finished as he pat Suijin roughly on the shoulder, which snapped the formal kiri-nin out of his thoughts.

Suijin threw the man a glare before looking forward when the mini Gai jumped in front of him.

"Hello!" Mini Gai said as he saluted. "I am Rock Lee. It is a pleasure to meet a new comrade!"

Suijin's eyebrow twitched as he wondered if there were any more of these green spandex wearing weirdos in this village. If so, he really would rather return to prison. He then sighed knowing he had to introduce himself.

"I am Madataki Suijin." He said giving just a slightly tilt of his head as a way of greeting.

The girl stared at him a moment longer before stepping forward confidently though Suijin could sense she was cautious of him.

"I'm Tenten." She said gesturing to herself. "And he's Neji."

She gestured to Neji who remained silent as he continued to stare at Suijin as if trying to see into his very soul. Well, Suijin could see he and this Neji kid were not going to get along.

"Great!" Gai said. "Now that we all know each other it's time to get started on today's training. I guess we'll take it kind of slow today since Suijin is new, so let's just do 200 laps around the village instead of 500!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee said saluting.

Suijin looked at the two as if they were insane before watching them run off without even pausing to see if the others were following.

"They do know they're crazy, right?" Suijin asked as he glanced at the two genin beside him.

"No." Tenten said sighing. "But you'll get used to them…eventually."

Suijin snorted not sure if that was likely, but he guessed he needed to get started on those laps or he'd be way behind. He stretched for a moment since he had been locked away in prison for a little while before he started running after the two weirdoes. As he ran, he wondered if Tsubaki and Naruto and their team had to do these kind of crazy training exercises.

* * *

"Okay, Sensei, I'm ready for the next mission!" Naruto said eagerly as he looked to Kakashi. "And, hey, come on! No more of this dumb beginner stuff, okay? I wanna chance to prove myself! I'm talking a real mission where I can show what I'm made of! I gotta break out and burn it up! See?!"

Tsubaki leaned away from Naruto when clearly seeing the "burn" rolling off of him in waves. Someone had too much energy this morning.

"Uh, right, I get it." Kakashi said. "That's great, Naruto. Now, take it easy, would ya?"

Naruto did look away from Kakashi, but Tsubaki could tell he wasn't taking it easy by the glare on his face that was directed at Sasuke. Tsubaki shook her head as Naruto turned to look completely at Sasuke while raising his hands as if ready to fight.

"He really is high-strung today." Tsubaki commented.

"You don't say." Kakashi said sarcastically.

The two then watched with Sasuke and Sakura as Naruto seemed to daze off into his own little world for a second.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted in determination.

Tsubaki tilted her head while curiously wondering what Naruto was even daydreaming about.

"Let us know when you're done daydreaming, Naruto, so we can start the mission, alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Right!" Naruto said nodding.

"Could you not be so annoying, Naruto, just for once?!" Sakura demanded.

"Now, now, Naruto-san is just ready to get started." Tsubaki said. "No reason to be upset with him for that."

* * *

Tsubaki let out a sigh as she helped Naruto along after their last mission with Sasuke's help. The blonde really wasn't having a good day. First he was beaten up by their first client for picking more than the weeds she had hired them for. Naruto had accidently pulled her herbs as well, which Tsubaki replaced using her jutsu. However, that didn't save Naruto from being beaten up. After that they had to clean up a river that had trash in it everywhere. Naruto managed to slip and head towards the waterfall, but Sasuke managed to save him in time. Then Naruto took a walk into a minefield with one of the dogs they had been walking just an hour ago. It was a miracle that he was alive after that one.

"I believe you've had it for the day, Naruto-san." Tsubaki said.

Naruto just groaned while hanging his head since today had been completely the opposite of what he was hoping it'd be. Sasuke let out one mocking huff as he smirked.

"You really are just one big problem." Sasuke said.

Naruto growled in aggravation as he pushed Tsubaki and Sasuke away from him to growl at Sasuke with anger in his eyes. He went to attack, but of course Sakura jumped in to stop anything from happening to her precious Sasuke.

"If you keep this up, I'll finish you off myself!" Sakura warned.

Naruto shied away from her as Tsubaki and Kakashi let out two sighs in unison.

"Guess we're not making a lot of progress on the teamwork thing, huh?" Kakashi murmured.

"I thought we were at first, but things seemed to have backtracked, Sensei." Tsubaki commented.

Kakashi nodded in agreement while wondering what changed the team dynamic like this. Obviously it has something to do with what happened in the Land of Waves, but he still wasn't sure what the exact cause of it was.

"That's right!" Naruto said. "Our teamwork's all messed up, and it's all because of you, Sasuke. You think you're better than everyone else?!"

"Not everyone." Sasuke said as he continued to walk away. "Just you. Face it, I'm better and stronger than you are."

Tsubaki frowned knowing things were going to get worse if Sasuke continued to talk, and of course he had more to say since he paused in walking.

"It's a fact." Sasuke said then turned to frown at Naruto. "Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong."

Tsubaki shook her head because Sasuke shouldn't have said that. Now things really were going to get out of hand. Naruto growled as he and Sasuke stared each other down.

"Well, things don't seem to be going well, do they?" Tsubaki asked casually despite the situation.

Sakura frowned at her while wondering how Tsubaki could be so calm at a moment like this. Tsubaki didn't seem worried at all, and even glanced up at the sky when hearing a bird call out. Hmm, it looked like one of the village's messenger hawks…or perhaps it was just a wild one. Tsubaki looked away from the bird when Kakashi spoke up suddenly.

"Alright, Guys." He said as he shut his book. "Let's call it a day. You can beat each other to a pulp some other time. Anyway, I have to file my report on this mission."

It didn't seem as if he was in a hurry to do so since he re-opened his book to read more.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Sasuke said as he turned away.

Sakura gasped before calling for him to wait up, which had Tsubaki shaking her head and sighing.

"Well, I have a few errands to run today anyway, so I better get going." Tsubaki said then bowed to Naruto and Kakashi. "Good day, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-san."

Kakashi absently waved to Tsubaki as he continued to read, and Naruto was too busy pouting over Sakura running after Sasuke to notice Tsubaki's goodbyes. Tsubaki then vanished from spot while deciding she'd head home first to grab a few things that she needed to deliver. She was part of the way home when she noticed two shinobi she's never seen before. They were young, and she noticed that they wore the Sunagakure hitai-ate.

"Suna shinobi?" She murmured to herself.

She frowned because something about those Suna shinobi didn't set well with her. They were young…maybe just slightly older than her…the girl among them looked as if she could be Suijin's age. They could be genin, but looks could be deceiving. All she knew is that she didn't know why Suna shinobi were here, and they didn't seem like the friendly type. Tsubaki paused in heading home while stopping in a tree by the walkway the ninja were taking. She almost wanted to go down there to ask them what business they had here, but she just remained silent. When a presence appeared beside her, she barely turned her eye to see it was Sasuke.

"You noticed them too, huh?" He asked lowly, so he wouldn't be overheard.

Tsubaki nodded her head then looked back down to the Suna shinobi who seemed to just be on a casual walk. She was starting to think there was no point in watching them since if they were here without any alarms going off then they had to be guests not intruders since the village had a barrier around it that immediately alerted the sensory unit of anyone entering without permission. However, just as she was about to say this to Sasuke, she saw Naruto and a little group of kids, who were being chased by Sakura, coming around the corner. The boy in the scarf dashed right past his friends while not seeming to notice the ninja in front of him until they collided.

"This might end badly." Tsubaki whispered.

Sasuke didn't make any kind of comment as he just kept his eyes on what was happening below.

"Do you need something?" The ninja in all black, who the kid bumped into, asked.

Tsubaki frowned knowing by the ninja's tone that he wasn't pleased with being bumped into like that. Then in a flash, the boy was jerked up by the foreign ninja who grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto exclaimed worriedly.

So that was the boy's name, and he seemed to be a friend of Naruto's. Actually Tsubaki was sure she heard that name before. Wasn't Konohamaru the name of the grandson of Sandaime Hokage? If the foreign shinobi wasn't careful, he might anger the wrong man, which won't end nicely for him.

"Put him down, Kankurō, or you know you'll pay for it later." His companion warned.

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes ready to make him pay for it now since she didn't take kindly to someone hurting a member of her village.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Sakura said keeping a calm voice. "The whole thing was my fault."

However, as usual Naruto didn't keep a level-head at all as he shouted at Kankurō to release Konohamaru immediately. Tsubaki shook her head since that wouldn't help thing resolve peacefully at all.

"We got a few minutes before _he_ gets here." Kankurō said to his friend. "Let's mess with these punks, huh?"

Konohamaru continued to struggle to get away, which resulted in him kicking Kankurō slightly.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" Konohamaru shouted.

"You're feisty, but not for long." Kankurō said as he tightened his hold on Konohamaru.

Tsubaki frowned not being able to watch anymore, so she jumped into action. She left the tree to instantly appear beside Kankurō who hadn't been expecting her. Before he could react, she shot her hand out to hit his wrist. There was a loud thwacking noise that followed as Kankurō grunted in pain while releasing Konohamaru who Tsubaki caught into her arms.

"Ah, Tsubaki!" Sakura exclaimed looking relieved.

Tsubaki said nothing as she set Konohamaru down, which had the boy hiding behind her as she took a few steps back. Kankurō, who was cradling his hurt wrist, glared Tsubaki as she narrowed her eyes at him in return.

"Sorry." She said. "However, you shouldn't be laying your hands on a member of Konoha. That is just asking for a fight because here we look after each other."

Konohamaru looked up at Tsubaki with an awed expression as she looked coolly at the Suna ninja.

"You think you can really fight on my level?" Kankurō asked. "I'll beat you to a pulp. I don't care if you are a girl."

He went to reach for a weapon, but suddenly his wrist took another blow from a rock that had been thrown. He growled looking towards the tree where the rock came from, and everyone—minus Tsubaki—was shocked to see Sasuke there.

"I think you should be more careful." Sasuke said. "You're a long way from home, and your way out of your league."

He then tossed another stone up and down in his hand while ready to throw it if he needed to. Sakura cheered at Sasuke's arrival as Naruto groaned because once again Sasuke came in to save the day.

"Oh great, another wimp to tick me off." Kankurō said looking more than just a little annoyed now.

Sasuke remained silent at first as he stopped tossing the other rock up and down. He just held it tightly in his hand crushing it with his strength as he glared at Kankurō.

"Get lost." Sasuke said as he let the dust left by the crushed rock drop.

Tsubaki shook her head with her lips turned up in amusement as Sakura and that little girl giggled and fawned over Sasuke. Looks like Sasuke picked up another fangirl. He says he hates them, but if so, he should stop trying to be so cool since that was one of the reason he keeps getting them.

"Naruto, how come you're not cool like them?" Konohamaru asked Naruto.

Naruto tried to defend himself to the boy, but Konohamaru wasn't having any of it. Naruto groaned hanging his head again.

"Naruto-san is cool…just in his own way." Tsubaki said.

Konohamaru still didn't look convinced, which angered Naruto that Sasuke made him look bad again.

"Hey, punk," Kankurō called up to Sasuke. "Get down here."

Sasuke glared down at Kankurō for trying to boss him around while remaining in place.

"You're the kind of pesky snots I hate the most." Kankurō said to Sasuke and Tsubaki. "All attitude and nothing to back it up."

"Attitude?" Tsubaki asked blinking. "Do I really have that much attitude?"

She glanced at her friends to confirm this since she didn't think she had "attitude". She was a very polite person, wasn't she? Sure, she could be blunt to the point it could be considered rude, but she doesn't go around purposely giving attitude to people. Before she could get a straight answer, she had to look back to Kankurō as he started to unwrap whatever it was on his back.

"What?!" His friend exclaimed. "Are you really going to use the Crow for this?!"

He set the tied up object in front of him with his hand resting on top of it. Tsubaki didn't know what was inside, but based off his friend's reaction, she knew it couldn't be good. To ward him off, or to make him hesitate slightly, Tsubaki had her thorns start to grow out over her arm in a threatening manner. Kankurō narrowed his eyes wondering what she had up her sleeves. However, before things could turn into a fight, a cold voice spoke out.

"Kankurō, back off."

Tsubaki stiffened along with the others before turning her head to see a boy standing upside in the tree Sasuke was in. He had bright hand hair and these blue eyes that seemed as if they could pierce anything they looked at.

"You're an embarrassment to our village." The redhead spoke up once more.

Kankurō and his companion both stiffened as they looked at the redhead. Tsubaki frowned wondering why they were afraid of their own comrade…although the redhead was giving off a weird vibe that had her on edge. Just what was up with this guy?


	14. There Can Only Be Three

Things remained tense as Gaara continued to glare down at Kankurō who was sweating bullets.

"Did you forget the reason why we came here?" Gaara asked Kankurō.

Kankurō just stuttered around some trying to explain the situation, but it didn't seem as if Gaara wanted to hear his excuses.

"Shut-up," Gaara interrupted. "Or I'll kill you."

Tsubaki's eyes widened slightly while wondering why a person would say that to a comrade. It was downright cold.

"Uh, right." Kankurō said. "I was totally out of line. I'm sorry, Gaara. I was totally out of line."

He was so nervous that he repeated himself twice. Tsubaki glanced back at Gaara. Just what was his deal? Gaara went silent for a moment as he glanced down at Tsubaki before looking sideways at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused." Gaara said.

Tsubaki nor Sasuke made a sound since something about Gaara had them both on edge as if they were waiting for an attack. Gaara looked between the two once more as they kept their eyes glued on him. They were both intriguing. They stopped Kankurō twice, and made it look easy. He'd have to keep his eyes on them in the future. Gaara then disappeared into sand before reforming down below beside Kankurō and the girl.

"Let's go." Gaara said to his two companions. "We didn't come here to play games."

"Alright, sure, I get it." Kankurō said.

The group of three went to leave, but Sakura called out to them to get them to come to a halt. Sakura's teammates looked at her curiously as they wondered what kind of bone she had to pick with them.

"What?" The blonde girl asked rudely.

Despite her rough attitude, Sakura stood strong as she pointed towards the three.

"I can tell by your hitai-ate that you come from Sunagakure." Sakura said. "Of course, the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind allies, but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission."

"They have permission." Tsubaki said.

Sakura looked at her friend curiously as the Suna ninja glanced back as well towards the white-haired girl.

"If they didn't, we would have already received word of uninvited ninja within the village." Tsubaki said. "No one, who is here without permission, can enter Konoha without being detected immediately, and since no alarms have been sounded they must have received that permission."

Sakura frowned guessing that was probably right, but she still wasn't sure if they were supposed to be here. She certainly didn't want them here.

"Your friend is right." The blonde girl said as she held up her village pass. "We have permission. Of course, you're correct. We are Sunagakure genin. Our home is the Land of the Wind, and we're here for the chūnin exams. Get the picture?"

Tsubaki blinked because she had no idea the chūnin exams were so close around the corner. She knew what they were since Ichigo once had to be a proctor at one of the exams before, so Ichigo had told her all about it.

"The chūnin exams." Naruto murmured. "What's that?"

"Gees, Whiskers, I knew you were clueless, but this is just sad." A new voice cut in.

The group turned seeing Suijin casually sitting on top the fence row with his legs crossed in Indian style. His elbow was rested on his leg, and his chin in his open palm. The blonde girl standing beside Kankurō looked Suijin up with an appraising looking, but if he noticed, he didn't say anything.

"Suijin!" Naruto exclaimed.

Suijin raised his hand in a simple, silent greeting as Tsubaki wondered what he was doing here. Shouldn't he be with his new team? If he started going around on his own, it could make some people a bit testy considering his background. Though the Hokage seemed to trust him enough if the sword on his back was any indication.

"The chūnin exams are something a genin can take to become a chūnin." Suijin explained. "In other words, the chūnin exams are how genin get prompted to the next level."

This immediately excited Naruto who said he was so there, and Suijin shook his head. The blonde didn't even let him continue to explain how dangerous the exams were, but he'd just let Naruto figure out by himself he guessed. Gaara just scoffed at Naruto before turning to leave again. He seemed to have lost interest in all of them, which was just fine with Tsubaki.

"Hey, you!" Sasuke called out as he jumped down from the tree to land beside Tsubaki. "Identify yourself."

Kankurō's blonde companion turned around with a small blush on her face, and Tsubaki saw Sasuke had another fan.

"Who me?" She asked hopefully.

"No, him." Sasuke said. "The kid with the gourd on his back."

Gaara stopped to look back at Sasuke as the young Uchiha narrowed his eyes at him.

"My name is Gaara of the desert." He said. "I'm curious about you too. Who are you?"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied.

He had an eager grin on his face as if he wanted to fight Gaara right there, which wouldn't surprise Tsubaki. What did slightly surprise her was when Gaara looked towards her.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Taikanhana Tsubaki." She replied shortly.

She knew that might seem a little rude, but Gaara just rubbed her the wrong way without even trying. Something about him made her very uneasy. She'd be sure to keep her eyes out for him while he and his friends are here.

"Hi there!" Naruto cut through the tension. "I bet you're dying to know about me."

"Not interested." Gaara said curtly as he turned away.

He walked away with his friends with no one trying to stop him this time. Tsubaki narrowed her eyes wondering how things were going to be with people like them in the village.

"Man, what was up with that guy?" Suijin asked as he jumped down to land beside Tsubaki. "There's something wrong with him. Better watch out, Hime, Duck-butt, since he seems interested in you."

Sasuke frowned wondering if Suijin was addressing him by "duck-butt". Did he not remember Sasuke's name, or was he purposely trying to be insulting? Either way Sasuke wasn't pleased.

"Yes, we should stay on guard while they are in the village." Tsubaki said. "It might seem silly to worry about visitors, but as the saying goes it is better to be safe than sorry…anyway, Suijin, aren't you supposed to be with the team you were assigned too?"

Suijin blanched looking sick, which had Tsubaki blinking at him curiously. Even Sasuke's brow quirked.

"That Hokage has to be sadistic." Suijin said frowning. "Placing me with such weirdo and his little minions. I mean, what decent person who place anyone with a freak who thinks running two arounds laps around a village is normal exercise?"

Tsubaki wondered what kind of person could complete 200 laps around the village. Well, maybe if he did so many laps a day. However, Suijin made it sound as if this guy was trying to complete 200 in one day.

"But the jōnin was suddenly called away." Suijin said. "At least that's what I think since he left after a hawk flew overhead. It was like some kind of signal I think."

Tsubaki absently remembered that Kakashi called an end to their duties for the day when a bird flew over them as well. Maybe all the jōnin had been called for a meeting.

"I guess I should get back soon." Suijin said. "Before they notice I'm—!"

"Suijin-san!" A voice called from behind the fence they were standing beside. "Suijin-san, where are you?! Gai-sensei told us to practice on our combat, remember?"

Suijin sighed while not remembering that since Suijin tried to tune out Gai's loudness as much as possible. Though it was hard.

"Where could he have gone?" A feminine voice was heard. "He was just here."

Suijin rolled his eyes guessing he had to get back to humor the kiddies during their combat lessons. Kami knows that if he actually tried to fight them, someone would end up in the hospital. Not exactly a way to make _friends_.

"Well, that's my que." Suijin said. "Later, Hime, Duck-butt, Whiskers, Pinky, munchkins."

He jumped over the fence as Sakura frowned really wondering if he dubbed her as "pinky"…it was demeaning in her opinion. Tsubaki looked to the sighed guessing she'd just head home. She could run her errands tomorrow after missions. She wanted to talk to Ichigo about those Suna shinobi anyway.

* * *

The next day, Tsubaki waited with her teammates for Kakashi who was unsurprisingly late again. Everyone was starting to get annoyed, so Tsubaki wasn't surprised when Sakura started ranting angrily about their sensei's inability to arrive on time. Naruto didn't hesitate to agree with her, and as they were being loud, Sasuke frowned in annoyance. Tsubaki just let them be since their ranting wasn't harming her in anyway. Soon there was a poof of smoke, which signaled Kakashi's arrival as he appeared crouched on the archway like yesterday.

"Hey, good-morning, everyone." Kakashi said. "Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."

Sakura and Naruto stood side-by-side to glare at their sensei who kept his hand up in a casual wave.

"You liar!" they snapped.

"Do you have a sense of déjà vu?" Tsubaki asked Sasuke casually.

Sasuke just snorted since he was pretty sure all their days started out like this. He knew Tsubaki knew as well, but was just being a bit of a smart-aleck. Kakashi decided not to acknowledge his students comments as he jumped down to stand in front of them as they lined up.

"I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommended you for the chūnin exams." Kakashi said. "All four of you. These are the application forms."

He held out the applications that had all the information they needed, and Tsubaki took one for herself. She looked it over with a bit of excitement blubbing up inside. Ever since Ichigo told her about them, Tsubaki has wanted to be a part of the chūnin exams, and now it was her turn.

"Application forms?" Sakura asked as the others had yet to grab their own forms.

Tsubaki just continued to look over hers with a close eye, which nearly had Kakashi chuckling. She kind of reminds him of him when he had first been recommended for the exams. He had read over his form just as closely.

"You're repeating me, Sakura." Kakashi said to reply to the pinkette. "This is all voluntary to each of you. If you don't feel ready, you can wait till next year."

Naruto didn't seem as if he wanted to wait since he ran forward enthusiastically.

"Alright!" He cheered as he jumped Kakashi to give him a big hug. "Kakashi-sensei, you rock!"

Tsubaki actually let out a laugh as the two spun around once while Kakashi was trying to get Naruto off.

"H-hey, don't slobber on my vest." Kakashi said as he finally got Naruto off of him.

He then gave Tsubaki a stern look as she continued to chuckle, so she tried to muffle them. However, the small grin on her face remained. He sighed shaking his head at her. Well, at least someone seemed to be in a good mood besides just Naruto. He then let Naruto have his form.

"Whoever wants to take the exam, sign the application and come to room 301 at the Academy." Kakashi said. "It's at 3pm five days from now. However, there is a small problem with our little troop for having four eligible candidates."

He held up four fingers as he said this, and his students frowned slightly in confusion. It was almost cute how their expressions mirrored each other. Kakashi then cleared his throat since he couldn't be distracted.

"You see the rule is only teams of three can participate." Kakashi said. "Meaning—!"

"One of us can't participate." Tsubaki finished.

Kakashi nodded his head as his other three students exchanged glances amongst themselves. Kakashi said no more as he waited to see what his students would decide. This would be another good test on their bond as a team.

"The smart thing to do is put our best in to participate." Sasuke said. "That's Tsubaki and I."

Kakashi, who mentally sighed, wasn't surprised Sasuke said that since Sasuke still sees himself above Sakura and Naruto. However, Kakashi supposes he should just be glad, Sasuke is starting to give Tsubaki some respect as a skilled ninja.

"Hey, don't think you're leaving me out, believe it!" Naruto said.

"You two seem to leaving out our opinions." Tsubaki cut in.

The boys looked towards Tsubaki as she stood with Sakura who looked troubled.

"What do you mean, Tsubaki?" Naruto asked. "Don't you want to participate?"

Tsubaki sighed since she really did want to. It would be the perfect chance to test out how far she has come as a kunoichi, and to see exactly where she had the most room to grow. However, she couldn't just think of herself.

"What I want doesn't matter." Tsubaki said. "The point is, neither of you thought to ask Sakura-san if she wanted to participate. She is a part of this team after all. An essential part just like the rest of us."

Sakura looked at Tsubaki with wide eyes since she didn't expect the white-haired girl to speak out for her like that. She then looked down while knowing what she needed to do. She didn't have the confidence yet to participate in these exams. She'd only hold the other two participating down. She wanted her team to go in at their best. Maybe she can try next time when she's stronger. With that in mind, she lifted her head to look at her teammates.

"It's okay, Tsubaki." Sakura said as she stepped forward. "I don't want to participate."

Her teammates—even Sasuke—seemed surprised by her decision as she stood there with a small nervous grin on her face. Kakashi continued to remain silent as he waited to see how this would end.

"Sakura-san?" Tsubaki questioned.

"I appreciate you thinking of me." Sakura said. "But I'm not ready for the chūnin exams. Both mentally and physically. Maybe I can give it a shot next time. If you really want to participate with Sasuke-kun and Naruto, don't let me stop you."

Tsubaki frowned because she didn't want Sakura thinking she was incapable of participating. However, she could see in the pinkette's eyes that she really wasn't ready for these exams. She needed more confidence before joining their team in the exams. Tsubaki sighed though smiled as she turned to take Sakura's hand to give it a friendly squeeze, which had the pinkette's eyes widened.

"Then I give you my word, Sakura-san, to look out for Sasuke-san and Naruto-san in your absence." Tsubaki said. "I meant, what I said about you being essential to our group. You keep us all together, but I will try to do so in your place until the exams are over."

Sakura stood there silently for a moment before she smiled as well while nodding. She squeezed Tsubaki's hand in return as Kakashi grinned behind his mask. Their bonds have gotten stronger.

"Alright!" Naruto said fist pumping. "Chūnin exams, here we come!"

He grinned broadly, and eve Sasuke's lips turned up into one of his smirk-like grins. The two girls smiled at the boys in return before looking to their sensei.

"Very well then." Kakashi said. "Then, Sasuke, Naruto, Tsubaki, be sure to be at the Academy at 3pm in five days from now. Understood?"

"Hai." The three said in unison.

"Good." Kakashi said. "Now, dismissed."

The four genin left their sensei with Tsubaki planning to get some errands done with the spare time she had today because starting tomorrow she had to prepare for the exams.

* * *

Ino hummed sitting inside her mother's flower shop when the door opened. Ino looked up seeing Tsubaki walking in with a small glass case in her hands that held an exotic looking blue flower.

"Oh, hey, Tsubaki." Ino said.

"Good day, Ino-san." Tsubaki said politely. "I have the Tropical Eastern Bluebell that your mother was interested in."

Ino still didn't understand how Tsubaki got such exotic flowers to grow. Ino's mother has tried many times to grow the same flowers Tsubaki does, but usually can't without the white-haired girl's help.

"I'll get her for you." Ino said. "Just a second."

Ino went into the back as Tsubaki looked around the shop for a moment. It seemed as if it hasn't gotten anything knew she was last in here. Though usually if anything knew comes in it's because Tsubaki brings it in. Tsubaki looked towards the counter again as Ino's mother—Aiko—came out of the back with Ino right behind her.

"Tsubaki-chan, it is good to see you, dear." Aiko said with a gentle smile. "How are you this evening?"

"I am doing well, Yamanaka-san." Tsubaki said as she bowed her head. "Thank-you for asking. I hope you and your husband are doing well."

"Oh, we are, dear." Aiko said. "Thank-you. You are always such a nice girl."

Tsubaki smiled at Aiko in reply as Aiko walked closer to get a better look at the flower in Tsubaki's hands.

"My, it's beautiful." Aiko said as she looked at the flower. "I am sure this will sale nicely in our shop."

"I'm glad you like it, Yamanaka-san." Tsubaki said. "I even pulled some seeds from the others I have in my garden. You should be able to plant a few with these, and I have a chart that shows some extra care you can do to have them bloom healthier."

Tsubaki set the flower carefully on the counter, and Ino leaned in to look at it closer as Tsubaki handed her mother the seeds and chart. As the two conversed, Ino watched silently. She couldn't remember exactly when was the first time Tsubaki ever brought a flower into this shop, but now it just felt natural to see Tsubaki every so often with a new flower for them. Or sometimes she just comes in to get her own supplies. In fact, Tsubaki is in here so often that if she goes a few days without visiting, Ino and Aiko both become a little worried. Even Inoichi seems to take notice of the girl's absence after a few days, and he isn't in the shop as much as Ino and her mother.

Most people didn't know it, but Tsubaki actually had a connection to Ino and her family. And even if Tsubaki and Ino don't see eye to eye, Ino does consider Tsubaki a friend of sorts. Ino even enjoys talking to Tsubaki whenever the girl comes in just to browse. Ino remembers one conversation in particular that will always stick out to her.

-FLASHBACK-

 _"So you have like no family left?" Ino asked as Tsubaki was looking through some potting soil samples._

 _The two had been discussing Ino's family and her clan's special jutsu when Ino asked Tsubaki about her own family. It had led to Tsubaki explaining the massacre of her clan, which had kind of silence the room for a moment before Ino had asked that question._

 _"Yes and no." Tsubaki replied._

 _Ino blinked wondering how the answer could be yes and no. It had to be one of the other. It couldn't be both, could it?_

 _"I have no blood relatives left…that is true." Tsubaki spoke again. "However, I suppose I think of the people of Konoha as my family. The people of this village are…precious to me, and I cherish any and every connection I have to them, which means I cherish the connection I have to you, Ino-san, and your family who have been very kind to me."_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

That had been the first time Tsubaki ever shared anything so personal with Ino. Something so personal…and genuine. Ino almost felt as if that one conversation had brought them closer…even if the two still couldn't see exactly eye-to-eye even to this day.

"Ino-san." Tsubaki called out to get her attention. "I was wondering if you would be participating in the chūnin exams."

"Oh, well, my sensei said he recommended my teammates and I, but I'm not sure." Ino said. "Are you going to participate?"

Tsubaki nodded her head with a small smile on her face as if she was happy about the exams.

"I might not be quite ready for chūnin, but I will never know if I am or what I need to be a chūnin, unless I try." Tsubaki said. "It will be a good learning experience, and if I do not pass this time, I will just have to train harder then try again."

Ino almost snorted while wondering why she even asked. It should have been obvious that Tsubaki would want to take a crack at it.

"Well, I must be going." Tsubaki said. "I still have to make a few more stops today. I hope you both have a pleasant evening."

Tsubaki bowed to them then left as Ino's mother was waving her out the door. As the door shut behind her, Ino looked at the exam form. Maybe she should give it a shot too. Not sure if they'd get far since she had one teammate who's a glutton and another who's lazy, but maybe they could get somewhere.

* * *

As Tsubaki was heading towards her next destination, she noticed she was being followed. She remained calm while pretending not to notice as she kept walking. She used the reflection of a store window to see it was a shinobi, and based of their hitai-ate they were from Amegakure. What would a ninja from Ame want with her? If it was someone from Kirigakure, she would have a pretty strong hunch, but she has never had any business with an Ame-nin before.

"However, if he wishes to have business with me, who am I to say no?" She asked herself quietly.

She then turned down a corner that was slightly out of her way towards where she was going, but she figured to speed things along that she would go somewhere more secluded. If the shinobi following meant harm, which he most likely did, he'd feel more comfortable to attack with less people around. Tsubaki let out a soft hum as she ended up in a dead end alleyway. This should work just fine. She lightly smirked with a plan of action already coming to mind.

"Are you ready to come out?" Tsubaki called out. "Or do you still wish to remain hiding?"

She turned her head just as the Ame shinobi finally revealed himself to her with his large form blocking the only way out of this alley.

"So you knew I was following you yet you still walked into a dead end." The shinobi said. "You must be rather confident or rather foolish."

Tsubaki just smiled at the shinobi not seeming worried in the slightest. Though she did have to worry about time since she had things to do.

"I apologize in an advance because I just do not have the time to play with you." Tsubaki said. "So forgive me for ending all this shortly."

Before the shinobi could ask what she had planned she already shot forward while hitting him the face with her elbow. It knocked him back and dazed him for a moment, which gave her enough time to perform the Vine Imprisonment Jutsu. The shinobi gasped as he was suddenly ensnared with vines that tightened as he moved.

"Once again I apologize for finishing things so quickly. I am sure someone will notice you eventually to make sure you are properly taken care of." Tsubaki said then dipped her head to him. "Have a nice evening."

She walked away leaving him there even when he told her to come back. As if she was going to go back for him. She had places that she had to be. Well, one place, which was the Nara Clan compound. Tsubaki wanted to ask if Shikaku had any deer antlers to spare, and she had something he could use for his deer as well. Tsubaki liked to make some of her own medicine, and deer antlers was a key ingredient. Shikaku has been kind enough to let her have some if he has any spare laying around, and since he's nice enough to do that, Tsubaki wanted to give him something he could use. It took a few more minutes, but Tsubaki soon reached the Nara's place of residence to see Yukino outside sweeping in front of the door.

"Yukino-san, good day." Tsubaki called out in greeting.

Yukino looked up before smiling when she saw Tsubaki walking up towards her.

"Tsubaki, it has been a while." Yukino said. "I'm sure you're here for some antlers. Would you like to come in for a moment?"

"If I would not be imposing." Tsubaki replied.

"Not at all." Yukino said. "Shikaku and Shikamaru are just out near the garden playing shoji as usual. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you joined them out there."

Tsubaki thanked Yukino before following the woman inside the clan's estate. Tsubaki removed her shoes then went farther into the house with Yukino. It wasn't her first time inside since Yukino has insisted Tsubaki stay for tea on more than one occasion. Tsubaki has even played Shikamaru and Shikaku in shoji a few times. Yukino led Tsubaki to the back porch where Shikamaru and Shikaku were playing shoji together.

"Shikaku, Shikamaru, Tsubaki has come to visit us." Yukino said. "You can take a moment from that game to greet her properly."

The two Nara men looked away from their game, and Shikaku gave Tsubaki a kind smile as Shikamaru just blinked.

"It's been a while, Tsubaki." Shikaku said as Tsubaki sat down on the third pillow near the shoji board.

Yukino said she would get tea, which Tsubaki thanked her for as the older woman went inside the house.

"I have some deer antlers left over from the last sale." Shikaku said. "You can help yourself to them if you'd like."

"Thank-you, Shikaku-san." Tsubaki said then pulled out a clear bag from the tote bag she was carrying around. "I have something you for as well."

She held out the bag to Shikaku who took it as Shikamaru barely gave it a curious glance.

"They are herbs that are meant to keep animals like deer healthy." Tsubaki said. "And if one of your deer are ever to become sick, those herbs should help. I just wanted to repay you somehow for all that you have done for me."

"Thanks." Shikaku said as he stood. "I'll put these away now and get those antlers for you. You can play Shikamaru while I'm gone."

Tsubaki nodded before moving to sit in the pillow that Shikaku left as the head of the Nara Clan went inside.

"I'm certain you will beat me soon enough." Tsubaki said to Shikamaru. "However, I will try my best."

Shikamaru lightly chuckled with a slight grin appearing on his lips as he moved a piece in between his fingers.

"You're not a bad player." Shikamaru said. "In fact, you give me a bit of a challenge. Besides, playing you will be a nice change of pace than playing my old man for the fourth time in a row."

The two then fell into a comfortable silence as they continued the game. Tsubaki didn't last long against Shikamaru as she predicted, but he seemed to enjoy himself a bit as did she. It feels like forever since Tsubaki has had down time like this, and she was going to enjoy it. Maybe before the chūnin exams she and her teammates could spend some time together. She was certain it would be good for them. Anything to help them try and relax before the trials ahead.


	15. Preparing for the Exams

Tsubaki let out a breath as she went slowly through her Taijutsu patterns. The sun had yet to rise with her, but she was too wired to sleep. The exams were coming up, and she had to be ready for them. So she had gotten up early today even before Ichigo to come out to the training grounds to work through her Taijutsu. As she was working, she had no idea that there were eyes on her the entire time.

Usually such things do not go unnoticed by Tsubaki, but the white-haired girl was completely unaware of the two onyx-colored eyes watching her very closely from an opening in the bushes. The person watching her closely was a boy who appeared to be in his mid-teens. He had dark messy brown hair that stuck up and around his head in multiple spikes almost looking like thorns. His irises of his eyes were so black it was impossible to see his pupils no matter how hard someone might try. He was toned with tanned skin, and looked to be 5'6 to 5'7 in height.

He wore a black muscle shirt under a white kimono like top that was partially left open. Tucked into the black shirt was a black face covering that was much like Kakashi's so the lower half of the boy's face was covered up. He then had on black pants that went down past his knees where they were tucked into his black sandals that went up to stop just below his knees. Wrapped around the boy's waist was white scarf that was decorated with black accents then had a clan symbol on the end of it. Finally on his hands were a pair of fingerless gloves that had metal plates on the back of them.

"You've turned into quite the young lady, Tsubaki- _sama_." The boy said under his breath. "I wonder how your skills have grown. I suppose in time I will find out."

Tsubaki suddenly stopped training when the sense of being watched finally hit her. She turned her head towards bushes, but there was no one there. She frowned wondering if she had been mistaken. She shook her head then returned to her training again with that boy, who was now standing on a tree branch, watching her train.

"It isn't time yet for us to meet again." He said. "But soon we will…and I wonder how you will react, Tsubaki."

* * *

"Okay," Naruto said to himself as he exited his apartment. "Time to get to training. The Chūnin Exams are just around the corner!"

He ran off while planning to go to the training grounds where Team 7 had their first exercise. As he ran through the village, he noticed a lot of people seemed to be excited for the exams to come. He also noticed a lot of unfamiliar faces that were around the village as well. The strangers had different hitai-ate on their foreheads to show villages they hailed from.

"Looks like there will be a lot of competition." Naruto said then looked forward in determination. "It means I have to train extra hard if I wanna pass the exams!"

He didn't plan to lose, and he'd be sure to show everyone in the village just how strong he is. Then once he became a chūnin, it would mean he's one step closer to becoming Hokage. One step closer to his dream. Naruto grinned knowing if he just kept pushing that one day he really would become Hokage. Naruto picked up his pace since there was no time to waste. He had to train until the last very second. It took about ten minutes to reach his destination, and when he arrived, he saw someone was already there. And there person was Tsubaki.

He stood by the large posts while watching Tsubaki as the young kunoichi was going through some Taijutsu moves. He watched as she moved gracefully against her invisible opponent. It was like she was dancing, and Naruto couldn't help but stare in awe. It was really amazing to see how skilled Tsubaki was. Of course, he always remembers Tsubaki to be a hard worker and to train a lot. He actually first set eyes on the girl in the middle of the Academy training grounds.

-FLASHBACK-

 _Naruto was walking with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chōji past the Academy as the sun was starting to set. They had finished another boring day of school, and had finally finished a long lecture with Iruka who had been scolding them for slacking again. The only reason why the lecture even ended when it did was because the Hokage appeared and wanted to speak with Iruka._

 _"That was a drag." Shikamaru said frowning._

 _"Sure was." Naruto agreed. "I wish Iruka-sensei would just cool it."_

 _Kiba voiced his agreement as Chōji just stuffed his face with his favorite potato chips. Suddenly Akamaru let out a bark, which had Kiba looking up at his pal._

 _"What was that Akamaru?" Kiba asked as the boys stopped walking. "You smell someone?"_

 _Akamaru barked again while turning his head towards the Academy. Akamaru then jumped off of Kiba's head to run back towards the Academy._

 _"Hey, Akamaru, wait!" Kiba called out._

 _He ran after his friend with the other boys kind of just standing there a moment to watch him go._

 _"Should we follow?" Chōji asked._

 _"Well, I want to see what's up." Naruto said grinning. "Maybe it's something cool!"_

 _Naruto hurried after Kiba and Akamaru with Shikamaru, who sighed in annoyance, and Chōji following him. They all ran around the large building to the training grounds in the back. The four boys all came to a skidding halt when seeing an unfamiliar girl there. She was fighting against one of the wooden dummies in the back while not seeming to notice the boys or Akamaru who had come to a stop as well._

 _"I've never seen her before." Kiba said lowly, so not to alert the girl of their presences. "And her scent is completely foreign. Must have been why it caught Akamaru's attention."_

 _Akamaru's tail just wagged silently as he looked at the girl in front of all of them._

 _"I haven't seen her before either." Shikamaru commented. "Maybe she's new to the village."_

 _"I wonder who she is exactly." Chōji whispered around his mouthful of chips._

 _Naruto didn't comment as he continued to watch the girl trained. She was just the slightest bit sloppy with her Taijutsu, but she struck with so much force that Naruto could see welts and bruises on her arms and hands. Her knuckles were even bleeding slightly. She's had to be out her a while training to do that to herself. He's never seen someone train so hard before. It was amazing how much effort she was putting out. He didn't snap out of his stupor until he heard a voice call out._

 _"Tsubaki, my dear, could you please come here a moment?"_

 _Naruto and the others gasped while ducking around the corner as Hiruzen and Iruka came out of the building. The girl paused in what she was doing while turning her head towards the two men._

 _"Yes, Hokage-sama." The girl, who Hiruzen called Tsubaki, spoke politely._

 _She walked up to Hiruzen and Iruka as the boys continued to watch from around the corner._

 _"Tsubaki, this is Iruka." Hiruzen said. "He is one of the instructors here at the Academy. I will be placing you in his class to start your studies to become a kunoichi of Konoha."_

 _Tsubaki looked towards Iruka as the man smiled down at her in a very kind manner._

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsubaki." Iruka said. "Welcome to Konoha."_

 _Tsubaki returned the greeting then listened to Hiruzen as he explained how things would be for Tsubaki while living in this village. As he spoke the boys continued to watch._

 _"So she really is a newcomer to the village." Shikamaru said._

 _He stopped peeking around the corner with Kiba, Akamaru, and Chōji doing the same._

 _"And she's going to be in our class." Kiba added. "Her scent will mess with me a bit until I get used to it since it isn't a scent that's from here, but it isn't an unpleasant scent."_

 _"She seems really nice." Chōji said with a shy smile on his face. "What do you think, Naruto?"_

 _When Chōji didn't receive a reply, he and the other two boys looked back to Naruto. The blonde hadn't seemed to hear their conversation since he was still looking at the new girl._

 _"Tsubaki…huh?" He murmured._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

The next day Tsubaki had joined their class, and the other kids had all reacted differently to her arrival. Tsubaki mostly kept to herself during their days as Academy students, but she seemed to like spending time with Hinata during class. Then she and Shikamaru occasionally conversed if the latter hadn't dozed off. There were even the few rare interactions between her and Sasuke. Actually, she spent time with a few other people in the class, but they were really just brief interactions that must people didn't pay much attention too.

She would spend time with Naruto too from time to time. She even ate lunch with him on more than one occasion. She had been one of the few people who treated him with kindness though she didn't see having lunch with him as that big of a deal. She told him this once when he had asked why she ate with him sometimes. He never really understood her in the Academy. She was distant a lot of the time, but when she did interact with the others, she could be kind and friendly. Or if she didn't like the person she could come off as cold and usually very sarcastic.

However, ever since they became teammates, he's noticed she shows her kind side much more often. She shows her concern and caring nature as well. Yet that didn't help him understand her more. There were still things he couldn't understand about her. He sometimes wondered if he ever would. He doubted many people actually knew Tsubaki very well. Just that she was kind and loved her village and that she was a hard worker. Like now she's training just as hard as the first time he saw her six years ago.

"Naruto-san….earth to Naruto-san. Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

At the sound of her familiar voice Naruto broke out of his thoughts as he blinked rapidly. His eyes then widened when seeing how close Tsubaki was too him. Their noses were nearly touching as she peered into his blue orbs with her yellow orbs showing concern.

"Are you feeling sick?" Tsubaki asked.

She pushed his hitai-ate up then pressed her forehead to his to check his temperature. Naruto blushed at the action since he wasn't used to girls being so close.

"You do feel slightly warm." Tsubaki commented as she closed her eyes with her forehead still touching his.

"Gah!" Naruto sputtered as he jerked back.

He landed on his butt on the ground with Tsubaki blinking down at him wondering what was wrong.

"Naruto-san, what's wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"No-nothing!" Naruto said. "I was just lost in my thoughts! And you surprised me from being so close is all!"

Tsubaki just stared at him silently for a moment before a smile suddenly broke across her face. Naruto looked at her in surprise as a chuckle of amusement left her lips.

"I see." She said then let out another chuckle. "My apologies."

Naruto's blushed darkened out of embarrassment when he realized Tsubaki thought his flustered actions were amusing.

She held out her hand to Naruto, and he reached out to take it, so she could help him off the ground.

"Are you out here to train?" Tsubaki asked.

"Uh, yeah." Naruto said nodding. "I need to get ready for the chūnin exams, ya know."

Tsubaki nodded in understanding then wiped her slightly sweaty brow with the back of her sleeve.

"When did you start training today, Tsubaki?" Naruto asked.

Tsubaki blinked taking on a thoughtful expression as she tapped her bottom lip with her finger.

"I am not quite sure." Tsubaki said. "I do know it was before the sun rose this morning."

Naruto's jaw nearly unhinged in shock because that has to mean she's been out here for at least four hours.

"Man, Tsubaki, how do you find all that energy to train?" Naruto asked curiously.

Tsubaki tilted her head at Naruto's question since no one has really asked her that before. She then smiled as she sat down on the ground since she needed a breather anyway. She leaned against the post behind her while tilting her head back to look up at the sky. Naruto sat down beside her while leaning his back against the posts as well.

"I don't know if energy is the word I would use." Tsubaki said honestly. "I believe the word determination would be better."

"Determination?" Naruto asked.

Tsubaki nodded her head as she kept her eyes on the sky while a bird passed over head.

"I am determined to become stronger." Tsubaki said. "If I am ever to become strong enough to protect this village and the people within it, I must train with all my might. It means I can't let anything stop me. I have to push through any exhaustion or pain that might come my way because if I allow them to beat me, I will never reach my goal. So I use my determination to beat those two feelings, so that I may continue to train even if it means waking before the sun to start or stay up hours after it goes to sleep to finish. I'm sure you can relate, Naruto-san."

Naruto looked at her in confusion since he wasn't sure what exactly what she was saying.

"Aren't you determined to become Hokage?" Tsubaki asked while already knowing the answer. "You are determined to push through anything that might stand in your way to reach your goal. Whether it be limitations, people's expectations, or anything else life might throw at you. It is the same for me, you see. I am prepared to put my very life on the line to react my goal…that is how determined I am."

After saying this, Tsubaki turned to give Naruto a smile that was a rare sight to see on the girl. Naruto was silent a bit longer before he smiled as well.

"….yeah, I do know where you're coming from." Naruto said finally.

Tsubaki nodded her head in agreement with a comfortable silence falling over the two. They sat in silence for a moment before Naruto decided if he ever wanted to catch up to Tsubaki and even that bastard Sasuke that he needed to train as well. Naruto stood up before turning to Tsubaki.

"Would you like to train together?" Naruto asked as he held out his hand to her.

Tsubaki just silently took his hand at first, so he could help her off the ground and onto her feet.

"I would like that." Tsubaki said. "But in an hour or so I have to meet Hinata-san. She's been nervous with the new guest around."

"New guest?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes," Tsubaki said. "Suijin is staying at the Hyūga compound until Sandaime-sama can find him another place to live, and he makes Hinata-san a bit…nervous. I promised to come by later to speak with her about it."

* * *

Hinata peeked shyly from around the corner of the opened doorway to look out of the small garden within the Hyūga compound. She was watching as their guest—Suijin—was mediating in the center of the koi pond in the courtyard. He was sitting on the stone figure in the center of the pond with perfect balance. His katana was laid out across his lap in its sheath. Hinata was curious of their guest, but he seemed like such a scary person that she tried to avoid him. Though their eyes have met once or twice when he catches her observing him. She's fainted every time that happens.

"Suijin, we are leaving." Neji, who walked into the garden from the other side, said as he stopped at the edge of the pond.

Suijin let out a deep breath before he opened his eyes as he ended his meditation.

"Alright." He said as he stood. "I guess I can only put off seeing those nutcases off for so long."

He jumped down from the statue while landing on the water's surface. Hinata thought he would sink, but he easily walked across the water as if it was nothing, which had her gasping. As the sound of her gasp, Suijin's eyes snapped over towards her. She stiffened while ducking her gaze as she hide around the corner even it was too late. Suijin blinked with his brow quirked at her behavior.

"I really don't get that kid." He said then shrugged it off. "Okay, Neji, let's go. Don't you and the others have to prepare for the chūnin exams? Don't have time to waste, right?"

Neji frowned while certain he had been the one to come and hurry Suijin along not the other way around. Neji followed anyway though with the two boys not uttering a word to each other as they met the rest of the team outside the compound.

"Good-morning, Neji, Suijin!" Gai said loudly while grinning. "Are you both ready for a long day of youthful training and team bonding?!"

Suijin's brow twitched in annoyance as he wondered how anyone could be so loud and obnoxious this early in the day. It wasn't even nine o'clock yet.

"I am ready, Gai-sensei!" Lee said as he saluted. "What shall we work on today? Taijutsu? Our endurance?!"

Gai laughed merrily at Lee's enthusiasm as Tenten let out a yawn. She was still sleepy, and wasn't ready to deal with Gai and Lee's enthusiasm for training. She glanced at her other two teammates who had similar expressions of annoyance no their faces. She almost wanted to laugh at how Suijin and Neji's expressions mirrored each other since the two didn't seem to like each other.

"I think starting out with some warm up exercises is best." Gai said. "We don't want to pull any muscles or anything. So let's go a hundred pushups, two hundred crunches, and three hundred jumping jacks!"

"Yes, Sensei!" Lee said nodding.

The two immediately got started on those pushups as the others looked at them as if they were insane. Neji frowned wondering if they really had to do this in front of his clan's compound.

"Gees, I thought Zabuza-sensei asked for a lot." Suijin said as he scratched the back of his head. "But this wacko is asking for the impossible. I'm going to go do my own warm ups. I'll just leave you guys to your own thing."

Suijin walked away with Tenten and Neji watching him leave. Tenten was curious as to what Suijin had in mind for warmups, so she followed after the older ninja. Neji watched them a moment then decided going with them beat hanging around to wait for Gai and Lee to finish doing what they were doing. As they were leaving, Hinata was watching them go. Suijin might seem a little scary…but he seemed trusted enough that he's allowed in the village without being guarded…so maybe tomorrow she should try talking to him. But she'd have to talk about it with Tsubaki first.

"So how are chūnin exams done in Konoha anyway?" Suijin asked.

"Well, we've never been to one." Tenten said. "But Gai-sensei said usually the exams are usually done with three different tests that members of a team must go through. The tests could range from testing ones intelligence to surviving exercises to matches between other shinobi."

Suijin nodded in understanding while thinking these exams were much more…docile than the ones held in Kiri.

"What kind of exams did you take, Suijin-san?" Lee, who suddenly popped up, asked. "And how old were you when you made chūnin?"

Suijin frowned looking down at the kid while wondering when Lee had gotten there. Suijin then glanced back to see that Gai was right behind them as well. There was no way they already finished all those insane warmups. Suijin then shook his head deciding not to question it too much.

"I was nine when given the rank of chūnin." Suijin replied.

Lee looked at Suijin in awe as he said that, and Tenten looked rather impressed as well.

"As for the exams I took…let's just say I went in solo and that each exam was bloodier than the next." Suijin said. "By the end of it all only four of us out of the 50 genin that participated were alive, but only I was given the rank of chūnin after being forced to kill those who survived with me. You couldn't be called a chūnin-especially a chūnin squad leader-unless you were ready to kill your comrades when the time called for it."

The younger members of Team Gai stiffened with their eyes widening when Suijin said that. Gai just remained silent while looking at Suijin with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"I was raised in a completely different world than you, Kiddies." Suijin said as he kept walking. "I was taught bonds of friendship and such were unimportant, and a true successful mission was no one being left behind as a witness to your deeds. There's a reason why my village was known as the Bloody Mist there for a while."

Tenten felt freaked out when hearing this while wondering how Suijin wasn't a raving homicidal lunatic after being raised in such an environment. She would have went crazy if she had been him.

"That is awful." Lee said.

"That's how things were." Suijin said in return. "In my old village if you didn't just accept that, you either went crazy or died. There was no place for the soft minded, so I made myself strong and came to believe that life as a ninja tool was the only way to live. So I should no mercy to my enemies, no compassion towards my comrades, and no sadness for the things I lost."

Of course, then Haku came into the picture and started messing with Suijin's way of thinking. For the longest time, Suijin still clung to the beliefs that he was just a tool doing its master's bidding, which was why he never ever questioned an order given to him by Zabuza. Parts of him still just think of himself as a weapon though. And he would do as ordered for his new village even if the Hokage ordered him to slaughter an entire enemy clan. Suijin would do so without even blinking. Suijin was snapped out of his thoughts when Gai and Lee, who were both sobbing, latched onto him.

"What the hell?!" He demanded while trying to shake them off.

They wouldn't let go of him though, which meant they continued to hang onto Suijin like leeches.

"That's so sad!" Lee wailed as he hugged Suijin around the middle.

"Don't worry, my precious student." Gai said. "Here you are with friends who love and cherish you! We will be sure to give you all the love you need to wash away the darkness in your heart and mind because that is what the power of youth is all about!"

"Just let go of me, bastards!" Suijin snapped.

As he tried to pry the two off of him, Tenten laughed in amusement at the scene. Neji shook his head wishing his teammates and Sensei weren't so loud. He was sure everyone in Konoha could hear them. Even the Sandaime Hokage as well.

* * *

"Gai-kun is being awfully loud this morning." Ichigo said as she looked out one of the large windows in the Hokage tower.

Hiruzen chuckled as he also heard Suijin cursing at Gai from where he sat. It seems as if the team bonding wasn't going smoothly yet, but considering Suijin hasn't started using his sword to keep Gai at bay then things had to be going well enough. Ichigo finally looked away from the windows to look towards Hiruzen.

"Now, Sandaime-sama, what is it that you need from me?" Ichigo asked. "Is there a mission that needs my attention?"

"Not quite." Hiruzen said. "It is just with all the new faces in the village we will need to be extra vigilant with security. I already have the ANBU keeping an eye on things. However, I wish to place you and one other shinobi in charge of a few squads of chūnin that will specifically monitor all the participants. They maybe allied villages to Konohagakure, but we cannot afford to think that they will all honor our alliances."

Ichigo nodded in understanding as she crossed her arms over her chest. She would make sure to be on guard, and that all members of her squad knew to be on guard at all times as well.

"Also one of the ANBU shinobi told me of a young shinobi walking around the village as of late." Hiruzen said. "He wears no hitai-ate, so they cannot identify which village he hails from. However, there was a clan symbol on the sash he was wearing. I think you will find it familiar."

Hiruzen picked up a piece of paper off his desk then held it out to Ichigo. She reached out to take it, and once her eyes landed on the symbol, her eyes widened in surprise.

"This symbol…it is of the Toge Clan." Ichigo said. "It was one of the clans that were sworn to protect the Taikanhana Clan with their lives. However, that clan was wiped out like my own clan and all other clans sworn to the Taikanhana Clan. At least that was what I believed. When I had went back to look for any survivors…I just found corpses."

Ichigo started shaking as she wondered if she had missed someone. Had she just left one of her fellow Hana-nin in those ruins of Hanagakure? No, she had been incredibly thorough. She checked every body…identified everyone in the village. The only bodies missing were those of the Taikanhana Clan because Kirigakure had taken the corpses of the noble family even if the bodies were useless to them without Tsubaki. Ichigo then stiffened with her eyes widening as she remembered something. No, that's right…one person had not been accounted for.

"Keikan…Toge Keikan." Ichigo said.

He had been a young boy that had been a playmate of sorts to Tsubaki when they were growing up in the Land of Spring. Tsubaki and Keikan nearly spent every wakened moment together. Tsubaki's entire face would just light up at the sight of Keikan whenever he arrived for another day of play. Even though he was a few years older, he seemed to enjoy every childish game that Tsubaki came up with. In fact, people used to say that Keikan seemed taken with the young princess of flowers. However, those days of fun and peace ended for Keikan and Tsubaki when the attack happened. And when Ichigo went identifying the bodies of those villagers and shinobi who lived in Hanagakure, Keikan's body never showed up.

But if Keikan was really here in the village, why wouldn't he have made himself known to her and Tsubaki? What could be going through his mind? Ichigo didn't want to be worried about what the boy had planned, but it has been six years, so if this kid really was Keikan then she didn't know who he was anymore. Who knew what kind of life he has lived for the last six years. Of course, it might not be Keikan at all and the ANBU slightly got the symbol wrong. However, the ANBU weren't known for making little mistakes. She would just have to keep an eye out for this boy who's seen around the village.

"Thank-you for the information, Sandaime-sama." Ichigo said. "Who will be the members of the squads if I may ask? And who will be helping me monitor them?"

The sooner she knew the sooner she could place the shinobi where they needed to be. Before Hiruzen could reply there was a knock on the door that had Ichigo and Hiruzen looking towards it.

"Come in." Hiruzen said.

The door opened with Kakashi walking inside, and Ichigo's jaw tensed while already knowing the answer to one of her previously asked questions.

"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi said as he raised his hand in greeting. "I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."

He then gasped as he dodged a kunai that was thrown directly towards his head. It did glance across his mask, which put a rip in it. As it hit the wall of the Hokage's office, Kakashi looked towards Ichigo who had her eyes narrowed at him.

"Listen here, Hatake." Ichigo said. "If we are going to work together, you better not waste any of my time with your tardiness let alone your horrible excuses that are obvious lies. You just got caught up in that damn book of yours, and if it keeps you from being on time again, I will burn it in front of you."

Kakashi shuddered at the dark aura about Ichigo while knowing that she was being completely serious. As the jōnin basically cowered in front of Ichigo, Hiruzen chuckled at the sight.

"Do I make myself clear?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Kakashi said nodding then grinned slightly. "It'll be nice to work together again with you, Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widened at his simple statement, and despite her annoyance, she felt her cheeks heat up slightly. To hide this fact, she just started walking past Kakashi while roughly smacking his chest, which knocked the wind out of him.

"Let's get going." Ichigo said. "Got to meet the squads."

She walked out the door as Kakashi rubbed his aching chest. She didn't have to hit that hard. Hiruzen chuckled once more, which had Kakashi looking towards him.

"You might want to take these papers with you." He said holding them out to Kakashi. "She left before I could tell her where her squads were located and who was in them."

Kakashi took the papers from Hiruzen then looked towards the door where Ichigo left. It wasn't like her to make a silly little mistake like that. She must have been flustered. He chuckled guessing she'd never change. As he was thinking that, Ichigo marched back into the office with her head low. She walked up to Kakashi, snatched the papers from him, and then marched out the door again without a word. Kakashi grinned under his mask as he followed her. Well, this should be fun.


	16. Sasuke Sure is Popular

As the sun started to rise over the village, Kakashi and Ichigo stood in front of their squads of shinobi who would be helping them keep an eye on all and every visitor to the village.

"Sandaime-sama chose all of us to watch over our village during these exams." Ichigo reminded them. "Our main purpose for this mission is to watch those from visiting lands and villages during their stay here in Konoha. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Came the response.

Kakashi just stayed back as Ichigo continued to speak with their men since she was doing fine on her own. If he wasn't worried about the chance of her burning it, he'd bring out his book to read. But better safe than sorry.

"If you are to pick up anything suspicious or think something might be amiss with one of the visitors or multiple visitors, do not engage them or openly call them out." Ichigo continued. "You will report immediately back to either Hatake or myself. After that he and I will decide the best way to investigate any findings you come up with without alerting those we are investigating. If it turns out they do mean any ill will towards this village or anyone within the village, the order will be to bring them into custody."

There was another response of "yes, ma'am", so Ichigo knew that the men were following along.

"Now, you have been divided into three squads who will all be headed by an appointed squad leader." Ichigo said. "Leading squad one is Gekkō Hayate."

Hayate, who was the one of the other jōnin amongst their squads, let out a few weak coughs though he did stand straight.

"Leading squad two is Shiranui Genma." Ichigo said.

Genma just stood in front of his squad with his hands in his pockets while twirling the senbon in his mouth around with his tongue.

"Then the leader of squad three is Madataki Suijin." Ichigo finished.

Suijin let out a yawn with tears collecting around his eyes as he stood casually in front of his squad with one hand partially covering his mouth while the other was resting on his waist. Some of the men on his squad narrowed their eyes at the young chūnin since they knew who he was and what he's done before joining the village. They also didn't know why they were stuck with some young chūnin as their leader instead of an experienced jōnin.

"Suijin may hold the rank of chūnin, but he has the obvious skill to be a jōnin." Ichigo said in his defense. "Also he is a member of this village, so I expect you treat him like you do all other shinobi. Here in this village we take care of each other. We protect each other. We trust each other. All of you better give this young shinobi a chance before you start your slandering."

The men were silent after her little speech, but Suijin didn't look as if he cared either way. If they didn't like him then that was their business. Suijin just expected them to follow orders like he was doing and put aside their personal feelings for the mission.

"Now, you all were pre-given your orders and your targets to keep an eye on." Ichigo said as she placed her hand on her hip while waving the other in a dismissive manner. "Dismissed."

After those words left her mouth, the shinobi dispersed to get started on their mission. It was silent between Kakashi and Ichigo as Ichigo watched the rising sun.

"So while they're looking after their targets, we have our own to find, right?" Kakashi asked as he stepped up beside Ichigo.

Ichigo hummed in reply as she wondered if it really was Keikan who was out there in the village right now. She was also concerned with what would be his purpose to be here. If it was just to see Tsubaki again…he would have already made himself known, right? Thinking of Tsubaki made Ichigo wonder how she would react if she was ever to learn that Keikan was alive and Ichigo has kept that information from her. Ichigo just didn't want to say anything until she was certain herself that it was Keikan the ANBU had spotted. Besides, today was an important day, and she didn't want to distract her mistress from it.

"Let's go." Ichigo said to Kakashi said. "We have to do a sweep of the village before you need to meet up with your students."

"Right." Kakashi said.

The two of them then disappeared out of sight as the Hokage himself was watching his ninja travel through the village to ensure its safety. He let out a puff of smoke before glancing back at the person who was in his office with him.

"I am glad you could answer my call." Hiruzen said. "I feel more at ease knowing someone who has such impeccable defense jutsu is here."

There was a soft chuckle followed by a puff of smoke that seemed as if it came from a long slim pipe like Hiruzen's. However, this pipe was more feminine, which suited its female owner.

"Sarutobi-sensei, what could possibly be worrying you to have called me back?" The woman asked.

The woman, who was speaking with Hiruzen, looked as if she could be in her late twenties to early thirties. However, her seafoam green eyes showed many years of experience and wisdom. Under her eyes were green markings that looked like green orbs. First there was two quarter sized orbs then after them were smaller ones, and finally after them were even smaller ones. Her hair was a sea green, and it was put up in an elegant bun with what looked like fossilized white coral holding it in place. Her skin was a pale color with a smooth look. She was beautiful with red rogued lips and an angler face. She was medium in height with a voluptuous form that would have any woman jealous or insecure.

She wore a pale blue kimono that stopped mid-thigh, and had slits on the sides to show off her pale skin. The kimono was decorated with green and blue accents that looked like sea flowers. Her sleeves flowed down to her wrist, and the sleeves dropped off her shoulders. Under it was a black sleeveless muscle shirt that was backless, and went up to her neck. She had a light purple sash tied around her middle that was tied into a small bow in the back. She then had on black thigh-highs. Then on her feet were geisha sandals, and she also had on black arm warmers on her arms that went up to her elbows. The arm warmers partially covered over the back of her hands and had rings that went around her middle fingers to hold them in place.

"Just a feeling I have." Hiruzen said. "If what the ANBU reported to me is true, I will need you to watch after her. Guard her if the time calls for it."

"You mean the lone survivor of the Taikanhana bloodline." The woman said.

Hiruzen nodded his head as he looked back towards the window as the sun was getting higher in the sky.

"You and I both know what kind of destruction could be brought down on not just this village, but this entire land and others if anyone was to get a hold of her and get the secrets of her clan from her." Hiruzen said.

The woman took another drag from her pipe before blowing out a long pillar of smoke from her smooth lips.

"Yes, I do know." The woman said. "The Taikanhana Clan really did leave behind a dangerous legacy, didn't they?"

Hiruzen didn't reply as he continued to gaze out at the village he wanted to protect so much.

"But we both know you are more worried about the girl's safety than anything else." The woman said. "You always worry about your own ninja and citizens more than anything else, Sarutobi-sensei."

"I suppose I do." Hiruzen said then glanced back at the woman. "So how long can I expect you to remain here in the village, Otohime?"

Otohime let out a thoughtful hum before she dumped some extra ash from her pipe into the ash tray.

"I suppose I will stay as long as I am needed." Otohime replied. "Or at least until it seems the Hana-Hime is safe again. Speaking of that girl, isn't she participating in these exams this year?"

"Yes." Hiruzen replied.

"Interesting." Otohime said as she lightly smirked. "I wish to see what the last of the Taikanhana Clan is capable of."

* * *

"Today is the day." Tsubaki said to herself as she headed towards the school.

It was the day of the chūnin exams, and she was excited to see how things would go. Though there was also this churning in her stomach that had her bothered.

"Hey, Tsubaki, hey!" Naruto called out as Tsubaki arrived to the school.

Tsubaki came to a stop in front of her teammates while slightly surprised she was the last to arrive. Even Sakura was here, and she wasn't even participating.

"Oh, good day, Naruto-san." Tsubaki said politely.

Naruto's grin wavered slightly when seeing Tsubaki seemed slightly troubled by something. She wasn't nervous, was she? She's never been the nervous type before.

"Hey, Tsubaki, are you okay?" Sakura asked looking concerned. "It's not like you to by the last one to show up."

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." Tsubaki said. "I suppose I just happened to get lost in my own thoughts."

Sakura tilted her head because it wasn't like Tsubaki to be distracted by her thoughts either. The pinkette hoped that Tsubaki was okay, and not just saying she was for their sakes.

"That or Kakashi's sense of time must be rubbing off of you." Sasuke commented.

Tsubaki lightly chuckled supposing that could be possible, but she was hoping it wasn't. She didn't like being late to anything after all. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the white-haired girl while noticing the same as Sakura. Tsubaki really was _off_ today. What was with the girls on his team today? Would Tsubaki be okay to participate in the exams?

"I suppose we should go in before we are really late for the exams." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah!" Naruto said excited. "I'm ready for them, believe it!"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Naruto as Sakura let out a small chuckle.

"Well, I just wanted to wish all of you good luck." Sakura said smiling. "I know you'll show all those other genin who's the best."

"You bet we will, believe it!" Naruto said giving a thumbs up. "Just you wait, Sakura-chan, I'll be a chūnin after all of this for sure."

Sakura nodded while waving them off as Tsubaki gave the pinkette a smile. Sasuke just hmphed in reply before he started leading the way inside. Naruto and Tsubaki went after the Uchiha while flanking him as they entered the building. They walked through the Academy while making it up to the second floor to see a bunch of genin standing around a door that said "301", which had Tsubaki's brow quirking. It seemed as if someone put a little genjutsu on this floor. They stopped near the edge of the crowd as some boy, who seemed around their age, in green spandex was kicked to the ground.

"You're taking the chūnin exams, but you can't even get past us?" A voice asked.

Tsubaki looked towards the perpetrators as they stood like two guards in front of the fake 301 room. Were they really trying to keep them from going on? What gave them the right to do such a thing?

"Why don't you give up now before you get hurt?" The boy hearing his hitai-ate like a bandana asked.

"Yeah, I think I hear your mommy calling ya." His companion with spiky hair added.

Tsubaki frowned because she didn't like bullies in any shape or form. Though she stepped back because she sensed it wasn't just the door that had genjutsu used on it, but the two boys as well. They might not even be close to their age or even boys, so she knew to move cautiously.

"Please, let us through." The girl, who had been checking on the boy, said as she stood. "We're supposed to go in there."

She went to pass, but she was mercilessly punched in the face to send her falling backwards beside the boy. Some people murmured that was plan brutal, but Tsubaki barely blinked. The young girl who was kicked was a kunoichi, not some civilian, so Tsubaki knew she should be able to take a hit like that. But if she couldn't, she really didn't need to be here because worse was to come to anyone who wanted to walk the road of a ninja.

"Did you say harsh?" Spikey asked. "Don't kid yourself. We're being nice by comparison. The exams are going to make this like a picnic."

"Some of you won't survive the exams. Some others will be wrecked for life." His friend added. "And some of you may go crazy. For chūnin it's always life and death."

Tsubaki let out a small chuckle while now realizing these two purposes. They were trying to weed out the weak minded before they could even enter the exams. A clever tactic. She then pushed through the crowd with Sasuke who seemed to be getting tired of these two as well. Naruto and was close behind until they all came to a stop in the front of the crowd.

"Do you think it's a joke?" Spikey asked. "Chūnin are qualified to lead missions. The lives of your squad members are in your hands, so you better be tough enough to take the heat. Delicate little girls don't belong here."

He said this towards the girl his friend had hit, and she just silently glared at him in return.

"We're just thinning out the heard." Bandana boy added. "You won't pass anyway, so go home and play with your dolls."

Sasuke then stepped forward with the others, which had everyone's eyes turning towards the incomplete Team 7. They stopped in front of the two young ninja who narrowed their eyes at Team 7.

"Real nice speech." Sasuke said. "Now both of you step aside and let me through."

As he was saying this, he partially stepped up in front of his teammates while frowning at the two in front of him.

"He means let us through." Tsubaki said as she stepped up. "We wish to get to the third floor after all before it's too late to sign up for the exams, and your genjutsu is getting in the way of that."

This had people murmuring in confusion since they thought it was the third floor they were on. Tsubaki almost wanted to sigh. Did no one else notice the illusion?

"That's right." Sasuke said. "We can see through your genjutsu, so you might as well release it."

The two in front of them slightly narrowed their eyes at the pair who didn't even blink in response.

"Well, well," Spikey murmured.

"So you both noticed the genjutsu, huh?" Bandana boy questioned.

Tsubaki would think that was obvious considering Sasuke did just tell them to release it.

"Obviously." Tsubaki said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It was all too easy. Your technique was sloppy."

She only said this to rile them up, and based on how their eyes narrowed, she'd say she was successful.

"Right." Naruto said nodding.

Tsubaki smiled back at Naruto in amusement while sure he really didn't notice, but noticing genjutsu wasn't really Naruto's skill set. Of course, the blonde had other admirable skills that the rest of them didn't that more than enough made up for his inability to see through genjutsu. Finally the two released the genjutsu on the door, but not on themselves. Though Tsubaki didn't care what forms they took as long as she and her team could pass through to get to the third floor.

"Well, aren't we the smart ones?" Spikey asked mockingly. "So you noticed an illusion. So now let's see you deal with this!"

He spun around onto his hands while striking out his foot towards the one closest, which was Tsubaki. She went to defend herself, but Sasuke quickly put himself between his teammate and the attacker. Sasuke went to strike out his own kick, but was stopped by that boy from earlier who had been kicked into the ground. Tsubaki's eyes widened partially as he easily stopped the two kicks with his bare hands. He had obvious skill. The boy released the two, so Spikey flipped onto his feet out of the way. Sasuke just lowered his foot while staring at the boy curiously.

"That little punk." Spikey said narrowing his eyes.

He looked ready to try another attack, which had most of the genin on edge for what he might do. However, before a fight could break out, a soft monotone voice spoke up.

"Kotetsu, Izumo, that's enough."

The group turned seeing a young girl standing there holding a notebook to her chest. The girl was medium in height with a mature figure for someone her age though it was covered up by her clothes partially. She had pale blonde hair with her bangs covering her left eye completely. The rest of her hair was put into two low hanging pigtails that fell across her shoulder blades. The tips of her pigtails touched the edge of her waist to show her hair was rather long. Her visible eye was pupil-less and a pale gray with an eerie look to it. Her skin was very pale as if she's never seen the sun in her entire life.

She wore a sleeveless black body suit that had a high collar. It zipped up from her waist to the end of her collar, and it was zipped completely closed. Over the suit was a gray jacket like top that hung off of her shoulders. The sleeves were loose and slightly puffy until they closed around her wrists. The top also had a large hood attached, but she had it left down. Around her waist was gray apron skirt that stopped mid-thigh. The skirt was held up by her hitai-ate that she had turned into a belt. She had dark gray sandals on that went halfway up her legs, and finally she had a messenger bag resting on her left hip with the strap resting on her right shoulder.

"Kyōkō." Spikey, who Tsubaki believed was Kotetsu, said.

So that was the girl's name? Tsubaki had to admit it was an interesting name to give someone.

"Did Ibiki send you?" Izumo asked.

The girl—Kyōkō—nodded her head once, so the two boy retreated by throwing down smoke bombs to disappear.

"You all may pass." Kyōkō said to the genin. "But you should give their warning a fair thought."

Some of the genin blinked when her pale eye happened to fall on them. It truly was an eerie sight. Though some slowly started to pass on by to get to the third floor while others remained in place looking unsure. Tsubaki remained with her teammates though kept looking at the girl curiously until that boy's teammates walked up.

"Hey, what happened to the plan?" The white-eyed boy, who Tsubaki recognized as Hyūga Neji, asked. "I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile, and don't let anyone see our skill level."

"I know, but…" He trailed off while looking towards Kyōkō.

Tsubaki's brow quirked wondering what the fair haired girl had to deal with that little scuffle. Did he know she was here all along? Was he trying to show off in front of her?

"Forget it." The girl said. "It's over with."

The boy then walked right up to Kyōkō as many stepped back out of his way as if wary of him. He grinned at the blonde while blushing.

"Kyōkō-chan, good day!" The boy said to her. "Have you come to watch me participate in the exams?"

He looked elated at the idea of her being here for him, which had Tsubaki wondering just who she was exactly and her tie to this boy. Kyōkō blank expression didn't change as she looked at the boy.

"Not exactly, Rock Lee." Kyōkō said honestly. "While I do find you a fascinating subject to study, I am on duty at the moment."

The boy—Lee—looked a little deflated as Tsubaki noticed that Kyōkō referred to Lee as a subject.

"However, I will be present during your first exam." Kyōkō continued. "I hope to see you do well."

Lee beamed at that while starting to go on a very long rant about how he'd do his best just for her, and stuff about youth. Sasuke and Tsubaki exchanged a glance while both thinking the same. This boy was odd to say the least.

"The subject seems to be elated by my comment." Kyōkō, who was ignoring Lee's rant to take notes in her notebook, said. "Interesting."

There was that word again—subject. It was like Lee was some kind object to be studied carefully for the means for reaching enlightenment to something.

"Subject?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that since Lee and Kyōkō met at the Academy that she's been…studying him because of his _unique_ behavior." Neji and Lee's female teammate said as she sweat-dropped. "I'm Tenten by the way. I've sometimes seen you around the Hyūga Compound when meeting up with Neji."

"Oh, yes, I am usually meeting Hinata-san there, or spending time with her in her home." Tsubaki said. "I am Tsubaki. It is a pleasure to meet you, Tenten-san."

She bowed in greeting to the older kunoichi, and Tenten smiled thinking Tsubaki was almost adorably polite. The two girls then looked Neji as he stepped up towards Sasuke.

"Hey, you, over here." Neji said to Sasuke to get him to turn around. "What's your name?"

As he was asking, Naruto seemed angered by the fact that no one has yet to ask him his name. He really hated how much attention Sasuke always seemed to get.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's." Sasuke said.

"You didn't hold that kind of courtesy the other day with that small genin from Suna." Tsubaki pointed out. "I believe you demanded to know his name before you even introduced yourself."

Sasuke sent Tsubaki a look, which she promptly ignored since she knew she was right in this case.

"Hey, you're a rookie, aren't you?" Neji asked. "The same as Tsubaki. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke said coolly.

"What's that?" Neji asked looking annoyed.

Tenten giggled from behind him as she was blushing at Sasuke. Looked as if he picked up another admirer. Sasuke then silently turned away, so Tsubaki took that as a sign they were leaving. She walked around Neji to join her teammates though paused when seeing Naruto leaning against the wall in depression.

"Ugh, no one wants to know my name." Naruto said forlornly.

Tsubaki lightly sweat-dropped at his behavior while wondering what brought it all on. He was fine just moments ago. Tsubaki then reached for her blonde teammate since Sasuke would definitely leave them behind if they didn't hurry.

"There, there, Naruto-san." Tsubaki said. "All is well. Now come along before it's too late to sign in for the exams."

She pulled him along after Sasuke who had paused long enough to wait for them to catch up. Soon it would be time for them to participate in the chūnin exams. Tsubaki wasn't sure what was to come exactly, but she knew as long as they worked as a team that they would be alright in the end. She just hoped the boys could work together long enough for them to get past these tests.


	17. Chunin Challenge: Rock Lee vs Sasuke

Tsubaki walked with two male teammates through the training hall to take a shortcut to the stairs that would lead to the third floor. While Sasuke remained silent, Naruto spoke excitedly with Tsubaki on what was to come. She nodded along and smiled with what he was saying when their conversation was cut short by a loud voice.

"Hey, you with the attitude," A voice called from above. "Hold on!"

The group paused in walking with Tsubaki's brow quirking as she looked towards Sasuke.

"Attitude?" Tsubaki murmured. "He must be talking about you, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke frowned though did turn to look back as did the rest of Team 7 to see Lee looking down at them over the railing. Now what could he possibly want with the three of them? Well, more like what did he want with Sasuke since he did single out the young Uchiha.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to challenge you." Lee said. "Right here and right now."

This quirked Tsubaki's interest as she turned her attention back to Lee. He wanted a fight?

"You wanna fight me here and now, huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Lee said.

He then jumped down to the same level they were at while landing in a crouch. He stood up a second later while pointing at himself with his thumb.

"My name is Rock Lee." He said. "You said it was common courtesy for a challenger to give his own name first, isn't that right, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"So you know me." Sasuke said.

"I believe everyone knows you, Sasuke-san." Tsubaki said dryly. "You are so popular."

Sasuke threw Tsubaki a look as the corner of her lips turned up into a slight smirk.

"You are well known as well, Taikanhana Tsubaki-san." Lee said. "However, I do not like to openly challenge ladies."

Tsubaki blinked while not expecting that. She was well known? She didn't known that. She was honestly surprised. She never cared if she was well known or not.

"So, Uchiha Sasuke, I challenge you." Lee said as he got into a fighting pose. "Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha Clan, and how great they are. I want to see if it is true."

Naruto growled because once again he was being ignored in favor of Sasuke! Lee even acknowledged Tsubaki and her skills. Why couldn't anyone ever acknowledge him?! He was going to be Hokage someday!

"You've heard of the Uchiha Clan, and yet you're challenging me?" Sasuke asked. "You must be even more psycho than you look if that's possible. You want to know about my clan? Then I'll teach you the hard way."

Tsubaki sighed because this all seemed pointless to her. Why did boys have to prove how strong they are by fighting? Lee grinned while taking another stance.

"Bring it on." Lee challenged.

It was silent for a long moment as the two boys stared each other down ready for this fight.

"Hold it!" Naruto shouted suddenly to get everyone's attention.

Tsubaki looked towards the blonde wondering what he was going to add to this. She doubted he'd be the voice of reason in all of this.

"I get him first." Naruto said. "This weirdo is mine."

Tsubaki sighed though wasn't surprised. Of course, Naruto would want a crack at Lee to prove how skilled he was. He was obvious tired of people picking Sasuke over him as the strongest of their team.

"Go for it." Sasuke said thinking even Naruto could beat Lee.

"Naruto," Tsubaki began. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

They didn't really have the time for any of this anyway. They needed to sign in for the chūnin exams before time ran out.

"What? It'll just take me two minutes to have this guy begging for mercy." Naruto said.

Tsubaki wasn't so sure about that. It was true Naruto has improved greatly since he left the Academy, but Lee had a year's worth of experience on all of them. Also even she wasn't sure exactly what his skill level was. A fight like this needed to handled with caution, which is something Naruto most certainly won't do. He'll go in charging, which will not help him in the slightest.

"No, thank-you." Lee said. "Right now the only one I want to fight is Uchiha."

"Yeah, well, I've got news for you!" Naruto said then started running forward. "Sasuke doesn't compare to me, believe it!"

Naruto went to punch Lee, but with a simple tap to the top of Naruto's fist, Lee had him falling towards the floor behind the older genin. Tsubaki's eyes widened at the control that took as Naruto hit the ground with his hands while using his momentum to twist a kick towards Lee's head. Lee dodged then swept his own leg out to knock Naruto off his feet. It didn't just do that though. His attack sent Naruto spinning around the floor before slamming into the wall. Naruto slummed to the ground halfway unconscious.

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes while realizing this genin was another level than them concerning Taijutsu at least. He was certainly someone to watch during these exams. She would have to be careful if they crossed paths that was for sure. Lee, who wasn't even fazed by Naruto's attack, returned to his previous stance.

"Just accept it." Lee said. "You have no chance against me. Your skills are inferior. You see, Sasuke, out of all the top Konoha genin I am the best. Fight me, and I will prove it to you."

While Tsubaki was intrigued to see how a fight might go between the two, she knew they still had limited time. They didn't want to miss their chances in signing up for the exams. Not when they have been training hard all week for it.

"Hmph, this will be fun." Sasuke said smirking. "Let's do it."

Sasuke got ready to fight as Tsubaki knew she needed to move. Tsubaki didn't want to get in the way after all, but there was a blonde who needed looking after.

"Before you gentlemen start fighting, I would like check on Naruto-san while it's safe to move across the room." Tsubaki said calmly.

"Oh, yes, of course." Lee said straightening up.

Tsubaki flashed over to Naruto's side while gently moving the blonde into a sitting position. He groaned with his head tilting backwards.

"This really isn't the time to be unconscious, Naruto-san." Tsubaki said.

She shifted him to be resting partially in her lap with his head resting against her chest. She fanned his face with her hand while hoping it'd help him somehow. As she was seeing to him, Sasuke and Lee prepared to fight once more.

"I would like to point out, Sasuke-san, that we don't have the time for this." Tsubaki said as she continued to fan Naruto's face.

"Relax, Tsubaki." Sasuke said. "This will all be over…in five seconds!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Sasuke rushed forward with his target being Lee. Tsubaki sighed guessing there was no stopping things now. Lee stood perfectly still until Sasuke was right in front of him. Sasuke went to punch him in the face, but Lee suddenly vanished from in front of him. Lee appeared behind while trying that move he used on Naruto on Sasuke.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Leaf shouted sweeping out his legs.

Sasuke managed to dodge the first kick, but he realized he wouldn't be able to dodge the next. He went to block the next. However, Lee managed to get past his defense to land his kick. Sasuke went flying while absolutely defenseless. Tsubaki was honestly shocked by what happened since she's never seen anyone get the best of Sasuke for as long as she's known him. No one near their age anyway.

However, she knew logically that Sasuke wasn't the best in the entire village just as much as she knew she wasn't the best either. She knew there was always the chance of someone out there being stronger than you. Still it was shocking to see Sasuke being thrown around like he was. Tsubaki then narrowed her eyes to watch this fight more closely.

"This fight will be longer than five seconds it seems." Tsubaki said.

Sasuke groaned from his spot on the ground while trying to get back onto his feet. Sasuke managed to get up with a look in his eyes that said he wasn't going to give up. He would find out Lee's secret. Once recovering himself, a smirk appeared on Sasuke's face, which reflected nothing but calm.

"I've been waiting to try this out." Sasuke said.

Tsubaki looked closely at her teammate while realizing something was different with his eyes. She quickly realized he was using the Sharingan, which she hadn't known he could use. He must really see Lee as a skilled opponent to bring out his Kekkei Genkai. While his Sharingan can read ninjutsu and genjutsu, it was useless against Taijutsu, which is what Lee seems to be only using.

Tsubaki wasn't sure how things would play out next. Sasuke went on the attack again with Tsubaki watching closely. Sasuke was almost on top of Lee again when the older genin struck out his foot to kick Sasuke right under his chin, which sent Sasuke flying into the air. As Sasuke as still in the air, Lee straightened up.

"You see, my technique is not ninjutsu nor genjutsu." Lee said then rushed forward on the attack as Sasuke landed on the ground.

As the two started swapping blows, Naruto started coming too. He shifted in Tsubaki's arms, which had her looking down at him.

"Naruto-san, you're awake." Tsubaki said smiling at him gently. "I am glad to see you're alright."

Naruto looked up at her, and he blushed when seeing how close they were. He also noticed how nice it felt being held like he was.

"T-Tsubaki!" Naruto stuttered as he sat up on his own. "What's going on? What did I miss?"

Tsubaki blinked at his odd behavior while wondering if he hit his head harder than she had previously thought.

"Not much." Tsubaki answered slowly. "Sasuke-san and Lee-san are currently engaging each other in battle, and Sasuke-san is losing."

Naruto gasped not believing his ears. He quickly looked for the two fighting while finding them in an instant. He watched with wide eyes as Lee landed strong blows on Sasuke.

"Ha, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke staggered backwards while holding his side. That hit had really knocked the air out of him.

"You get it now?" Lee asked as he turned to look at Sasuke. "I am using Taijutsu. That means no tricks, Sasuke."

Lee vanished again while quickly appearing behind Sasuke. He was definitely fast.

"It is just straight martial arts." Lee said. "Nothing more."

"Why you!" Sasuke growled.

He whirled his arm back trying to hit Lee with the back of his fist, but he missed completely. Lee landed in a crouch before standing up and taking his stance.

"I know your technique." Lee said. "Forget it. It will not work. Not on me. I know you can see through your opponent's jutsu. That Sharingan gives you the ability to read his chakra, and to decipher his hand signs and movements. You can guess what he's going to do almost before he knows himself. The problem is: Taijutsu is a little bit different."

"Right." Sasuke agreed. "So what's your point?"

Sasuke was tired of this guy running his mouth as if he knew so much about Sasuke and his clan. He was tired of losing this fight. He wanted to understand Lee's style of fighting, so to finish him.

"I don't try to hide or disguise my moves." Lee said confidently. "I do not have too. Even if you can read them, you still cannot stop them. You are too slow. Your eyes may be quick enough to stay one step ahead of me, but if your body cannot keep up what good does it do you?"

His words were obviously angering the young Uchiha who was shaking in barely suppressed rage.

"You know what?" Lee began. "Here is what I believe, there are two different kind of ninja. Those like you who are born with talent and do not have to work at it."

Those words seemed to be the last straw for Sasuke because he ran forward with anger obviously coloring his judgement. Tsubaki frowned not sure if she could just watch this anymore.

"And those like me," Lee continued not worried about Sasuke's charge. "The ones who have to train every day of our lives."

Sasuke went to take a swipe at Lee, but Lee once again dodged Sasuke's punch.

"The fact is your Sharingan is the worst match for my extreme Taijutsu." Lee said then dodged Sasuke's kick. "Here is what I mean."

Lee kicked Sasuke up into the air again, and Tsubaki stiffened sensing that her teammate was in danger.

"Sasuke-san!" She called out then sprang into action.

Everyone gasped as Tsubaki was suddenly in the middle to the fight. Her interference, Lee froze from what he about to do as Tsubaki got between him and Sasuke. Tsubaki quickly did a few hand signs with a large white flower appearing below Sasuke. The young Uchiha landed in the flower while bouncing slightly as if the flower was bouncy. He groaned curling into his side as the flower curled partially around him as if to protect him. As the flower kept Sasuke safe, Tsubaki turned to look at Lee with an almost cold look.

"I didn't want to interfere with Sasuke-san's fight, but something told me you were about to use a technique that could have left permanent damage to Sasuke-san." Tsubaki said with a tone of voice that even had Naruto gulping in fright. "I do not care if you just want to prove yourself or see Sasuke-san as a rival. A move like the one you planned to use should never be used on a comrade of Konoha. We are meant to protect each other and help each other grow. Not maim each other."

Lee looked down if ashamed of his actions. He knew deep down that what Tsubaki said was true. And Lee didn't want to hurt Sasuke permanently. He just wanted to test his skills against a prodigy. If he could beat someone with the Sharingan it would mean he's closer at beating his true rival.

"Also, you have no right to claim Sasuke-san is just skilled because of his bloodline." Tsubaki added. "It is true being born into clan of skilled ninja may give someone an edge, it does not mean they do not have to work to hone those skills. I have known Sasuke-san for six years. I remember many evenings at the end of the day while everyone else was leaving the academy that Sasuke-san remained to continue training. He has worked to become strong, and while he too might be blinded by his clan heritage it is not the only reason he is strong."

She said all this confidentially and without waver as she stared at Lee defiantly.

"Do not make assumptions about a person before you even truly know them." Tsubaki said.

Lee said nothing at first as he kept his head down. He was truly ashamed of what he has done. He should have known better.

"Naruto-san, we're leaving." Tsubaki said. "We have to sign up for the chūnin exams."

She walked over to where Sasuke was starting to sit up on the flower while looking a little worse for wear, but still very much in one piece.

"Uh, right!" Naruto said getting up.

He hurried over to her as Sasuke managed to stand up and jump down from the flower. Sasuke frowned as he refused to meet his teammates' gazes. He couldn't believe he had to be saved. It was completely embarrassing. What was wrong with him? He was about to just follow after the other silently when Lee finally spoke.

"I apologize for my actions." Lee said as he bowed towards Tsubaki and the others. "I suppose I was about to take things too far. Thank-you for stopping the fight, Tsubaki-san."

Tsubaki was silent for a moment as she turned to glance over her shoulder at Lee. She then let out a sigh with a small smile on her face.

"Let us just try to get along from here on out." Tsubaki said. "And put the rest of our energy towards the chūnin exams."

"Yes, of course!" Lee said grinning. "I wish the four of you good luck!"

He waved them off as Tsubaki moved her teammates along since they had some signing up to do. Little did any of them know is that Kyōkō was watching from the rafters the entire time while taking notes.

"Interesting." She said as she scribbled away in her notebook. "Taikanhana Tsubaki is definitely a subject to watch during these exams."

* * *

Ichigo frowned as she stood on top a light post with her arms crossed over her chest.

"There is still no sign of him." Kakashi commented as he was standing on the narrow peg sticking out of the light post.

He was casually leaning against the post with his book in hand. He was reading a very interesting chapter, but quickly put his book away when he sensed Ichigo's glare. He cleared his throat as he looked up at the redhead.

"I don't think he's in the village at the moment." Kakashi said honestly. "Maybe just outside of it, but Hokage-sama just wants us to focus on what is happening inside the village."

Ichigo huffed because she already knew all that. She knew what the Hokage ordered. She had been there when he gave them their task. Still she wanted to find this boy bearing the Toge Clan's mark to see if it was really Keikan or some imposter. She was actually hoping on the latter.

"We could take a peek around the borders, can't we?" Ichigo said. "Just to be safe."

Kakashi sighed knowing the woman was worried about what this visitor could mean to her and Tsubaki. If he really was a ninja survivor from Hanagakure, it could turn Tsubaki's world upside down, which Kakashi knew Ichigo would try to avoid at all costs.

"We were told to leave the borders alone." Kakashi said. "Sandaime-sama brought in an expert to deal with the borders."

Ichigo's frown deepened because she knew that too, but it didn't lessen her worry. Even if this expert was one of the legendary Yonnin.

"Otohime-sama is more than enough to protect the borders." Kakashi said. "No one has ever gotten past her defense once she decides to keep them out."

Ichigo knew that as well, but it didn't help her feel better. She just wanted to make sure no possible threats could get near Tsubaki even if the young kunoichi was becoming strong enough to protect herself. Ichigo wanted to insure Tsubaki never had to go through another traumatic event again.

It had taken Ichigo a long time to even get Tsubaki to smile again. But even now her smiles were nowhere close to the ones she had as a child. Tsubaki lost a part of herself six years ago, and Ichigo would do whatever it took to keep the rest of Tsubaki intact even if the girl was mentally sound. Ichigo just didn't want to lose any innocence and love that was still inside the girl.

"Whatever is to come, Tsubaki will be fine." Kakashi said breaking Ichigo out of her thoughts. "She is a strong young kunoichi."

Ichigo looked down at Kakashi as he was still leaning against the post with his arms now crossed over his chest.

"She's the only student I don't really have to worry about." Kakashi said. "True she can be a bit reckless sometimes like a certain redhead I know."

Kakashi glanced up pointedly at Ichigo, which had the young woman blushing. She looked away hoping Kakashi wouldn't notice her pink tinted cheeks, but he did, which had him grinning under his face covering.

"But she does have a good head on her shoulders, and she knows where she's going in life." Kakashi continued as he looked forward again. "The person I'm more worried about in all of this is you."

Ichigo stiffened at his words while wondering what he was trying to say exactly.

"If we find this boy, and he is of the Toge Clan…what will you do?" Kakashi asked. "Can you handle knowing someone of Hanagakure, a fellow sworn servant to the Taikanhana Clan has been out there for six years on his own? Can you handle if he's suddenly the enemy?"

Ichigo's teeth grit together as she glared forward. She has already thought about all of that. She knew what she might have to face once finding this boy. She already felt so much guilt at the thought of leaving Keikan there alone when all of Hanagakure was turned into a blazing inferno. He had still been a kid then. Who knows what he went through because she never thought of searching for him before feeling with Tsubaki?

"Ichigo, you had to do what did to protect Tsubaki." Kakashi said. "I would have done the same. Thanks to you Tsubaki is alive and living a life the way Shiragiku-san would have wanted."

If it was any other circumstance, Ichigo would have told Kakashi to mind his manners and speak about Shiragiku with the proper honorific.

"I know that." Ichigo said. "Doesn't make what I'm feeling go away. I left him there…I never even thought about him for a second until I was searching through all those corpses trying to find just one survivor. I didn't. And I didn't even find his body. I couldn't even bury him with the rest. After that I pushed the very thought of him to the side…not even thinking he could be out there. I didn't think to search for him even once."

As she spoke, tears welled up in Ichigo's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She put her arms around herself while hoping Kakashi didn't look up to see she was barely holding it together.

"And now he might be back, and I don't even know if he's a friend or an enemy." Ichigo said. "If he turns out to be an enemy, I don't know how I'll be able to face Tsubaki-sama. I don't know what I will say to her when I tell her the friend she used to play with as a child is now someone Konoha has to treat like criminal."

She bit her lip holding back a sniffle, but it did slip past partially. To anyone else they might have missed it. However, Kakashi's keen ears picked it up. He looked up seeing the younger jōnin was on the brink of tears. His gaze softened as the urge to comfort her rose. Without thinking Kakashi jumped up to where she was. The space was small, so Ichigo gasped when he was suddenly close enough her forehead was resting against his chest before his arms even went around her. Kakashi held her close while gazing down at the top of her head softly.

She almost went to shove him away to ask what the hell he was doing, but she remained froze in place. It has been a long time since he's held her like this. The last time they were this close, Kakashi was telling her that they couldn't be together. That he couldn't deal with caring for someone like he was starting to care for her. She never thought he would get this close to her again, so why now?

"You're not alone in this, Ichigo." Kakashi said. "You have all your comrades of Konoha at your side…and me. I will stay at your side until this is completely resolved."

He meant his words while knowing this might complicate things further in their odd relationship. However, he couldn't just leave her crying silently thinking she had no help in this. Ichigo was silent for a long moment, which had Kakashi certain she would reject him as she always does. However, he was surprised when she reached forward to grip the front of his vest while keeping her head down.

"…thank-you, Kakashi…" Ichigo said.

As he held her, he knew he had to go see his students soon, but for now he'd remain with her like this. Even he could allow himself a few simple pleasures, right?


	18. The Nine of the Ten Rookies Assemble!

"I wonder what these chūnin exams are going to be like." Naruto said. "Definitely tough if people like Bushy Brow are going to be a part of it. I mean, he beat Sasuke after all. I guess the Uchihas aren't as good as people say they are."

Tsubaki paused in leading the group up the stairs to look back at the others as Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Just shut-up!" Sasuke said. "Next time I'll drive him to his knees!"

"Yeah, right." Naruto scoffed. "Who just got his butt kicked?"

As Sasuke glared at the blonde, Tsubaki tilted her head wondering where he was going with this. He couldn't be just looking to cause a fight, right? Not before the exams. Even Naruto wouldn't do that.

"I'm just saying I bet old Busy Brow has been training until he drops. Day in and day out." Naruto continued. "He trains harder than you despite what Tsubaki said to defend you."

Sasuke grit his teeth together before glancing slightly at Tsubaki who has remained silent. That's right. If it wasn't for Tsubaki, Sasuke probably would have gotten his ass kicked even more. And that thought didn't make him feel grateful. It angered him.

"That's all I'm saying." Naruto said.

Sasuke went silent with a slightly unreadable expression on his face. Tsubaki looked between the two boys wondering if she would have to be breaking up a fight soon. She hoped not.

"Fine," Sasuke finally said with his hands clenching tightly into fists.

His change in attitude had his teammates looking at him curiously, and Tsubaki blinked when seeing the smirk on his face.

"This thing is starting to get interesting." Sasuke said. "The chūnin exams…can't wait to see what's next."

Tsubaki chuckled while glad to see the determination back in Sasuke's eyes. That was the Uchiha Sasuke she knew.

"Right." Naruto said.

Sasuke moved to take the lead, which Tsubaki allowed since it wasn't like she was the leader of her ragtag team. She didn't think she had the patience to be considering how rowdy her team was.

"Let's get started!" Sasuke said. "Naruto! Tsubaki!"

Naruto gave a shout of excitement as Tsubaki chuckled as she looked to the side while they walked to the top of the front of the stairs.

"Sounds like fun." Tsubaki said as they reached the top then noticed a figure before her teammates did. "Oh, Sensei, good to see you."

Her teammates looked at her in confusion before noticing they weren't alone. In front of two double doors stood Kakashi.

"Yo." Kakashi said raising his hand. "I just came to see you three off to the exams and to wish you good luck."

Naruto grinned at Kakashi while looking as ready as ever to get started on these exams.

"Gees, thanks, Sensei!" Naruto said grinning. "Don't you worry about us. We'll make chūnin! Just you wait and see!"

Kakashi chuckled in amusement at Naruto's confidence while hoping he kept it during the entire exams.

"Just remember to stick together as a team." Kakashi said. "That's the only way you will get through this."

His genin all nodded in understanding as Kakashi looked at them. He was quite proud of how far his students have come. If only Sakura could be here with them then it would be complete.

"Now, the three of you get in there." Kakashi said. "Do well not only for yourselves but for Sakura as well."

"Right." Naruto said nodding.

He then walked forward with his two teammates with Tsubaki moving to his left and Sasuke to his right.

"Look out everybody because here we come!" Naruto said as they opened the doors.

They stepped in with Kakashi watching them go. He hoped he made the right decision to recommend them.

* * *

"Whoa, what's this?" Naruto asked as the genin looked around the room.

Tsubaki slightly narrowed her eyes when she saw many older shinobi sitting and standing around the room. They were obviously the competition for the chūnin exams. Before Tsubaki could access them farther a squeal from a familiarly annoying voice broke her concentration.

"Sasuke, where have you been?!"

The group turned watching as Ino ran over to Sasuke to put her arms around him. Sasuke gave her an annoyed look as Tsubaki shook her head. Still the same old Ino.

"Boy, you have no idea how much I was hoping you'd show up here." Ino said. "I missed those brooding good looks of yours."

Tsubaki sighed though ignored Ino's squealing and Sasuke's almost pleading look for help as she turned to Ino's teammates who came to see what the noise was about.

"Oh, it's you guys." Shikamaru said.

He stepped up with Chōji beside him as the latter was munching on some potato chips.

"I knew this was going to be a drag." Shikamaru said. "But I didn't know it'd be this lame."

"So all three stooges are here." Naruto said.

Before Shikamaru could say anything Tsubaki lightly pinched Naruto's cheek in punishment. He whined even if it wasn't that hard.

"Naruto-san, please be nice to our former classmates." Tsubaki said. "Besides, there's no reason to ruffle anyone's feathers before the exams."

Naruto pouted as Tsubaki let out of his cheek, but he did keep his mouth shut. Tsubaki then turned towards Shikamaru and Chōji with polite smiles.

"It is good to see you both, Chōji-san, Shikamaru-san." Tsubaki said with a bow of her head.

"Hey." Shikamaru replied casually while keeping his hands in his pockets.

Chōji just kept on eating his snacks though there was a slight blush on his face as Tsubaki continued to smile at them.

"Aren't you three a person short?" Shikamaru commented.

Ino finally paused long enough in her Sasuke admiring to notice her biggest rival for his love wasn't around.

"Oh, yeah, where is Forehand-san?" She asked. "Was she too scared to participate?"

Tsubaki frowned not appreciating how Ino spoke of Sakura in her absence, but decided not to raise too much fuss over it.

"Sakura-san would have joined us." Tsubaki said. "However, the rules prevented us from entering as a four-man team. We unfortunately had to pick which of us would participate this time around. Sakura-san gave me her blessing to go first this year."

Shikamaru nodded since he had thought that Team 7 might run into trouble once he learned that these teams had to be made of three genin. He had been curious of which three would show up out of the four. Though he had been very confident that it'd be the three in front of him. As if Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't take the chance of participating. And he had doubted Sakura would ask to participate with Tsubaki nearby since the pinkette knew there was great distance between the two of them as far as skill goes as Kunoichi.

"Well, well, what do you know?"

The group turned again seeing Team 8 walking their way with Kiba leading them.

"It looks like the gang's back together again." Kiba continued.

"Oh, hi, Naruto." Hinata greeted shyly.

Naruto looked towards Hinata, which had the girl blushing and looking away quickly. Tsubaki smiled at her friend knowing it was hard for Hinata to look her crush in the eye. Hinata caught her smile while smiling in return though her blush of embarrassment was still on her face.

"You guys too, huh?" Shikamaru asked. "Man, everyone's here for this stupid thing."

Tsubaki shook her head slightly while seeing Shikamaru really didn't want to be here. Of course, he never liked being in class either. However, she knew if he put his mind to it just a little bit that he'd probably go pretty far if not to the end in these exams.

"Yep, here we all are." Kiba said. "The nine rookies, hahaha! This is gonna be fun. At least for those of us good enough to make the cut, right, Sasuke?"

"Kiba, you've seem to forgotten there are ten rookies." Sasuke said while gesturing to his teammates. "Our team as an extra member though Sakura is not with us today. Besides, I'm sure Tsubaki could make the cut before you could any day. So try not to get overconfident."

Tsubaki blinked at the compliment not expecting it as Ino shot her a glare thinking Tsubaki might have tried to make a move on Sasuke while she was gone.

"Just wait." Kiba said. "We're gonna blow you guys away. We've been training like crazy. And sorry, Tsubaki, didn't mean to leave you out. I know you can make the cut just like us."

Tsubaki didn't comment since she didn't want any chance of starting up a fight. Her old classmates weren't known for having good relationships, so one little comment could set one person off, which would soon have the rest of them riled up.

"What do you think we've been doing?" Naruto asked. "Sitting around, picking daises? You don't know what training means!"

He said this while pointing almost accusingly at Kiba. Naruto and his teammates have trained hard to get this far. They even went through a dangerous mission together, and after that it was even more training. Tsubaki even helped him improve on his Taijutsu since she didn't think any of her ninjutsu was suitable for Naruto.

"Don't mind Kiba." Hinata said as she fiddled with her fingers. "I'm sure he didn't really mean anything by it."

"Huh?" Naruto asked not quite catching what she said since she said it so quietly.

She just looked down blushing again, which didn't go unnoticed by Kiba or Akamaru as they glanced down at the young Hyūga girl. Akamaru even let out a small woof, though his attention was soon brought towards Chōji as he was walking forward towards him and Kiba. However, Shino got in his path to stop him from going any further. Tsubaki let out a soft sigh having a feeling the ten rookies—Well, technically nine since Sakura wasn't here—were about to start one of their usual tiffs. Nothing has been said yet, but Shino just blocking Chōji's path would definitely be enough to start something.

"What do you want?" Chōji asked.

Shino just looked down silently, which had Chōji doing the same. However, he didn't see what had gotten Shino's attention.

"What's wrong?" Chōji asked.

He wanted to know what Shino's deal was. If was something legitimate, Chōji could forgive him for stepping in his way…this time. Chōji finally noticed a small bug on the floor, but he didn't see what was so important about that.

"Thought maybe you hadn't seen it." Shino said.

Chōji looked up at Shino in confusion as did most of the genin from their class.

"Didn't want you stepping on it." Shino said.

"Why?" Chōji asked. "You saving it for lunch?"

Tsubaki was about to suggest they all take a moment to relax before anything turned into a fight. However, she was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey, you guys."

Tsubaki turned her head along with the others to see an older shinobi, who was wearing a Konoha hitai-ate, stepping towards them.

"You might want to keep it down a little." He said. "I mean, no offense, but you're the ten rookies, right? Fresh out of the Academy? I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class fieldtrip."

Tsubaki tilted her head wondering who this guy was. Also couldn't he have said that more politely? His words would surely set off one of the hot heads, which meant no one would be "cooling it" anytime soon. And Tsubaki could just feel that all this tension between the rookies wasn't keeping the rest of the atmosphere in the room peaceful in the slightest.

"Well, who asked you?!" Ino demanded. "Who are you?"

Yep, Tsubaki knew that was going to happen. However, she figured Naruto might beat Ino to the punch. It seems as if she was wrong.

"My name is Kabuto, so what?" He asked. "You kids need to open your eyes."

"Why is that?!" Ino snapped.

"I think he's saying that because we've seemed to catch the attention of everyone in the room." Tsubaki said calmly. "And it certainly isn't the friendly kind of attention."

The other genin looked towards her in confusion before they turned their heads to see all the glaring eyes set on them. Some stiffened uncomfortably at the attention while Sasuke and Kiba just narrowed their eyes.

"Your friend is right. Now, see those guys?" Kabuto asked gesturing to the ninja wearing Amegakure hitai-ate. "They're from Amegakure. Very touchy. They all are. This exam makes everyone tense, and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now."

Tsubaki could see the logic in that, but she wasn't going to be frightened by her competition. If she allowed them to intimidate her, she already lost.

"You can't help it." Kabuto said. "I mean, how could you know how things work? You're just rookies. You remind me of myself a while back."

Tsubaki turned her eyes back to Kabuto. Something about him just rubbed her the wrong way, and she had a feeling he was more dangerous than he was letting on. It was like the feeling she had gotten around Suijin and Haku when she first met them. He would be someone to watch in these exams for sure. She definitely needed more information on him.

"Kabuto…is that your name?" Tsubaki asked to be sure.

"Yeah," Kabuto replied.

He looked at Tsubaki noticing how she had her eyes narrowed at him. She obviously didn't trust him. Inwardly he smirked. She had every right not to trust him, and he was a bit impressed with this girl's instincts. He'd have to play it carefully or she'd quickly deduce he isn't here to be their friend. And he needed to get close to this girl and the Uchiha boy since Lord Orochimaru had ordered him to do so. Those Kiri-nin Orochimaru had manipulated all those years ago had failed in retrieving the key component the Snake Yonnin had wanted. Which was the princess of the clan—Taikanhana Tsubaki.

Not that that matters now. They did manage to do half the work Orochimaru wanted, which is gather the bodies of the rest of the Taikanhana Clan who carried a dark secret in their bloodline. And all the bodies were safe and sound in one of Orochimaru's many lairs, which Konohagakure had no idea about. They still thought Kiri carried the corpses of the Taikanhana Clan.

That was a big advantage for Kabuto and his Lord Orochimaru. Along with the four infiltrators sent in as well. If things go accordingly, Orochimaru just won't have only Sasuke's body, but Tsubaki as well, which will help him unlock what her clan has been keeping a secret all these years. He just had to make sure to do his part in all of this.

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exam, is it?" Tsubaki asked taking his mind off his thoughts.

Kabuto started to look a little sheepish, but Tsubaki just didn't trust this character he was portraying. Maybe she's paranoid. She really could be. However, her instincts were telling her to be wary of him.

"No, it's…my seventh." Kabuto confessed.

The genin seemed surprised to hear that since that sounded like a lot of times. You'd think he would have been prompted after so many tries. These exams were obviously much harder than any of them had thought. And now that Tsubaki is paying closer attention, she can tell that there are actually some middle-aged ninja here. They were all genin as well and still trying? She started to feel less confident by the second, but had to remind herself. She just isn't here to try and win something. She's here to test herself to see how far she's come, and to see how far she still has to go.

"Well, they're held twice a year." Kabuto said. "So this will be my fourth year."

"Cool! That makes you like a veteran! You can give us all the inside tips." Naruto said.

Maybe if they had them, it'd make it easier to get through these exams, so they could make genin. However, Tsubaki didn't see how anyone who's failed that many times could be of any help.

"Yeah, some expert." Shikamaru said. "He's never passed."

Tsubaki wouldn't have put it like that, but yes, she had to agree with Shikamaru's lack of faith in Kabuto's _expertness_.

"Well, seventh time's the charm, right?" Kabuto asked as he scratched the back of his head. "That's what they say."

He chuckled slightly, and even though it seemed all innocent like the right of him, Tsubaki was still uneasy. However, she decided to try and ignore the feeling as she looked to her fellow genin who all seemed a bit shaken.

"So I guess all those rumors about the exams being tough are true." Shikamaru said. "Oh man, I knew this was going to be a drag."

His team probably wouldn't make it past the first test. This meant they were totally screwed. He shouldn't have even got out of bed this morning.

"Shikamaru-san, you shouldn't be so worried. I believe out of most of us here you have a very good chance of advancing." Tsubaki said to him honestly. "You just have to give a little effort."

Shikamaru sighed not wanting to, but he supposed it was nice Tsubaki had some faith in him. It was more than Ino did, and she's his teammate.

"Hang on." Kabuto said then reached into one of his pouches. "Don't give up hope yet. Maybe I can help you kids out a little."

He pulled out a deck of cards, which had Tsubaki's brow quirking slightly. How were cards supposed to help them? And why would Kabuto be nice enough to offer them help? They're his competition for these exams.

"With my ninja info cards." Kabuto said as he fanned them out.

Ninja info cards? Tsubaki admitted the more information the better a mission went. If they had more information on their opponents, it might actually help them. However, she wasn't sure if anything Kabuto tells them will be truth.

"What the heck are those?" Ino asked.

"It's hard to explain." Kabuto said as he pushed the cards back together. "But these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past four years."

Kabuto knelt on the ground while placing his deck of cards face down on the floor. He has the skill to use chakra to encode cards? That's a pretty advanced skill that some jōnin level shinobi can't do. It's one of those things an elite shinobi who might dabble in encoding might be able to do. Or a really talented jōnin who can do a bit of everything. Again Kabuto has given Tsubaki reason not to trust him. She wasn't sure what he was about to show them, but she had a feeling no matter what ninja he told them about that he was one of the biggest threats here. She's have to keep her eyes on him _very_ closely.

As he started explaining how to use the cards, he brought up a map of the shinobi nations with bars coming up out of the cards. The bar was highest in Konoha's sector on the map, and Tsubaki noticed different hidden villages' names were written on the bottom of the card while pointing to specific bars on the map. As she looked over it, it didn't take long for Tsubaki to understand what the map and different level bars meant.

"It's a diagram showing which hidden villages are participating in the exams and the number of candidates they sent." Tsubaki said allowed.

"That's correct." Kabuto said. "As you can see there's a lot of competition."

Yes, there was, but out of the Five Great Shinobi Nations only Suna and Konoha were participating. Made sense since Konoha wasn't on good terms with the other three Great Hidden Villages. Kumogakure and Konoha have always had their trouble because Kumogakure was always looking for ways to be stronger than Konoha. They've even gone to extreme lengths to do so over the years. Not to mention the bad vibes left over from the last war in which Konoha and Kumo were on opposite sides.

Then Iwagakure…well, they kind of didn't get along with any of the other Five Great Shinobi Nations. They did their own thing from what Tsubaki understands. Besides, she's heard the kage of the village is a crazy dwarf man who refuses any kind of alliance since he thinks Iwagakure is fine on their own. As for why Kirigakure isn't here, well, it was simple. They tried to steal something that didn't belong to them from Konoha. The ANBU were sent back to retrieve it—or rather Tsubaki—and after that any chance of a friendship between the two villages went down the drain.

"Do you also have dossier cards?" Sasuke asked stepping up. "Cards for each individual applicant?"

Tsubaki looked towards Sasuke while already having a feeling that she knew exactly who the ones Sasuke was thinking about were. He wanted to know more about Rock Lee the boy who had just shown Sasuke he had more room to grow. And Gaara of the Desert. The kid who gave off the vibe of death, and had seemed interested in Sasuke as well along with Tsubaki. Honestly, Tsubaki was interested in learning more about them as well.

"Why?" Kabuto asked chuckling. "Someone here you have a particular interest in?"

"Two someones actually." Tsubaki cut in. "Can you help us learn more about them or not?"

She wanted to see exactly what Kabuto had on the participants here. She guessed he'd have more on Lee than Gaara since Lee is a fellow Konoha-nin. However, seeing how thorough he is with his information, will help her gauge just how much he might have on her and her own team. Kabuto chuckled at Tsubaki's question as he shifted his cards through his hands.

"Well, I'd admit these are far from complete, but I've burned a set of dossier cards for the current pool of applicants including your team." Kabuto admitted.

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes though wasn't surprised. She wondered exactly what his little cards told him, and how long he could have been taking notes on them. Was he the one she felt like was watching her during her training about a week ago? Maybe she hadn't made a mistake back then after all. Maybe someone had been watching her, and that person could be Kabuto. She knew this all sounded absurd, and as if she's just suffering from paranoia. However, she always trusted her instincts when they warned her about a person.

"If you share any data you have on these people, I'll be happy to look them up and let you know what I have so far." Kabuto said.

"There is Gaara of the Desert from Sunagakure." Sasuke said. "And Rock Lee from here—Konohagakure."

"You know their names?" Kabuto asked. "That makes things too easy."

He quickly drew two cards as the others watched to see what would happen. Naruto, who was standing near Tsubaki, didn't understand any of this, but just went along with it all. Maybe he'd figure out what was going on eventually.

"Show them to me." Sasuke said obviously not feeling patient at the moment.

Tsubaki watched as Kabuto put the cards down while wondering what they would tell them. What kind of applicants would they be going against? The more they knew the better. Though they didn't have time to go through all of them. Furthermore, they still had no way of knowing what kind of tests were to come. Even with the information they are getting or have already gotten, they were basically going in blind.

The exams haven't even started, but they were already proving to be a challenge. While Tsubaki was nervous, she felt more excitement than anything else. She mentally smirked while ready to give it her all during these exams. She just had to make sure to keep her eyes on the competition. Her eyes cut to Kabuto as she thought this as the silver-haired youth was giving the down low of Lee and Gaara.

Their eyes met for a brief moment, but in that moment it's as if sparks flew between them. Tsubaki was certain he was dangerous, and by the look in his eyes, she could tell he knew she knew he was dangerous too. For a split second, Kabuto seemed to let his true nature shine through as a smirk played on his face. Though as soon as the smirk appeared it was gone, and he was black to smiling kindly as he continued to speak with the rest of the genin. Whatever his angle was, Tsubaki would figure it out, and if any way he means harm to her friends, she'll show him no mercy even if he is a ninja of Konoha.


	19. The Written Test

After Kabuto explained the skill set of Gaara—which was very impressive and scary—and Lee, Tsubaki kind of drifted off from the conversation. She looked around the room to do a head count for herself, and to see who looked to be the most challenging besides the two they already discussed. Her eyes spotted many from her own village, and while she didn't want to hurt anyone from her own village, she wouldn't back down if pitted against them. Her eyes also landed on those Suna-nin from the other day.

She narrowed her eyes at Gaara since he sent bad chills down her spine. He seemed to notice her gaze since he turned towards her as well. Tsubaki and Gaara's eyes connected with the two just staring each other down. Neither of them blinked and it was like the rest of the world melted away. Tsubaki held back a shudder while feeling as if she was starting down some kind of beast, a bloodthirsty beast. He was definitely dangerous. Maybe even more so than Kabuto who Tsubaki refused to trust. Gaara finally looked away from her as if she didn't interest him anymore.

Tsubaki looked around a bit more with her eyes landing on some ninja from Otogakure. They were looking right towards their group as Kabuto kept talking in the background. They seemed like the type to do whatever it took to win even if it meant being inhumane. She'd have to watch out for them as well.

The rest of the ninja here didn't really interest her. At least not enough to put much worry into them. Besides, she couldn't be placing all her thoughts on every single ninja here. It'd be too much to worry about, and she needed to focus on the exams. Tsubaki came out of her thoughts when Naruto let out a shout from behind her. She turned to look at him wondering what had him all riled up as he was pointing towards their competition.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said. "And I'm going to beat every one of ya! Believe it!"

Tsubaki blinked wondering brought all that on. She then chuckled supposing it'd only be a matter of time before Naruto declared himself anyway. He's just the type to draw attention wherever he goes, and his positive attitude was one of the things Tsubaki liked about him.

"Well, I suppose he told them." Tsubaki said casually as the rest of the rookies were looking at Naruto as if he were crazy. "No point in keeping a low profile now."

The group looked at her as if she was crazy next, but Naruto just grinned broadly while laughing. Sasuke soon smirked in amusement while guessing Tsubaki had a point. Ino yelling in the background over something Tsubaki refused to acknowledge as Naruto put his arms behind his head.

"Yeah!" He said. "I feel a lot better now."

"Glad to hear it." Tsubaki said as she rested her chin on her hand. "Wouldn't want you going into these exams not feeling your best."

Naruto grinned over at Tsubaki, which had her lips turning up into a small smile. The room then got incredibly quite as those ninja glared at Naruto's big mouth.

"Ah, can you say that again a little louder?" Kiba asked mockingly. "Didn't quite catch it."

"You moron." Shikamaru said. "Are you trying to get everyone in the place to hate our guts or what?"

Naruto just laughed not seeming worried at all as he continued to grin without a care in the world.

"Naruto!" Ino growled. "You idiot!"

She kept ranting at him as he frowned wondering what had her all riled up. It wasn't as if he did anything wrong.

"Ino-san," Tsubaki began calmly. "You might want to calm down. Your little act is drawing even more attention to us."

Ino came to a quick halt while looking to see that Tsubaki was right. She was drawing attention to herself. She frowned then shot Naruto a glare to show she still wasn't happy at all.

"There is no reason to get so worked up over what Naruto-san did." Tsubaki said ever the voice of reason. "There is no changing it now. Unless you want to appear weak, which in the end will make you easy targets. You don't want to become someone's target, do you?"

She gave her fellow genin a smile as she said this, and it was that kind of smile that sent chills down the spines of those who saw it.

"Ya know, Tsubaki can be kind of scary." Kiba said as he stood with his teammates.

Shino said nothing in reply, but he had to agree that Tsubaki looked pretty scary at the moment. Hinata blinked not seeing what made her friend so scary. She was only smiling.

"You have no idea." Shikamaru said as he stood behind Tsubaki and Naruto with his hands in his pockets.

As Tsubaki chuckled at their words, she suddenly sensed three people rushing in their general direction. She stiffened up at the same time as Sasuke and Kabuto who both turned in time to see the ninja of Oto coming to attack Kabuto before the others realized what was happening. She whirled around just as one of Oto threw some kunai at Kabuto. He managed to dodge backwards, and as he was doing that everyone's attention turned to the fight. The girl went to attack from behind, but vines shot up from the ground to ensnare her along with her two buddies.

The group grasped looking to Tsubaki who stood in front of Kabuto with her hands up in a hand sign. Her eyes were narrowed at the offending ninja who couldn't get away from the vines that ensnared them. Many stared in shock at how easily Tsubaki stopped three ninja with one jutsu, and others narrowed their eyes seeing how talented she was. She was definitely someone not to underestimate even if she was just a rookie.

"It's her vine imprisonment jutsu!" Hinata exclaimed.

Hinata has seen Tsubaki use it often when they train together, which isn't as frequent as it used to be. But Hinata can see it has gotten stronger and faster since the last time she's seen it in action. It was silent for a long moment as Tsubaki had the vines tighten around the three Oto-nin.

"I know to reveal any of my jutsu before the exams is a poor choice, but considering I don't know what you three are capable of, I had to play it safe." Tsubaki said to the Oto-nin. "Now, that we have your attention, let me tell you something ninja of Otogakure. It was a stupid decision to attack a shinobi of my village. Here we look out for each other, so you mess with one of us, you should expect to deal with all of us. You try anything that foolish again outside these exams, I'll show you how dangerous ninja of Konoha really are, understand?"

Her voice was cold as she said this, and her teammates and former classmates were kind of surprised. Some even shuddered. They thought she was scary before, but they were very mistaken. They've never seen Tsubaki angry. Usually she was calm and level-headed while keeping no emotion on her face. This was a side they've never seen.

Naruto and Sasuke, however, have those few times someone had hurt them or threatened someone of the village like with what happened between the Suna-nin and Konohamaru. There was then a poof of smoke in the front of the room that had everyone turning towards the front.

"Alright, you baby-faced degenerates!" A voice that Tsubaki recognized came from the smoke. "Pipe down and listen up!"

The smoke finally cleared with Morino Ibiki and a few of his ninja behind him being revealed.

"It's time to begin." He said. "I'm Morino Ibiki. Your Procter, and from this moment…your worst enemy."

Tsubaki tilted her head slightly. She wasn't expecting to see Ibiki here. She hasn't seen him since she and Ichigo first came to Konoha. They had been sent to the interrogation force, so they could get information on what happened the night Hanagakure was set ablaze. Ibiki had been the one to handle interrogations after some of his men couldn't get Tsubaki to talk without Ichigo.

He had been scary when he first came into the room, but showed a softer side when talking to the distraught Tsubaki who had only wanted Ichigo to be with her. And while he didn't let Ichigo into the room, he had made her feel comfortable enough to talk.

"First!" He began as he pointed towards those in the back. "You candidates from Otogakure and Taikanhana Tsubaki knock it off! Who told you that you could fight? You want to be failed before we've even begun?!"

It was silent for a moment before Tsubaki lost her scary expression to smile at Ibiki. Whose expression didn't change in the slightest.

"Please, forgive me for my actions, Ibiki-san." Tsubaki said. "I suppose I did get a little carried away when coming to Kabuto-san's defense."

Even if she didn't trust the older shinobi, Tsubaki wouldn't let someone of her village be harmed if she can help it. Unless Kabuto gave her some kind of reason for her to harm him. As long as he didn't do anything to put her friends in danger, she'd look out for him as she would do for any ninja of Konoha.

"Taikanhana Tsubaki," Ibiki acknowledged. "Even if you were just defending a shinobi of Konoha, you can't attack your fellow competitors without the permission of your Procter. Now release him."

Tsubaki nodded her head before doing as she was told. The Oto-nin dropped to the ground before they glared in Tsubaki's direction. Sasuke and Naruto came up to flank her while obviously ready to defend their teammate if needed. Sasuke kept a relaxed stance with his hands in his pockets while Naruto cracked his knuckles. There was no way either of them would let these Oto-nin touch their teammate. Sasuke wasn't usually the protective type, but he's grown to understand a team needs to look out for each other when the moment calls for it. The two teams from different villages stared each other down with the Oto-nin looking livid at the treatment they received from the white-haired girl.

"And you, Oto-nin, you do another stunt like that, and I'll let Tsubaki give you an actual beating." Ibiki warned.

He wasn't sure if Tsubaki could take them all on when the element of surprise wasn't on her side, but she had her teammates to back her up if needed. Anyone who even glanced at the two boys could see they were ready to defend their teammate if the Oto-nin made just one wrong move. It seems as if Kakashi's team had a strong bond holding them together.

"Sorry, this is our first time." The Oto-nin with the odd weapon said. "Guess we're a little jumpy, _sir_."

Ibiki was silent for a moment before he smirked while looking towards all the candidates.

"I'll say this once, so listen up." Ibiki said. "There will be no combat between candidates. No attacking each other without the permission of your proctor, and even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately, got it?"

It was silent for a long moment after he spoke. Some of the candidates even gulped looking frightened. However, one of those Oto-nin soon scoffed.

"No fatal force?" He asked. "That's no fun."

Those behind Ibiki just chuckled at his words as if they found amusement in them.

"Now if we're ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chūnin Exams." Ibiki continued. "Hand over your paperwork. In return, you'll each be given a number."

He held out a piece of square white plastic that had the number one on it in black.

"This number determines where you will sit." Ibiki said. "We'll start the written test once you're all seated."

Written test? Tsubaki wasn't expecting one of the tests to be written, but she wasn't too nervous about it. She usually found written tests in the Academy easy and sometimes boring. Though if Ibiki came up with the test it should be interesting at least.

"What?" Naruto spoke up to the side of Tsubaki. "Wait…did he say…written?"

Tsubaki was confused for a second why Naruto looked so nervous, but then she remembered all those tests he flunked in the Academy that were written.

"Oh dear." She said.

The spikey haired dude, who was posing as a kid earlier,—Kotetsu—smirked as he held up the papers for the test in his hands.

"Nooo!" Naruto shouted as he fell to his knees. "Not a written test! No way!"

* * *

Ichigo let out a sigh as she sat in Kakashi's apartment. She was leaned back on the small couch while looking up at the ceiling.

"Tsubaki-sama should be about to begin the exams." Ichigo said.

Ichigo was sure Tsubaki would go far in the exams even if she doesn't make chūnin on her first try. Tsubaki was indeed talented, but there was still some things she needed to learn before she would most likely qualify as a chūnin. Or perhaps Ichigo just wanted to make sure Tsubaki remained a genin for a bit, so she wouldn't get tougher missions. Ichigo sat up straighter when heard the lock click open in the door. The door was then pushed up with Kakashi stepping in.

"Did they make it in time?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kakashi said as he closed his door. "Sometimes the boys have rocky teamwork, but with Tsubaki there to hold them together, I'm sure they'll be fine."

Ichigo nodded her head while not too worried for Tsubaki. The exams could be a bit dangerous, but Tsubaki has shown how much she has grown since under Kakashi's care. And Ichigo has learned to trust Kakashi's judgement when concerning Tsubaki. He obviously looked out for his students.

"Are you feeling up for some company?" Kakashi asked as he stood there with his hands in his pockets.

Ichigo looked at him curiously wondering what Kakashi was talking about. Was he planning to have someone over?

"On my way back, I ran into Asuma, and he invited me to join him and Kurenai for tea." Kakashi said. "You're welcome to come along. It might be a nice distraction."

He didn't say from what, but it wasn't as if he needed to since Ichigo already knew. She frowned slightly wondering if she even had time to relax and enjoy tea. There was still no sign of the one who were the Toge Clan mark. But besides that everything was peaceful in the village with the other squads having nothing to report.

"I know you want to find the mystery visitor." Kakashi said as he walked over to her. "But stressing yourself out isn't helping anyone, and the men need their squad leader calm and thinking straight."

He knelt down in front of her while gently taking one of her hands into his. His action had her looking him right in the eye as his thumb gently brushed against her hand.

"Besides, when's the last time you've gotten to see Asuma and Kurenai?" Kakashi said.

Ichigo saw Asuma about a month ago when they crossed paths on getting back for one of their missions. As for when she last saw Kurenai it was at the night of her promotion to jōnin, which was a little before Tsubaki graduated from the Academy. The two haven't really gotten to sit down and talk since then.

"It would be nice to see them again." Ichigo said.

Kakashi nodded his head then helped her get up from the couch. He held her hand for a bit longer before finally releasing it, which had Ichigo missing the warmth his hand brought.

"Shall we?" He asked gesturing to his door. "If anything does happen, our squads will be able to find us. Until then we can relax."

Ichigo nodded her head then left Kakashi's apartment with Kakashi right behind her. She supposed she could take a moment to relax. The village was safe right now, which meant Tsubaki was as well. And that was good enough for her.

* * *

Tsubaki sat amongst the other candidates with a paper, two pencils, and an eraser in front of her. She had been separated from the rest of her team once getting her number. She glanced around her to see who was in her immediate area without being obvious about it. To her left was Rock Lee and to her right was a ninja she's never seen before. They were in the middle row of the room as well, which gave her a direct line of sight to Ibiki.

Ibiki then called attention to the front, which had Tsubaki glancing forward to put her attention on him. She needed to pay complete attention to whatever he was saying since he was obviously the one who makes the rules. He started explaining the point system of the test, and it all seemed rather simple to Tsubaki. Everyone starts with 10 points that will start to drop off with every question a person gets wrong, which leads her to believe there are only ten questions on this test.

"Rule number two," Ibiki continued. "Teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all three members."

His words had some stiffening and gasping, and even Tsubaki's jaw twitched slightly. Is that so? Tsubaki glanced to the left towards the rows of desks Naruto was sitting in. He looked as if he might start freaking out. She knew Naruto did horrible with written tests. Just the thought of taking one already had him sweating bullets. Things weren't looking good for Team 7. Hopefully hers and Sasuke's combined scores will help them in the end.

"What?!" A kunoichi from the back asked. "Wait a second, you're saying we all get scored as a team?!"

"Silence!" Ibiki ordered. "I have my reasons, so shut up and listen."

His words instantly had that Kunoichi shutting up. Well, Tsubaki could see that Ibiki was still a ray of sunshine.

"Rule number three," Ibiki said. "The sentinels positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. And for every incident they spot they will subtract 2 points from the culprits score."

That means Tsubaki will have to be careful to give Naruto any help during these exams. Especially since he's so far away. However, she had a few tricks up her sleeve that should help them.

"Be warned," Ibiki began as he smirked. "Their eyes are extremely sharp, and if they catch you five times, you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here."

"I've got my eyes on you guys." Kotetsu said smirking.

This caused many of the genin to flinch or stiffen up, which had his smirk growing.

"But I'd be more worried about her if I were you." Izumo spoke up while glancing towards Kyōkō who was amongst the sentinels. "She sees all."

The young girl stood out amongst all the others not only because of the obvious age difference, but also because of the odd way she was sitting in her chair. She was curled up with her feet on the seat as well with her notepad resting on her pulled in legs (same way L sits in Death Note XD). She glanced around the room with her visible eye, which had some people shuddering. Tsubaki looked at the girl wondering just what her story was. Was she some kind of prodigy and was already a chūnin?

"If you want to be considered shinobi then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be." Ibiki said.

Tsubaki's lips turned up partially at the challenge while feeling a bit of excitement. She was liking these exams so far. They were interesting, and obviously going to present a challenge, which she welcomed.

"One more thing," Ibiki said. "If any candidate should get a zero and fail the test then the entire team fails."

As some applicants practically shouted in dismay, Tsubaki sweat-dropped. Well, it seems as if she and her teammates were going to have it rough. But perhaps Naruto can answer at least one question right, right? If not they were all doomed.

"The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes till the end of the testing period." Ibiki said getting their attention. "You'll have one hour total."

It went silent for a moment as the tock ticked by. When it finally hit the hour mark, Ibiki spoke up.

"Begin!" Ibiki ordered.

Papers were flipped immediately with pencils being picked up. Tsubaki quickly gave her paper to scan to see exactly what she was dealing with. She didn't even touch her pencil as she read over the paper. She had time to observe what was in front of her. Hmm, all this seemed rather complicated. She was intelligent, but even some of these questions were impossible for her to answer. She smirked knowing only a handful of genin in the entire village could answer all of these with right answers or ones close. And one of those genin was Sakura, but unfortunately the pinkette wasn't here to help them out. Which was a problem since Tsubaki would be lucky to get half of these right on her own.

And if that was the case, she doubted Naruto would get any of these. And if any of them fail, all of them fail. Even if she and Sasuke both managed to score high, they would fail if Naruto missed all of them. That made it seem as if their team had no chance whatsoever. However, Tsubaki knew that wasn't the case. There was an option, and that option was to cheat. In fact, it was the only option, and Ibiki knew that.

Her smirk grew while already understanding this test. He was seeing if they could be like true shinobi and collect the information they need without being caught even by those who know trained in the same arts as them. If that was the case, she couldn't try to answer any of these questions honestly. Every one of the answers would be collected through cheating. And she knew exactly what jutsu to use to collect the information she needed. She only needed a victim.

Rock Lee glanced at Tsubaki subtlety while noticing she still hadn't reached for her pencil. And…she was smirking as she looked up away from her paper. She had her eyes on Ibiki as if she realized something, and her smirk grew. What was going through her head? He's heard from rumors that she is a level-headed kunoichi who was a genius in her own right. She's showed time and time again her talent whether it be in a fight or figuring out a puzzle. He remembers the sensei back in the Academy talking about her just as often as Sasuke and Neji.

However, until the two slightly older shinobi, Tsubaki didn't flaunt her talents, and only worked to improve them. She was very humble while barely showing an overconfident side. However, now all there was on her face was confidence as if she was absolutely certain she would pass this exam along with her teammates. He wondered what gave her such confidence. He wasn't the only one to notice her smirk.

Sasuke noticed it as well when he was able to catch a glimpse of her without having to turn too much. His brow quirked when seeing her expression. Tsubaki caught his questioning look, and she just smirked in reply. She casually tapped her nose in an "I know" manner with the end of her pencil, which might seem to be a nervous habit to others. However, Sasuke knew Tsubaki wasn't the type to have nervous habits, which meant she was giving him some kind of signal. And he was sure that signal was that she realized the same as them. If they wanted to get through these exams they'd have to cheat. And if that was the only option, so beat it. Team 7 would get through this exam no matter what they had to do.


	20. The Torture and Interrogation Specialist

As the time ticked on, Tsubaki remained in place while others worked hard on the test. She looked around the room looking for who her victim would be. She wanted to strike whoever seemed the most confident with their pencil strokes. The ones writing down all the answers. Her eyes zeroed in on an older genin to her left a few rows up. He seemed to be writing without any worry that he might be wrong. Seems as if she found her target. She then performed a few hand signs under her desk that went unnoticed.

 _'Plant Ninja Art: Parasitic Seed.'_

She took a deep breath then shot a small seed out of her mouth so small no one seemed to notice it. It hit its target with the genin slightly flinching as if something bit him. He scratched around his neck where the seed had hit then went back to writing. Tsubaki focused her chakra to get the seed to bury itself into the genin's neck. This seed was like the ones from her Seed Rain jutsu. However, instead of blooming a flower that fed off chakra, it spread vines throughout host's body connecting Tsubaki to the host's organs, nervous system, etc.

She just needed to connect herself to his nervous system to feel the movement of his hand. After that her own hand can follow the same movements and be in perfect unison. As for the answers the genin already has written down, Tsubaki can connect to his vision system to get those later. As the seed grew, others around the room started to understand cheating was their only option just as Tsubaki and Sasuke had. Sasuke glanced at Tsubaki seeing she was calmly twirling her pencil in between her fingers while she was subtlety watching a genin a few seats ahead of her. Did she find the genin she was going to cheat off of?

How would she get answers from him from there? Tsubaki's pencil caught Sasuke's attention was once as she realized the way she was twirling her pencil wasn't randomly. She was spelling something out repeatedly with each move. He watched the way her pencil moved carefully before he realized she was trying to signal him. He felt his lips start to twitch up when he realized she was telling him to follow her movements. And he could do that using the Sharingan. If the two of them could score high enough, as long as Naruto gets one correct, their team will pass.

Sasuke picked up his pencil then tapped the end of it on the desk to let her know he got the message. Her pencil twirling stopped immediately before she put it down to her paper. A few seconds later she started writing, so Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan. As the two started to help each other cheat, others around the room were using their own methods for cheating. Even Lee had figured out cheating was the way, and with Tenten's help they managed to adjust some mirrors above them to give Lee the answers from another person's test.

Tsubaki wrote the answers down confidentially. The seed inside the genin's body was doing as it was supposed to, and now Tsubaki had complete control. If she wanted, she could make the genin fail by making him look as if he is cheating. But he was still useful to her since she needed all the answers. Besides, that would be a bit cruel, wouldn't it? However, the less competition the better in Tsubaki's opinion. Still even after she gets all the answers from this genin and Sasuke gets them from her, they still had Naruto to worry about.

Tsubaki carefully glanced towards the blonde as her hand continued to move across the page. She could see the blonde looking towards Hinata who was speaking softly. Since Tsubaki knew Hinata well she was certain the young Hyūga was offering the answers to Naruto, which would explain why the blonde looked so suspicious. He probably thought it was some kind of trick to get him caught for cheating and kicked out. It was always good to be wary of someone's good intentions in situations like this one, but Tsubaki knew Hinata would never betray Naruto.

But if Naruto does decide to take Hinata's answers, he had to be careful about not being caught. He had to do it tactfully, or all three of them would be kicked out of the test. She hoped whatever he decided wouldn't be the wrong choice. She mentally shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking so negatively. Naruto could do this. All his life people have looked down on him. All through school no one expected much from him, but here he is now in the chūnin exams. She had to have more faith in him not only because he's proven to beat the odds, but because he's her teammate as well. She just had to believe in him and give him help whenever she can.

Suddenly the peace was disturbed by a kunai being thrown right past Naruto to hit the paper belonging to another candidate. Tsubaki narrowed her eyes. That kunai wasn't meant for Naruto was it? Because it had come awfully close to him. Tsubaki then looked to Kotetsu who had been the one to throw it. The one's who paper the kunai hit stood while glaring at Kotetsu.

"What was that all about?" The candidate asked.

"Five strikes and you're out." Kotetsu said simply as he smirked. "You just failed the test."

Well, it looks like the first participant has been failed, which means his teammates along with him. Tsubaki knew it was only a matter of time.

"What?" The boy asked. "It can't be."

It had to be since Kotetsu pointed at the boy while giving him a look that said it was all true. As if telling the kid, the nightmare he was having wasn't a dream.

"You and your teammates will leave the room immediately." Kotetsu said.

Two boys stood up from their seats with their heads down and mouths set in a firm line. They obviously weren't pleased in the slightest with their teammate. They started leaving while not giving their teammate even a glance. Tsubaki was sure that this would put a strain on the team's bonds. They probably wouldn't talk to him for weeks. The boy then left after his teammates while keeping his head down. After that more numbers were being called out.

"Candidate #23, fail." Kotetsu said. "#27 and #43, fail!"

As more candidates were failed, some had to literally be dragged out of the room kicking and protesting. Tsubaki ignored them mostly since they weren't her concern. However, some of those still remaining looked more nervous as more candidates were failed. Their numbers were starting to thin, which means cheating would be harder with fewer candidates for the sentinels to keep their eyes on. Tsubaki just went back to her test since the person she was cheating off of seemed to have the same idea as her, which is ignore everyone else and get done in time.

She didn't even flinch when one of the genin challenged the sentinels, and the sentinel who failed him pinned him to the wall roughly while knocking the air out of him. Those around gasped while looking more freaked out than before.

"Sorry, Pal." The sentinel said. "We were chosen for this duty because we don't make mistakes like that. You can't even blink without us seeing it. We're the best of the best, and you my friend are history. Now get out."

The sentinel let him go, and for a second there he just slumped on the ground unable to move.

"Take your teammates with you." The sentinel added.

As the sentinel returned to his seat, Sasuke looked away from the disturbance to continue watching Tsubaki. He copied her movements with ease while smirking. If the person she was copying from had all the right answers, the two of them should score perfectly on this test. Now if only Naruto could answer one correctly, they'd pass this first exam easily. Others started returning to their work as well while not as distracted by the sentinels calling out names.

"#59, you fail." A sentinel called out.

"Numbers 33 and 9, fail." More numbers were called out.

Tsubaki absently noticed that that was the thirteenth team to fail, but there were still more left in the room. Not that it mattered. As long as her team passed, she didn't care much about the others.

"#41, fail!" Called out one of the sentinels.

"Numbers 35 and 62, fail."

Well, there went three more teams. The numbers were really starting to thin out. And time was as well.

"Numbers 4, 39, and 12," Kyōkō called out for the first time during this exam. "The three of you have failed. Take your teammates and leave."

While some got up to leave with their heads bowed dejectedly, one stood up so quickly his chair was docked over. Tsubaki paused a split second to glance over. It seems as if they had another hothead on their hands. How would the young sentinel handle it?

"No way!" The boy said. "You've made some kind of mistake! There's no way I failed!"

Kyōkō looked at the boy calmly as she continued to sit in her chair in that odd way of hers.

"I'm afraid you are the one mistaken." Kyōkō said. "You were caught five times cheating. You participation in these exams are over."

The boy grit his teeth together while looking as if he wanted to protest some more. However, before he could Kyōkō was out of her seat and sitting on top of the desk in front of the boy. Some guessed since they hadn't seen her move at all.

"If you refuse to leave, you will be removed forcibly." She said in that monotone way of hers. "Please, there is no reason to cause trouble."

The boy visibly gulped as his teammates waited for him by the double doors. They looked at him with both of them looking as if they wanted him to leave with them without causing too much of a fuss. However, it seemed as if their friend was a stubborn would. He looked as if he was reaching out to grab the front of Kyōkō's clothes, but he didn't get that far because he was stopped by the very girl he was picking a bone with. She grabbed his wrist while throwing him into the chair she had been sitting in.

He cried out in pain as the chair made a loud clattering noise. As some stared in surprise, Tsubaki slightly smirked seeing Kyōkō wasn't someone to mess with. Tsubaki would actually be interested to see just how skilled this girl was. Too bad she wasn't in the exams. Tsubaki, who was now getting the answers for the first few questions she missed before taking control, then returned to her test as the boy was dragged out by some other sentinels. Kyōkō calmly went over to her chair after jumping down from the desk. She put it back in the right position then sat back down. Soon Tsubaki finished copying the boy in front of her because he finished the test.

She put her pencil out to the side while tapping it a few times as a way to show Sasuke they were done for now. Sasuke tapped his pencil in reply. Now the two only had to worry about Naruto. Tsubaki looked towards the blonde wondering how to get the answers to him. Naruto wasn't good at being subtle. If she sprouted a vine near him to write the answers for him, he'd exclaim loudly in shock, which would give them away. Or if she somehow managed to get a cheat sheet him too him, he'd probably copy it down in a way that the sentinels would notice.

How was she going to do this? Could she only hope Naruto got some of the answers on his own? She knew he couldn't answer any of them honestly. But maybe he would be able to cheat from those around them without being caught. Maybe he already got answers from Hinata. Whatever he does, he had to do it quick. Time was running out. Tsubaki decided not to worry about. Naruto could do this. He could pull through. He's always surprising her with his ability to make it against all the odds. All she could is sit here and wait. Tsubaki set down her pencil completely while folding her hands on top of the desk. She sat their perfectly still while just waiting for the final question to be over.

Ibiki watched her while noticing like the redhead from Suna that Tsubaki has remained calm and collected this entire time as well. She might have occasionally glanced towards the disturbances in the room, but had quickly deemed them unworthy of her time. Ibiki smirked lightly. She was definitely much different from that girl who he had met back in the interrogation unit six years ago. Back then she had been nervous and fidgety. One would never think that kid was her based on her actions now. Ibiki's attention was brought off Tsubaki as another genin from Suna raised his hand.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"What is it?" Ibiki questioned.

"Sorry, got to use the can." He said.

Ibiki frowned for a moment then nodded for one of the sentinels to take him. As they were leaving, Ibiki looked back to those remaining. There was certainly many teams left, but once the last question was given out, they're probably wouldn't be half left. He smirked while ready to see what these genin were made of. He then looked towards the clock seeing it was time for the last question to be given out.

"Now that we've weeded out most of the hopeless cases, fifteen minutes to go." Ibiki said. "Time for the main event."

Tsubaki looked towards Ibiki while certain the main event brought even more rules, which could cost team 7 the entire test. However, she knew worrying about it would only make things worse, so she remained calm as she took a deep breath.

"Alright, listen up!" Ibiki said. "Here's the tenth and final question."

His words had many genin picking back up their pencils to get ready for it. However, Tsubaki left hers to the side since it'd still be there when Ibiki gave the final question.

"But before I give you the question, there are some more rules you need to be aware of." Ibiki explained.

Tsubaki almost smirked. Yes, it appears she was right that more rules would be added. Just what else has Ibiki came up with? The tension caused by Ibiki's warning was broken when that Suna-nin and the sentinel returned from the bathroom. Some turned to look towards him while others decided to ignore him. Tsubaki was one of the latter.

" _Ah_ , made it just in time." Ibiki said smirking. "I hope you found your trip to the bathroom _enlightening_."

The way he said it made Tsubaki assume that Ibiki was hinting that he was certain the Suna-nin had went to the bathroom to cheat in some manner. This had her wondering if he would be sending off another team before the tenth question.

"Well, take your seat." Ibiki said.

It seems as if the Suna-nin was lucky, and even if Tsubaki couldn't see his expression, she was sure he was relieved. After he was back in his seat, Ibiki returned to address the entire room once more.

"These rules are unique to question ten." Ibiki explained. "Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you."

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes as she laced her fingers together in front of her mouth as her elbows rested on the desk. That certainly sounded foreboding, didn't it?

* * *

Ichigo let out a small sigh as she sat with Kurenai opposite of Kakashi and Asuma. The four jōnin were having tea together, and even if Ichigo was trying to enjoy herself, she was finding it difficult. She was so worried about what was going on with the squads, and if any of them spotted Keikan yet.

"It's quiet without the rookies around." Kakashi said. "Hmph, I almost miss them."

He could go bother Sakura, but it wouldn't be the same without his three other minions around. Besides, he was sure Sakura would just get mad at him for interrupting her day.

"Don't worry." Asuma said. "Chances are they'll be back again sooner than you think."

Ichigo looked towards Asuma wondering why the older jōnin thought that. Didn't he have any confidence in his students? Or was there something extremely difficult about the first exam? She has been a proctor of the exams before, and she knew each proctor did their own thing concerning the exams given. Except for the final proctor who oversaw the battles during the third exam, which is what she had done.

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked.

He was wondering something similar to Ichigo as he thought about Asuma's words. What was so hard about the first exam?

"I heard their first examiner this year is Ibiki." Asuma said.

Kakashi slightly stiffened at the mention of the Interrogation Unit's leader as Ichigo blinked. Ibiki, huh? Well, she now understood why Asuma was so certain the genin would be returned to them shortly.

"Great." Kakashi said sarcastically. "Sticking them with that sadist of the bat."

"Who's a sadist?"

The four jōnin turned to see Suijin sitting in the windowsill looking as casual as ever. He must have stopped by during his break since all reports were supposed to be given by squad members not their leaders. And Ichigo made sure to assign breaks to the squads and their leaders since running them ragged wouldn't help anyone.

"Yo." Suijin said raising his hand to wave at his seniors. "I smelt oolong, and decided to impose."

Kakashi sweat-dropped at the young chūnin as Kurenai and Asuma looked at him curiously. Ichigo's lips actually turned up before she held out a cup of tea to Suijin.

"You're welcomed to it." She said.

Suijin grinned a toothy grin before jumping down into the room to walk over to Ichigo. He took the cup with a bow of the head in thanks before jumping up to sit Indian style on the arm of the chair.

"Asuma, Kurenai, this is Suijin." Kakashi said gesturing to the kid. "He's formally of Kirigakure. Suijin, these are Sarutobi Asuma and Yuki Kurenai."

Suijin, who brought the cup of tea to his lips, paused to look at the other two jōnin. Suijin set the tea away from his lips as he tilted his head at Asuma. For some reason the chūnin studied Asuma for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Sarutobi!" He said pointing at Asuma. "You have to be related to the Hokage!"

"He's my father." Asuma said nodding.

Suijin nodded in return then looked very seriously at Asuma as Kakashi frowned. He was sure whatever was going to come out of the youth's mouth next wasn't going to be good.

"Your old man is a sadist." Suijin said. "He has to be considering he assigned me to that spandex-wearing-weirdoes team. Who the hell does that to someone besides a sadist?"

Kakashi sighed hanging his head. He should have known that'd be brought up. Asuma didn't look too offended as he chuckled in amusement. He could see where this kid was coming from. He'd probably feel the same way if in Suijin's position.

"Is he the sadist you're talking about?" Suijin asked looking to Kakashi.

"No, Suijin." Kakashi said. "We're talking about Morino Ibiki."

Suijin frowned while knowing exactly who Kakashi was talking about. Before being imprisoned when first arriving to the village, Suijin had to take a trip to the Interrogation Unit where he met Ibiki. Being raised by the Demon of the Mist, not much fazed Suijin. However, by the time he left the Interrogation unit, he knew better than to mess with Ibiki.

"Oh, him." Suijin said.

He then took a sip from his tea as Kurenai looked around the room at everybody.

"And who is he exactly?" Kurenai asked. "Everyone seems to know him except for me."

Even Suijin knew Ibiki, and he was still knew to the village. How didn't she know of him? Ichigo was going to explain, but Asuma beat her too it as he let out a chuckle."

"I forgot you're a new jōnin, Kurenai." Asuma said. "Just as new as Ichigo. Otherwise, you wouldn't have to ask that."

"So I'm ignorant." Kurenai said. "Who is he? And how do you know him, Ichigo?"

Kurenai looked towards her friend as Ichigo sat beside her while looking down at her teacup.

"He's what you might call a specialist." Kakashi said to answer her first question.

"Oh yeah?" Kurenai asked. "In what?"

She knew there were jōnin who sometimes specialized in certain fields on the shinobi ways. As Academy students, they were all given the opinion to shadow shinobi and kunoichi in specific fields after they graduated. Just what had this Ibiki specialized in?

"Interrogation; torture." Asuma answered.

Kurenai seemed bothered by this since it made her worry about her students. They weren't being hurt were they?

"Oh, of course, he won't be using physical torture during the test." Asuma continued. "He won't need to. That's not really his thing anyway. He works on people's minds not their bodies. He's famous for it. Everyone knows about the head of the ANBU torture and interrogation core for Konohagakure—Morino Ibiki."

Kurenai frowned because even if she knew her students weren't being physically harmed, she knew that at this very moment they were going through something extremely difficult. Kurenai then looked to Ichigo.

"And how do you know him?" She repeated her question from earlier.

"When first arriving to Konoha, I was brought to the Hokage with Tsubaki-sama." Ichigo said as she continued to look down at her tea. "I explained our being there, and after that we were given over to Ibiki and his men to be questioned. It's standard procedure for newcomers, who plan to stay awhile and have ninja backgrounds, to go through. I spent hours speaking to Ibiki and some of his men. At least it seemed like hours. I can't even remember how long we spoke, but I do know that Ibiki made sure to get every lost drop of information he could out of me. By the end of it, I felt more disturbed than I did when fleeing Hanagakure as it burned."

Ichigo's hands tightened around her teacup, and Kakashi looked at her softly as he noticed a slight shake in her body. He brought her here to relax. Not get more worked up. Kurenai looked at her friend in concern while reaching out to place her hand on Ichigo's arm in comfort.

"Tsubaki-sama had to speak with him as well." Ichigo continued. "I had been worried about it at first. Especially since Tsubaki-sama wasn't speaking at all back then. After she had cried herself hoarse once we fled, she hadn't made a signal noise. I was afraid of what Ibiki might do to get her to talk."

Kurenai frowned while hoping that sadist hadn't tortured a child. Especially after something she had went through. Ichigo then smiled suddenly, which took Kurenai by surprise.

"But it seems as if I had no reason to worry." Ichigo said. "Ibiki managed to get Tsubaki-sama to talk without having to use any of his usual methods. By the time I had been reunited with her, Tsubaki-sama had been speaking with Ibiki freely."

Ichigo then chuckled as her smile grew partially. She still remembers Tsubaki being brought back to her with Ibiki holding her hand as she spoke up to him.

"I'm not sure why, but Tsubaki-sama had taken a liking to him." Ichigo said. "And he was the only one who could get her to talk there for a while until she was ready to talk to others, so I am grateful to him. And since I know how Tsubaki-sama feels towards him, I know she will be fine during this time. I'm sure all the rookies will be. We just have to have faith in them."


	21. Exam One: Passed and Completed!

Tsubaki and everyone else in the room remained silent as they waited for Ibiki to give out the final question. She tried not to worry over these new rules he mentioned since she could let him get into her head. That's what he does for a living after all. Get into people's heads, and torture them with words that make them not sure what to do next. He makes people question themselves, doubt themselves completely, or even question the loyalty of his companions. She has to remember not to fall for his ploy. She has to remain calm and focused, or she and her teammates will fail this first exam.

"Very well then." Ibiki said. "Rule #1: Each of you is free not to be given the final question. It's your decision."

Tsubaki's brows furrowed knowing there had to be some kind of catch. There was no way he'd just let candidates off the hook.

"Whoa, so what's the catch?!" That female Suna-nin asked. "Let's say we decide we don't wanna do it, what happens then?"

Seems as if Tsubaki wasn't the only one suspicious of Ibiki's intentions. In fact, if she glanced around the room, she'd see many others who were obviously wondering the same thing.

"If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero." Ibiki said. "In other words, you fail, and that means—of course—both your teammates fail as well."

There was a lot of murmuring of surprise between the genin as Tsubaki narrowed her eyes. If rule number one was like this then the other rules to come wouldn't be pleasant either. In fact, the next rule would probably make number one look like a saving grace. He was going to use a rule that'd want to push genin to decide not to take the final question. That had to be his goal. Tsubaki couldn't see why else he'd make that kind of rule unless he had a worse one to come. He was going to give them a no win situation.

Tsubaki's hands clenched tightly in front of her chin and mouth as her elbows continued to rest on the desk. She knew she told herself to remain calm, but even her nerves were starting to get fidgety. Even knowing Ibiki and knowing what he was trying to do, couldn't stop the shaking she felt wanting to start. That's just how good Ibiki was. Even when you know his profession and his skill set and exactly what he plans to do, it's nearly impossible not to have his words mess with you. Tsubaki then steeled herself as she looked at Ibiki.

"And what of the next rule?" Tsubaki asked.

It grew silent with many eyes turning to look at her. She sat up straighter with her head held high as she met Ibiki's gaze.

"The next rule has to make the first rule seem welcoming." Tsubaki said. "Or they're be no reason for the first one you gave us to exist."

Some of the genin murmured in confusion, but Ibiki smirked when seeing Tsubaki already knew what he had planned. Partially anyway. She was always a smart girl, so he wasn't surprised she figured it out. He had even noticed during the first part of the test that she seemed to be the first to realize cheating was the only option. He realized she figured it out the second she smirked at him with a look in her eyes that said challenge accepted. Tsubaki definitely was a candidate to look out for during these exams as long as her teammates and she can pass this exam. If they're anything like her, he was sure they'd make it.

"You're right." Ibiki said. "There is more, so everyone might want to slow down before you make a hasty decision because you didn't let me finish. Now, if you do accept the question, but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail, but you will be barred from taking the chūnin exams ever again!"

His words and intense voice made everyone go silent for a moment as their eyes widened in shock. Tsubaki hands clenched into fists under the desk. Yes, he definitely was giving them a no win situation, wasn't he? This wasn't good at all. A situation like this would make anyone want to skip the final question. However, Tsubaki was sure that was Ibiki was trying to do. Thin out their numbers even more. Which she is sure will happen since she could probably smell the fear rolling off of the genin around her.

"Hey, that's bull, man!" Kiba said standing up and pointing at Ibiki. "That's ridiculous! What kind of bogus rule is that?! There's lots of people here who have taken the test before!"

Akamaru barked as if in agreement as he continued to sit on top of his master's head loyally. Ibiki just chuckled with a smirk curling on his lips.

"I guess you're just unlucky." Ibiki said a bit sinisterly. "I wasn't making the rules before, but I am _now_."

Yes, it would seem they were very unlucky in Tsubaki's opinion. She knew every so often the proctors to the exams were switched up. That way different tests were given each year except for the final one, which was always battle tournaments. They just got the year that it was Ibiki's turn to be a proctor, which means one of the rule makers.

"Of course, if you don't want to take it, you don't have too." Ibiki added, which threw Kiba for a small loop. "If you're not feeling confident, by all means—skip it. You can come back again and try again next year."

He then let out a chuckle as he let his words sink into their heads for a bit. He was sure the numbers would start thinning out soon. He could already see some of them looked ready to puke because of the two options he gave them. He looked to the redhead from Suna—the one who's remained calm this entire time—to see he still seemed unfazed unlike his two teammates whose hands were curled into fists.

He then looked to Tsubaki whose eyes were narrowed with a thoughtful expression on her face. She was no doubt looking for any other reason he might have given these rules. Trying to deduce his true intentions with this final question, and while she is a bright young kunoichi, he wasn't sure even she could get it until the end.

"Now then if you're ready, the tenth and final question." Ibiki said thinking they had enough time to think. "Those who don't want to take it, raise your hand. Your number will be recorded, and then you're free to go."

At first it was completely silent with no one wanting to make a move to leave. As Tsubaki waited for the first soul to raise their hand—since she knew it was coming—she thought about their options. She wasn't too worried about this final question. If it was like the previous ones, she might be able to answer it on her own since some of the first ones she could have. And if not she supposed cheating was another option. She was still technically linked to the boy in front of her that she got all the answers from. She was certain Sasuke wouldn't give in either, and should be fine as well. However, Naruto—Tsubaki looked towards the blonde.

Throughout the entire test whenever she glanced at him, he hadn't been working on his test. She wouldn't be surprised the paper was blank. But if he could get this last question right, the first nine won't matter. However, if he's worried about staying and getting the test wrong therefore failing her and Sasuke, he might raise his hand to skip it. She hoped he didn't do that. Not for her and Sasuke's sake, but for his. He needed to have more confidence in himself, and if they fail as a team then they do it by trying—not by chickening out.

"Please, Naruto-san." She whispered. "Stay strong."

Moments later the first hand went up with the boy standing from his seat as he said he couldn't continue the test. Well, that's another team failed before the final question. After that first team left, many others started raising their hands as well. Numbers were called and genin left one after another. Naruto didn't raise his hand out of all those who left, and she hoped he was alright with any decision he made. However, just then the blonde raised his hand, which had her eyes widening partially. She knew written tests scared Naruto, but she never thought to the point to make him give up on anything.

 _Naruto-san, no…_

She wasn't the only one shocked to see his hand up since Sasuke and Hinata's eyes widened as well. Sasuke knew Naruto was horrible with tests, but that blonde knucklehead never gave up on anything. So why now? Was it because he was worried about them? Was he worried he'd get Sasuke and Tsubaki stuck as genin forever? But then he shocked everyone even more when he slammed his hand on the table while looking Ibiki dead in the eye.

"Don't underestimate me!" He shouted. "I don't quit! And I don't run! You can act tough all you want. You guys aren't going to scare me off! No way! I don't care if I get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!"

He stood as he declared this with all eyes looking at him in shock at his determination. However, both of his teammates both smiled in their own little ways while feeling amused. Seems as if they had no reason to worry. The little knucklehead does as he always does, which is stubbornly refuse to give up while not even think about them in the first place. Tsubaki chuckled as she looked fondly towards Naruto as he sat down with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Definitely worried for nothing." Tsubaki said under her breath.

She didn't care though enough to be upset. She was just glad that Naruto was again stuck to his guns, and she was proud of him for that. And in a way, proud to be his teammate.

"This decision is one that could change your life." Ibiki said. "If for any reason you would rather quit, now's your last chance."

"No way, I never go back on my word." Naruto said. "That's the way of the ninja."

His words seemed to rile up the rest of the teams present with no one seeming ready to leave. Tsubaki would have liked less competition left for the rest of the exams, but she supposed she could live with the numbers. She'll just have to get rid of more of them in the next exam. Ibiki looked around the room while realizing the same as her that no one was going to leave after that small little outburst. It came the rest of them some backbone.

There was more than he was expecting to stay, but since no one was budging, there was no reason to hold off any longer. His sentinels seemed to think the same since when he looked to them they nodded while agreeing with him without him having to speak. He nodded in return then looked back to the genin.

"Well then, I admire your determination if nothing else." Ibiki said. "For those of you remaining, there's only one thing left to do. And that's for me to tell you…that you've all passed the first exam."

The room was stunned silent for the umpteenth time, and even Tsubaki's eyes widened partially. But when she started thinking about it, things slowly started to click inside her mind. The true reason for the final question was to see what they would choose in a no win situation. It was completely different from the first nine, which was to test how well they collected important information in a stressed environment where eyes were watching.

This questioned tested how they would react in a no win situation. But something else that was tested her is their teamwork, otherwise, they wouldn't have been scored as a team. This test was truly a frightening one. Being tested in three different manners all in one test seemed a bit much…well, she supposed it didn't matter because they managed to pass.

"Hold on, what just happened?!" A girl near the back asked. "What do you mean we passed? Where's the tenth question?!"

"There is no tenth question." Tsubaki said getting everyone's attention. "Isn't that right, Ibiki-san?"

Everyone looked at her in disbelief before looking to their proctor who let out a laugh with his face completely transforming as he smiled genuinely for the first time.

"That's right!" He said. "There never was one! Not a written one at least. Actually you decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

This confused almost everyone as Tsubaki wondered if she was the only one to put the pieces together. Maybe she was just able to because she knew Ibiki before all this, and knew how he operated.

"Wait a second," That female Suna-nin called out. "So the other nine questions you gave us were just a waste of time, is that what you're saying?!"

"No, no, not at all." Ibiki said. "Quite the opposite. The first nine questions had an important overriding purpose. To test your ability to surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence in the most adverse circumstances."

Tsubaki nodded along since that's what she thought he was doing with the first nine questions.

"Oh, well that clears up everything." The kunoichi said sarcastically.

Tsubaki could see had a temper, and if everyone started thinking about it now that it was all said and done, they'd probably understand.

"Let me put it in simple terms for you." Kyōkō said as she stood up from her seat.

Everyone turned towards the blonde as she padded with her bare feet to the front of the room.

"The objective given to Ibiki-senpai was to test you not only as individuals but as a team as well." Kyōkō said. "And to see how well you function as a member of that team, which is the reason why the test was scored on a team basis. That way you knew everything you did, or didn't do would directly affect the rest of your team. With me so far?"

The Suna Kunoichi nodded her head as did a few others in the room did as well.

"That's right." Ibiki said. "I wanted to see how well you handled the pressure."

Naruto nodded with his arms crossed over his chest while looking as if he understood what was going on.

"Mm-hmm, I figured it was something like that that's why I kept my cool." Naruto said.

Sasuke gave him a you-can't-fool-me look while looking exasperated at the same time as Tsubaki chuckled.

"Naruto-san," Tsubaki called to him.

Naruto turned to look at her, and she smiled at him while placing her finger to her lips.

"Leave the bravado for later and listen." She said with a slight wink.

Naruto blushed as some around chuckled at his expense. Hinata looked between Naruto and Tsubaki while feeling as if the two had grown considerably close compared to their Academy days. Did the two like each other? Hinata looked down hoping it wasn't true since it might hurt hers and Tsubaki's friendship and she didn't want that.

"Now, the first nine questions on the test were difficult." Ibiki said taking over the conversation as Kyōkō remained at his side.

She stood beside him mimicking his poster and even had her hands stuffed in her pockets like him.

"In fact, you may have realized too difficult to expect any genin to solve." Ibiki said. "I imagine most of you quickly came to that conclusion. That you'd have to cheat to have any chance of passing."

Tsubaki nodded her head while almost wishing she hadn't wasted her time. If the final question was just to test if they'd have the guts to stay, she could have ignored the first nine questions without anyone being the wiser. But she supposed it was a good way to test her control on the parasitic seed jutsu.

"The fact is the test was designed to encourage—it almost demanded it." Ibiki said. "Of course, it would have done you little good unless you had someone to cheat from. So I disguised two chūnin, who already knew the answers, and had them sit in with you."

Two chūnin raised their hands to have, and Tsubaki saw one of them was the person she cheated off of. She supposes that means her answers were all correct at least. Naruto let out a shout of surprise, and Tsubaki supposed she didn't blame him since one of those chūnin were actually directly in front of him. Some whispered about his strange behavior, but he just kept his head down in embarrassment at his outburst. He then tried to play it off by laughing it off and placing his hands behind his head.

"Come on, I wasn't fooled for a second!" Naruto said. "You had to be a complete doofus not to see it, isn't that right, Hinata?"

Hinata just blushed since her crush's attention was on her as Sasuke sweat-dropped. He could see right past Naruto's lie. The blonde had no idea through the entire test that the goal actually was to cheat. Sasuke looked to Tsubaki wondering if she could believe this, and she happened to catch his eye since she was sitting sideways in her seat. She looked at him and shrugged in a what-ya-going-to-do-with-him manner with a small smile on her face. Sasuke sighed supposing there really was nothing that could help Naruto and his stupidity. Tsubaki just took it better than him and Sakura. Ibiki then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again.

"Those who were caught at it failed." Ibiki continued as he started to remove his bandana. "Better not to cheat than to cheat clumsily."

Once it was removed many gasped when seeing all the scars covering his head. Puncture wounds, slash marks, burns. Just looking at it all nearly had Tsubaki cringing.

"Information," Ibiki said. "It can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather intelligence can determine whether a mission is a failure or success. There will be times you'll have to risk your life to get it."

Ibiki paused to let the genin soak in his words along with the slight of his mangled head, which will never fully heal for as long as he lives. He then placed it back on his head while looking to Kyōkō.

"And it matters not what age you are because your enemy won't care if you're my age or the ages you are now." Ibiki said.

Kyōkō moved her bangs to the side with many people gasping when seeing her eye was gone. Or rather someone had burned her eyelids shut over the eye leaving a nasty scar from her eyebrow down to her cheekbone.

"If you get caught, you must be prepared for anything, so it's crucial you learn how to gather correct information secretively and under intense situations." Ibiki said.

Kyōkō then let her bangs fall in front of her eye again as Tsubaki continued to wonder just what this girl's story was. To have gone a mission that led to her getting that nasty scar, she had to be of chūnin level, right?

"Of course, you must always consider the source of your information." Ibiki said. "Intelligence gathered from an enemy is not necessarily accurate. Always bare _this_ in mind, _dis_ information can be worse than _no_ information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades, or the loss of a village. That's why I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate intelligence. _Cheat_ in order to survive. And that's why those who weren't good enough at it were weeded out. Leaving the rest of you."

Naruto tilted his head still not following in the slightest, but it wasn't like he was going to admit that out loud or anything. He'd be made fun off by Sasuke for sure if he did.

"Okay, but I'm still not getting what the tenth question thing was all about." The Suna-kunoichi said.

"He was testing to see what we would do in a no-win situation." Tsubaki said. "As individuals and as a team."

All eyes turned to her as she looked forward at Ibiki who looked at her in return with his lips turning up into a slight smirk.

"What do you mean, Tsubaki?" Ino asked.

"He wanted to see if given two options—both bleak—what we would do." Tsubaki said. "Take the easy way out—call it quits and try and another time. Or take the hard way and do what needed to get things done. Something chūnin have to do daily."

Tsubaki knew what she was getting into one she started on the path of the ninja. She knew it wouldn't be easy, and the farther up the ranks you go the harder things will be on you both physically and mentally. She saw through Ichigo how a hard mission could leave a permanent mark on oneself. Ichigo has come home with scars, but the worst missions were the ones that kept her up for days. Tsubaki would watch Ichigo, and use her as a way to mentally prepare for the roads to come.

"That is correct." Ibiki said though saw there were still more confused expressions. "Let me give you a hypothetical mission. To steal a document from an enemy stronghold. You have no idea how many ninja the enemy has, or how heavily armed they are. Furthermore, you have reason to believe that the enemy expects you. That you very well might be walking blindly into a trap. Now do you have an option of taking a pass on this insane mission? Of saying my comrades and I would rather live to fight another day?"

The intensity in his voice had everyone's attention as they stare at him in absolute silence.

"Can you choose to avoid danger?" He continued. "No. There will be many missions that will almost seem suicidal if you think about it. But you do not think about it. You think only of the goal, and of achieving it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a chūnin squad leader."

Tsubaki looked down at the ground knowing Kakashi said she needed to work on her lead leading. He told her she had been too soft. That if she wanted something done, she had brought her squad into order. She knew this she was lacking, but perhaps during these exams she could change that. Improve herself today to make her a better kunoichi tomorrow.

"Those who choose the safer of two paths. Those who determination falters in the face of adversity. Those who would put their comrades' lives in jeopardy by worrying about their own," Ibiki began. "Those who would save their own necks at the price of sacred honor will never be able to call themselves chūnin—at least as long as I'm here. As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the ten questions I put to you. You have earned the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate. I hereby declare this part of the chūnin selection exam completed. There's nothing left, but to wish you all good luck."

Many let out sighs of relief while others looked at Ibiki with newfound respect. They didn't think this going into this test, but he was actually pretty cool guy.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "We did it! That's one down!"

He continued to cheer while not seeming to care about all the weird looks he was getting. Not even from Sasuke—his own teammate. Tsubaki laughed behind her hand at Naruto's antics while feeling the worry she had felt this morning melt away. It was hard to be so troubled with someone like Naruto around. However, Tsubaki then stiffened looking towards one of the windows along the wall a split second before something flew through breaking the glass.

This brought the celebrating—on Naruto's part—to and end as the thing—which turned out to be a rolled up tarp—opened up with kunai flying out to stick in the walls and ceiling to hold it open. A woman was also revealed inside, and she uncurled herself while looking towards the genin, who were looking at her in shock, with narrowed eyes and frowning lips.

"Heads up, boys and girls!" the woman, who had violet hair, said. "This is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor. Mitarashi Anko! Ready for the second test?!"

She received no reply as the genin just continued to stare at her as if she was some kind of alien. Or monster. Or just plain-loudmouth-weirdo. Tsubaki was leaning towards the latter.

"Good!" She said while fist pumping. "Then let's go! Follow me!"

She looked at them raring to go while ready to make some kiddies cry and beg for their mommas. Ibiki and Kyōkō both peeked around the tarp while looking to Anko.

"You're early again." Ibiki said.

"Very early." Kyōkō added. "Do you not own a watch?"

Anko blushed with her brow twitching in annoyance when Kyōkō just had to add on to her embarrassment. The little snot never seemed to know when she said too much, or added things on when she shouldn't. Tsubaki just blinked at the woman while deciding the second test wouldn't be boring at least. Tsubaki then smirked with her eyes gleaming in veiled excitement. The second test…she couldn't wait to see what is was.


	22. The Forest of Death

Sakura let out a sigh as she sat on the balcony outside her room. The sun was starting to set overhead, and there was still no word from her teammates. Was the test over? Did they pass? Her brows furrowed as she looked up towards the sky. They hadn't been hurt had they?

"If you keep furrowing your brows like that, you'll cause yourself to wrinkle early in age." A voice said from beside Sakura.

Sakura squealed in shock while nearly falling out of her seat as her head whipped around to see Tsubaki sitting on the edge of the balcony on the railing.

"Tsubaki!" Sakura gasped. "You scared me!"

Tsubaki gave Sakura an apologetic smile though there was an amused twinkle in her eyes, which had Sakura frowning. Though Sakura was glad to see Tsubaki. The test much be over.

"I apologize." Tsubaki said. "I only wished to keep you in the loop on how things are going."

Sakura nodded while grateful that Tsubaki was thinking about her. She knew the boys probably wouldn't have thought of her like that.

"It was hard, but we pulled through." Tsubaki said. "You should be proud of Naruto-san because he passed with flying colors…on a _written_ test."

Well, it was partially a written test, but still an amazing feat. And Naruto did exceptionally well on the first exam. His will to keep going hadn't just kept him going, but others we well. His words and inspired and gave back bone to others. A good quality for the future Hokage to have. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked. "Naruto passed a written test."

Tsubaki nodded her head as she looked up at the pinkish colored sky as the sun was getting closer to set behind the mountains.

"The first hurtle is over." Tsubaki said. "Tomorrow we are to meet at some training grounds. Kakashi-sensei is supposed to give us details later."

She should probably try to find him before tonight is over, or Team 7 might be late to tomorrow's exams. Kakashi usually is late, and if they can't find him before the exams, they'd never make it on time because he'd take his time finding them.

"I'm glad you all passed." Sakura said getting Tsubaki's attention. "I'm sure you guys will go far without me holding you back."

Tsubaki frowned as Sakura looked down at her lap with a bothered look on her face. Tsubaki then sighed.

"Sakura-san, you're not useless or anything of the sort." Tsubaki said getting the pinkette to look up at her. "You are an important member of the team, and I am not only saying that to spare your feelings. You aren't useless to us, but if you feel like you are, do something about it."

Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion while wondering what Tsubaki meant by that. Do something about it? What? Sakura couldn't possibly catch up to her three teammates. There was such a large gap between her and them—even between her and Naruto. How could see even dream to catch up?

"You don't have to be as strong as Naruto-san." Tsubaki said. "You don't have to be as talented as Sasuke-san, or like me. Find what you can excel at, and train as hard as you can on it. Do something the three of us could never have the talent to do."

"Like what?" Sakura asked. "I'm smart and my chakra control is good, but what good is that?"

Tsubaki sighed once more seeing that it was going to be hard to give confidence to her fellow kunoichi. Tsubaki then tilted her head while certain there was one division that could be perfect for Sakura's smarts and her excellent control on chakra. Tsubaki smiled as she realized what would be perfect for Sakura.

"Why not become a medical ninja?" Tsubaki asked. "With your chakra control abilities, you could easily learn the Mystical Palm Ninjutsu."

Sakura looked as if she was seriously considering it as the bothered look in her eyes left.

"Our team is always getting into scraps that leave us injured." Tsubaki said. "It would be nice having a medical-nin who could keep us going. It is just something to think about, Sakura-san. Now if you excuse me I need to find Kakashi-sensei to ask about tomorrow."

Tsubaki then jumped down to the ground while waving up at Sakura in farewell, which left Sakura there to think over what she said. A medical ninja? In the Academy, they were always told that to be a medical ninja that a ninja had to be of high intelligence and have excellent chakra control. She had those two things. Could she really become a medical ninja? Is that how she could help her team?

* * *

As the wind blew through the trees the next morning, Tsubaki stood with her teammates outside one of the many training grounds within Konohagakure. Luckily Tsubaki had found Kakashi last night even if it was in the last place she'd suspect like her own home. He and Ichigo had been sharing a late meal while talking about their assigned mission of keeping eyes on all the foreign ninja spilling in.

They seemed comfortable with each other, and Ichigo hadn't been glaring at him with daggers. Tsubaki didn't question it though, and just got what information she wanted out of Kakashi before leaving the adults—who had been frazzled by her sudden arrival—alone.

Now here they were outside training grounds 44. Tsubaki has heard nasty rumors about this place, and just looking at it had her believing they were true. Team 7 would have to be on their guard today for certain.

"Whoa, nice place. What is it?" Naruto asked from beside her.

Many were wondering the same as him, but didn't hold the same awe for it as Naruto seemed to have.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam." Anko, who stood before them, explained. "It's the 44th Battle Training Zone, but we call it the Forest of Death."

Her words sent chills through some of the participants, but Tsubaki only narrowed her eyes. It seems as if this test would be partially about survive and how they engage with enemy ninja. At least that's what she can only guess.

"The Forest of…Death?" Naruto asked seeming a bit shook up.

Tsubaki reached out to give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she kept her eyes on the forest. She wasn't too afraid of a forest. It might be full of dangerous animals, but it also had much plant life, which is right up her alley. This was the perfect battle ground for someone of the Taikanhana Clan. The tension was then cut when an odd moving square rock with peek holes came crawling across the ground towards Naruto. Team 7, who noticed it first, looked towards it with Naruto's brow twitching.

Naruto tried walking away from it with the rock—which was obviously fake to everyone—following behind him. Naruto stopped—it stopped. For a second neither one moved until Naruto took off jogging to get away. It followed right after with little legs coming out of it. Sasuke and Tsubaki exchanged a glance. Tsubaki's eyes asked if Sasuke knew what was going on, but he just shook his head as Naruto ran past the gathered genin again with the rectangular rock right after him. This back and forth continued for a few minutes until Naruto seemed to have enough of it, and came to a stop.

"That's the worse disguise of all time!" Naruto said as he pointed down at the fake rock. "There's no such things as square rocks! It's completely obvious."

"Please, don't tell me he ran around like that just to prove his theory of it being fake right." Tsubaki said sweat-dropping. "You would think it's shape, the fact it crawled over to him in the first place, and the peepholes would have been enough."

"I would, but considering it's Naruto." Sasuke deadpanned.

Tsubaki sighed shaking her head as Konohamaru and his gang dropped the disguise in a blast of light and colored smoke. Tsubaki frowned wondering if these kids knew ninja weren't meant to be so flashy. There was coughing coming from within the smoke until it cleared away to reveal Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon all hunched over coughing.

"I think we used a bit too much gunpowder, you guys." Konohamaru said.

They then seemed to notice Naruto was looking at them with an unimpressed look, which reminded them that they had an audience. Next thing you know, they jump backwards with Moegi sweeping her arm off to the side.

"I'm Moegi the sexist kunoichi in pre-school." Moegi said then struck a pose. "Check me out!"

Udon was next in line as the genin continued to watch all this silently while wondering how preparing for the second task came to this.

"I love algebra!" He said. "Call me Udon!"

He struck his own pose as well as he stood beside Moegi though leaving a gap for Konohamaru who jumped back to give his own introduction.

"And I'm the number one ninja in the village!" Konohamaru boasted. "Konohamaru! And when we're all together we're—!"

"The Konohamaru Ninja Squad!" They all finished together.

"Yeah, I knew it was you guys the whole time." Naruto said with his hands behind his head.

Sasuke had reason to doubt his claim because if he had, what was the point of all that running around from before?

"What do you losers want?" Naruto continued. "I'm getting ready to take the second phase of the chūnin exam, and you're interrupting me. I don't have any time to be playing around with you guys now."

Well, that isn't exactly how Tsubaki would have handled it, but she supposed it did get the point across.

"We didn't come here to play around, boss!" Konohamaru said. "We're on official business!"

"Yeah!" Moegi added. "That's right! We came here for an exclusive interview!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." Udon said nodding.

This business about an interview grabbed Naruto's attention as did it for a few other genin. Tsubaki was a bit curious, but did they really have time for an interview?

"An interview, huh?" Naruto asked.

"We're here on assignment to write an article for the Academy's newspaper!" Konohamaru explained. "It's a big time feature story all about the Chūnin Selection Examination!"

"So that's why we want to do an exclusive interview with you!" Moegi chipped in. "Please, tell us you're going to do it."

"It would mean a lot." Udon added.

Their words didn't sway Naruto in the least since he still seemed annoyed with their arrival.

"Yeah, but right now?" He grumbled as he looked to the side.

It wasn't a good time. They needed to finish getting ready for the second phase. This could be cutting into their time, which wasn't good.

"Hey, you over there!" Anko called out as she walked over. "What are you doing? You're holding up the exams."

"Sorry, but Konohamaru was telling me something about an interview for the Academy Newspaper." Naruto explained.

Anko seemed surprised at first as if she had forgotten about something, but she then grinned as she scratched the back of her head.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about it." Anko said. "Hokage-sama had mentioned something about them interviewing me."

"Uh, interviewing you?" Naruto asked in confusion.

He thought Konohamaru said the article featured him—not anyone else. So why did Anko think she was being interviewed?

"Alright, we're taking a ten minute break!" Anko called loud enough for everyone to hear. "For those who are scheduled to be interviewed, please be polite and respectable to the reporters from the Academy Newspaper."

"I thought I was the only one being interviewed." Naruto said looking a bit bummed.

"No, Boss, but you are the most important." Konohamaru said as he pulled out pad and pencil.

A grin pulled across Naruto's face when Konohamaru said that, and Tsubaki blinked wondering if Konohamaru meant it…or was just trying to play on Naruto's ego. Either way it seemed to be working, or if it is the latter, Tsubaki has to congratulate Konohamaru on his manipulative skills. He could really make a fine shinobi someday.

"Well in that case, I'll give you an interview that'll make clear to your readers that I'm the greatest ninja ever!" Naruto said while giving a thumbs up.

As he chuckled and grinned, Sasuke looked to Tsubaki with an almost annoyed expression on his face.

"Must we really put up with this?" Sasuke asked.

Tsubaki chuckled looking poised as always. It was as if nothing could irritate her. As if she had an endless supply of patience.

"I suppose so." Tsubaki said. "We'll just have to be patient, and while we're not being interviewed maybe we can pick up some information on the next phase of the exam."

Sasuke looked at her with a quirked brow as her lips turned up into smirk. She slightly nodded to the chūnin handling some scrolls, which we're being taken behind a screen.

"There are two different types of scrolls." Tsubaki said. "It seems as if we may be dealing with some kind of retrieval test."

"Maybe." Sasuke said the smirked as well. "I guess these ten minutes before the exams can actually help us."

Tsubaki nodded her head. It might seem to be cheating. However, if Ibiki taught them anything it's a ninja must cheat to survive. She and Sasuke exchanged one more glance before nodding their heads. It was decided. As Naruto was doing the interview, they would try to gather as much information as possible without being caught.

* * *

As Naruto gave his interview to Konohamaru and his group, Tsubaki and Sasuke were watching the chūnin prepping for the exam closely. However, watching them could only help so much. So far they've only seen them prep the scrolls, and Anko was speaking to a few medical ninja who have been called to be on standby.

"This phase isn't going to be an easy one if they're calling in the medical corps." Tsubaki said. "They must be expecting many injuries, and not the light ones."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. So far the two of them had a theory that this was some kind of survival test/retrieval mission. And it wouldn't surprise them if they were meant to battle against their fellow competitors. However, there was surely more to it.

"Let's say each team gets a scroll." Tsubaki said. "Certain teams will get one scroll, the others will get the different scroll. What might be the purpose in that?"

"If the scrolls have a specific meaning, we might need both of them to complete the mission." Sasuke said. "Meaning whatever scroll we don't have, we have to go after."

Tsubaki nodded her head since that made perfect sense to her. Of course, this is all hypothetical. They could be completely wrong, but as Ibiki said disinformation is better than no information. They'd just have to work with what they could gather and deduce.

"I highly doubt they'll let us see which team receives which scroll." Tsubaki said. "Hence the tarp between us and the scrolls."

"Which means we won't know who exactly will have the scroll we need." Sasuke said. "Unless we track them, and at some point they pull it out to look at it."

"However, if this is a timed test that could take too long." Tsubaki said. "But it isn't as if rushing is any better."

That was something she and Sasuke could both agree on, and they both knew a certain knucklehead ninja who always rushes into things. They'd just have to keep a close eye on him during this mission. Let him loose when the time calls for it.

"I suppose if I could get close enough I could hit one of the ninja with my parasite seeds." Tsubaki said. "It not only allows me into their nerve system, but if I get the seeds close enough to the brain, I can see into their little heads to see what they could be hiding."

"That could work, but we'd have to be careful with how close we get." Sasuke said. "We don't want to tip them off that we're near."

Tsubaki nodded her head in agreement. All of this would have to be handled carefully, or they'd fail the second phase of the chūnin selection exams.

"Hey, Tsubaki,"

Tsubaki looked away from the preparations to look down at Moegi who was looking at her shyly.

"Can you answer a few questions too?" Moegi asked. "I really look up to you and Sakura. You both have what it takes to be great female ninja someday."

Tsubaki felt a bit flattered someone looked up to her, but she wasn't here to show off or anything nor be in a newspaper article. However, it has hard to say no to such a cute little face.

"I suppose I can answer a few questions." Tsubaki said. "If it will help your article."

Meogi's entire face lit up as she nodded her head eagerly. She took Tsubaki's hand while pulling her over towards where Naruto sat. She had the older girl sit beside the blonde, and Naruto tried not to blush since she was sitting a bit close. Their arms were brushing against each other and everything. He scratched his cheek while trying to ignore the heat traveling to them. He didn't know why, but every time Tsubaki gets close lately, he gets all red faced. And his heart thumps funnily.

"What is it you wish to know?" Tsubaki asked politely.

* * *

Once the interview was over, everyone gathered around since it was time for Anko to explain the second phase and what the teams would be doing. The interview hadn't been that bad, but of course, Sasuke and Naruto argued over who was more important for the interview. And what was fact or fiction. Tsubaki let them do as they pleased because it was best they get it out of their system before they had to step inside the Forest of Death. Their squabbling isn't something they'd need in there, after all. They've seemed to calm down since then, and were even standing next to each other as they waited for Anko's instructions.

"This place is certainly interesting, isn't it?" Tsubaki commented.

She received many looks that questioned her sanity, but she continued to watch the forest.

"Really, Tsubaki?" Ino asked. "Interesting? More like scary. It sure gives me the creeps."

Anko chuckled seeming amused by Ino's unease though she did look to Tsubaki who seemed as if none of this was bothering her. In fact, she seemed intrigued with the forest. She doesn't get many like that during exams like this. Anko then looked back to Ino.

"It should." Anko said. "They do call it the Forest of Death, remember? And soon enough you're going to find out why."

Naruto let out a snort looking unimpressed, or perhaps he was having one of those acting macho moments, so people wouldn't expect he was scared.

"They call it the Forest of Death." Naruto mocked while swinging his hips. "And soon you're going to find out why."

Tsubaki and Sasuke sighed while not surprised Naruto had to run his mouth. While it doesn't annoy Tsubaki like it does Sasuke, Tsubaki does worry who Naruto might piss off. And Anko doesn't seem like someone you want to get on her bad side.

"Do your worst!" Naruto said. "You're not going to scare me away. I can handle anything."

"I wonder how he will handle things once she gets a hold of him." Sasuke whispered to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki just shook her head while knowing that bravado Naruto had will disappear the second Anko gets her hands on him. Though Tsubaki knew she'd hurried to help Naruto as always since she would never let anyone hurt her teammates.

"So, looks like we have ourselves a tough guy." Anko said with a smile that Tsubaki didn't trust.

A split second latter Anko threw a kunai at Naruto, which cut his cheek before anyone could blink. People gasped as Anko appeared behind Naruto just as quickly.

"Tough enough to handle this?" Anko cooed into Naruto's ear. "You're not afraid are you?"

She went to reach for his face, but suddenly vines shot up around her to reach for her wrists. She immediately jumped out of the way before they could ensnare her as some gasped. They looked to Tsubaki who had her eyes narrowed at Anko. Tsubaki then drew her fingers from the ground, which had the vines retreating. She moved to Naruto's side while making sure to keep her eyes on Anko. Once she was beside Naruto, she dropped the narrowed eyed gaze to smile at Anko.

"I do apologize, Anko-san." Tsubaki said. "I don't like hurting anyone of Konoha, but that was my teammate you made bleed. I hope you can forgive my brash action."

She smiled more with her eyes curling shut, and some shuddered since that smile was scarier than the one Anko had had on her face. It was silent for a moment before Anko let out a chuckle. Taikanhana Tsubaki was certainly someone to watch during these exams. She could see what Tsubaki was one of the top rookies, and while on a skill level, Uchiha Sasuke may be a bit better—Tsubaki had the right mindset and character to go farther than the Uchiha boy. If she can pass this test, Anko would say Tsubaki would be the next chūnin to join their ranks.

Anko then stiffened when feeling danger coming towards those two kids. Tsubaki sensed it as well, but Tsubaki couldn't move as fast as Anko who managed to get between them and the Kusa-nin. Tsubaki pushed Naruto behind her as the blonde's eyes widened as he tried to wonder what was going on. The Kusa-nin unrolled her tongue to show Anko the kunai she had thrown.

"I was just returning your kunai." She said.

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes while trying to ignore the thumping of her heart. She didn't know what it was, but this kusa-nin…there was something wrong with her. And it wasn't just her creepy tongue. No, something about her entire demeanor had Tsubaki on edge.

"Why thank-you, ninja from Kusagakure." Anko said. "You know, I recommend that you only stand this close behind me if you want to reach a premature end."

She then took the kunai away from the grass-nin while not seeming bothered by the slimy tongue, which slipped back into the kusa-nin's lips.

"My pardon." The kusa-nin said. "But the sight of blood, and your kunai slicing through my hair—mm-hmm—I'm afraid I got a bit excited. I meant you no harm."

Everyone on the side remained tense while wondering what would happen next. Would more blood be shed? Hinata bit her lip while worried about Tsubaki and Naruto.

"Likewise." Anko said as the kusa-nin returned to her friends.

Tsubaki relaxed a bit then turned to Naruto to see him really trying to stretch out his tongue. She frowned hoping he wasn't trying to do the same as that kusa-nin.

"Seems like everyone here today is quick-tempered." Anko said. "There must be something in the air. This is gonna be fun."

Naruto paused in his tongue experiment to glare up at Anko as he was holding his cheek. Before he could run his mouth some more, Tsubaki pulled out a bandaid from one of her pouches that carried some first aid. She peeled off the paper then took Naruto's hand from his cheek. He blushed at the contact, but before he could ask what she was doing, she slapped the bandaid hard on his cheek.

"Ow, Tsubaki, that hurt!" He whined.

"Think of it as punishment for starting a scene." Tsubaki said.

She then herded him back over to Sasuke who had to hold back an eye roll. Why couldn't Naruto just keep quiet every once and while? Once Naruto was settled, Anko went back to the front of the crowd to continue what she had been saying earlier.

"Now before we begin this test, I have something to hand out to you all." She said then reached inside her jacket to pull out a thick stack of papers. "It's just a standard consent form. Before the test, all of you are going to have to read over this form and then sign it."

Probably so if they die or lose a limb, Anko and her men won't be held responsible for what's happened. Tsubaki could understand that. Sasuke did as well. It seems as if this test really was going to be hard.

"What for?" Naruto asked not seeming to catch on like Tsubaki and Sasuke.

"Some of you might not come back from this test." Anko explained. "And I have to get your consent for that risk. Otherwise, it'd be my responsibility."

She let out a slight laugh while not seeming to care if they came back or not. She certainly was one scary woman.

"Now, I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test." Anko said then held out the forms to Naruto. "Here pass these out."

Naruto took them while keeping one to himself before handing the rest to Tsubaki. She took one for herself and one for Sasuke before handing them off to Kabuto's team. She gave Sasuke his as the papers kept being passed out. This was it. The second exam was getting underway.


	23. Tsubaki, Team Leader!

"The first thing you need to know is that this test will tax every one of your survival skills." Anko said then brought out a map. "First I'll give you all a description of the terrain on the practice field."

She pulled out a scroll while unrolling it to show a layout of the training grounds. Tsubaki saw there was a large tower in the center. That was probably where they all had to get to if they wanted to survive.

"The 44th battle training zone has forty-four locked entrance gates." Anko said. "There are rivers and a forest inside. In the center is a locked tower—located 10km from each gate. It's in this confined area that you'll undergo the survival test."

That seemed simple enough so far, but she has yet to explain the scrolls Tsubaki and Sasuke had caught a glimpse of earlier.

"The test consents of," Anko began as she put away the map scroll. "An anything goes battle to get your hands on these scrolls."

She finally pulled out the two different scrolls, which had Tsubaki and Sasuke straightening up. Tsubaki noticed the writing on the scroll was "earth" for the black scroll and "heaven" for the white. This had to have some sort of meaning.

"Both of them?" Sasuke asked to make sure.

"Yes." Anko said. "You'll be fighting to get both. An earth scroll and a heaven scroll."

Sasuke and Tsubaki exchanged a glance while certain they'd only get one of the two if any. But if they did get one, and say another team another one different from theirs—well then it would seem they would be battling other teams. That meant they'd have to work together and devise a plan to get the enemy's scrolls. However, they'd have to be even more careful with picking who they needed to attack. If they just jumped every team they came across, they could end up with the same scroll repeatedly.

"All together 26 teams will be taking part in this test." Anko said. "So half of those teams will be going after the heaven scroll, and the other half will be trying to get the earth scroll. I'll hand over one kind of scroll to each team, and that's what you'll be fighting for."

Alright so it was as they expected. They had to get both scrolls to pass this test, but Tsubaki was sure there was a bit more to it.

"Okay, so how do we pass the test?" Sasuke said while feeling as if there was more to it as well.

"Your entire team must bring a heaven and an earth scroll to the tower." Anko said.

Simple enough. But there had to be some kind of time limit or who knows how long this test would take.

"So by the end of this test there might only be half of us left." Tsubaki said aloud. "Maybe less than half. That I don't care about. However, I would like to know how much time we have, please."

"Five days." Anko said as she pocketed the scrolls.

Tsubaki nodded appeased enough, and since it sounded as if all the important bits were over, she gave her attention to the consent form in front of her. She saw Kakashi already wrote his consent on it as well. It seems as if Kakashi didn't care if they died. Though she wasn't too worried about it. So she'd sign as well.

"Five days out there?!" Ino demanded.

"What are we supposed to do for food?!" Chōji asked.

He couldn't live without his snacks. He'd die before the second day was over if he ran out of his snacks.

"Just look around." Anko said. "The forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you."

"Yeah, but that's not all the forest has plenty of." Kabuto said. "There are man-eating beasts and poisonous plants out there."

"Then avoid the poisonous plants, and eat the beasts before they can eat you." Tsubaki said as she looked up from the ground. "I'm sure a giant tiger or even giant snake could feed more than three teams."

Some people looked at her as if she was crazy or even considering to each those things while Anko smirked. This girl really was interesting.

"Is tiger meat good?" Chōji asked already looking as if he could drool.

Tsubaki shrugged because it wasn't as if she ever ate a tiger before. It was just an option to do during the test if they run out of food pills or something.

"Be quiet, Chōji!" Ino said. "Stop just thinking about your stomach and think about survival!"

Chōji didn't seem to hear her as he kept wondering what a tiger would taste like once roasting over a fire. Sasuke turned to Tsubaki while leaning in. Naruto did the same since something was bugging him about what Tsubaki said.

"If we start roasting animals for food that means we have to build fires." Sasuke said. "Fire leads to smoke."

"And roasting something as big as tiger would lead to a lot of smoke, right?" Naruto asked.

"Which gives away our location." Sasuke continued.

"Who said we'd be the ones roasting a beast?" Tsubaki asked. "I just planted that little helpful hint in the other team's heads. Let them build their fires and roast their prey. With a fire like that they should be easier to find for us."

Sasuke soon smirked realizing Tsubaki's reasoning. She gave the suggestion to put it all in their heads about what they could do for a meal, so if they got desperate enough and were able to catch one of the giant animals roaming about, they would build a large fire to cook their meal. Hopefully none of them were too smart to realize the flaw in Tsubaki's suggestion. Other teams started murmuring together while starting to realize what this test was all about.

"That means with these circumstances there's no way half the teams will pass the test." Neji said.

"And with the days getting longer—the nights are getting shorter, so we'll have less time to sleep and less time to recover." Lee said then grinned while looking excited. "It is a challenge indeed."

A challenge most of them wouldn't be able to reach. Tsubaki looked between her teammates knowing teamwork would be crucial, and these two could be at each other's throats at a drop of a hat. Sometimes their teamwork was so flawless it amazed even her. Other times getting them to work together was like trying to pull teeth out of a angry bear's mouth. She just hopes nothing happens while inside the forest that would make their bonds as a team suffer.

"Completely surrounded by enemies." Sasuke said. "There won't be time to rest. We'll have to keep a constant watch."

"Right." Anko said. "This test also measures endurance behind enemy lines. This is designed to be a grueling test, and I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge."

Tsubaki had to agree with that. If she had to guess, she'd say less than nine teams would make it to the end of this exam.

"So, um," Shikamaru began as he raised his hand. "Let's say mid-exam—can we quit?"

"Of course not." Anko said. "In the middle of a battle you can't say—Sorry, I quit. Well, I guess you could, but it's probably going to get you killed."

Shikamaru lowered his hand while not looking forward to this exam in the slightest.

"Oh, just great." Shikamaru said. "This is going to be a drag."

He shouldn't have let Ino talk him into signing up for this stupid thing, but she had been so persistent about it. Saying something about how she couldn't be outdone by her rival for Sasuke's heart since she heard from Tsubaki team 7 would be participating. But Sakura isn't even here, so what was the point?

"There are also some ways you can get disqualified." Anko said. "The first is simple: If all three members of a team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. Number two: If a team loses a member or if a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue. But most important—none of you—absolutely none of you may look at the contents of the scrolls until you reach the tower."

Those rules were simple enough to follow. Though she was sure some of the teams here would stupidly open the scrolls anyway. As for the first two rules well, if they didn't make, they didn't make it.

"What if it happens to flap open and you read it?" Naruto asked.

He then winced when Tsubaki bonked him over the head with a small sigh of disappointment on her face.

"Lucky for us, Naruto-san, we won't have an issue with that happening." Tsubaki said. "The scrolls will remained sealed and shut until we reach the tower, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto whimpered while holding his head.

She sighed once more since she didn't want to get rough with Naruto. He is her teammate after all, and so many are rough with him already. However, she couldn't let his curiosity jeopardize the task given to him. Besides, she could tell he wanted to go far in these exams. She didn't want his chances ruined because he just wanted to take a little peek.

"You should listen to your friend, young man." Anko said to Naruto then looked up to address the rest of the genin. "There are times when ninjas will be asked to carry secret documents. The scroll rule is to test your integrity. Okay, we're done. Each team take your consent forms, and exchange them over there for your scrolls. After that each team pick a gate, and you'll be let inside."

Anko then let out a sigh, which had Tsubaki's brow quirking. Was something wrong?

"Oh, and I have one more word of advice." Anko said then looked at them with a serious intensity. "Just don't die!"

Her words and tone of voice has some murmuring together worriedly, but Tsubaki remained calm. She already knew not dying was a good plan of action. She intended to stick to it. After that Anko dismissed them for a small break as the chūnin prepped to give out the scrolls. The teams dispersed with some sticking together while others walked off on their own to get a breather.

"This test will certainly be harder than the last." Tsubaki said as she sat up on the rock Sasuke was leaning against.

Naruto was sitting beside her since Tsubaki had said it was best for the three of them to wait together to talk about what they were going to do.

"Yes, everyone is our enemy." Sasuke said. "Stealing information will really matter in this test, so we just don't go running around taking on random groups. We won't get anywhere especially if the teams we come across have the same scroll as us."

Tsubaki nodded in agreement as Naruto frowned. So what if the team they beat up wasn't the team with the right scroll? The more teams they defeated the less competition for the next exam.

"Also we don't know enough of our opponents' skill sets." Tsubaki said. "We'll have to approach them cautiously and out of sight until we're certain we can have the upper hand. However, we cannot creep around the forest for too long just hoping to find the ideal targets. We will have to take risks here and there if we want to pass."

Sasuke agreed with her there as did Naruto who nodded with a grin on his whiskered face.

"The curtain between the team getting their scroll and the rest of us will ensure we don't see who gets what scroll." Tsubaki said. "And none of—not even Sasuke-san with his Sharingan eye—will have the proper jutsu to sneak a peek beyond the curtain. Except maybe a Hyūga."

Her parasitic seed jutsu could work if she can get it on one of the chūnin passing out the scrolls. However, that was too risky. They'd be caught and disqualified before the exams even began. What to do?

"We'll just have to worry about that once we're let inside." Sasuke said. "That doesn't mean we can't talk a bit of strategy before going in."

"Agreed." Tsubaki said as Naruto nodded.

* * *

Once the scrolls were given out, Team 7 made it to their assigned gate to wait for the time to enter. They were waiting outside gate 12, and Naruto kept hyping himself up, which had Tsubaki smiling in amusement. However, the smile dropped as she looked to the side as she thought about was decided before they received their scroll.

— _FLASHBACK—_

 _"You want me to be team leader?" Tsubaki asked as she looked to her teammates._

 _Both boys nodded their heads as the team stood together waiting their turns to get a scroll._

 _"Yeah, believe it!" Naruto said._

 _"We need someone who can think calm under pressure and will keep idiots like Naruto in line." Sasuke explained._

 _"HEY!" Naruto cried indignantly._

 _Tsubaki placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down while mentally adding she'd need to keep Sasuke's snide comments in check as well. If he kept throwing out the insults, Naruto would naturally get angry._

 _"Besides, you promised Sakura you would keep the three of us together." Sasuke said. "Naruto and I do have horrible teamwork skills. I can admit we argue at the wrong times, which will jeopardize our chances of passing if we do it during the test."_

 _"So you want me to keep the arguing to a minimum." Tsubaki said. "It's true if we can avoid not getting along that we'll have better chances at passing. But you heard, Kakashi-sensei, I'm not good at leading a team."_

 _Tsubaki still needed more training before she was going to call herself any kind of team leader._

 _"You won't become a good leader if you shrink away every time an opportunity to lead comes to you." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes at her. "Ever since you came to our village, Tsubaki, you have been working hard—harder than most to improve yourself—to become strong. Don't tell me you lost your determination to keep moving forward?"_

 _Tsubaki frowned as her hands curled up into fists while she and Sasuke stared at each other. Naruto looked between them while sensing the tension. He has never felt tension between Tsubaki and Sasuke before. Mostly because Tsubaki wasn't easily upset, but this time was different. The tension then vanished as Tsubaki let out a sigh._

 _"I haven't given up." Tsubaki said. "Fine, I will take the responsibility of being team leader. And in doing so, I promise to ensure our team's victory."_

 _Sasuke smirked when seeing the determination burning in her eyes, and Naruto grinned as well._

 _"Alright!" Naruto said fist pumping. "The other teams better watch out, believe it!"_

— _END OF FLASH BACK—_

Tsubaki was nervous about taking up the responsibility of team leader. However, she already gave her word that she would be team leader, and she would make sure her teammates pass this test. She wouldn't go back on her promise now. As the time ticked down, the sentinel at their gate, unlocked it before standing before it waiting for the time to finishing counting down just like the rest of them. Tsubaki took a deep breath as she moved to face the gate with Naruto and Sasuke flanking her. Then just as the time finished, the sentinel disappeared with their team rushing in.

"We don't have time to dally." Tsubaki said as she glanced over her shoulder. "The sooner we find what we're looking for the sooner we can head to the tower."

"Right!" Naruto said as Sasuke nodded.

Tsubaki lead them farther into the forest while keeping high into the trees. It they remained on the ground too much they could become easy prey to those around them, which included the other teams and even the animals roaming around. They went in deeper before Tsubaki stopped on a branch when screaming broke the air. The boys stopped with her to pause and listen.

"It seems as if one team has already fallen prey to another, or the creatures here have already finished them off." Tsubaki said as the screaming stopped. "We will have to watch our steps carefully in this forest."

Naruto just grinned broadly while not looking worried as he put his hands behind his head.

"Oh, come on." He said. "There's nothing to be scared off. It's going to be a piece of cake."

Tsubaki sighed wishing he'd take this a bit seriously since she just wanted all of them to pass and get out of here in one piece. Sasuke just rolled his eyes while not surprised by Naruto's carefree behavior. It was then silent for a moment as the blonde realized he suddenly felt the urge to pee.

"Uh, excuse me," He said while heading towards a bush. "I really gotta—ya know."

Tsubaki sighed once more then turned away from the blonde to give him some privacy.

"Just please hurry." Tsubaki said while walking away.

She went through some bushes to wait for her Naruto with Sasuke following right behind her.

"I know Naruto-san is serious about becoming Hokage." Tsubaki said getting Sasuke to look at her. "But sometimes it is hard to believe when he acts so carefree during such tests like this one."

"That's just how he is, I guess." Sasuke said. "Naruto has always been carefree. At least to a certain extent."

Tsubaki nodded knowing that was true. Naruto has never really sweated the details of anything. He goes in to fight as hard as possible even if he doesn't really think of the consequences.

"I almost envy his ability to take things so casually." Tsubaki said with a small smile on her face. "However, I suppose he gets serious when the time calls for it. I guess that's why I never worry about him in the end."

Sasuke made no comment as he looked to Tsubaki. He still didn't understand her faith in that knucklehead. Sure, he's learned there's more to Naruto than he ever believed before. However, with Tsubaki it was different. Ever since their team was put together, Tsubaki has saw the best in Naruto. Completely believed in him. Even when the rest of their team belittled him in the beginning, she was there to give him the encouragement they didn't. The one who just laughed off his goofball mistakes, and said she was sure he'd get it right next time. Just what made her believe in him so wholeheartedly?

"Once Naruto-san returns, we should keep going." Tsubaki said. "We can't take the chance of wasting too much time."

Sasuke nodded his agreement when their blonde teammate finally started making his way towards them from the bushes. Tsubaki instantly narrowed her eyes when looking at the blonde while noticing a few things seemed off.

"Ah, man, that was a lot." _Naruto_ said. "I wrote my whole name."

The impersonator then grunted when Sasuke and Tsubaki both attacked while nailing him in the gut. He went sailing into a tree to hit it dead on, which temporarily knocked the air out of him.

"Hey, what the heck was that all about?" The impersonator asked the two of them.

He gasped when all he got as an answer was Sasuke's foot coming towards his face. He managed to dodge the young Uchiha, but Tsubaki got behind him while landing a kick to his back. He went rolling across the ground as Tsubaki and Sasuke landed next to each other. He managed to flip back onto his feet while glaring at the pair.

"Gees, what's with you guys?!" He demanded. "Have you lost your minds or something?"

"You wish." Sasuke said as he drew a kunai. "We just struck before you could."

Sasuke then jumped towards the fake Naruto who also brought out his kunai. As the two clashed Tsubaki looked around the area. Where was the rest of his team? Did they not come along with him? Were they that overconfident to separate and engage other teams alone? That was a very risky move. Tsubaki wasn't sure if the others were hiding back or not, but one thing was for certain was that it was time to wrap this wondering bug up. Tsubaki quickly preformed a few hand signs as Sasuke pushed the attacker back.

"Flower Ninja Art: Venus Flytrap!" Tsubaki said once finishing her hand signs.

The five giant Venus flytraps appeared, and the fake Naruto cried out as they circled him. The largest flytrap wrapped around his middle while the other four clapped down on his limbs drawing blood. The imposter screamed in pain then looked up in fear at the large flytrap that was position to take his head if ordered. Sasuke straightened up his posture seeing Tsubaki had the ninja captured.

"W-why are you doing this to me?!" The imposter shouted. "I thought we were comrades."

"You can drop the act." Tsubaki said coolly. "It wasn't working in the first place, so there's no need to drag it on."

The imposter looked at the two genin in confusion as they both stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"She's right." Sasuke said. "You might have transformed yourself to look like Naruto, but there are obvious flaws. The fact that your shuriken holster is on your left leg instead of your right. Naruto is right handed."

"You also missed the fact that Naruto-san had a bandage on his cheek placed there by me." Tsubaki said. "If you are going to try and copy a person, you should try to get everything—even the smallest details—right."

"Your transformation skills are worse than Naruto's—tell us who you are." Sasuke demanded.

The imposter held his form for a moment longer before a chuckle left his lips. Considering he was trapped within carnivorous flytraps, Tsubaki didn't seem a reason to chuckle. Especially since the nature chemicals within the plants were slowly dissolving away his flesh. There was then puff of smoke as the ninja released his transformation. The ninja wore an Amegakure headband, and what looked like a breathing apparatus around his mouth.

"Fine, you got me." The ninja said. "But I'm still going to take your scroll."

He said this so seriously while looking as if he knew how he'd be getting free. However, Tsubaki just chuckled at his bravado as she stepped forward.

"It would be a very neat trick if you could get away from my plants." Tsubaki said. "However, I know for a fact that it's impossible for you to do so. Now, would you be so kind as to tell us where you left Naruto-san?"

The ninja narrowed his eyes with his body language changing. Sasuke could see that Tsubaki's calm attitude and words irked him. He didn't like Tsubaki's confidence in her hold over him.

"Not going to talk?" Tsubaki asked when he remained quiet. "I believe my plants can change that."

The ninja lost his hard look as the plants started to tighten their hold, and the largest one leaned closer to his head with its mouth wide open. However, before they could strike, the sound of a familiar blonde shouting caught their attention. They turned seeing Naruto, who was tied up in a rope, wiggling through the bushes looking ticked off.

"Dammit, where is that guy?!" Naruto demanded. "I'll teach him a lesson. Can't believe he'd attack a guy when his pants are down!"

He then stopped mid-rant to look up and see his teammates had already taken care of the guy. He even blushed a bit when seeing the amused look Tsubaki was giving him.

"I apologize, Naruto-san, but we already have him wrapped up." Tsubaki asked. "And now that you are back with us, we may proceed to a more important matter."

Tsubaki turned her eyes back onto the Ame-nin who was sweating nervously. He could feel his limbs becoming tingly, which couldn't be a good sign. And there was some kind of burning sensation as well. Were these plants trying to digest him?!

"I am sure you can feel my plants trying to break your limbs down as we speak." Tsubaki said. "Soon you won't have them anymore. _But_ if you tell us what we need to know, I will let you go with your limbs intact."

Naruto, who had been set free by Sasuke, shuddered as he looked at Tsubaki with wide eyes. There she goes being all scary again. He's so glad she's his teammate.

"Though I suppose if you wish to remain quiet, there are other ways to find out what we want to know." Tsubaki said. "Though you telling us freely is definitely the most pleasant option… _for you_."

She smiled—though not in a friendly or kind way—at the ninja who felt his heart thumping wildly. He's never felt such fear. Just who was this girl? Is she some kind of monster?


	24. VERY IMPORTANT! READ!

Coco: Hey, guys, it's me Coco! Obviously XD

Um, well for those of you who don't know, I recently got a new computer because my last one finally gave up on me. And I lost all my precious info, chapters, and outlines on all my stories. So I'm starting fresh with all my stories. I've already started fresh on my FT story if you don't already know. And I feel like I've made a great improvement on it, and I hope to do that with my other stories. So since I lost all my precious previous work (I have learned my lessons with two copies of everything), I'm starting anew with my stories.

I'm sorry for the long wait to those of you who have been waiting for story updates for what seems like forever. And I thank those of you who have been patient with me. Now there are one or two stories that won't get a complete rewrite since there still freshly new, and aren't that far along in their story. Or I feel like I can pick up where I left off. Like my MHA story and my Naruto story, which I'll try to be updating shortly. Work is a little busy though since I'm covering my shifts and the shifts of one of the other girls who is on vacation. However, my own vacation is coming up in June, which is when I hope to get a large portion of this all done.

It is going to take time and a lot of work, so please give me a bit more patience XD I just hope you like what I come up with next and it isn't a disappointment


	25. Snake in the Forest

Coco: Hey guys, I am so sorry that it's taken me this long to update this story. But I haven't given up on it, I promise. I'll try to update more frequently, but I won't make any promises. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. :D

* * *

"Where is Oboro?" Kagari asked Mubi as the two of them waited at the agreed rendezvous spot. "He should have been here by now."

Mubi just hummed in reply as he looked around the forest. He'd like to know where their teammate was as well. Splitting up might not have been the best idea. They thought if they spread out they could find an easy target to get a scroll from. Perhaps Oboro ran into some strong opponents and blew his cover. Knowing him, he probably went to engage the enemy himself instead of reporting back.

"I'm here." His familiar voice called.

Kagari and Mubi whirled around seeing an injured Oboro stumbling towards them while dragging someone behind him. His lips were bleeding and his clothes had large holes with what looked like salvia clinging to them.

"Oboro, what happened to you?" Mubi demanded.

Oboro silently gave a tug on the rope he was holding in his hand to toss his captive out in front of his teammates. A girl with white hair fell to the ground, and she seemed unconscious.

"This brat happened." Oboro explained. "I was nearly digested by plants because of her, but she got cocky. Thought she could hold me. Her mistake. Once I freed myself, I took her and ran. I didn't have the energy to fight her two teammates. She doesn't have their scroll, but by how that obnoxious blonde kid kept screaming for her, I'd say they'll come for her. And that's when we hit them hard and take their scroll."

"Excellent." Kagari said. "Looks like we'll be passing this test quickly. Let's prepare for those Konoha ninja's arrival."

Oboro nodded in agreement before subtlety glancing over _his_ shoulder to look at the two forms hiding in the branches. _He_ discreetly nodded before turning back to Kagari and Mubi.

* * *

"They bought her ploy." Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

The blonde nodded his head while keeping his eyes glued on their disguised teammate. This move was risky. She was down there by herself, and if the real Oboro, who was disguised as her, woke up, he could blow her cover. And if he and Sasuke aren't fast enough, Tsubaki could be hurt by those two Ame-nin. He shifted closer in anticipation, but Sasuke grabbed his arm to keep him in place.

"No, Naruto." Sasuke said. "We have our orders from Tsubaki. We made her team leader, which means we need to listen to her."

Naruto grit his teeth knowing that, but all three of them were also taught to have each other's backs. That means teammates come before a mission. But Naruto guesses that as long as she's okay, he'll remain put. He sat back to continue watching as "Oboro" talked strategy with his teammates and told them all about Naruto and Sasuke's "weaknesses" from what he saw during their fight.

"She'll be fine." Sasuke said. "Tsubaki can take care of herself even if things do go south. Remember we all agreed on this plan."

—FLASHBACK—

 _"So, do you think he told us the truth." Sasuke said once Oboro passed out from losing too much blood._

 _Tsubaki didn't reply at first as she did a quick hand sign. The flytraps that had a hold of Oboro's limbs let him go, but the big one tightened its hold on him for safe keeping._

 _"I believe so." Tsubaki said. "But whether he did or not, I believe I have a plan of attack."_

 _Sasuke tilted his head to the side wondering what was going through Tsubaki's head. Like Sakura, Tsubaki was highly intelligent. Though Sakura always scored a bit more on written tests, Tsubaki always beat Sakura and even him in strategizing lessons. It just seemed like the girl's forte._

 _"If everything goes smoothly, we'll have two scrolls by the end of it." Tsubaki said. "It will be risky, but I believe our team can handle it."_

 _"What is it?" Naruto asked._

 _"One of us is going to disguise ourselves as Oboro-san." Tsubaki said gesturing to the unconscious genin. "We will disguise him as one of us and we will go to the location he said he and his teammates would be meeting. We'll infiltrate their team like he tried to do ours, but we will be successful. Once their guard is down, the two who are waiting in the shadows will strike to take them down as quickly as possible to avoid a drawn-out fight. After that we can take their scroll—which Oboro kindly pointed out was an earth scroll—and be on our way."_

 _It sounded like a good plan to Sasuke. It did have its risks, but unlike Oboro none of them would be going in alone. They'd be going in as a team._

 _"But who's going to do the transformations?" Naruto asked._

 _"I believe I should." Tsubaki said gesturing to herself. "Naruto-san, you aren't the best at transformation. However, I do trust you to take down these ninjas with your skill and brute strength."_

 _Naruto grinned as she said that while nodding his head as he adjusted his hitai-ate. Tsubaki then turned to Sasuke._

" _Sasuke-san, you can use your sharingan in case things do go south." Tsubaki continued. "If they don't buy my ploy, I'll need you to react as quickly as possible to salvage the situation."_

" _Alright," Sasuke said._

 _Well, Sasuke was fine with the plan. They had the opportunity to end all this quickly. Once they had the scrolls, all they had to do was reach the tower within their remaining time limit. Sounded easy enough._

" _But before that I think we need to set up a code," Sasuke said._

 _Both his teammates looked at him curiously as he said this, but Tsubaki nodded to show she was listening._

" _We don't need the enemy getting the drop on us again," Sasuke said. "We're taking a page out of this guy's book by impersonating him to get to his team, but as you said we won't fail at it. Someone else could try to do the same to us and have a better impersonation technique. So, I believe we need to establish a code word between all of us in case we are separated again."_

" _Yes, this would be a good idea," Tsubaki agreed. "What do you believe our code should be, Sasuke-san?"_

—END OF FLASHBACK—

After that the plan was put into action, but Naruto still wasn't all that for it. He fidgeted in spot again as he tried to wait patiently for Tsubaki to give the signal. The longer it took the more antsy he got. He didn't realize it'd be this hard to sit back and wait when he agreed to the plan.

—FLASHBACK—

 _"Hey, Tsubaki," Naruto said as the white-haired girl was tying up Oboro_

 _She looked up at Naruto curiously as the blonde was scratching the back of his head._

 _"Yes, Naruto-san?" She questioned as she stood up._

 _Naruto diverted his eyes from hers as he scratched the back of his head even harder._

 _"I…I just wanted to say be careful." Naruto said as he finally turned his eyes on her. "I know we need the scroll, but…"_

 _He trailed off looking away again. However, his eyes snapped back to Tsubaki as she gave a chuckle. She reached out to ruffle his hair, which had his eyes widening._

 _"There's no reason to worry, Naruto-san." She promised him. "You'll see."_

 _Naruto still was a bit nervous, but Tsubaki continued to smile at him reassuringly._

 _"Everything will work out." Tsubaki said. "We have our back up plan if needed, and after we receive the scrolls, there are measures to protect them already in play. Please, have a little faith in me."_

 _Naruto stared at her a bit longer then nodded his head. He knew he could trust Tsubaki._

—END OF FLASHBACK—

Naruto sighed under his breath. He just needed to chill. He trusted Tsubaki. She'd get through this just fine. He then blinked when the disguised Tsubaki waved out her hand in a nonchalant manner as she kept talking. It didn't seem like much, but it had her teammates shifting.

"That's the signal." Naruto said.

"Right, spread out." Sasuke said.

The two boys disappeared from their perches to separate out to get behind the other two ninjas. Naruto got behind the ninja on the right while crouching down low in the tree, so not to be seen.

* * *

"So, the blonde one is loud and brash." Mubi said. "Meaning he probably won't just sneak around. That's fine by me. Makes him an easy target. And while Uchiha Sasuke is a talented shinobi, he'll have to give himself up if we have two of his teammates."

"Exactly." _Oboro_ said nodding. "Splitting up really panned out in the end, didn't it?"

"We shouldn't get cocky now." Kagari said. "We still need the scroll, remember?"

Oboro nodded once more then blinked when Kagari reached into his pocket to pull out their earth scroll. He held it out to Oboro.

"It's your turn to carry it." Kagari said.

"Right." Oboro said taking it and placing it in his back pouch.

Once the pouch snapped shut, Oboro flashed forward swinging out his foot to connect to Kagari's face.

"What the hell?!" Mubi demanded. "Oboro, what's wrong with you?!"

Mubi reached for a kunai, but Sasuke jumped down from the tree he was in to tackle Mubi to the ground. Naruto wasn't far after him as he took down Kagari before he could get his bearings.

"That was easier than I thought it'd be." Sasuke said then looked to Oboro. "Good work, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki smiled while dropping the transformation jutsu on herself, and the real Oboro, who was still unconscious and tied up, returned to normal as well. Mubi looked the girl with wide eyes.

"You tricked us?!" Mubi hissed.

"We did." Tsubaki said nodding. "We were planning to ambush you later once your guard was completely down, but when your friend handed me the scroll, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to strike. Thank-you for making our job easier."

Sasuke and Naruto then knocked out the two Ame-nin before tying them up to place with their friend.

"We did it!" Naruto cheered. "We've got two scrolls! Believe it!"

As Tsubaki chuckled in amusement at Naruto's excitement, Sasuke frowned at the blonde.

"Are you trying to tell everyone where we are, knucklehead?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto gasped realizing his mistake as he placed his hand over his mouth as if it'd make things better.

"I guess we better head for the tower." Sasuke said. "We're making good time, and the sooner we get there the more time we have to prepare for the third exam."

Tsubaki nodded in agreement then handed the scrolls to Sasuke to carry. He pocketed them before he and his teammates headed off into the forest.

"We'll head straight for the tower," Tsubaki said. "We might have what we need, but anything can happen between here and there. I don't want to take any chances."

"Right," The boys said nodding.

Tsubaki nodded in return while taking point as they rushed through the trees. Sasuke watched her back as he and Naruto ran behind her—flanking her left and right. He was right to put her up for team leader. She had the kind of calm mindset for such things. She didn't let emotions cloud her decision and she isn't afraid to make the calls that needed to be done. That and she could put up with the knucklehead beside him.

While they're teamwork improved, Sasuke was sure if Sakura had come instead of Tsubaki that they wouldn't be where they are now—mostly because Tsubaki could get them all to focus while Sakura could not. He's not saying Sakura is a bad teammate. As Tsubaki has told them, they all have their strength and weaknesses. Tsubaki's strength was strategy and organization and with the right opportunities she could become a great team leader. Tsubaki suddenly came to a stop while holding out her arm in front of the boys who stopped behind her.

"Tsubaki, what's wrong?" Naruto asked in a hushed voice.

"We're not alone." Tsubaki said.

This had the boys tensing. Suddenly something flew by them and Naruto winced when the object cut his cheek. His brows furrowed. Had that been a splinter of wood?

"What was that?" Naruto wondered.

They received the answer in the form of a large gust a wind that cut through the forest.

"A wind jutsu," Tsubaki realized as the jutsu started to push she and her teammates apart.

Tsubaki gasped as she was knocked off her feet towards the ground as the boys were. She quickly adjusted herself in the air while letting the wind carry her towards another tree. She hit the trunk hard while planting her feet firmly to keep herself from going any farther. She then jumped down to disappear into the bushes as fast as possible. Once the wind died down, she moved silently through the bushes to find her teammates. She found Sasuke with ease and he whirled around with kunai at the ready.

"Tsubaki," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-san," Tsubaki greeted in return though neither moved towards the other.

It was silent between the two as they stared each other down. Neither could be too careful considering all the ninja that can go around impersonating them. They were just separated purposely by their enemy after all.

"Tell me, when does a ninja strike?" Sasuke questioned.

"A ninja waits until the time is right," Tsubaki recited. "When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night that is the moment for a ninja to strike."

Sasuke lowered his guard, and Tsubaki didn't bother in asking him the same. She was certain he was who he said he was. However, there little blonde goofball was still missing. Just as she was thinking that, said goofball appeared as he ran towards them.

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto asked. "Are you guys okay?"

"Wait one moment, Naruto-san," Tsubaki cautioned while reaching towards her weapons pouch. "If you would kindly give us the password, we can rest easy and plan our next move."

Naruto grinned at her words, and Tsubaki's eyes narrowed. Something seemed off about this Naruto. She just couldn't understand why she felt this way, but she knew something was up.

"Oh, sure, no problem." Naruto said. "Okay, a ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night that is the moment for a ninja to strike."

After Naruto finished reciting the password, Tsubaki smiled. Well, that cleared up everything. Sasuke smirked as well and in unison the two threw their kunai at the impersonator before them. The impersonator gasped while quickly moving to the side to dodge the attack.

"What was that?!" The impersonator demanded. "You could have killed me!"

"That was the idea," Tsubaki said as she kept her smile on her face. "I commend you for your transformation. It is much better than the last ninja who tried it on us."

"Yeah, you got every detail right," Sasuke agreed. "Even the password, but like the last ninja you can't fool us with your Naruto impersonation."

Tsubaki nodded in agreement as the impersonator seemed confused by their words.

"You see, Ninja-san, our dear Naruto-san wouldn't have gotten all of that right," Tsubaki explained. "I knew the moment Sasuke-san chose our password that Naruto-san had forgotten all of it rather quickly."

Memorization was definitely not Naruto's strong suit, so at first Tsubaki hadn't been so sure about the password. But it made sense now. Sasuke had been baiting whoever could have been ease dropping on their conversation.

"So, you might as well come out whoever you are," Sasuke said. "Party's over."

The impersonator kept the confused expression a bit longer, but soon a sly smirk pulled across their face as they licked their lips.

"Aren't you two just so clever?" A feminine voice spoke out of the fake Naruto.

They then dropped the illusion with a large puff of smoke following. As it cleared, Sasuke and Tsubaki saw it was one of their Kusa-nin from earlier. The one who had gotten too close to Anko.

"Tell me, if your teammate is really that dimwitted, why would you come up with a password he'd never be able to remember?" The Kusa-nin questioned.

"You see it wasn't meant for Naruto, so much for anybody who might happen to be nearby trying to eavesdrop on us." Sasuke explained. "It was meant as a trap and you stumbled right into it."

The Kusa-nin removed her hat from her head while keeping her eyes deadlocked on the two young genin before her.

"I'm impressed," The older kunoichi admitted. "You certainly haven't dropped your guard, have you? This promises to be very entertaining."

The woman flicked out her tongue again—reminded Tsubaki unpleasantly of a snake. This woman was dangerous, and right now they were a teammate down. She knew she had to think about the fight to come, but she worried as to where Naruto was. Did this ninja do something to him? Or did her teammates have him cornered? Or was he simply unable to get to them at the moment?

A part of her hoped, he was in the trees—hidden—and waiting for a moment to attack—to help them. However, she knew that wasn't Naruto's style. If he was around, he would have already jumped in—loudly to boot. Meaning he was most likely in his own trouble. But she couldn't worry about that now. Eliminating the enemy in front of them took top priority. As long as this woman was in their way, they couldn't get to Naruto anyway.

"I know for a fact you have both a Heaven and an Earth Scroll," The woman said. "I would like to have them. Though I only need the Heaven Scroll."

She brought out an Earth Scroll as she said this. She then proceeded to swallow the entire scroll whole—an odd way to protect it—though very efficient Tsubaki supposed.

"Well, when this is all over, one of us will have three scrolls," She said. "And the other will be dead."

After she finished speaking, the woman slid her hand down her face while cupping her cheek with one finger pulling down her eyelid. Tsubaki then gasped along with Sasuke as this overwhelming sense of death hit them without mercy. Tsubaki felt her mind screaming at her as she felt as if she had already died even if the woman hasn't moved. She never felt such bloodlust before. Not even from Zabuza when he came for her and her family. She had thought he was a monster, but this woman—she had to be a demon.

Tsubaki fell to her knees unable to feel them anymore as Sasuke was crouched over beside her throwing up. This reaction—it was much worse than when Zabuza came for them back in the Land of Waves. Both of them had been afraid then, but this feeling was worse. Tsubaki shook with her eyes wide as she stared at the demon in front of them. This all couldn't be real.

After Sasuke emptied his stomach, he tried to get to his feet, but he failed as he slipped backwards onto his backside. He sat there trembling as he tried to get a handle on what just happened. He had thought that might have been in an illusion, but it was definitely more than that. It was this woman's bloodlust. It was practically tangible and it was boring down on the both of them. Like Tsubaki, Sasuke knew the woman couldn't be human. There was no way. Sasuke slowly started to turn towards Tsubaki.

"Tsu-Tsubaki," He managed to get out.

She flinched when he spoke, but managed to turn her head to face him as well. His eyes widened when seeing the tears running down her cheeks. She was just as terrified as him. Even more than that time when they ran into Zabuza. Sasuke has never seen Tsubaki cry—let alone in fear. This was bad. He doubted she'd be able to move, but they needed to get away. Away from this monster woman—this woman of death. The woman chuckled causing both genin to flinch.

"You're paralyzed with fear." The woman observed.

Sasuke tried to get himself to move, but he couldn't move an inch. He looked to Tsubaki seeing she was trying to do the same, but no such luck. Both were frozen. Sasuke grit his teeth knowing he had to move. There was no other option. He started getting his hand to move towards his kunai pouch, and while at a slow pace, he was able to get his hand on one of his kunai. Once he accomplished that, he started pushing himself to his feet. He had to protect Tsubaki. He had to get them both out of here.

"Very good," The woman complimented. "Now what happens?"

Her nonchalant questioned had Sasuke freezing all up again as Tsubaki stiffened. When the woman started moving towards them, Tsubaki knew she had to try and get to her feet as well, but her body didn't want to seem to want to listen. But she knew Sasuke couldn't fight on his own, and she was just deadweight if she couldn't get herself to move. She'd be a liability to her teammate. She couldn't let that happen. Tsubaki finally managed to get her fingers to twitch as she tried to move them towards her own weapon pouch. She had to do something. Anything at this point.

"Don't worry—I'll make it quick," The woman promised them as she pulled out two kunai. "But I don't have to tell you that, do I? You've seen it with your own eyes."

The woman chuckled again as she came to a stop a few feet away from Tsubaki and Sasuke. The latter shook in fear as he wondered what to do now. It seemed hopeless.

"I expected you—both of you—to be more of a challenge," The woman said as she raised the kunai above her head. "How disappointing."

With a flick of her wrist she sent the kunai right towards them. Sasuke's heart stopped knowing he had to do something now or they'd both be dead. However, he and the woman were both shocked when two shuriken hit the kunai to knock them off course. Their eyes snapped towards Tsubaki who was panting as she finally managed to get in a crouched position.

"Oh, it looks like this one was able to move." The woman said. "How interesting. Do you plan to fight?"

Tsubaki didn't answer as she remained in place shaking. Sasuke realized she had barely been able to pull off that move. Meaning she probably wouldn't be moving again.

"Or are you done already?" The woman asked as she pulled out more kunai. "Let's see if you can do that again?"

The woman threw two more kunai, but it wasn't Tsubaki who reacted this time. In a split second, Sasuke made up his mind. It might have not been the best plan, but he needed to get them both out of here. So, without a moment to lose, the young Uchiha used his kunai to stab his own leg—using the pain to get his body to move. Then before anyone could blink, he snatched up Tsubaki before disappearing off into the trees. Instead of giving immediate pursuit, the woman chuckled as her prey fled.

"So, that's how it is," She said to herself.

It seemed her prey wasn't that helpless after all. Both of them had reacted. Uchiha Sasuke had managed to get through the fear with pain, and carried away his teammate. However, Taikanhana Tsubaki managed to move despite the fear. Even if only for a split second. It was impressive considering many their age—no, even those much older and more experienced—wouldn't have been able to move in the end.

"Very good," The _Kusa-nin_ said. "Both are proving themselves worthy of my interest. I cannot wait until the right moment comes to take them."


	26. IMPORTANT READ

Coco: Hey, guys, I know it's been a while since my last update. Some updates being farther back than others. I would like to apologize for the wait, but it's going to be even longer until another update. My mom is having surgery on the 24th of this month. For 6 to 8 weeks she won't be able to do much on her own, so I will be taking care of her and doing all the household work along with my everyday job. I won't have much time to write even on my scheduled days off from work. I will try to write when I can but don't expect any updates for the next 6 to 8 weeks after the 24th. Though I will try to get something updated before then, but don't let me get your hopes up. I apologize for the wait and thank you for your patience.


End file.
